The Subspace Emissary: Remixed
by Game2002
Summary: My own adaption of SSE, but heavily redone to include every single Smasher in the series as well as my OCs. Please read before jumping to conclusion and note how different it is from the original.
1. Invasion of the Unknowns

Okay, before you start rambling about how SSE adaption are done to death and that this will be no different, I'd like to you read through this chapter first and see the amount of differences from the original you can find.

One of the biggest differences I'm planning on making are the inclusion of Melee characters as well as putting Jigglypuff, Toon Link, and Wolf into the main plot. Even my OCs and non-SSB characters that appeared in past stories will play a role in this story. There will be a lot more plot twists and differences than in the original, so I assure you that this will be a different reading experience!

I hope you will not jump to conclusions so fast, so enjoy!

* * *

-

-

-

_This world…_

_It was peaceful…_

_Well, not always…_

_But it wasn't until they came..._

_Did peace get shattered this badly...  
_

**SUPER SMASH BROS.**

**THE SUBSPACE EMMISARY  
REMIXED**

-

-

-

**Chapter 1  
The Dark Cloud Rises! Invasion of the Unknowns!**

**

* * *

  
**

It was a grand day at the Floating Stadium, which was a strange name considering that the stadium was as normal as every other stadium. It's not like it's floating in air, but how it got this name was something that we will never learn about.

A grand event was being held in this place as we speak. Well, not that grand considering that it's something that happens all the time in this world.

What was this grand event that was being held? It appears that a fight is going on. No, it's not some pointless and violent fight that you see hobos doing to each other on the streets, but rather, an official fight with set of rules that one must submit too. This fight was more of a pastime sport if you ask me.

The fight was going to began soon and the people were all cheering for their favorite characters from the audience seat. "It sure is noisy here," Peach said, looking around.

"Well, it's no surprise," Zelda said to her. "Everyone here anticipates this."

"You're right. I'm rooting for Mario! He will win for sure!"

"Me too!" Parry, who was perched on Peach's shoulder, said. "He's the best!"

"I'm not sure who to root for," Zelda said. "Link isn't here…"

"Where is he anyway?" Peach asked.

"No idea…"

Sitting nearby, Reed and Susanna were both eating popcorns while speaking among themselves. "I bet you 10 bucks that Mario will win," Susanna said to him.

"Yeah, that's what I believe too," Reed told her. "Mario will surely win!"

"Hey, you're supposed to root for Kirby to win. There's no competition if we both bet on the same person."

"I'm more familiar with Mario than Kirby, so I think Mario will win."

"Just root for Kirby, okay? That way we can have an even bet!"

"Leave me alone… I can root for whoever I want…"

"It's a deal then! You root for Kirby and I root for Mario!"

Reed then turned to Catrina who was sitting besides him and asked her, "Who are you rooting for?"

"I don't like violence…" she replied.

As the crowd cheered on, a loud announcement broadcasted by Talko was heard by everyone. "Ladies and gentlemen! Sorry for keeping you!" he said. "We shall now start the fight that everyone is anticipating!"

"YEAH!!!"

"First, we have the one and only famous plumber on the left side, Mario!"

Cheers roared throughout the air as a warp pipe came out from the arena and Mario jumped out of it. He took off his hat and bowed to his cheering fans. "Thank you so much for supporting me!" he said. "I will not-a disappoint-a anybody in theez fight! I will make-a eet a fair and square fight-a!"

Talko continued to speak, "And now we have one the right side the famous pink puffball with a black hole-like stomach! He's so well known that there is a vacuum cleaner named after him! Or is it the other way around? Never mind… Now I give you Kirby the Star Warrior!"

A light came down from high up in the sky and then a star was seen shooting down. It crashed onto the arena with a bang and when the smoke cleared, Kirby could be seen standing there with a large bump on his head. "Ow… Oh hi, guys!" Kirby said cheerfully.

Both the fighters approached each other and shook their hands. Mario said to him, "I hope we will fight-a fair and square!"

"That doesn't mean I'm going easy on you!" Kirby stated. "Let's all give it all we got!"

"Okey-dokey!"

"In order to win," Talko said, "You will have to knock your opponents off the boundary on the side of the arena. Even if a part of them goes past the boundary, they will lose!"

The fighters back off to one end of the arena and got into fighting stance and waited for the signal. "Okay, without further delay, we shall start the fight now!" Talko said. "Three, two, one… GO!!!"

When the signal was released, both fighters charge at each other and unleashed a flying kick. Their feet landed against each other with equal force and they bounced back to their original place again. Mario threw a fireball at Kirby but he swallowed it and obtained a burning hat on his head.

"Thanks for the warmth!" Kirby said. "Now let me show you my gratitude!" He ran forward a transformed into a ball of fire and shot forth really fast.

"Uh on!" Mario quickly slid out of the way and when Kirby turned back to normal, he ran at him and did a sliding kick. Kirby quickly turned around and delivered a spinning kick at Mario and they both cancelled out each other's attack.

Immediately breathed out a stream of fire from his mouth after this to burn Mario, but he was able to avoid it by jumping up. Mario landed behind Kirby and quickly lifted him up by his legs before he had a change to turn around and spun him in circles multiple times and tossed him across the arena.

Kirby quickly changed into a fireball again and shot himself back onto the arena. "Phew… Almost flew out of there…"

"Nice going!" Mario commented.

"You're pretty strong yourself too!"

As the two fought on, the crowds cheered for their favorite characters loudly. "Go, Mario!" Susanna shouted.

"You can do it, Mario!" Reed cheered on.

Susanna turned to him and shouted, "You're supposed to cheer for Kirby!"

Mario and Kirby continued duking it out against each other with fist and feet trading. When Kirby gave a spinning kick to Mario, Mario stood aside and socked Kirby in the face hard and managed to knock away his fire hat.

Kirby got to his senses fast and saw Mario charging at him for another hit. He quickly opened his mouth and inhaled lots of air and Mario was unable to stop or get away in time and was sucked inside his mouth. He was spit out shortly afterwards and Kirby now sported a hat just like Mario's. "Mamamia…" Mario groaned while wiping off the saliva off his body.

"Take this!" Kirby reached out one of his stubby arms and shot out a fireball that bounced along the floor. Mario saw this and used the same attack to cancel it out. They moved and jumped around the place and threw the fireballs at each other, but none of them ever got hit actually.

"There won't-a be an end to theez…" Mario thought. He jumped up into the air while spinning like tornado and shot fireballs in every direction.

"Whoa!" Kirby quickly avoided the fireballs as they fell randomly from the sky. He thought he was doing a fine job dodging them when suddenly a fireball touched his head and set his hat on hire. "FIRE!!!" He ran around comically and crazily and then tossed the hat onto the ground and stomped the fire out of existence. When the fire was gone, the hat looked like a burned pile. "So much for the hat…"

Mario used this chance to charge at him and deliver a fiery palm thrust. Kirby barely lifted his arms to block the attack and he slid back from the impact of the move. He came to a stop and said, "You sure are tough like they say! Good thing I'm no pushover too!"

"That-a may be true," Mario said. "But-a you should-a look-a at your left foot."

"Eh?" Kirby looked at his left foot and was shocked to see it standing outside the boundary of the arena. "Doh!"

"Kirby has stepped out of the boundary!" Talko announced loudly. "Therefore the winner of this fight goes to Mario!"

Cheers roared through the air when the Mario supporters heard that their favorite character won. Kirby supporters also clapped their hands knowing that he put up a decent fight too. "Yeah! Mario won! I knew it!" Parry exclaimed.

"That's why Mario is the best!" Peach said in a dreamy voice with her hands clasped together.

"All right! I won the bet!" Susanna said, punching the air.

"Mario won! Yahoo!" Reed exclaimed.

Susanna turned to him and shouted, "You should be rooting for Kirby, so you lost!"

"I was always rooting for Mario! You got a problem with that?!"

"Please don't fight…" Catrina said to them.

Mario and Kirby walked up to each other and shook their hands. "You fought-a well," Mario said.

"Yeah, you really are strong," Kirby said. "Looks like I'll have to train myself again."

"Mario has once again proved himself to be the top fighter!" Talko said. "Surely he is a role model for everyone here! I can see why people like him so much and why he is the mascot of Nintendo! Let's all give a big round of applause to Mario! Let's not forget Kirby too! He may have lost, but a real man always accepts his lost! Plus, he fought well too! Let's give him a big hand too!"

Mario and Kirby waved hands to their clapping fans. It was at this moment when they all heard a loud sound that sounded like engine. "What's that?" everyone asked. They looked up into the air for the source of the sound and suddenly saw that the sky was starting to change color. "Eh?"

"Looks like rain…" Zelda stated while looking at the clouds that were starting to turn purple.

"I've never heard of purple cloud…" Peach said.

Kirby and Mario watched the clouds that were turning purple, but then something showed up in the sky. It looked like a gigantic battleship of sorts. "Hey! That's the Halberd!" Kirby said. "It's only Meta-Knight, I guess."

"What-a eez he going here with that-a?" Mario asked.

"Probably to congratulate me or you…? It's a bit exaggerating if you ask me."

-

Meanwhile, aboard the Halberd…

There was someone sitting in the control room of the Halberd. As he petted a turtle that was sitting on his lap, he gave out commands to a bunch of odd-looking creatures at the controls. "Release the Primids," he said.

-

Back out there, everyone saw a hatch opening at the bottom of the Halberd and lots of purple pellets fell down.

"What's that?"

"Looks like dust bunnies…"

"Candies?"

"Looks poisonous if they are…"

The purple pellets touched the ground and wriggled around as if they have a life of their own. The pellets bunched together in groups and started to take the form of humanoid beings. The beings had a round head and a somewhat oval body that was supported by limbs. "What's this…?" Kirby asked.

"Does Meta-Knight-a have theez with him all da time?" Mario asked him.

"None of that I know… What is he up to? He's always been a mystery person to me…"

"What's happening over there?!" Talko shouted from the speaker room. "This isn't part of the show, is it?"

The weird humanoid creatures, called Primids, looked around after they had been created from the purple pellets, and when they laid their eyes on Mario and Kirby, they started approaching them like zombies. "I have a bad-a feeling about-a theez…" Mario said.

"Me too…" Kirby added.

One of the Primid approached Mario, who reached out his hand and said, "Hello! Shake-a hands?"

The response that Mario received was a sock to the face from the Primid.

POW!

"Ow! What-a wuz that-a for?!"

The Primid approached him again, but Kirby quickly gave it a swift kick to the waist and sent it flying. The Primid crashed onto the ground and disintegrated into purple pellets again.

"What are these?!" Kirby asked.

"Whatever they are, they don't-a look friendly…" Mario stated.

The audiences were all baffled and terrified to see what was going on. "What are those things?!" Susanna asked.

"I don't know…" Reed said. "But Mario and Kirby are fighting them, so we should be safe."

"You're right."

"They look cute…" Catrina stated.

Peach and Zelda were looking very worried too. "Will they be all right?" Zelda asked.

"Don't worry," Peach said. "I trust in Mario that he will destroy all those strange creatures. There's no need for us to be afraid."

"All right! Aliens! I finally landed my eyes on those at last!" shouted a voice. Everyone turned his or her attentions to Haruhi as she snapped pictures enthusiastically at the situation going on in the arena.

-

Down in the arena, the fight went on for Mario and Kirby against the Primids. These strange creatures were all pushovers and walked like mindless zombies, so the duo had absolutely no problem dealing with them.

Mario grabbed a Primid by its hand and flung it into another group and destroyed them all. Kirby swung a large hammer at one and knocked it all the way into another group.

This kept up for a while until all the Primids were destroyed. "Anymore?" Mario asked as he stood back to back with Kirby.

Kirby looked into the air and thought he saw something coming down from the Halberd. "There's something approaching! This one looks different!"

What came down from the Halberd was a strange, stout being that was fully cloaked. All you could see of his body were the pair of eyes coming out from the holes on the head. This strange being was carrying a large metal ball underneath it. This being flew down to the arena accompanied by two robots, and when they came low enough, the being dropped the metal ball onto the ground and the two robots approached the sides of the ball.

"Hey! Who are you?" Kirby asked the being.

The being shifted its eyes to Kirby and replied, "I am the Ancient Minister."

"What are you doing then?"

"This is nothing that you should know. If you value your life, I recommend that you leave this place now," AM replied.

"What did you say?"

The two robots planted their hands into sockets built at the sides of the ball and pulled back. This opened the metal ball slightly and revealed its innards. When Mario and Kirby saw what was inside it, they were shocked. "Eetz a bomb!" Mario gasped loudly.

"A bomb!?" everyone in the stadium screamed.

"Oh no! Someone set us up the bomb!" Talko gasped. "Quick! Let's get out of here before we're all screwed!"

It goes without saying that the audience screamed and ran for the exit like crazy to escape the bomb that may explode anytime soon. "I don't want to die yet!!!" Reed screamed. There were too many people and it was hard trying to escape.

"Out of the way!" Susanna screamed as he used his muscular body to charge his way through the crowd.

Peach, Zelda, and Parry were in great panic too. "We have to get out of here!" Zelda said.

"But Mario is still there!" Peach said.

"Don't worry! I'm sure he can handle things himself! Trust in him!"

As they were gonna turn to leave, something big suddenly crashed down from the air before them. "What?!" Peach gasped.

The appearance of this being freaked out everyone and they all ran even faster than before. When the two girls tried to run, the being attacked them.

Down in the arena, Mario made a run for the bomb and said, "I'm gonna defuse eet!"

"Please do not interfere," AM said, and he shot out an eye beam at him. Mario leaped back to avoid the beam and he suddenly heard a scream.

"HELP ME!!!! MARIO!!!"

"What?" Mario turned around and saw the being that appeared earlier. It was a large Piranha Plant with a flower-like head—Petey Piranha. "Petey?!"

The large plant monster held a pair of cages in his hands and each of them contained Peach and Zelda. Parry was flying in circles around the monster's head and shouted, "Hey! Let those two go at once!"

Petey let out a really loud roar and Parry freaked out and he flew away. "Hey! Let those two go at once!" Kirby shouted. Petey turned to him and roared loudly and Kirby rolled back as a result.

Mario looked at the bomb and saw that was still at least 3 minutes before it would explode, and so he decided to save the two girls first. "I'll save you!" he shouted as he ran towards Petey.

Petey hopped aside suddenly and a cannonball shot forth from behind him. Mario had no time to avoid this as the cannonball crashed into him.

CRASH!!

"AAAAAAAAAAYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!" Mario was sent flying into the sky where he disappeared over the horizon upon getting hit by the cannonball.

"Mario!" Kirby gasped. He heard Petey roar again and turned around to see the plant monster approaching him. "Uh oh…"

"Help us!" Peach cried while shaking the bars of the cage.

"What does this monster want from us?!" Zelda wondered.

Kirby bravely stood forward and said, "Hey you! You better let those two go at once or else…" Petey didn't bother listening to Kirby and slammed down the cage containing Peach onto him. "Whoa!" He got away in time to avoid it though.

Peach banged her head against the cage as a result. "Ow! That hurts!"

Kirby ran to the side of the monster and whipped out his hammer and smacked him in the waist. Petey turned to him angrily and swung the cage containing Zelda this time. Kirby quickly countered this by smacking the cage with his hammer.

CONK!

This shook Zelda and her head went in between the bars at the back of the cage from this. "Ow! Watch what you're doing!" she shouted. When she tried to pull her head back in, she couldn't. "Uh oh…"

Petey continued to slam down the cage over and over on Kirby, who jumped around to avoid getting squashed. It's a pity the two girls had to suffer getting trashed around inside the cage. Good thing Zelda's head was sticking out of the back, so she didn't have to fear getting her head smashed against the ground, but still, it's painful for her neck.

"Hey! Stop that already! You'll give them brain damage!" Kirby shouted. He quickly flew up high into the air and turned into a rock and smashed down onto Petey's head. The impact was really strong and Petey fell down face first onto the ground. Kirby landed on his back and tapped dance on him rapidly, but Petey got back up again and shook him off. He angrily turned to Kirby and spit out a pile of goo.

When the goo touched the ground, a Piranha Plant grew out of it and snapped its jaws at Kirby. Petey spit out more goo and thus many Piranha Plants were created as a result. "You think I'm going to back off from this?" Kirby asked. He ran towards one of the plants and right before it attempted to bite Kirby, he gave a kick to the side of its head and knocked it into the air. Another plant tried to bite him, but Kirby opened his mouth and swallowed it instead, but he spit it back out at another plant to destroy them altogether.

Petey leaped up into the sky and tried to smash Kirby with a devastating butt slam. Kirby quickly changed into a spike ball and Petey got his butt impaled when he landed on him and jumped around while yelping in pain. Kirby quickly jumped at him and gave him a strong kick to the stomach followed by an uppercut to the chin, which was followed by a diving punch from above.

POW! SMACK! WHACK!

After landing from this, Kirby whipped out a hammer and leaped at Petey's head and did a spinning hammer attack to his head over and over.

WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK!!!!

After receiving tons of hit to the face, Petey was knocked dizzy and silly and could barely stand still. Kirby got into fighting stance and said, "Got some more strength? I can still take on you! Oh wait… I almost forgot the bomb…" He turned to the bomb and saw that there was only one minute left! "Uh oh…"

Petey shook his head and returned to his senses. He roared angrily and was going to attack again when suddenly he was hit from behind by an explosive.

KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!

The plant monster was blown and burned badly by the explosion and crashed onto the ground in flames. The cages were destroyed as a result and both the girls tumbled out. Zelda placed her hand on her neck and said, "Ow… Good to be free though…"

Peach dusted herself and said, "Man… I have to wash myself the first thing I get back home…"

Kirby approached them and said, "Thanks goodness you're all right! What happened just now though?"

"That guy was taking too long and we didn't want to be around here when the bomb goes off," said a new voice.

"Who's there?" Kirby asked. He turned the direction the bomb came from and saw two people approaching.

It was Wario and Waluigi, and they were carrying with them a cannon. "Well, let's get this show on the road," Wario said

"Yeah, it's going to be fun!" Waluigi stated.

AM turned to them and said, "What have you done to our own men?"

"There's no use for someone who cannot take out a simple puffball," Wario said. "So we taught him for not fighting like a real man!"

"Yeah, so he got what he deserves!" Waluigi added.

"Your act is disgraceful. Harming our own comrade is unacceptable," AM said with a hint of anger.

"Bah! Say what you want!" Wario grumbled. "We do not have time left to stay here! Let's get this done fast!" He turned to Waluigi and shouted to him, "Get that woman fast and let's get out of here!"

"Okay, you didn't have to shout at me!" Waluigi replied rudely. "I've got this all ready already!" He turned the cannon to Zelda who was still on the ground and pulled the trigger. "Fire!"

"Hey! What are you doing to her?!" Kirby shouted. "Don't!"

Zelda looked up just in time to see the cannonball flying towards her. "Oh no!" She had no time to avoid the cannonball as it came in contact with her. When the cannonball came near though, it suddenly transformed into a chain that wrapped itself around Zelda's body, restraining her movements.

"Ya! What is this?!" she gasped, trying to struggle free.

"Haha! Get over here!" Wario said as he took out a large magnet that pulled Zelda over since those chains were made of metal. She was helplessly pulled towards the magnet and Wario laughed proudly, "Haha! We got one!"

"They got Zelda!" Peach gasped in horror.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" Kirby shouted angrily. "Let her go at once!"

"Sorry, no can do! Time is running out! Let's beat it!" Wario said.

AM came down and a hook like extension came out from underneath him. Wario and Waluigi quickly grabbed onto it and the AM flew towards the Halberd which was hovering high in the sky, and Zelda was taken with them too. "Help!!!" she cried.

"Oh no! They're getting away!" Kirby gasped.

Parry flew down next to him and said in great panic, "The bomb! It's blowing up!"

They turned to the bomb and were shocked that there was only five seconds left! Kirby quickly whipped out his cell phone and pressed a number on it, and the moment he did, a warp star came flying to him at a fast speed and caught all three of them and took off into the air just before the bomb exploded.

When the timer on the bomb reached zero, the whole thing glowed with purple light and then a purple sphere started to appear around it. It looked like a black hole that started to expand and swallow up the whole place…

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

I did all my best for the first chapter just so I can grab your attention. How different is it from the original can you tell? There's bound to be much more twists and changes from the original, so stick with it! Hope you like what you read so far!

**List of my OC: Parry, Reed, Susanna, Catrina, Talko**

You should be familiar with them all if you've been reading my stories for a long time.


	2. A World in Danger

**SBS Time!  
Jake**: Are there weapons more powerful than the Holy Weapons?  
**Game2002**: Please do not overload yourself with these complicated questions. There are things that are not meant to be answered or do not have a definite answer.

**Chapter 2  
A World in Danger! The Great Race For Bananas!**

**

* * *

  
**

"What happened?!" Pit said in shock as he jumped up from the sofa and went up close to his plasma widescreen. Several minutes ago, he had been watching a match between Mario and Kirby and he cheered for the better of the two fighters. After that, he witnessed what looked like an invasion of evil beings attacking the stadium, but the two heroes were able to fend them off. Now he was watching the sight of the stadium being engulfed in the ball of darkness.

"What is that thing?! What is happening?!" he said in unbelief. "I better report to goddess!" And he ran out of the room with great panic.

After running through the hallways (and even slipping thanks to the floor being waxed), he finally found the ruler of Sky World within her throne room. "Ow… Goddess Palutena…" he groaned while rubbing his back. "I bring bad news…"

Before Pit could explain though, the goddess nodded her head. "Yes, I know very well what you want to say to me. I am aware of the events that happened to the Floating Stadium."

Pit ran up to her and kneeled before his superior and said, "Goddess, what must we do? I have a bad feeling that evil events are about to unfold themselves! If it is possible, let me go out there and fight, even though I don't know what I would be expecting…"

"You are a brave warrior, Pit. I grant you the permission to fight," Palutena said to him. "Take whatever you need and go. May the blessing of light be with you."

"Yes, goddess!" Pit said. After all these, he got up and ran back to his room (this time without slipping) and reached for his bow which he keeps in his closet. He gathered other stuffs that he might need for his trip and went for the exit of the sky temple to begin his adventure.

-

Meanwhile, aboard the Halberd…

Wario and Waluigi stepped through the hallways of the battleship interior with the Ancient Minister in lead. Zelda, who was still bound in chains, was being forced to tag along with them. "Haha! We did a great job!" Wario said. "Now we'll get the payment that we deserve!"

"Heheh! I love doing these kinds of things!" Waluigi said. "It feels so good to be so bad!"

As they walked down the hallway, they heard a speaker attached on the wall speaking to them loudly. "Attention, the two ugly Mario Bros. wannabes!"

"What did you call us?!" Wario shouted angrily at the speaker.

"I see that you'd captured Princess Zelda. That is a job well done; however, you still have a lot more target to look for."

"We'll be more than happy to look for them!" Waluigi said.

"If you are willing to pay us, that is," Wario stated.

"Yeah, yeah… You'll get your pay…" the speaker said. "Now hurry up and continue capturing whatever worthy people you come across. Oh, keep an eye on Zelda too. Doc is currently busy with other stuffs and doesn't have time to look after the prisoners… or experimental specimen as he likes to call them…"

"We have to carry around this whore with us the whole time?" Waluigi complained. He gave Zelda a look and she glared back spitefully at him. She couldn't talk because her mouth was gagged.

"It shouldn't be too hard if you don't let her use her powers, should it? Now hurry up and get going!"

"Okay, money is just before our eyes!" Wario said to Waluigi. "Let's hurry and get our preys! To the garage!" And the two wicked duo ran down the hall.

After they left, the speaker said to AM. "You still have more Subspace Bombs to plant."

"How long are we going to keep up with this operation?" AM asked.

"Less talk and more action!"

-

The Wario Bros. ran to the garage with Zelda being dragged on the floor behind them. They went over to a truck that has the words _Wario Ware Inc._ written on the sides and opened the container at the back and tossed Zelda inside. After that, Wario took the driver's seat while Waluigi pressed a button on the wall that caused the garage door before them to open, and then he joined Wario in the truck.

"Let's get going!" Wario said, and he started the engines and stepped on the wheel. As the truck approached the door, something came to him. "Wait a second… Are we going to just drop straight down?"

But he was too late to do something as the truck went outside and dropped down as fast as a truck could drop. "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!"

Shortly after they left, an Arwing could be seen approaching in the distance.

-

"So the reports were right…" Fox said as he steered the Arwing towards the Halberd. "The Halberd indeed is causing havoc… What is Meta-Knight up to now? That doesn't look like something he would normally do… I better contact him."

-

Within the Halberd, the mysterious person in the control room saw through the window that Fox was approaching. "Star Fox… What a killjoy…" he thought.

Then a voice spoke out into the room from a speaker hidden somewhere. "I'd like to deal with him, if you allow me to."

"Go on and have your fill. Get rid of the pest and don't let him come any closer," the person replied to the voice.

-

Fox tried to connect his Arwing's communicator with the Halberd, but he wasn't getting any results. "They're not responding to me… What's wrong?"

As he got closer to the Halberd, the turrets built on the surface started to fire at him. Fox steered his Arwing around and did several barrel rolls and managed to deflect and dodge every single shot. "You're not taking me down with these!" he said as he opened fire and managed to shoot down a couple of turrets.

On the deck of the Halberd was the Combo Cannon. It was the biggest offense the battleship had to offer as it could fire missiles, bombs, and a powerful laser beam. It was also attached with a large extendable mechanical hand used for physical attacks. As Fox avoided the beams, the cannon turned its direction to the Arwing and without a warning, the hand reached forward in an attempt to get him.

"Whoa!" Fox saw this coming in time and steered to safety and managed to avoid a swipe from the hand. "That was close…" The hand instantly returned to its original place again as if it gave up. It was at this moment Fox received a message. "Who's there?"

To his surprise, Wolf showed up on the monitor of the controller! "Play time is over, Star Fox!"

"Wolf! What are you doing here?!" Fox said in shock. He lifted his eyes and saw a Wolfen coming in from the direction of the Halberd.

"To exterminate an annoying insect which is you!" he replied. "Get ready for this!"

"I don't have time for you!" Fox said. Wolf fired lasers at him and he quickly dodged them and fired back, but Wolf was also a skilled pilot that he easily avoided them.

The two flew around in air and traded shots at each other and neither side was gaining the upper hand. "You're getting good, Fox," Wolf said. "But I'm better!" He stepped down on the gas pedal and zoomed towards Fox really fast and started to catch up with him.

Fox tried to escape him and said, "What are you doing? You'll crash into me as a result and hurt yourself too!"

"Oh really? I don't think so!" When Wolf was near Fox, he shifted to the side a little bit and allowed his Wolfen's wings to graze through the side of the Arwing, damaging its exterior in the process.

The damage done just had to be at the area of the gas tank, and the Arwing was dropping altitude as gas drained away. "Oh no!" Fox gasped in horror. He could no longer control his Arwing as it flew lower and lower.

Wolf looked down at his opponent and smirked. "Ha! Looks like you still have a long way to go, rival! If you survive, then let us meet again and settle it once and for all some day!"

-

A large crowd was gathered around the Floating Stadium, or what was left of it. In place of the stadium was a large purple dome that was the result of the bomb going off. Nobody knows what this massive purple orb was and nobody dared to go too close to it. What they do know though is that this was like a massive black hole that would swallow whatever came in contact with it because some kid tested it by throwing a rat into it.

"And that is the case we have right now," the news reporter said in front of the camera. "Scientists and experts are still trying to figure out the mystery of this black hole-like thing and the police are trying to investigate the case of the Halberd's invasion.

If you look at the background, behind the news reporter that is, you could see Haruhi making faces and showing off because she wants to be on TV.

Nearby, the police were investigating the place and asking witnesses on what happened. "So tell us everything you know," Albert said to the witnesses while scribbling on a notebook.

"Well, it all started when that giant plane showed up from nowhere and began pooping out purple things," Reed explained.

"Yeah, and those purple things became strange monsters," Susanna continued. "But Mario and Kirby took care of them."

"Speaking of which… Where is Mario by the way?" Albert asked.

"Well… We didn't pay much attention to him when he discovered that a bomb had been planted, so we all ran and only cared about saving our own lives…" Reed replied.

"He got sent flying," said Kirby as he walked over.

"Say that again?" Albert said to him.

"Someone shot him with a cannonball and he was rocketed off into the horizon," he repeated. "I haven't seen him ever since…"

"I'm worried if Mario will be all right…" Peach said in a worried voice.

"Don't worry," Parry assured her. "Mario is too strong to fall to something like that. No matter where he is, I'm sure he's doing fine."

"Yeah! Mario is a strong guy! He'll be all right for sure!" Reed said.

"He's the man among man! Though I'd preferred that he shave himself a bit," Susanna said.

"Thank you for your encouragement," Peach said.

Kirby turned to the black dome and wondered to himself, "What is this all about anyway? The Halberd… Is Meta-Knight behind this to begin with?"

Just then, Jack came rushing up to Albert and said to him, "Sir! We just received news that strange creatures are starting to show up all over the place and causing havoc! Some of them are reported to be the same ones that were witnessed in the Floating Stadium, but there were also more never-seen-before creatures!"

"What?! What is happening exactly?!" Albert said in shock. "Are we in for an alien invasion?"

Peach heard their conversation and said to herself, "What is happening…?"

"I don't know…" Kirby said. "I have a feeling that this won't be ending very well for quite a while…"

-

Sky World was in for an invasion of its lifetime. It all started not too long after Pit decided to set off for his adventure did Primids and other strange monsters showed up from portals of darkness. These were portals that resembled the black hole that engulfed the stadium, but miniature in size.

The guards and warriors of Sky World fought against these monsters to defend their country. Many of the monsters were easy prey, but there were also large and tough ones also.

Pit was among the people defending his land. He fired a single arrow that pierced through five Primids at once and then split his bow into blades and proceeded to slice down more monsters that approached him.

"What are these?!" Pit thought to himself as he fought. A shadow loomed over him suddenly and he turned around to see a large monster with scythe for arms. "Ya!" He quickly leaped out of the way just before the monster slammed down its arms on him and then shot him in the head with an arrow. Though the monster flinched from the hit, it didn't fall in a single blow like the others.

The monster charged forward in an attempt to get Pit again. He quickly flew high into the air and pulled back his bowstring for a few seconds to charge up the arrow, and then he fired a charged up arrow down onto the monster's head and impaled it. The monster's head blew off and the rest of its body dissolved into purple substance which then disintegrated into nothing.

As the battle raged on, some of these monsters went after the Sky Temple to try and take over it. "They are heading for the temple!" shouted the centurion in lead. "Stop them!"

Just as those monsters were closing in on the entrance, a powerful blast of light came out from the door and instantly dissolved them all into nothingness. Goddess Palutena herself stepped out and gave the remaining monsters a stern glare that made them tremble in fear.

"Goddess!" Pit said.

Palutena turned to him and said, "Do not worry about me. You protect the others and yourself. Leave this place to us. Go and help the world down there that is in need currently."

"Yes, I will!" Pit said while saluting. "Please take care of this place!" And then he left the place while fending off any monsters that got in his way.

-

We now head over to a jungle setting, where things are very peaceful…

This peacefulness was suddenly shattered by the sound of engine as a truck-like vehicle zoomed out from the trees and traveled along the dirt path. A lone Hammer Brother was driving the getaway truck which was carrying a pile of bananas behind it. It looks like he was escaping from someone.

Within the trees behind him, the sound of beating and crying could be heard.

CRASH POW BANG!!!

A Goomba shot out from the trees and into the distance. Not too long afterwards, a sickening crack and a ghastly shriek could be heard too. "GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!"

Then the trees part way as Donkey Kong leaped out and landed in front of an edge. He placed his hand over his eyes and looked around the place while saying, "Who took my bananas?! Where is he?!"

He then spied the getaway truck which was running down a winding path below the cliff. Another Hammer Bro sitting on the back of the truck spoke loudly through a megaphone, "All your bananas belong to us!"

"What did you say?!" DK replied angrily.

"You have no way to get them back! Take your time!" the Hammer Bro said again, and then he took control of the cannons installed to the back of the truck and fired two bullet bills at him.

DK lifted his arms to take on the incoming projectiles, but then Diddy Kong jumped up from behind him and fired a couple of peanut bullets from his gun. Despite being edible bullets, the peanuts were actually powerful enough to knock the bullet bills off course and destroy them! Diddy landed in front of DK and did a pose and said, "Whoever messes with Donkey messes with me too!"

"Good going, Diddy!" DK said to him.

"They have taken our bananas though… What do we do?"

"We'll give them than just a boo! We'll give them a beating of their lifetime! Take off the Barrel Car for the sake of the bananas and justice!"

After saying this, both the primates rushed back into the trees. Shortly afterwards, the sound of engines were heard once again and this time a car made of wooden boards and barrels came rushing out with DK on the wheels and Diddy sitting on the back. They drove them the winding path to the bottom of the cliff at a fast speed and gave chase. "Charge!" Diddy shouted excitedly.

-

The two Hammer Bros gave a sigh of relief knowing that they have escaped the mad monkeys. "We should be safe now," one said.

"I think…" the other said. "Wait a minute… I think I heard something…" He looked at the rear mirror and was surprised to see DK and Diddy catching up in their car! "Hey! They're after us!"

"What?! How can they catch up so fast?!"

Behind them, Diddy was busy stuffing super mushrooms into the exhaust pipe of the car to give it speed boosts. "We're catching up on them!" DK said. "Get ready for the offensive tactic!"

"Aye, aye!" Diddy said. He opened the trunk of the car and took out a green shell and then tossed it at the banana truck in front.

"They're throwing a green shell!" the Hammer Bro said while keeping his eyes on the rear mirror. "Move to the side quick!"

The Hammer Bro who was driving quickly steered aside and the green shell went past them. "Ha! Missed!"

Diddy got out more green shells and kept on throwing them, but the banana truck was able to move left to right in a wavy path to avoid being hit, and it was also building up speed and getting farther from them too. "They're snaking their way out of here! Cheaters!" DK said angrily.

"Remind me of the time when I played Mario Kart DS against people on Wi-Fi…" Diddy grumbled. He got out a red shell this time and threw it, and this shell followed the movements of the truck.

"I can't shake that thing off!" the driver said.

The Hammer Bro who was at the wheel made his way to the back of the truck and quickly ate a banana and then threw the peel onto the ground. The red shell hit the peel and slipped away. "Ha! Didn't hit us!"

"How dare you eat our sacred bananas?!" DK said with rage. "You'll pay dearly! Diddy! Move faster!"

"We're out of mushrooms!" Diddy told him.

"We don't need a broom now!"

Meanwhile, the Hammer Bros. were getting farther and farther thanks to the method of snaking. Diddy searched through the trunk the best he can and finally laid his eyes on something valuable. "Aha! The blue shell!" And he lifted the blue spiky shell with wings into the air. "Let's see them trying to escape this!" He threw the shell forward and it went towards the Hammer Bros. on its own.

The driver looked up and was shocked to see the shell crashing down on him. "Oh ho! Not that! The bane of all Mario Karts!" And the shell fell on him.

KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!"

The truck was blown away by the explosion of the blue shell and both the brothers crashed down on the ground all burned up while the bananas landed onto the ground in a neat pile. It's quite amazing that they didn't get squished or burned up.

DK stopped his car and the two primates gave each other a high five on their job well done. "Yeah! We did it!" DK said.

"We sure did!" Diddy said.

They dismounted their vehicle and went over to the banana peel to check on it. They suddenly heard a twig snapping and turned around. They were surprised to see Bowser approaching them. "Bowser!" DK gasped.

"Heheheh! I see that you finally got back your banana hoard!" Bowser said.

"You villain! What reason do you have for stealing our bananas?!" Diddy asked him.

"Well, I really have no need for the bananas," Bowser told him. "I only stole them for the reason of luring you out into my trap!"

"What trap?"

"This trap!" Bowser whipped out a remote and pressed it. The moment he did, a cage fell down from the tree above them and right on top of DK, encaging him inside.

"Hey! What's this?!" DK shouted as he shook the bars.

"Oh no! Donkey!" Diddy gasped. He turned to Bowser and said angrily, "What do you think you're doing?!"

"Orders from the superior, so no hard feelings please," Bowser said. "If you want to, you can join your buddy in there too!"

"I'll get you for this!" Diddy said angrily as he got into fighting stance.

"No! He's too tough for you to handle!" DK told Diddy. "I know him very well, so I know you won't stand a chance against him!"

"Watch me kick his butt, Donkey! I'll show him!" Diddy said. "Hiya!" And then he ran over to Bowser.

BONK!

Diddy flew back and tumbled onto the ground with a fist mark on his face. "Doh…"

"Hahaha! You said you wanted to show me, didn't you?" Bowser laughed.

"Diddy! I told you to run! I can protect myself!" DK told his nephew.

"No! I won't leave you alone! I'll help you no matter what!" Diddy said as he got into fighting stance again.

"Looks like you won't listen…" DK thought. "Please forgive me then…" DK winded up his arm and then unleashed a punch right between two bars. The punch landed perfectly into Diddy from behind and he was knocked all the way into the air from this and towards the distance.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!"

Bowser watched the monkey as he flew over the trees and disappeared. "What was that for? Anyway, at least I have a strong fighter like you!"

"You won't get away with this!" DK said to Bower harshly.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

Well, that wasn't in the original, was it? Hope you enjoyed it!

**List of OCs: Jack and Albert**

The Barrel Car is the same car DK used in Super Smash Racing 2.


	3. Rayquaza

**Chapter 3  
The Legendary Sky High Pokemon, Rayquaza!**

**

* * *

  
**

CRASH!

That was obviously the sound of Diddy crashing onto the ground after getting sent flying by DK's monster of a punch. The monkey, who was surprisingly still alive, got up and rubbed his back. "Ow… What did he do that for…? That hurts…" He looked at his surroundings and saw that he was still in the jungle. "Where am I? At least I'm still in a familiar setting… I better find Donkey and help him before something bad happens to him!" And he moved off in a random direction.

-

Pit landed onto the ground made of dirt and looked around him and saw that he was in an open field. "I've reached the earth at last," he thought. "What should I do first?"

As he wandered through the place wondering what to do, he thought he heard some groaning sounds coming from behind a bush, and thus he went over to see what it was. When he looked through the bushes, he saw Mario lying face first on the ground and some rabbits were bouncing all over him. "Mr. Mario!" Pit said in shock. He went over and the rabbits quickly fled when he approached and he shook the plumber by the shoulder until he woke up. "Are you all right?"

Mario slowly opened his eyes and rubbed his head and said, "Where am I?" When he saw Pit, he immediately knew who he was. "Pit! I'm so glad-a to see you!"

"Thanks goodness you're all right!" Pit said.

"What-a are you doing here?"

"I've learned what is happening to the world down here. Strange monsters have been taking over the place and my land is also under their attack…"

"That's-a bad to hear… Where are we now?"

"I don't know… I rarely come down to the earth, so I'm not familiar with these places…"

"Don't-a worry," Mario said as he got up and dusted himself. "Let's-a go and look-a around. I'm sure we can find-a help."

As they began to leave, Pit tapped Mario on the back and asked him, "By the way… What's that place?" Pit pointed far into the sky where there was some sort of an isle floating in the air above the sea.

"What?" Mario looked at what he was pointing and replied, "Oh, that-a eez da Isle of Ancients."

"Isle of Ancients?"

"I don't-a know da details actually, but that-a isle wuz supposedly there since ancient times."

"I see…"

-

It was all quiet within the forest of the Isle of Ancients, but then the quietness was shattered when the sound of engine could be heard. A starship appeared from the air and slowly drifted to the ground and landed.

Inside the starship, Samus checked through the computer database in order to gather information on this isle. "Isle of Ancients…" she said to herself. "An isle that had existed since the olden days and has lots of undiscovered secrets and mysteries… Hmmm… The ship's radar is picking up signals of radio waves in this place. It's as if there is a base here or something… I think I better check this place out."

She sat up from her seat and approached her power suit which was placed within a container behind her. Suddenly, the whole place shook and she lost her balance and fell. "What's happening?!"

"Intruder alert! The ship is under attack!" said the ship's computer loudly.

"What?!" Samus ran to the controllers again and quickly turned on a monitor which displayed the situation going on outside. She saw Space Pirates firing at her with their lasers. "Dammit! I have to get out of here first!" She turned on the engine of the starship again and began to take off.

Outside, the pirates saw that she getting away and they backed off to avoid getting blown away by the air released from the engines. One pirate tried to jump onto the starship, but he lost his grip and fell when it zoomed off at a fast speed.

"She's getting away!"

"Don't worry! She won't be getting too far!"

Samus took off into the air and flew across the forest of the isle. She sighed with relief knowing that she is out of danger. "I should find a safer place to park," she thought. Suddenly, the computer gave off warning sirens again and she looked at the monitor and saw the SP ships coming after her. "Dang!"

The ships fired their lasers rapidly at Samus and she steered her starship left to right with skill to try her best to avoid getting shot, but no matter how she tried to run, she couldn't shake off her enemies.

"I can't shake them off!" she growled angrily. As she continued to concentrate on escaping her pursuers, a large figure suddenly shot out from the trees below. It struck the starship from below and left behind a large gash on the exterior. This alone was more than enough to cause the whole thing to malfunction. "Oh no!"

Samus tried to retain control of the ship, but it was falling at a fast speed thanks to the damage. Eventually, the ship fell through the trees and grazed across the dirt ground violently, tearing down any trees it came across.

CRAAAAAAAAASH!!!!

The starship finally came to a stop and it was damaged beyond repair. The large being that attacked the starship earlier landed next to it and revealed himself to be a pterodactyl-like creature. He approached the burning ship and used its claws to tear through the surface and peered inside. "She doesn't seem to be in here any longer…" the creature said. "Curses! And I thought I had her for real!"

Unknown to him, Samus actually escaped immediately after the starship crashed and was hiding in a nearby tree. She peered out from behind it quietly and watched as the pirates came over to investigate. "Ridley!" she said in her mind upon seeing the creature.

Some of the pirates went into the ship but came back out again and reported, "The huntress isn't in there. She seems to have escaped, or maybe her body is incinerated… We did find this however." The other pirates came out and carried with them the power suit.

"My power suit!" Samus gasped quietly. "I forgot about it!"

"If that woman is still alive somewhere, she probably can't do much without this," Ridley thought. "Very well! Take it to the base and keep it safe!"

"Yes, captain!" said the pirates.

And then they all left and took the power suit along with them. Samus continued keeping an eye on them from her hiding place and waited until they went far enough before coming out. "I must get back my power suit!" she thought.

-

Diddy Kong was swinging through the branches and vines of the jungle in an attempt to track down his partner Donkey Kong for he fears his safety. He eventually emerged from the jungle and found himself looking at a large beautiful lake. "Hmmm… I think I went the wrong direction…" he thought to himself as he took off his cap and scratched his head. "Let's see… I was sent flying towards the south… Or was it the north… So I should be heading… Dang… Where am I anyway?"

As he wondered what this place was, he saw a busted Arwing resting not too far from him, next to the lake. "Hey, what's that?" he thought curiously. "I think I've seen that somewhere before…"

He was going to walk over to that Arwing when suddenly he heard bubbly sounds. He turned his attention to the lake and saw bubbles coming out from the middle of the water. "Huh? I didn't know fish could fart," he thought.

Suddenly, water burst out into the air as a large green serpent-like creature shot out, but it had arms which is something serpents shouldn't be having. The creature looked around the place and when it laid its eyes on Diddy, it let loose a roar that freaked him out. Diddy fell back and cried, "What is that?!"

The creature flew over to Diddy and caught him within its grasps in one swoop and carried him high into the air. "Ya! What are you doing?! Don't eat me!" Diddy cried in fear. The creature continued to glare at him and roared again, and that's when Diddy tossed an orange into its mouth. The orange exploded in its throat and caused the creature to flinch and drop Diddy, who ran as fast as he could. "I better get out of here!"

The creature was still alive even after the blast, but it was angrier than before and went after Diddy. Diddy looked back and was shocked to see that he was being chased. He kept on running until he came in front of the Arwing and turned his back towards it and looked in fear at the creature. "Sorry… I didn't mean to feed you the orange bomb…" he said. The creature continued to close in on him and growled angrily. "Please… Forgive me…"

"What's the commotion…?" asked a voice. They both looked up at the Arwing and saw its cockpit opening, and Fox was seen underneath it, rubbing his head. "That was quite a crash…"

Diddy recognized the person in there at once. "Fox! It's you!"

Fox looked at Diddy and said, "Diddy, it's you!" He looked up and was shocked to see the creature. "Whoa!"

The creature didn't care who he was and then slammed down its jaws on the Arwing. Both Fox and Diddy scurried away in time and the Arwing ended up getting smashed into two pieces. "Rayquaza, the legendary Sky High Pokemon…" Fox thought. "What is it doing here?!"

"I don't know… That monster came out from the water and attacked me without any reason… But I did feed him an orange bomb earlier, so he must be mad about it," Diddy replied.

**BGM: Victory Road**

Rayquaza let out another roar and dashed at them very fast and they responded by jumping aside to avoid getting hit. Fox turned to eye the monster as it turned around above the lake. "I don't know if I can handle a powerful legendary being like him…" he thought. He looked at Rayquaza carefully and noticed what looks like a collar around his neck, and it looks like something artificial rather than being part of its body.

He had no time to ponder much more as Rayquaza took a deep breath and released a stream of fire at them.

"Whoa!" Both the Smashers got out of the way again to avoid getting burned. Fox landed on one knee and whipped out his gun and fired beams rapidly at the head of the Pokemon, but the beams did nothing at all to hurt it.

Rayquaza lifted one of its arms and an orange aura appeared on it and swirled like a cyclone. It charged at Fox and swung that arm and the aura was released and took the form of a large claw that slashed across the ground, leaving behind a huge gash mark. Fox was able to dodge aside though.

"Hey there, ugly!" Diddy shouted to Rayquaza as he fired his popguns at its face. One of the peanuts shot it in the eye and Rayquaza yelped in pain. It angrily charged at Diddy with its jaws wide open to bite him, but the monkey leaped up and landed onto its back and held on for dear life as the Pokemon flew up into the air.

"Diddy!" Fox shouted. He saw Rayquaza snaking around in midair trying to shake Diddy off, but he gripped tightly onto the collar from behind to avoid falling off.

"Whoa! This is actually very exciting!" Diddy exclaimed.

After shaking around in midair for a while, Rayquaza dove towards the ground and crashed headfirst through it and dug into the ground in the process, and Diddy went with him too. Fox ran up to the hole and looked down there, but behind him, Rayquaza shot back out and rocks flew all over the place. Fox lifted up his arms to protect this face form the small pebbles.

At this point, Diddy lost his grip and fell down next to him and spit out dirt. "Ptooey!"

"Are you all right?" Fox asked him.

"I'm fine…"

Rayquaza turned to their direction again and opened its mouth and charged up a blue energy ball. "Oh no! It looks like it's going to fire its laser!" Diddy gasped.

When Rayquaza shot out a large energy ball at them, Fox whipped out his reflector fast and activated it. A blue hexagon formed in front of him and when the blue energy ball touched it, it bounced back to Rayquaza and blasted it backwards and it fell into the lake with a splash.

SPLAAAAAAAAAASH!!

However, the force of the energy ball was also very great and Fox took major recoil from it. "Whoa… What power…" Fox said. He looked at his reflector and saw that it had cracks and was short circuiting. "Oh no… It's broken…"

Rayquaza shot back out of the water and roared angrily at them again. "It's still alive!" Diddy gasped.

As if it hadn't learned it previous lesson, Rayquaza charged up the energy ball in its mouth again and fired. Because the reflector was broken, Fox grabbed Diddy by his collar and jumped out of the blast's way. It struck the ground and created a powerful explosion that blew them right into a tree.

CRASH!

"Ow… The hat does nothing…" Diddy cried, holding his head in pain.

Fox turned to Rayquaza and thought to himself, "Looks like I have no choice…" As Rayquaza charged forward again, Fox quickly fell onto all four and released fire around him. "Nine-Tail Fire Fox!" The fire surrounded his body and nine tail-like extensions made of fire appeared around him, making him look more intimidating.

"Whoa…" Diddy said in awe.

When Rayquaza approached, Fox charged forward and slashed his arm at the Pokemon and released a claw of fire that slashed the Pokemon across the air and flung it back into the air.

SLASH!

The Pokemon cried angrily upon receiving a slash mark on its face. It pulled back and glared at Fox, who leaped at him again and swung his hands. Rayquaza pulled its head back to avoid the strike and quickly moved back as far as it could as Fox continued to proceed forward. When Fox attempted to slash him again, Rayquaza countered with a similar attack—Dragon Claw. Orange aura appeared around its arms as the Pokemon unleashed a claw made of aura. Both attacks collided with each other and create an explosion that repelled them.

When Rayquaza came to a stop, it attacked with another energy ball. Fox dashed straight at the incoming energy ball and with a single swipe of his hand, he eliminated it, much to Rayquaza'a surprise. He pounced at Rayquaza again, who flew up high into the air to avoid the attack. Fox turned his head to the airborne monster and leaped up to go after him. Rayquaza growled angrily and then dove at him while spinning. He spun with such intensity that air swirled around him, giving him an appearance of a tornado that descending from the heavens.

As Fox approached him, he also began spinning in midair and began a drill of fire. "Firestorm Fox!"

They collided and spun against each other furiously and sparks flew everywhere. Diddy watched with eyes wide open from where he is and was amazed at the battle going on before his eyes. "Whoa… This is so intense…"

The both of them stopped spinning and Fox was repelled all the way into the jungle behind him and landed on a branch. He panted heavily as the fire around him began to die down. "Huh… I can't keep this up forever…" he said. "I have to end this fast…"

Rayquaza, on the other hand, wasn't showing much sign of tiredness mostly because of its legendary status. With another roar, the Pokemon charged straight at him again. Fox leaped up high to avoid getting hit by a claw attack that destroyed the tree he was on. Fox stopped in midair and then gathered all his energy to perform a diving attack onto Rayquaza from above. The Pokemon looked up just in time to have Fox smash into its head painfully and he bounce to the side afterwards. While the Pokemon was dazed from the impact, Fox quickly swung his hand at its neck and the fiery aura sliced the collar around its neck, breaking it in the process.

SLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!!!!!

However, Fox ran out of energy with this last attack. He tumbled down through the tree branches and was really exhausted. "I can't… keep this up… anymore…" he said.

Rayquaza shook its head and then let out a loud roar. Diddy backed off in fear and said, "Oh no… That guy's still not dead, and Fox looks like he's out already…"

The Pokemon looked left to right as if it was wondering what it was doing here. With another roar, the legendary Pokemon turned to the sky and flew off to the unknown heights and eventually disappeared into the clouds. Diddy continued to look at the sky and thought, "What happened? Why'd he left?" He turned to the jungle and saw Fox coming out. "You're all right!"

"The enemy left, didn't he?" he asked. "Good… At least we do not need to fight anymore… Boy, am I tired…"

Diddy ran up to him and said, "I'm so glad you're all right! Thanks for saving me!"

"That's all right…"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

Hope you like the exciting fight! At least I think it's exciting…

For those who wanted to see the Diddy-dragging-Fox scene, wait for the next chapter, okay?


	4. Psychic Kids vs Pokey

**Chapter 4  
Disaster at the Zoo! The Psychic Kids vs. Pokey!  
**

**

* * *

  
**

It was just after the battle against the legendary Pokemon Rayquaza and Fox was sitting next to the lake and refreshing himself. Diddy explained all that happened to him also. "So your uncle was captured by Bowser and you escaped?" Fox said.

"No, he told me to run but I wanted to help him, so he punched me away…" Diddy corrected him.

"I see… He sure concerns about your safety."

"But I wanted to help him! Speaking of which, we should find him as fast as possible! C'mon! Let's get going!"

"Wait a minute, okay? I'm sure DK can handle things himself a little longer. Just give me…" Before Fox could finish speaking, Diddy grabbed him by the collar from behind and dragged him towards the jungle. "Ack! Can't breathe!"

"We must find him fast! This way!" Diddy said as he dragged the painful-looking Fox into the jungle as fast as he could.

-

Samus poked her head out from the bushes and took a good look at her surroundings for enemies and saw a building in front of her. "It must be the entrance to the base…" she thought. "The power suit must be in there too."

After making sure that were nobody around, she quietly ran up to the base and checked for possible entrances. She was going to enter through the door but then was reminded that she may very well raise the alarm if she goes in the normal way. She looked around and saw an air vent on the wall and thus went over to it. She took off the grating but then measured the size of her body first to make sure that nothing will go wrong if she goes inside. After making sure that she could fit, she crawled into the air vent and slipped her way inside easily.

Unknown to her, a chicken and a bull were peering out from a nearby bush and saw everything.

-

We now head over to a rather unpleasant sight. It was the setting of what appears to be the zoo, but instead of seeing people happily looking at the animals, we see a lot of injured people and animal lying around and the rescue squad was busy helping all those in need and digging through demolished buildings to find survivors.

"There's someone down here!"

"This guy is in danger!"

"Quick! Give her mouth-to-mouth!"

"Help my son!"

As the emergency operations went on around the place, Lucas walked through the place with a sad and scared expression. He could never forget what happened this day… It was a terrifying experience…

All he wanted was a pleasant trip to the zoo with his father, and all was going according to plan at first… But then, they came…

Images of a terrifying dragon with a burning tail and a large bipedal turtle with dual cannons on its shell came out of nowhere and started causing chaos throughout the zoo, bringing harm to the people and animals as well. Nobody could stop the rampage of these two beasts and there was nothing to do but run and watch things get destroyed.

During the midst of the chaos, he was separated from his father and even until now, he was searching throughout the place for him. "Dad… Where are you…?" he said to himself quietly.

As he walked through the place, Lucas looked around and saw someone familiar. It was his father! He ran up to his father who was placed on a stretcher that was being carried towards an ambulance by some people and said to him with great panic, "Dad! Are you all right?"

Flint turned to look at his son and said, "Don't worry, Lucas. It's just a broken bone on the leg. No big deal to the health, so don't worry too much. I'll be fine after a visit to the hospital."

"Dad! Please don't leave me!"

"Oh, come on! You told you will try to be brave after mother passed away. I will be back with you again after I'm back to perfect health, so take care of yourself in the meantime."

Lucas wiped his tears off his eyes and nodded. "I will wait for you, dad!"

So Flint was loaded onto the ambulance which then drove off for the hospital, wherever it is. Lucas continued watching the vehicle drive off. It was at this moment when there was a loud tumbling and some people screamed. Lucas turned to the source of the sound and was shocked to see what had just showed up.

It was a large statue made of rock built in the likeliness of a fat kid. It had long arms that held a book in one hand and a slingshot in another.

"Monster!!!" the people screamed as they began to back off and run.

The statue, King Statue, began trampling through the place and crushed anything under its path for the sole purpose of terrifying people. Lucas was scared and wanted to run too, but then he saw that there were many injured people lying around the place who had hard time trying to run away. Seeing the causalities caused by the two monsters earlier was more than enough. He certainly didn't want to see some big fat statue bringing even more harm to the people. "I must stop that thing!" he thought. "I must be brave and protect the people here!" After making up his decision, he charged bravely towards the statue.

"Kid, where are you going?!" a random guy asked him. "Come back here! It's too dangerous!"

"You all run on ahead!" Lucas replied loudly without turning his head back. "I'll deal with that thing and buy you time! Just go! I can protect myself!"

Lucas approached the rampaging statue from the side and shot out a hexagon-shaped projectile from his palm. "PK Love!"

The psychic blast struck the side of the statue and exploded, but it did not do any visible damage to the statue asides from catching its attention. Lucas gulped and took a step back in fear when the statue began turning to him. "I'm not afraid of you…" he said. "I will… stop you from… harming the people!"

The statue said nothing but stomped towards his direction. Come to think of it, a statue can't talk to begin with…

"Eeks!" Lucas shrieked and turned to run, but the statue gave chase. Despite its massive size, the King Statue was able to catch up with Lucas. "Don't come after me!"

Lucas ran for his life and thought of nothing but running. Every time he turned to look back, he could see the statue getting nearer and nearer. Was it actually a fast runner or is it he's a slow runner?

Lucas tried to run even faster than before and found a restroom shack before his eyes, and thus he ran inside and locked the door. "I should be safe here…" he thought, or so he thought…

CRASH!

"Yikes!" Lucas found himself on the run again when the statue crashed through the shack with no effort. He kept on running until he came to the crocodile pit, except there were no more crocodiles down there for some reason. He climbed over the fence and fell to the ground below and quickly ran around the edge of the pool to reach a door on the wall on the other side and went in there. Inside, he ran up some staircases and emerged back on the surface again.

When he turned around, he saw the statue walking blindly into the pit and falling down there, but it landed on its feet and stepped into the water and sank into it. "Phew… I got rid of it at last…" Lucas thought, or so he thought… again…

The statue suddenly leaped out of the water like a dolphin much to Lucas's surprise and landed onto the high ground with a powerful slam. Lucas freaked out and kept on running while the statue gave chase. "Stop chasing me!" he cried.

He eventually slipped on a random banana peel and fell down and hurt his knee. "Ow…" He turned around and watched in horror as the statue came closer to him. "No… Please don't… PK Fire!" He quickly shot out a spark from his finger that created an explosion upon hitting the statue's body, but it did absolutely nothing.

Just when the statue was going to do something to him, a green light ball flew in from behind Lucas and shot the statue in the body and pushed it back a couple of steps.

"Uh?" Lucas turned around and saw that it was Ness who unleashed that attack earlier. "Ness!"

"Hey there, Lucas," Ness said. "Don't worry; I'll deal with that thing for you."

Ness bravely stepped up to the statue as it walked forward to crush him. The arm that was holding the comic book extended forward and punched the ground Ness was on, but he leaped up into the air to avoid the attack. From midair, Ness charged up electricity throughout his body and released a ball of lightning at the statue. "PK Thunder!"

The lightning ball struck the statue, but it disappeared immediately and there were no harm done to the statue. Ness landed from his jump and thought, "Looks like one tough cookie we have here…"

The hand that was holding the slingshot flipped open and bullets shot out of it and Ness avoided them by running side to side. He quickly got behind the statue and shot out colorful orbs at it. "PK Rocking!"

Despite the attack looking very brilliant and deadly, it did no harm to the statue at all asides from pushing it forward a bit, and the statue turned around to gaze at Ness again, who gulped and took a step back. "Oh boy… This won't be end anytime soon…"

In the meantime, Lucas used a healing spell to heal his knee and got up and thought, "I must help Ness! He is clearly having a hard time against the statue! But what can I do?" He looked around the place and saw a vending machine, and one of the things listed on the vending machine's sign that contains the list of things that it sells attracted his attention, so he ran up to it to see what that thing is clearly. "The New Year's Bomb!" He quickly reached into his pocket and got out a coin which he inserted into the coin slot. He pressed the button and a bomb that looks like a Mr. Saturn rolled out from below.

He picked up the bomb and thought, "I remember seeing this on TV. It can release a powerful energy that paralyzes the enemies' nervous system as well as making machines malfunction. I think it should work on that statue too."

Ness continued dodging the attacks from the statue while fighting back with his own moves. Lucas ran up close and shouted, "Ness! Get out from there!" He held up the New Year's Bomb and Ness recognized that item and so got away. "Take this!" Lucas then threw the bomb at the statue.

The bomb touched the statue and exploded, releasing sparkling glitters into the air. When the statue came in contact with this, it started to give off electricity as if it short-circuited, and cracks even started to appear on it. "It's working!" Lucas exclaimed.

"Now this should do the trick!" Ness said. "PK Rocking!" He concentrated energy to his finger and shot out large, colorful orbs at the malfunctioning statue.

The King Statue exploded into pieces when it got hit by the PSI attack.

KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!

"Yes!" Ness exclaimed. He turned to Lucas and said to him, "You did a great job!"

"I… I didn't do much…" Lucas said.

"You did! Using the New Year's Bomb was a smart move! I wouldn't have been able to fare well against that thing if it weren't for you! Thanks!"

"You're welcome… I just didn't want to sit around being useless… I did all I could to help you…"

"Don't get too happy yet, jerks!" said an angry voice. They turned to the source of voice and saw a fat kid coming over and he was riding on a spider mech with a vehicular design.

"Pokey!" Ness gasped.

**BGM: His Highness's Theme (known as Porky's Theme in SSBB)  
**

"You'll pay for destroying the lovely statue built in my handsome image!" Pokey growled angrily. "Behold the Devil's Machine which by the way is the same one I used in Super Smash Racing 2."

"Are you talking to the readers?"

"Breaking a fourth wall won't hurt anyone, would it? Get spanked already!" Pokey pressed some button and the front part of the mech opened up like a mouth and brown gas came pouring out.

When the duo smelled the gas, they quickly closed their noses and Ness cried with disgust, "Ugh… It smells…"

"Haha! Smell my fart! Haha!" Pokey laughed. "Take this next!" He pressed another button and guns came out from the side of the mech and launched out a pair of missiles.

Ness quickly came back to his senses and took out his baseball bat to take a swing at the missiles. Both the missiles were knocked up into the air and fell towards Pokey. Immediately, a pair of long mechanical arms came out from the back of the mech and caught both those missiles and then threw them at Ness, who leaped back to avoid it.

When he landed, Ness shot out PK Fire at the mech, but the spark bounced off something invisible and flew back to him. Ness was caught off guard by this and was blown backwards by his own attack. "Yeow!"

"Ha! Have you forgotten the fact that this machine is built with a barrier that deflects PSI attacks?" Pokey said to him. "There is nothing you can do to me even if you have psychic powers!"

"If that's the case, I'll resort to using physical attacks then!" Ness said, brandishing his bat. "PSI Offense Up!" Orange light appeared around the bat and he ran forward and took a heavy swing at the front of the mech.

SMASH!

The impact was actually quite strong and the whole thing took several steps back. "That won't do anything to me!" Pokey said. Lasers shot out from the eyes in front of the mech and Ness quickly rolled aside to avoid it and he took another swing to the side of the mech. "I told you that won't make any difference!" The mech backed off and turned to Ness to fire eye beams again. This time he leaped up and fell towards Pokey and slammed down the bat onto his head.

SMAAAASH!!!

"Waaaa…" Pokey cried as he fell back on his chair with a huge bump on his head.

Ness landed onto the ground and laughed, "Ha! How'd you like that? You should've worn a helmet!"

Pokey shook his head and sat up again and growled angrily. "Argh! You'll pay for ruining my hair!"

"Since when did you started concerning about your looks? By the way, I have one thing to ask you… Are you in any relations to the monsters that have been showing up lately?"

"Oh, you mean the Subspace Army?"

"What? Subspace Army?"

"Let's just say I'm having a fun time using these little critters as my toys and underlings!"

"So you are behind this after all… What are your plans?"

"You don't have to know this because you're going to die soon!" Pokey moved his mech forward and started to attack Ness again.

Lucas watched the fight go on from the side and thought, "I can't just stand here! I must do something! I got no more coins for New Year's Bomb already, but I can't always rely on that either! I must do something!" He got into fighting stance and released light from his finger, but then he remembered something. "Oh yeah, he said he can deflect PSI… I have to do something else, but what?"

"Die!" Pokey fired several missiles at Ness while shooting out lasers simultaneously. Ness jumped around the place with skill and managed to avoid them, as well as absorbing the beams with PSI Magnet.

When at close range, Ness would either take a swing at the mech or take out a yo-yo to hit with. Despite all these, he wasn't showing any effort against the mech. "There won't be any end to this…" he thought. "I can't really fight at full potential without using PSI moves… I must find a way to deactivate the barrier!"

"There is nothing you can to deactivate the barrier!" Pokey said. "I won't even let you come near me to press the button that is in control of the barrier!" Both the mechanical arms reached forward and attempted grab Ness.

Ness ran back and stepped from side to side to avoid getting caught, but he eventually backed off into a building and had nowhere to go. He didn't have time to move aside too as one of the hands caught him.

"Gotcha!" Pokey said with delight. "Now I'll squeeze you like toothpaste!" The hands began tightening around Ness and made him suffer.

"Ugh! It hurts…" Ness cried as he tried to struggle free. "Can't… breathe…"

Pokey was too concentrated on doing this that he did not notice Lucas slowly sneaking up on him from behind. He quietly tiptoed to the side and, quick as a flash, zipped his finger at one of the buttons on the controllers.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" Pokey said in shock. He was too late to realize this as Lucas already pressed down the button and a sound was heard afterwards. "Oh no! That was the sound of the barrier shutting off! Why you?!"

Lucas quickly backed off and shot out a hexagon projectile at the arms. "PK Love!"

BANG!

The arms were blown away and Ness was finally freed. "Phew… Thanks for the help, Lucas!" Ness said.

Pokey quickly moved back a safe distance and growled, "Goddammit! I can't believe I didn't notice that jerk sneaking up on me from the side!"

"Your carelessness is the downfall of you, Pokey!" Ness said to him.

"But that doesn't mean you will necessary win against me!" Pokey shouted. "Die!" he shot out another beam at Ness but he easily absorbed it with PSI Magnet.

Ness lifted both arms into the air and colored energy began to form in between his hands. "PK Rocking Omega!" He released the fully powered PSI attack and it flew towards Pokey, who stared with eyes wide open.

"No! Activate the barrier!" Pokey said with panic. He quickly tried to press the button, but he was too late unfortunately…

KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!

Pieces of the Devil's Machine rained down from the sky, but Pokey was seen taking off into the air on the seat which hovered using the help of burners underneath it. "You will pay for this, you assholes!" Pokey shouted furiously. "I will get my revenge on you again! You will not stand a chance against the Subspace Army!"

"I'm ready to take on you and your little army anytime, Pokey!" Ness said to him.

Pokey growled angrily and turned to take off into the distance. "He got away…" Lucas said.

"Nah, just let him go. I don't believe how much harm he can be to us," Ness said. "By the way, you did a good job deactivating that barrier!"

"I did all I could to help…"

"Well, isn't that a fun show we just watched?" said a new voice.

"Uh? Who's there?" Ness asked. He looked around and then saw the source of voice coming from above the building he was backed against earlier. "Eh?"

What he saw was none other than the Wario Ware Inc. truck parked on top of the building. Waluigi looked out from the window and said, "Looks like you manage to beat that fatty."

Wario looked out from the window too and said, "But that is as far as you go! The fact that were able to give Pokey a whopping means you are someone strong. And that also means money is appearing before my eyes already. Heheheh!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

Just so you know: I'm using young Pokey and not old Pokey here.


	5. War

**Chapter 5  
Pokemon Trainer Red and the War Against the Subspace Army!**

**

* * *

  
**

Ness and Lucas looked up at the building to see a truck parked on top of it. "Now let us proceed with our job!" Wario said.

"Hey, how did you get the truck up there?" Ness asked.

"You do not know what this thing can do!" Waluigi told him. "Let's show him!"

Wario stepped on the wheel and drove the truck right off the edge. Just before it hit the ground, an airbag came out from underneath it immediately and served as a cushion that softened the landing impact, so the truck was unharmed and the airbag withdrew afterwards. "Now you see?" Waluigi asked.

"And this was how we survived falling off the Halberd in the first place!" Wario said.

"Halberd… So you're telling me that you are related to those monsters too?" Ness asked. "What are you guys planning on doing anyway?"

"For money!" Wario replied, and then he pressed a button on the controller and the front part of the truck opened and a cannon came out. "You're mine!" The gun shot out a black cannonball at them.

Ness easily avoided it by jumping to the side though. "Ha! Missed me!"

"Don't run around, can you?!" Wario said with frustration as he aimed and fired several cannonballs at Ness, but he was too quick to avoid getting shot.

Waluigi then saw Lucas standing there and trembling and said, "How about we get him instead?"

"Hmmm… Why not? He did show some fighting skills, though not as much as the kid in a cap," Wario thought. "Fine then!" Wario turned his to Lucas and fired.

"Oh no!" Lucas quickly jumped aside and avoided it, but then he kicked against the ground and ended up tripping afterwards. "Ow!"

"Ha! You're mine!" Wario said as he fired another cannonball.

Lucas couldn't get up in time and right when the cannonball was in front of his face, Ness suddenly tossed himself at him and pushed away, and thus he got hit himself in the process.

When the cannonball touched Ness, it transformed into a black chain that wrapped up Ness and prevented him from moving, no matter how hard he struggled. "What the!? Let me go!"

"Haha! It's back to the first target we were hoping for! Talk about having luck on your side!" Wario said with delight. The cannon pulled back into the truck and a magnet came out instead. It pulled over the tied up Ness and then rose to the back of the truck where the top part of the container opened and Ness was dropped inside.

"You won't get away with this!" Ness shouted from inside the truck. "Hey, Zelda! What are you doing here?"

Lucas was shocked at what he just saw and moved back slowly. "Oh no… Ness…"

"It's your turn, kid!" Waluigi said in a threatening tone.

"No! I don't want to die!" Lucas quickly turned and ran off as fast as his feet could carry him.

"He's getting away!"

"Nah, just leave that coward," Wario said. "We got someone stronger than him and that's more than enough already."

-

Lucas kept on running and running until he was sure that the enemies were gone. He turned around to look and saw that the truck was no longer in sight, and thus he stopped to take a break. "Phew… I should be safe here… But Ness… It's all my fault that he got caught… I'm not brave at all, and all these happened because of me…"

He blamed himself for all that happened and walked through the place with depression. Suddenly, he heard some strange sounds and lifted his head to see a black portal before him. "Uh?"

Then out of the black portal, several Primids stepped out and some of them had weapons in their hands. Lucas gasped and recognized what those creatures are. "It's those monsters that are showing up all over the place!"

When the Primids laid their eyes on Lucas, their destructive instincts told them that he must be destroyed and thus they proceeded to close in on him like zombies. Lucas quickly turned to run but was shocked to see more Primids showing up from all around him! He picked up a stick on the ground and held it in his hands defensively and said, "Don't come near me… or I'll hit you!"

As the Primids were closing in on him, a vine-like whip suddenly swung across a group of Primids from the side and smacked them all away. The other Primids turned to the attacker and saw a large frog-like creature with a flower on its back. Then a teen stepped out from behind the creature and said, "Saur, get them all!"

The Venusaur nodded in response and then began smacking the enemies over and over with his vine whips. The Primids were all smashed into pieces from the powerful impact of the whip, but there were also some more that were out of reach to be hit. The ones that were holding guns fired them at Saur, but the Pokemon quickly pulled a Primid in front of it and used its body as a shield. Saur then fired razor sharp leaves at the faraway Primids and sliced them all down.

A couple of Primids tossed themselves at Saur from above, but a burst of pollen appeared from his flower and blew them away.

Some of the Primids thought they could take on its human trainer instead. One of them charged at Red with its hands reached out in an attempt to get him, but Red stood to the side and gave the Primid a blow to the back of its neck. Suddenly, another Primid popped up behind him and caught him by the arms, but Red performed a judo throw and slammed down the Primid in front of him. "If you think I rely only on my Pokemon, then you're wrong!" Red told it.

More Primids continued to close in from all sides, and then Saur shot out vines from all sides and they caught the Primids all by their necks. Saur lifted these struggling Primids into the air and then tightened the grip of the vines and all the Primids were instantly strangled to death and disintegrated into purple pellets that faded away afterwards.

There was a lone Primid who got scared and ran for its life. Lucas saw it running and decided to stop it, and thus he shot out a snowflake at it. "PK Freeze!" The snowflake struck the Primid and turned it into ice, and it fell over and shattered into pieces.

Red walked up to Lucas and patted him on the shoulder and said, "You did great!"

"No… I didn't do anything special at all…" Lucas said in a sad tone. "Because I am not strong, many things happened… Ness got captured because he wanted to protect me…"

"What? Ness got captured?" Red said in shock. "By who?"

"Wario and Waluigi…"

"I see…"

"It's all my fault… I couldn't protect myself and thus had to be protected by others, and they sacrificed themselves just to save me…"

Lucas began to cry, but Red quickly comforted him. "It's not your fault. Everybody has his or her own things that he or she does best. The fact that you were able to take out that last creature proves that you have potential! It's natural for people to start off weak, but by facing various trials, one can become stronger! I used to be a reckless trainer who got into trouble often for sending out my Pokemon to impending doom, but after facing various trials, I've become smart and strong! Don't look down on yourself too much. I'm sure you will become a strong boy! Don't let things like these take you down!"

Lucas tried to fight back his tears and nodded in response.

"By the way, did this place get wrecked up?" Red asked as he looked at the ruins of the zoo.

"Yes… A dragon and a turtle showed up and destroyed everything…" Lucas told him.

"Figures… Charizard and Turtley were here…"

"Who?"

"Well, you see… I'm here to find those two actually… The Charizard and Blastoise belong to my friends Green and Blue respectively. Those two Pokemon were stolen from them somehow and I tried to help them find it. Lately I've heard news that those two Pokemon were causing chaos wherever they went. Looks like they've been here and I'm too late…"

"They must be very dangerous creatures…"

"Actually… It boggles me that they would do this because they are trained to be nice to people… This doesn't look right at all… There must be something wrong with them, so I must stop them from causing more chaos quick. Okay, I'll have to go find them now! See ya!"

Red called back Saur and was taking off when Lucas stopped him. "I want to go with you! I have no place to go to and my dad is in the hospital at the moment. I want to be with you in the meantime. If you are willing to bring me along…"

Red smiled and said, "Come on then!"

"Are you sure? What if I caused you trouble?"

"Don't say that. You're no troublemaker! I'll keep you safe, don't worry!"

"Okay… I'll try to be strong and not run from troubles again!"

"Let's hope so!"

-

The guards watched from atop the castle tower a large purple dome that was forming over the horizon and they were shocked. "That thing… It's just like the one that swallowed the Floating Stadium…" one of the guards said.

"Those monsters must be invading that place…" the second guard said. He looked through a binocular and saw the Primids approaching alongside various other monsters. "Oh no… We better report to the king about this…"

No sooner after this, the guards rushed down the throne room and reported to their king at once about what they saw. "Your majesty! We bring bad news!"

The king, Roy, said, "What is wrong?"

"The monsters that have been causing havoc throughout the place recently are approaching our castle even as we speak, and it appears that they have created one of those large purple domes already and used it to destroy the place south of the castle!"

"What?!"

Just as they were saying this, another guard rushed into the scene with an arrow in his hand. "Your majesty, we just received an arrow message!" he said.

Roy stepped up and looked at the arrow that had a paper wrapped around one end of it and asked, "Someone must have shot it… Where did it land?"

"Actually, the deliveryman sent it to the door…" the guard told him.

"What…?" Roy unwrapped the paper and read the contents written on it.

_Dear King,_

_Pardon me for not shooting the arrow because I fear that I may shoot someone. Anyway, the Subspace Army is closing in on you, so you better run for your life. If you want to, you can also try fighting back. It's on your own choice. I'll be waiting for you near the purple dome thingamajig._

_Love,  
Bob Iamanidiot_

"They're attacking us…" Roy said after reading the paper.

"Should we engage in a war, your majesty?" the guard asked him.

"How much people in the enemy are out there?"

"We couldn't be sure, but there seems to be a lot of them!"

Roy thought over this for a while and then said, "Call the guards to take care of the castle and its surrounding areas! I will go and take on their leader alone!"

"Are you sure about your decision?"

"There are things that a king must do, so I will settle this myself!"

His wife Lilina, who was sitting next to him, got up and said, "Roy, please be careful…"

"Don't worry; I will! You stay here and protect yourself, okay?"

As Roy stepped down to get ready to leave, someone said to him, "Are you sure you're taking on this all by yourself?"

Roy turned to the speaker and saw Marth standing at the side along with the guards. "Marth!"

"You're not serious about this, are you?" Marth asked him. "I think it would be better that someone accompany you in this."

"I can deal with this myself."

"Are you forgetting the fact that we are battle partners, so we should be supporting each other and going out there to fight together? Whatever you say, I'm having a part in this too."

"Thanks, Marth! Let us fight together then!"

-

Both the swordsmen left the care of the castle to the soldiers and they went out together to engage the enemy.

The Primids were just about to march down from the hill when the two of them arrived. "We must stop them from advancing any further," Marth said. "Let's take them all out!"

"Sounds good to me, but their leader basically invited me over to take on him," Roy said. "Let's fight our way through then!"

"Let's go!"

The two of them charge forth bravely to take on the enemy. The Primids all acted on instant upon seeing the two brave warriors coming forth, and thus they were filled with fighting spirit and charged at them too.

Several Primids who were wielding beam swords ran to Marth with their weapons raised high in the air. With a single swipe of his sword, Marth able to slice the Primids into two pieces and eliminated them all with not sweat.

He looked up and saw some strange floating creatures donned with helmets swooping at him. He clashed blades with one of them and another one tried to hit him from behind. Mart spun around quick and was able to smack that one away before turning the one he was clashing swords with and smacked him away too.

Roy released a stream of fire from his sword and it burned across the ground like a wave and incinerated the Primids. Mechanical creatures that traveled on a single wheel charged forward next. One of them attempted to run Roy over but he dodged aside. When the creature turned around to attack again, Roy moved aside and slashed it across its wheel to send it spinning out into the others.

A larger than usual Primid suddenly loomed over Roy and was raised its arm to swing it down on him. Suddenly, a boulder was hurled right into the face of the Primid and demolished it. Roy turned to his castle and managed to catch a glimpse of his men using their catapults to attack, and he gave them a thumb up.

As the two battled their enemies, they continued to move up the hill where they were able to see the large purple dome not too far from them. "Let's move on!" Roy said. "We're getting close!"

They charged down the hill and sliced through any enemy that came across them. Armored vehicles armed with lances in the front zoomed straight at Roy, who held up his sword horizontally and blocked their path with the flat part of the blade. Roy then swung his sword to the side and these mechanical beings were all tossed aside to Marth, where he sliced them into pieces while they were still in air.

Next came some Primids who were riding on top of the bike-like creatures. The all wielded guns which they use to fire at the duo. Marth ran at the incoming army and moved around swiftly to avoid getting shot, and when at close range, he unleashed a shockwave from a single swipe of his sword and the Primids were all knocked away from their rides.

The fought hard and continued moving down the path and they witnessed even more enemies coming towards them. "There's too many of them…" Roy said.

"We have no other choice but to destroy them all though…" Marth said.

As they prepared to engage the enemies that were approaching, a figure suddenly zoomed past the enemies from the front and the most of them instantly fell over.

"What?"

The figure came back and landed in front of the two swordsmen and revealed himself to be none other than Meta-Knight. "It's you!" Roy said. "What are you doing here?"

Marth got into fighting stance and said, "Are you with them or with us?"

"Fear not," MK told him. "I am in no relation to the Subspace Army at all. They are the ones that you are battling currently."

"The Subspace Army? So that's what they are called…" Roy said.

"How are we to believe that you are not in alliance with them?" Marth asked MK. "After all, you were using your Halberd to spread these monsters."

"Please do not misunderstand," MK told him. "My battleship has been stolen by the army to use for evil purposes and I am trying to reclaim it." MK turned to the incoming enemies and said, "But let us live through this first and I will explain all that happened to you later."

"We'll believe you for now," Roy said, getting into fighting stance too. "Let's get them!"

The three swordsmen ran to the incoming enemies and began duking out with them furiously. MK spun like a tornado and grazed down the path, plowing down anyone he came across. Roy shot out fireballs from a single swing of his sword and burned down the enemies while Marth attack with powerful swipes to slice down the enemies into pieces.

As he fought his enemy, Marth noticed a small, blue, and fat creature running up to him. He did not give it much thought other than kicking it across the ground. The creature came to a stop and stomped the ground angrily, and when it did, it started to grow in size and even turned yellow. "That's interesting…" Marth thought.

The creature ran at him and attempted to bear hug him, but Marth stood aside and gave it another slash. This time, the being got even angrier than before and it started to increase in size again, and this time turning red too.

The creature jumped up high into the air and tried to crush Marth with a falling butt slam. He quickly jumped back to avoid getting crush by this fat creature. The fat creature stomped the ground like a sumo and then tossed itself at Marth to get him, but missed again.

Marth delivered a powerful swipe to its head and the creature rolled to the side and held his arms over its head in pain. It stomped the ground angrily and leaped at Marth again. This time Marth countered with a jumping slash that struck the creature from below and left behind a painful mark on its body. The creature crashed back onto the ground and rolled around in pain, and Marth ended its pain by plunging his sword right through its body, causing it to melt down into purple pellets.

Some Primids showed up and threw boomerangs at MK, but he easily grazed through them with a spinning rush attack and bore through the Primids and destroyed them in the process.

The battle went on and eventually the heroes managed to eliminate every single Subspace creature. When the enemies were all defeated, the heroes grouped together and looked around in awareness for possible threats. "Is that all of them?" Marth asked.

"That would appear to be so," MK said.

"But where is the leader?" Roy wondered. "We didn't unknowingly defeat him in battle too, did we?"

Then they heard the sound of clapping and turned to the source and saw a person fully clad from head to toe in blue armor approaching. "Well done! I've watched a fun show just now. I did!" the person said. He was accompanied by a rebellious-looking guy in leather jacket and a muscular African-looking man.

They got into fighting stance and Roy said, "You must be Bob!"

"Ah, so you did read my letter after all," Bob said. "I must say: You made a dumb decision to come take on me. I like that! The dumber you are you, the more I respect you!"

"You will be the one regretting after all this is over!" Roy said angrily. "What are your intentions?"

"Cause some trouble, that's all."

"Is that all?"

"Maybe there are more, but I cannot comprehend the superior's words all that well. After all, I'm not very smart and I'm proud of myself for this!"

"Who is your superior then?" Marth asked. He then noticed a shadow flying over him and they looked up to see the Ancient Minister carrying a bomb towards Roy's castle. "What's that?"

Bob looked at AM and said, "Ah, Mr. Am is heading for the castle and set up a bomb! I like to call him Mr. Am because I can't remember his full name. I'm very dumb, right?"

"What?!" Roy gasped.

"The bomb will create the same type of purple dome-like thingamajig you see before you and the castle will be eaten up by it!" Bob continued. "It's very creepy, isn't it?"

"I won't let you do that!" Roy shouted, and he ran after the AM as fast as he could and his two companions joined him.

"I'll get him!" MK flew after the AM and tried to catch up with him. The AM turned its head around 180 degrees though and shot out a beam that MK was able to avoid.

"Please do not interfere," AM said as it tried to move faster. He moved at such a speed that the three were having a hard time catching up.

"Oh no! We won't be able to catch up with it at this rate!" Marth said.

As the AM flew, there was someone standing underneath it. The person threw up its sword when the AM went past him and he himself leaped up to catch the sword and bring it down. "Aether!"

SLASH!

The AM was slashed from behind and took damage, making it drop the bomb in the process. Smoke burst out from the back of the AM as he rocketed off into the distance uncontrollably. "Damage received! Cannot maneuver properly!" he cried as he disappeared into the sky.

The bomb, on the other hand, dropped to the ground and opened up, revealing its inner circuits. The man landed and quickly plunged his sword into the circuits and deactivated it, rendering the whole thing harmless. "That should do the trick," he thought.

The three of them ran up to the scene and Marth recognized the person. "Ike!"

Ike turned to them and said, "The castle is safe now."

"Thanks for the help, Ike!" Roy said to him. "I don't know how much worse things could get if it weren't for you!"

"Keep the thanks for later," Ike told him. "We have company."

Everyone turned around to see Bob walking up to them with a paper in his hand. "No, no, no! That wasn't in the script!" he complained. "The bomb was supposed to be set up and blow up! You messed up the script!"

"This story was supposed to go as we planned and now you've ruined everything!" the man in leather jacket, K. Omplain, said.

"Well, it's actually a cliche in stories for the bad guys' plans to be interrupted," the muscular man, Stereotyper, said.

K. Omplain turned to him and complained, "All you ever do is say cliched stuff and stereotype! It really bugs me, you know?"

"We don't go with your script apparently," Roy told Bob. "Now you'll pay for what you've done!"

Bob folded the paper into a paper plane and threw it away and then raised his fists in a fighting position and said, "If it's a fight you want, bring it! Nobody messes with the Subspace Army and get away alive!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

**List of OC: Bob Iamanidiot, K. Omplain, Stereotyper  
**


	6. Fool

Recently, I got hooked up to the manga series Fairy Tail, so I might be taking time reading it. Therefore updates may go slow or maybe not. Please forgive me about this…

**Chapter 6  
Do Not Underestimate the Fool! The King Also Makes His Move!**

**

* * *

  
**

Bob raised his fists in a fighting stance and hopped in place over and over, saying, "If it's a fight you want, bring it! Nobody messes with the Subspace Army and get away alive!"

"You're asking for it," Roy said, readying his sword. "En guard!" Without a word, he charged at Bob and slammed down his sword on him.

"I'm going to catch it by the blade!" Bob proclaimed. He clasped his hands on both sides of the sword and managed to halt it from coming any lower.

"Wha?!" Roy tried to pull back his blade, but Bob had such strength that he couldn't budge the sword from its restraint at all. "What the?!"

With a yank, Bob pulled the Binding Blade out of his hand and flung it aside, much to Roy's shock. He then reached forward his hand and caught Roy by the head and lifted him off the ground. "Let go of me!" Roy cried as he struggled to break free.

"Here you go!" Bob said as he pulled back his other hand and delivered a powerful punch into his body and sent Roy flying across the place and crashing into some rocks.

CRAAASH!!!

"Roy!" gasped the others.

Marth turned to Bob and said angrily, "Why you?!" He got his sword and ran forward to attack him, but Stereotyper got in front of him to block his way.

"Oh no you don't," he said.

"Out of the way!" Marth said as he slashed across the man's body, but to his surprise, there was no damage done to him! "What?!"

"I am the clichéd strong character," Stereotyper explained. "I have such great defense that I cannot budge from attacks so easily. This is what you call super armor. I also have great strength. Watch!" Stereotyper pulled back his arm and tried to hit Marth with his fist, but he easily got away.

"Miss me!" Marth said.

"But alas, like all strong characters, I'm also very slow. Therefore, for me land an attack would take a few tries, but if it was to land, the results will be something to talk about."

"There's no point if you cannot hit my though!" Marth slashed him in the body over and over again, but no matter how hard he hit him, Stereotyper didn't seem to flinch or feel pain at all.

"I told you that you cannot hurt me using methods like this," Stereotyper said.

Meanwhile, both Ike and Meta-Knight were giving Bob their best shot. Bob easily blocked a sword swipe from Ike using his bare hands and MK tried to take on him from the back. Gripping Ike's sword hard, Bob spun around and smacked the swordsman into MK and knocked them both away. Ike was able to land on his feet though. "Man, this guy is tougher than he looks…" he thought. "I mustn't get careless!"

Ike charged at him again and thrust his sword forward and managed to hit Bob in the stomach, but his sword couldn't pierce through his armor. "Ow! I'm hurt!" Bob cried. "Haha! Just kidding!" He grabbed the sword with his hands and then spun Ike around in circles before flinging him away.

"Whoa! Ah!" Ike was then flung across the place and tumbled onto the ground painfully.

"Take this! Sword Beam!" MK released sword beams from his sword by swinging it and fired them at Bob. Bob quickly lifted both his hands and blocked the attacks, but he took some steps back when he was shot!

"Ouchie! That's not fair! I do not have any projectile attacks!" Bob cried. "But I can use this instead!" He picked up a rock on the ground and tossed it up and down on his palm for a while before hurling it at MK like pitching a baseball.

MK thought he could deflect it using the flat side of his blade. But when the rock hit his sword, he was shot back at a fast speed and rolled along the ground for a while before coming to a stop. "What?! How is that possible?!" he gasped. "Such strength just by throwing a simple stone!"

"Want some more?" Bob said, tossing a rock up and down on his palm again. Out of nowhere, several fireballs shot in from the side and blasted him in the body, and another blue sword beam also accompanied and blasted him in the side of his body too. "Yeow!"

"Don't think you've got rid of me already!" Roy said.

Ike stepped forward and said, "I'm not one to fall so easily to the likes of you!"

-

Marth continued to hack and slash away at Stereotyper, who wasn't showing any signs of pain. When Stereotyper tried to hit Marth, he would dodge away. To put it simple, neither side is showing any advantages towards each other.

As Marth kept this up, K. Omplain approached him from behind with a stick in his hand. Because was a bit too concentrated on trying to damage Stereotyper, he failed to notice the ambush coming from his back and K. Omplain smacked him in the back of the head with the stick.

WHACK!

"Ow!" Marth cried, and he was immediately smashed into the face by Stereotyper's fist.

POW!

The impact was as powerful as Stereotyper said and Marth shot across the place before coming to a stop on the ground. "Ugh… I let my guard down…" he cried.

"Well, what did I tell you?" Stereotyper said. "It looks like all people with girly appearances are very frail after all."

"You call yourself a swordsman when you can't even avoid a simple blow like that? What a wuss!" K. Omplain said.

Marth stood up and said, "You haven't seen anything from me yet! If I go serious on you, you're dead meat!"

"How much more serious can you get? Stop messing with us already!"

"I'll show you then!" Marth pulled back his sword and slashed the air hard to shoot out a wind blade. K. Omplain quickly rolled aside to avoid this but Stereotyper did not run for some reason. He was hit in the body by the wind blade and fell back with a large gash made on his body.

"Ugh!" he cried.

"What?" Marth said curiously as he was surprised that it worked.

"Might I remind you that my weakness is projectile attacks," Stereotyper said as he held his hand over his wound. "After all, I am a close-ranged fighter and projectiles that can hit me from afar are my biggest weakness."

"Bah! You just had to go and speak out your weakness loudly, do you? You'll regret this!" K. Omplain complained to him.

"Well, looks like I've learned something," Marth thought. He ran at Stereotyper who got into fighting stance to ready to take on him. When at range, Stereotyper thrust forward his fist to hit Marth, but he jumped up and went behind him instead. Marth landed some distance behind Stereotyper at a range that is just out of reach for his sword to touch his back. He swung his sword forcefully and produced a short-range wind blade that managed to scratch Stereotyper's back painfully.

SLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!

Stereotyper fell over from the fatal blow and said weakly, "I guess that's it for me…" And he passed out afterwards.

"How dare you do this?!" K. Omplain growled angrily. "I'll get you for this!" He raised his fist and ran to Marth to try and sock him. Marth simply gave off a sigh and readied his sword offensively. When K. Omplain was about to hit him, Marth dashed at a speed equivalent to the blink of an eye. There was a short while of silence as they stood still, and then K. Omplain fell over.

"And it was such a short fight… Darn it…" K. Omplain complained before passing out.

"That was too easy…" Marth said. "Not sure what the readers will think about this." He turned to Bob's direction and saw that his three comrades were busy taking on him. "They're still at it?"

Both Roy and Ike slammed down their sides at Bob from both sides, but the Fool managed to catch both the blades using his hands and stopped them. While his hands were busy however, Meta-Knight used this opportunity to rush at him with a spinning charge. He struck Bob in the middle of the body and drilled against him rapidly, causing him to grunt in pain and hopping back. However, he also pulled both the swordsmen along and right after he landed, he slammed them both together in front of him and MK was sandwiched in between.

SMASH!

"Ow… That hurts…" Roy cried, rubbing his face.

"Get ready for this!" Bob said, and then he leaped up into the air above them and lifted up both legs and was going to drop down and perform a butt slam. This attack was quickly interrupted by a wind blade fired by Marth and he was knocked back onto the ground as a result. "Ow!"

"Don't forget that I am participating in this too!" Marth said.

The other three got up quick and Ike said, "Now let's get serious! We're not letting you take the upper hand any longer!"

"Right! Your days of acting like an idiot are over!" Roy said.

"Fight us properly from now on!" MK said.

Bob sat up and said, "You know? I've been wondering that if I am a playable character in Smash Bros., what would be my move set."

"Where are you getting at now?" Marth asked.

Bob placed one finger against the side of his head and said, "I've brainstormed a possible move set, and I've finally come up with a set of special moves! Here, let me show you!"

The four got into defensive stance to get ready for whatever was coming. "Bring it if you dare!" Roy said.

Bob hopped back onto his feet and then started winding up his right arm in circles really fast. "I will show you my neutral B first!" he said. After winding up his arm for a few seconds, smoke began to come out around him. "Now have a load of this!" He ran forward with his fist pulled back and slammed it forward really fast, but they were able to avoid it.

Bob's fist slammed down onto the ground extremely hard. It was hard that a tremor shook up the whole place and a deep crater was instantly formed at where he punched! The others were most definitely shocked to see this. "What?! He has that much strength?!" Ike gasped.

Bob pulled up his fist and turned to them and said, "I call this move the Gigantic Punch! Now I will show you my Side B!" Out of nowhere, a small tricycle appeared underneath him and he stepped on the paddles as fast as he could and zoomed forward. "I call this the Bob Bike!"

"Watch out!" Marth said. The four got out of the way again and Bob went past them without hitting anyone, but he turned around for another attempt.

"Stop acting like a fool already!" Ike said with frustration, and he dashed at Bob really fast.

Bob then performed a wheelie using the tricycle, and it was a sight to behold since the tricycle is much smaller than him and it looks like it is gonna get crushed underneath his weight anytime soon. "I can use the bike defensively if I perform a wheelie with it!" he claimed.

SLASH!

It was proven wrong when Ike smashed the tricycle into pieces and Bob flew back and crash landed onto the ground alongside the tricycle parts. "Ow… That was unexpected…" he said.

"Prepare yourself!" Ike charged forward to get him, but Bob quickly picked up a piece of the tricycle and threw it at him. Ike was able to knock it away with ease, but when Bob rolled a wheel towards his feet, he stepped on it and fell on his back comically. "Whoa!"

"Haha!" Bob laughed while pointing at him.

"Enough of this madness!" Roy shouted. He swung his sword against the air to shoot fireballs at him. Bob flapped his arms as if they were wings and he instantly lifted off into the air! "What?!"

"This is my Up B, Wings of Birdie!" Bob said. "I can fly around freely for up to five seconds!" But then the effect of the move faded and he dropped back onto the ground. "Now I will use the Down B which you have seen just now actually. I call it the Bob Bomb!" He leaped forward and went above Roy and dropped at him with a fast speed, but he was able to roll out of the way.

The moment Bob landed, Ike ran up to him and plunged his sword into the ground next to him and created a strong explosion.

BANG!!!

The explosion was strong and Bob was actually blown up into the air! "Whoa!"

While he was in air, MK charged at him and dashed across him multiple times, knocking him around in circles in the air. Eventually, MK flew in circles around him to form orange wind that became a cyclone and Bob was tossed and turned around within the cyclone. "Final Tornado!"

"Whoa! It spins my head!" Bob cried.

MK stopped spinning and the cyclone slowly faded away, but due to the force of the wind, Bob was still spinning in midair slowly before he started falling to the ground. As he began to fall though, all three Fire Emblem lords jumped at him and swung their swords simultaneously at him in midair.

SLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!

"And I haven't even showed you my Final Smash yet!! Wheeeeeeeeeee!!!!" Bob cried as he shot across the air from the strong impacts. He flew all the way to the purple dome thing and sank through it as if it was water.

The three Smashers fell to the ground and took a look at the dome, and Roy said, "Did we get him?"

"He fell in there, I think," Marth said. "What is that thing anyway?"

"I wouldn't want to go in there myself just to get the answer…" Ike said. "Let's just say that he's out of the scene for now."

Roy sheathed his sword and said, "I'm glad that we subdued the enemies here for now, but how do we get rid of that thing anyway?"

"Beats me…" Marth said. "Oh yeah, speaking of which… Someone has to do the explaining here." Then the three swordsmen turned their gaze to MK.

"I will explain everything I know to you," MK said.

-

Luigi was traveling by himself down a dirt road. He had heard about the recent events and grew worried when Mario did not return. As he walked down the dirt path, he wondered to himself, "I wonder where Mario went. He didn't come back after the incident at the Floating Stadium. I sure hope he is all right… What will I do if he is not around to protect me from those monsters that are invading our planet currently? I just hope that nothing shows up before me right now…"

But his hope seems to have fallen down the drain when he saw a truck coming down the road. "That better not be anything bad…" he thought, and he quickly stepped onto the grass on the side of the road to allow the truck to pass by.

It so happened that the truck belonged to the Wario Bros. As they drove happily down the road, they sang their own twisted version of a well known Christmas Carol:

_Crashing through the rail,  
__In a one horse open sleigh!  
__Over the cliff we go,__  
Shrieking all the way!__  
Bells and sirens ring,  
__Marking where we crashed!__  
They put us in intensive care,__  
They don't think we will last!__  
Jingle bells, funeral bells, ringing all the way!__  
Oh what fools, we were to ride in that one horse open sleigh!  
__Jingle bells, funeral bells, ringing all the way!  
Oh what fools, we were to ride in that one horse open sleigh!_

As they sang, Waluigi noticed that Luigi was standing on the side of the road that they were traveling on, and he tapped Wario on the shoulder and said to him, "Hey look! Another fat sheep!"

Wario looked at Luigi and said, "He's nothing special…"

"But you think that they care more on the number of people we have and not how strong our prisoners are? Think of it, the more people we bring them, it is possible that the higher our raises will be!"

Wario thought over it and said, "Hmmm… You have a point there… All right then! Time to catch that fat sheep!"

The truck came to a stop nearby Luigi and the two wicked duo stepped out and approached him with malicious looks on their face. "Hey dude!" Wario said to him.

Luigi waved back and said, "Oh hi, it's you guys… Merry Christmas!"

The two of them walked up next to him and smiled suspiciously, and Luigi sweated nervously and said, "Um… May I help you?"

"We'd like to play a game with you," Wario said to him.

"Yes, and I'm sure you'll like it!" Waluigi added.

"Really? What's the game?" Luigi asked, still sweating nervously.

"This!" Wario said, and without a warning, both he and Waluigi started beating the living daylights out of poor Luigi.

CRASH POW BANG KICK BOOT SMASH WHACK!!!!!!

After the royal beating was over, Luigi was seen tied up in chains with several bruises in his face and the duo were carrying him to the back of the truck. "Help! I'm being abducted by bad guys! Help me!" Luigi cried loudly.

"Shut up, would you?!" Waluigi complained. "Now get in there!" He opened the door of the container and Wario threw him in. Waluigi closed the door afterwards and the truck immediately took off.

"Haha! Another addition to our hunting trip!" Wario said, dusting his hand with glee. He waved good-bye to the truck that was driving down the road and said, "Good luck with the delivery!"

Then there was a long silence among them both as they stood there dumbfounded. They suddenly yelled at the top of the voice, "THE TRUCK!!!! IT'S RUNNING AWAY!!!"

-

Dedede looked at the side mirror and saw the wicked duo running after the truck, so he stepped down on the gas pedal to increase its speed and eventually outran the duo. "Heheh! Now let's see you try to catch me!" he said.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

Let's see if any of you can guess what Bob's Final Smash will be!


	7. Adventure in the Hideout

**SBS Time!  
Mewtrainer**: Did you call him Pokey on purpose?  
**Game2002**: Yes, but it's not because I don't like the name Porky. I simply find Pokey catcher and easier to type.

**Chapter 7  
Quiet Sneaking! Adventure in the Space Pirate Hideout!**

**

* * *

  
**

The steel grating of the ceiling opened and Samus dropped onto the floor as silently as she could. Gripping her gun firmly in her hand, she stood up and looked both sides for signs of life before retreating to the sides of the wall for lesser chances of getting spotted. After making sure that there were no other people asides from her in this mostly darkened room, she quietly tiptoed across to the door on the other side.

She planted her back against the side of the door and carefully looked out into the hallway and made sure that there was nothing too, and then she quietly sneaked out.

She made her way to a fork on the road and carefully poked her head around to look for enemies. Even though she did not see anyone, she still felt uneasy and thus bent down and placed her ear against the floor. Just as she thought, she heard could hear the sound of footsteps thanks to the vibration on the steel floor. She got up and looked around with great panic as she had no idea on where the enemy is coming from.

Having no other decisions, she quickly rushed back to the previous room while trying not to make any sound and hid there. She stayed there for a while and waited for someone to pass by, but that never happened. She came out again and went to the fork that she was just at and saw the back of a Space Pirate as he walked off. Sighing with relief that the coast is clear now, she quietly sneaked through the place again.

"Where can my power suit be?" Samus wondered. "I better find it fast."

The huntress continued to proceed through the hallway while avoiding getting caught by any kind of security. When she looked around a corner again, she saw a surveillance camera built on the wall, scanning around the place. When the camera turned away, she took her moment to fire her gun at it and the camera was instantly burned up and crashed to the floor.

BANG!

"Yikes… Too loud…" she thought. She looked around with panic but was relieved that she didn't raise any alarms at all, and thus went through this place before someone actually came.

She went through the hallways once again while staying close to the walls so that she could hear possible noises coming from the other side. As she came close to a door before her, she thought she heard the sound of someone tapping his feet against the metallic floor, and she quickly moved back and readied her gun and planned to shoot the incoming enemy as there was no place to hide.

The door before her opened and she raised her gun to open fire. To her surprise, a lone chicken walked out of the door and went into the door on the other side while clucking all its way. "Coo, coo, coo…"

Samus stared at the door as it closed with a weird expression for a few seconds before proceeding down the hall again. "That was random," she thought. "But wait, why does that chicken look so familiar?"

After she went a fair distance, a bull came out from the same door and went through the door the chicken just entered too.

"What took you so long?" said a voice that appeared to be coming from that room. "Here, hot water."

-

Samus made her way through the place without getting caught at all. It's almost as if she took lessons from some Konami character or something.

As she approached a door before her, she thought she could hear the sound of electricity and a painful cry. "What's that? It's coming from in there!"

She ran over to the door and placed her ears against it and made sure that the source of the sound was coming from there, and thus she pressed a button that was next to the door and opened it. When she stepped inside, she saw a glass ball that was being electrocuted and inside it was none other than Pikachu! To be precise, it looked more like electricity was being drawn out of Pikachu's body and it was circling around the glass.

"Pikachu?!" Samus said in shock. She quickly ran to the controls nearby and pressed the buttons with panic. After pressing a certain button, the electric-drawing process stopped and Pikachu stopped suffering.

"Pika… Finally, it stopped…" he said. "PIKA!" He was wrong as the process suddenly turned on by itself again.

"What the?!" Samus looked at the controls and was confused on how it really works. "How do you destroy this thing?!" Not knowing what to do, she gave the controls a blast from her gun and ruined the whole thing. Just like this, the electric-drawing process stopped again and this time the glass orb even exploded and shattered.

BOOOOOOM!!!!!

"I think I overdid it…" Samus thought as she turned to the remains of the glass ball.

Pikachu stepped out from the smoke covered in ash and said, "Thanks for the help, Samus! I don't know how much longer I can last if they keep on drawing out my electricity…"

"What are you doing here?" Samus asked him. "How did they manage to catch you anyway?"

"Well… Long story short…" Pikachu said while shaking the ash off his body.

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

Pikachu was walking through a forest while humming the Pokemon Center tune to himself cheerfully. He then saw a grilled cheese sandwich on the ground before him and it was placed underneath a box that was held up by a stick on one end of it, and there was even a string tied to the stick that was coming out from a bush nearby.

This whole thing totally screams, "IT'S A TRAP!"

"Food!" Pikachu exclaimed. "Just when I'm hungry!" And thus without thinking twice, he rushed over to the grilled cheese sandwich and feasted on it and then whoever was hiding in the bush pulled the string and the box fell over on him. "Hey, who turned off the lights?"

_END OF FLASHBACK_

_

* * *

  
_

"And that's how I got caught," Pikachu said, finishing his story.

Samus looked at him with weird eyes and didn't know whether to say he is oblivious or stupid. "Um… Okay… Now that you're free… we better get out of here before they find us."

"We better!"

Then something came to Samus and she said, "Oh yeah! I forgot about my power suit! I need to find it first! That's the reason I came in here in the first place!"

"Unfortunately, you may very well never be able to lay even your eyes on it," said the voice of someone that stepped into the room.

Samus and Pikachu looked at the newcomers and saw three Space Pirates had stepped into the room. "Punk, Pix, and Pork!" Samus said.

"We knew you were in here all along," Punk told her. "But we allowed you to travel around freely in order to make you think there is no security so that we can get you with ease once you let your guard down."

Samus looked at Pix and said, "I should've known it wasn't normal for a chicken to be running around here!"

"That was slow of you to figure that out, right?" Pix said with a snicker. "Heheh!"

"You're not getting out of here now that we found you!" Pork said. "And we don't need the mouse too either because we have enough electric power to use already!"

"Right, so it is time that you all die!" Punk said, getting into fighting stance.

"You're not going to get me here!" Samus said as she got into defensive stance.

"I'm fighting with her too! This is for capturing me in that deceptive (LOL…) trap!" Pikachu growled as he charged up electricity around his cheeks.

"You'll never leave here alive!" Punk said, and without a warning, he zipped straight at Samus as fast as a blink of an eye. She was unable to avoid this in time and was kicked in the abdomen and crashed to the wall behind her.

"Ya!"

"Hey!" Pikachu quickly launched a lightning bolt at Punk, but the pirate zipped behind him at a fast speed too. Luckily, Pikachu was a fast mover too and he was able to zip out of the way before he got attack. Meanwhile, Samus stood back up and fired her gun at Punk, but he easily blocked it with his pincer.

Pikachu readied to launch an attack at Punk again, but Pix suddenly fired at him using his pincers. Pikachu avoided this and launched the attack at him instead, but the electric beam struck a translucent barrier that appeared before Pix when he had his pincers open. "You see the armor coating around my hands?" Pix asked. "They're not just for look! They enhance the powers of my hand with several abilities, including this!" The barrier disappeared and a ball of energy charge up in his pincer before he fired it at Pikachu, who was able to dodge it too.

While those two fought, Samus and Punk also had their own battle. Samus revealed that her gun could change into a plasma whip and used it to combat Punk, who moved around at a fast speed and managed to avoid all her attacks. Samus kept on trying to hit him with the whip but she could never land a blow on him.

"Heads up!" Pork shouted as he tossed himself at Samus with limbs sprawled out, ready to body slam him. Samus looked up and saw him and thus backed off in time, but she ended falling into Punk who held her by her arms and restrained her.

"Let go!" Samus cried as she struggled. Luckily, she had more strength than an average human and managed to judo throw Punk forward, but even so, Punk landed on his feet and hopped back to normal position unharmed. The moment he landed, Punk opened fire at Samus with his lasers, but she managed to deflect the beams with her plasma whip.

"If it is a close ranged combat you want, then I am more than willing to satisfy you with one too," Punk said. He revealed mechanical wristbands around his arms and laser blades came out from them. Punk ran to her and slashed with both the wrist blades while Samus jumped back to avoid getting hit.

"Don't forget about me!" Pork said. He crouched down and performed a fast and amazing leap onto the wall behind her, and from there, he kicked off the wall and towards Samus.

"What?!" Samus was actually surprised that a person with a body size like Pork could perform amazing leaps, but she still managed to jump back to avoid getting squashed. However, Punk took the chance to slash across her back because she happened to jump back right into him.

SLASH!

"YAAAA!!!"

As she flew forward after taking the blow, Pork smashed his pincer into her body and she crashed into some devices across the place.

CRASH!!!

Pikachu looked up from what he was doing and was shocked to see Samus knocked out. "Oh no! Samus!"

"Do you seriously have time to care about others?" Pix asked as he swung down laser wrist blades on him. Pikachu quickly moved asides in time and when Pix's wrist blades struck the floor, he quickly zapped him. "Yaaaa!!!"

The moment Pix got up again; Pikachu wasted no time and tossed himself at the pirate, ramming him forcefully in the body.

SMASH!

Pix fell back from the strong impact but managed to get back up again and growled angrily, "Why you?! I'll get you for this!" He opened fired at Pikachu rapidly like a machine gun but the Pokemon ran across the place really fast and avoided getting shot. He then jumped into the air above Pix and unleashed a strong blast at him, and Pix quickly formed the barrier in front of him as response. "Ha! Your lightning cannot go through this! In fact, no projectiles can ever get through this barrier! It is the ultimate shield against projectiles of any kind!"

When Pikachu stopped his attack, he fell down and grabbed onto Pix's face, and then he released electricity again, this time zapping Pix in the process. "Pika!!!"

ZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!!!!!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!" Pix was zapped out of sense and he fell over charred while Pikachu walked away from him.

"As I thought, it probably couldn't block physical contacts," Pikachu said.

"Poor Pix…" Pork said when he saw his comrade knocked out.

"That was careless of him…" muttered Punk. He thought he heard some moaning sounds and turned to see Samus getting up. "You wouldn't fall so easily, would you?"

"I'll get you for this!" Samus said angrily, and she extended the whip to Punk, but he avoided it by jumping up and was going to jump to her. The whip retracted back to Samus really fast and she swung it across Punk's body and knocked him onto the floor. "Ugh!"

Samus quickly changed her whip back into a gun and opened fire at Punk, but he was able to jump away in time. After he jumped off, Pork charged at Samus and leaped forward to hit her with a headbutt. "Hiya!" Samus leaped out of the way and he ended up crashing through the wall and into the room other side.

CRASH!

"We have to get out of here for now!" Samus said to Pikachu as she ran for the exit.

"Okay!" Pikachu said with a nod, and he followed her.

Punk turned to them and said, "You're not getting away!" And he gave chase.

-

Samus and Pikachu ran through the hallway and when they looked back, they could see the pirate coming after them. They tried not to pay any attention to him and ran as fast as they could, and then Samus caught glimpse of a pirate mopping the floor before her.

The pirate looked up from doing his job and said with surprise, "Hey! You're that huntress!" But Samus did not care about his question and grabbed the bucket next to him and immediately tossed it backwards at Punk, who actually got hit by the bucket of water.

CONK! SPLASH!

"Ya!" Punk fell back with water doused all over him and then in a burst of smoke, he was seen as a monkey with wings lying on the floor.

"Good! That should buy us some time if he doesn't get up too fast!" Samus thought as she continued to run.

-

Soon, pirates were searching throughout the place for the escaped huntress and mouse Pokemon. "They have to be around here!" the pirate in lead said. "Look for them carefully!"

Pirates ran throughout the whole place and searched thoroughly everywhere for their possible hiding place. Unknown to them all, both Samus and Pikachu hid in the air vent on the ceiling once again and managed to avoid getting caught. They stayed there for a while and after making sure that there was nobody in the room underneath them, they came out from the grating and made their way through the place quietly.

"If only I can find my power suit fast," Samus said, "I can wreck this place with ease."

"I have no idea where it is. Sorry…" Pikachu said.

"It has nothing to do with you."

They went through the place and saw a large door that had several buttons next to it. Samus went up to the buttons and pressed them to try and open the door, but then words appeared on a monitor above the buttons, saying: _Card key required before any coordinates can be entered._

"Damn… Where do I find the card key…?" she grumbled.

Pikachu looked around the place and saw a grating down on the floor next to the door, and he went over to it and saw that it led into the room behind the door. "I think we can enter from here," he said. "It's big enough to fit me for sure."

Samus went over and bent down to look at the grating and removed it with ease. "Looks a bit small… But there's no other choice," she thought, and thus she began crawling through it.

"Be careful…" Pikachu said.

It was a pretty tight squeeze, but after some struggling, Samus managed to fit through mostly without a problem until she hit the hips. She looked back and tried to pull herself through but there wasn't much effort. "Curse the author and his damn fetish!" she grumbled angrily under her breath. As she struggled to get herself in, she called Pikachu as quietly as possible, "Give me a push!"

Out there, Pikachu could see her lower half struggling to get him, but there was a bigger issue as he saw two pirates coming in from the side of the hall. "There they are! Get them!" they said.

Pikachu wasted no time and jumped at them to release a powerful thunderbolt attack and easily knocked them out in just one hit.

ZAAAAAAAP!!!

After the pirates fell, Pikachu went back to Samus and said, "We have to get out of here fast!"

"Talk easy! I'm stuck trying to get in and out!" she cried with embarrassment.

Pikachu brainstormed fast and then said, "This will hurt, but it's probably the fastest method! Bear with it!"

"What?"

Pikachu pulled back and then tossed himself headfirst at Samus from behind. The impact alone was more than enough to get her whole body through the small opening.

BASH!!!!

She slid across the floor a fair distance before finally coming to a stop. "Ow… Did he have to do it that hard…? At least I'm in here now…" she cried while rubbing her butt. When she looked up, she saw her power suit just standing before her, encased inside a glass container. "My power suit! It's here!"

She jumped back up and quickly approached the controller in front of the glass container to touch it. Just before she managed to press anything though, the alarm went off and they both were shocked. "Oh no! We're caught!" Pikachu gasped.

"Intruder is after power suit! ROB sentries deploy immediately!" said a computerized voice.

They both turned to the door and saw it opening and several robots called ROB sentries came in. They both got into defensive stance and when the sentries fired eye beams, they jumped away and the beams ended up blasting the controlling and demolishing it. Just like that, the glass container around the power suit lifted up. "Yes!" Samus said with delight.

"I'll hold them off while you get your suit!" Pikachu said to her, and he ran to face the robots.

Samus nodded and ran up to the power suit that is now available to her. When she reached forth her hand to touch the suit, the suit gave off a bright light and suddenly disintegrated into light particles that encircled themselves around Samus. Samus wasn't surprised by this when she got covered up by the light particles. She spun around in midair while giving off brilliant light work that attracted everyone in the room and then in a burst of light, she was back in her power suit again! "Whoa…" Pikachu said with awe.

Samus landed and pointed her arm cannons at the ROB sentries and said, "Now it's time to fight back!" She fired plasma shots and blasted down the ROB sentries. "C'mon! Let's get out of here first!"

"Okay!" Pikachu said, and they ran out of the room together.

The moment they got out, they encountered several more ROB sentries coming down from the hall, but Samus was able to shoot them down with ease and progress through the path.

Then it was at this moment the Space Pirates started showing up from all over the place and gave chase. "She's got her suit back! Dammit! Get her anyway!" shouted the pirate in lead.

Some of the pirates jumped at her from behind and she turned around and fired a missile fast. The missile struck the pirate in the face and exploded, releasing cold air in every direction and freezing up the ones behind him.

The wall next to her burst open and a tough-looking pirate stepped out and raised his arms over her in a threatening manner, but he was shot down from a single missile to the chest.

After a while of fighting their way through the place, they came to a large room with a really tall ceiling. Samus looked up and said, "What is this place? Why do I have a bad feeling too?"

Pikachu perked his ears up and listened for any sort of sound and then said, "I think something is approaching!"

"What?" Samus asked. Her question just answered itself when suddenly something large landed in front of them with a powerful impact, and they both stood back in shock from the appearance of this being. "Ridley!'

"So you found your power suit!" said the SP captain, Ridley. "It would be no fun if you were to be defeated with ease due to having no armor, so I'm looking forward to this! You will die now, Samus!"

"Not today!" Samus said angrily, and she opened fire at Ridley, who took off into the air to avoid getting shot.

"Take this!" From the air, Ridley opened his mouth and shot out a barrage of fireballs and they both ran around to avoid getting shot. As she ran, Samus would also point her arm cannon at Ridley and fire, but the pirate captain flew around at a fast speed to avoid them.

"Thunder!" Pikachu unleashed a large amount of electricity into the air and then it crashed down on top of Ridley.

"What?!" Ridley was unable to dodge this in time and was zapped by it. "YAAAAAA!!!" He crashed onto the floor afterwards, but managed to stand back up again. "Argh! You'll pay for this!" He opened his mouth again and breathed out a large amount of fire that spread throughout the whole place.

Samus and Pikachu ran from the fire to avoid getting burned and Samus shot ice beam at the burning spots. The cold temperature released by the beam was able to suppress the fire, and then she fired some shots at Ridley, shooting him in the left hand and freezing it. Ridley growled angrily and dashed at her really fast to throw a punch. She got out of the way and when his fist smashed into the wall, the ice around his hand shattered.

Ridley took off into the air and shot fireballs at Samus while she shot back. Even though Ridley did get hit by her attacks, he managed to endure and shrug them off. His tail suddenly extended forward and coiled itself around Samus and then he tossed her up into the air.

"Ya!"

He grabbed her within his hand while she was still in air and then charged at the nearest wall and smashed her against it over and over multiple times.

CRASH SMASH CRASH!

"Take this! How do you like that? Haha!" Ridley said with delight. He then flew across the place and rubbed her across the whole, doing damage to her armor in the process.

Pikachu looked up and told himself that he must do something fast. He charged up a large amount of electricity and then shot out a large electric ball into the air. "Zap Cannon!"

The electric ball shot at Ridley at a very fast speed and a managed to strike him from below.

ZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!!!!

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!" Ridley loosened his grip when hit and dropped Samus, but because they were at a very tall height, she quickly latched onto the side of the wall using the grapple beam and pulled herself towards it.

When Ridley returned to his senses, he growled angrily at Samus and shot forth his tail to hit her, but she kicked off into the air quick to avoid him and then used the grapple beam to grab onto a girder hanging not too far and climbed onto it.

Ridley turned his attention to her again and went after her. Samus quickly jumped back while shooting at the ceiling. The shots struck every single girder up there and they all collapsed as a result and right on top of Ridley! The weight of the steel girders brought down the pirate captain and he crashed onto the floor with the girders all on top of him.

CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!

Meanwhile, Samus gripped against the wall and slowly slid down to the floor. Pikachu ran up to her and asked, "Are you all right?"

"I'm all right," Samus said. "Let's get out of here for now!" And thus they quickly head out of the door that was in the room.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

Sorry for the wait. I hope this chapter turned out good.

**List of OC: Punk, Pix, Pork**

A note of reminder to people who are reading my stories for the first time... All the OCs have appeared in my past stories. None of them are specially created for this story. The same goes for characters not related to SSB; I will only use ones that have showed up in some form in my past stories.


	8. Link Kills Peach

Most of you may probably enjoy long fights more than short ones. However, that may not always be the truth. Reading through Fairy Tail taught me one thing and that is even short fights can be really exciting and satisfying if pulled off correctly. Long fights, even if exciting, can be dragged out and get tiring eventually, that's why I usually tend to avoid dedicating a single chapter to nothing but facing off against a single opponent.

**Chapter 8  
Link Kills Peach?! The Great Battle in the Plains!**

**

* * *

  
**

"EEEKS!!!"

The door of the café named _Paradise of Loveliness_ flung open and some people came running out with shock on their face.

Susanna came out of the door and called out to them, "Don't misunderstand! It's not what you think!" But the people had already run too far to be called back. "Oh boy… We lose more customers this way…"

Inside the café, Young Link and Toon Link were busy putting Catrina's body back together as if they are Lego pieces. "I'm sorry…" she said embarrassingly. "I didn't mean to trip over…"

"Not everyone knows that you're an Access, so that's all right," Susanna said as she walked back to the counter.

Link was reserved at a nearby table looking very depressed while drinking something. He pounded the table and cried, "Damn… I can't believe I wasn't around to help Zelda when the Floating Stadium was invaded… Now her whereabouts are unknown! How can I ever face myself for this…?"

Reed, who was sitting besides him, patted him on the shoulder and said, "Don't feel bad. I'm sure she's doing very fine out there. You'll meet her again, I assure you."

Link got up and walked to the counter and laid down his bill. "Keep the changes, Susanna," Link said to him.

"Thanks! So where are you off to next?" Susanna asked him while receiving the money.

"I'm going to make up for doing nothing at all lately," Link said as he walked out the door. YL and TL ran up to him and went with him too.

"See you later, guys!" TL said to the others just before he exited.

-

There was a playground situated not too far from where the café was, and Pichu, Jigglypuff, and Yoshi were having a fun time over there. Jigglypuff and Pichu were swinging back and forth on a swing while Yoshi was taking a snooze on a bench.

A dragonfly flew around Yoshi and eventually landed onto the bubble that was coming out from his nose as a result a snoozing, and it popped. Yoshi woke up afterwards and shook his head to regain his sense, and he saw Link and his two cousins walking down the road next to the playground. "Hey Link!"

YL turned to him and said, "Hey guys! What's up?"

"I want to ask you that too," Yoshi said as he walked up to them and the two Pokemon also followed suit.

"Want to play together?" Pichu asked.

"Thanks for the offer, but we have some things to do now," YL told him.

"Where are you guys going?" Yoshi asked.

"You know the invasion of those monsters lately? We want to do something that will defeat them."

"Those monsters scary!" Jigglyuff stated.

"Mind if we help out?" Yoshi asked.

"It's your choice," Link said, "Though it'll be good if there are more of us to get the job done."

"I can't wait to kick their asses!" TL said with enthusiasm.

It was then at this very moment a gigantic shadow loomed over them. They all looked up and were shocked to find themselves looking at the Halberd from below! "It's the Halberd!" Link gasped. "They're here!"

TL took out his sword and said, "All aright! I've been waiting for so long for this! Let's get them!"

The group ran after the Halberd and followed until they came to a slope, and they stopped to watch what the Halberd was doing. "What's it gonna do?" YL wondered.

-

Peach was sitting next to a lake, looking at the fish in there and feeding them bread and Kirby was frolicking around nearby happily. They then heard the sound of engine and looked up to see the Halberd appearing in the distance. "Oh no! It's that thing again!" Peach gasped in shock.

"Be careful! It may attack us or something!" Kirby said to her.

As the Halberd flew across the sky, the hatch underneath it opened and several purple particles were thrown down. Kirby ran up a hill to take a better look and saw the purple particles forming into Primids when they touched the ground. "It's those monsters again!" he gasped. "It's another invasion!"

"Oh no! What do we do?" Peach said in shock.

"You stay here, okay?" Kirby said to her. "I'll try to make sure that they don't come over here." After saying this, he ran down the hill while Peach stayed at where she was.

"Be careful, Kirby!" she called out to him.

"Oh yes, you should say that to yourself too!" said a menacing voice. Peach turned around and was very shocked to see Bowser, but she had no time to scream as Bowser placed his hand over her mouth to keep her mouth shut. She tried to fight for her freedom, but she simply doesn't have the strength to pry his hand off.

A purple formless humanoid being then showed up from over the hill and looked at the two and Bowser turned his glance to it and said, "There you are! Let's see how well you can mimic her then!

Still restraining Peach with both his arms, he turned her face towards the strange purple being, and the eyes of the being let out a laser sight that scanned Peach's body from toe to head, and then its shape began changing until it became someone different. The purple being had transformed into a replica of Peach! The only difference is that coloring is slightly purplish. The real Peach widened her eyes in horror upon seeing something like this.

"Haha! It's almost like the real thing, asides from the color shading," Bowser said. "Okay, now go out there and do your job while I take the real deal with me!" The Peach clone nodded and then walked over the hills again. The Koopa Clown Car showed up from the air and Bowser hopped onto it with Peach and they took off to the Halberd in the distance together.

-

Mario and Pit stepped over from a hill on the other side and saw the Primids being formed from the purple particles in the distance. "The monsters are here again!" Pit said in shock.

"We must not-a let-a them cause any destruction!" Mario said. "Let's-a go stop-a them!"

-

One of the Primids was just created from the purple particles. Just as it was taking its first glance at the world, Mario came running down to it and landed a flying kick into its head and destroyed it in a single blow. The other Primids turned their attentions to the attacker and began walking towards them with arms stretched out like zombies. Some of the Primids even held weapons in their hands.

"Let's-a go!" Mario said, getting into fighting stance. One of the Primids approached him and swung its fist, but Mario easily caught the fist with one hand and used the other hand to punch it away in the stomach. Another Primid tried to hit him, but Mario punched him away and then turned around and socked another one in the face and then did a break dance kick to knock away the surrounding ones.

One of the Primids slammed down a beam saber on him but Mario rolled out of the way fast and then punched it away in the face. More Primids appeared before him and fired their guns. Mario leaped up and shot out fireballs all over the place and burned them down.

"Mr. Mario!" Pit said as he ran down the hill. "I'm here to help you also!" He pulled his bowstring and shot an arrow that easily pierced through three Primids in the body at once. The other Primids turned to him and ran over to him.

Pit split his bow into dual blades and slashed them away when they approached. A Primid from afar threw a boomerang at him, and Pit quickly ducked down to avoid it. He then turned to the homecoming boomerang and shot it down with his arrow fast before turning to the Primid that threw the boomerang and shot it down.

Another Primid ran up to him and swung its beam saber and Pit flew up into the air to avoid it and began raining down arrows on the Primids to get rid of them while Mario dealt with problems himself not too far away.

-

"Skraaa!" Link pulled off a whirling blade attack and knocked away all the surrounding Primids. When he stopped spinning, a Primid thought this would be the perfect opportunity to get him and tried to hit him with its beam saber, but Link acted fast and sliced off its arm before it had the chance to strike and then chopped it into pieces afterwards.

Young Link pulled back a bow that had a burning arrow loaded on it. He shot it at the body of a Primid and made it catch on fire, and the Primid ran around like crazy. YL then threw a bomb at the burning Primid and the bomb exploded, blowing away not only that Primid but also the ones around it. When a Primid tried to ambush him from behind, he spun around with his sword and stabbed into its body.

"Hiya!" Toon Link dashed through the place while swinging his sword all around him like crazy and just like this, all the Primids that were in his way fell over and disintegrated. He charged straight for another Primid in front, but this one held a gun that fired at TL. TL brought up his shield to block the shot and then impaled his sword through its body.

Yoshi curled up into an egg and rolled through the place like a bowling ball and bowled down several Primids. The moment he popped out from his egg, he jumped into the air and slammed down forcefully and flattened a Primid underneath him.

"Pichu!" Pichu shot an electric beam at a Primid before him and zapped it out of existence. Several Primids tossed themselves at Pichu and dog piled onto him, but Pichu released electricity throughout his body and destroyed them all.

Jigglypuff jumped at a Primid and slapped it over and over in the face. Another Primid showed up from behind and tried to punch Jigglypuff, but she fell down the last second and the punch ended up on the face of its fellow. Jigglypuff smacked the leg of that Primid to knock it onto its back and then she curled up and bounced on top of its stomach forcefully over and over until it exploded into purple particles. The Primid that just got punched down got up again, but Jigglypuff rammed into its face and knocked it out again.

Link continued to slash down the Primids before him. After taking them down, he noticed someone approaching him from the side and thus turned to face the person, but he was surprised to see Peach. "Peach! What are you doing here?" Link asked.

Peach didn't say anything, but she simply smiled and ran up to Link and embraced him, much to his surprise. "Whoa! What the?! What are you doing?!" he gasped. "Ack!" Peach tightened up her grip to strangle Link in the neck. "What…? Stop…" He struggled to break free and managed to knee her in the stomach and knock her back. "What are you doing?!"

Yoshi came over and sniffed in the direction of Peach and said, "No, wait… The smell isn't right… She smells nothing like Peach at all! She must be an imposter!"

"And the color is wrong too… Definitely an imposter!" Link said.

The fake Peach realized that her disguise had been busted, so she decided to fight back. She dug her hand into the ground with no effort and pulled up a purple turnip with an evil-looking face and threw it at them. Link attacked the turnip with his sword, but the turnip exploded into purple smoke upon getting hit and he was blasted back. "Whoa!"

The fake Peach pulled up another turnip again and threw it at them, and this time Yoshi ate it. When he swallowed it, his stomach expanded as the turnip exploded inside him, but he returned to normal again and smoke came out from his mouth and nostrils and he spit onto the ground. "Yuck! Tastes like mud!" he cried.

Fake Peach charged at Link and quickly turned around and tossed herself at him and aimed to hit him with her butt. Link brought up his shield to block the attack and the impact created an explosion of purple smoke that pushed him back several steps. Link came to a stop and saw Peach running at him for another attempt again, and this time he also ran forward and swung his sword. It struck Peach in the stomach and she fell back onto the ground, and then Link jumped at her and raised his sword to ready to plunge it down on her.

Just at this moment, Mario and Pit showed up from over the hill and witnessed the sword going through Fake Peach's body, and then the imposter disintegrated into purple particles afterwards. Mario was shocked at this and shouted to Link, "Oh my god-a! You killed Peachy! You bastard!"

Link turned to Mario and said, "Mario! It's you!"

Mario ran up to Link with fury and grabbed him by the collar and shook him over and over and shouted, "HOW DARE YOU DO THEEZ TO PEACHY??!!"

"Hey! Listen to me! It's not what you think!" Link tried to explain to him.

"Yeah! That Peach was an imposter!" Yoshi told Mario. "I can tell that the smell is not right and she even attacked us!"

As both sides argued against each other, Jigglypuff and another Jigglypuff that was purplish in color walked up to them, and Jigglypuff said to them, "I find new friend!"

"Huh?" Everyone turned to look at the purple Jigglypuff and her eyes suddenly became evil looking.

"That's no Jigglypuff…" Yoshi said.

-

As the chaos went on, Dedede drove down the road that was not too far and witnessed the fight going on. "Things are looking intense there…" he thought. "But I've got more important things to deal with right now, so I don't have time to help them."

He continued driving down the road but Kirby suddenly hopped in front of him and Dedede quickly stepped on the brake and even rammed his head against the windshield as a result.

CONK!

"Ow!?" Dedede rubbed his head in pain and said, "What are you doing there, Kirby?!"

Kirby walked to the side of the truck and read the words imprinted there and then asked Dedede through the open window, "Why are you driving Wario's truck?"

"Listen, I can explain to you everything…" Dedede tried to tell him. Before he could say anything though, the sound of shouting came from inside the truck.

"Help! Somebody help me!" cried the voice of Luigi.

Kirby recognized the voice and said, "That's Luigi's voice! Don't tell me you're working with Wario to kidnap people?!"

Dedede sweated nervously and said, "Listen… It's not what you think, okay? I'm trying to… help them…"

Kirby's eyes got angry and said suspiciously, "You look fishy." Oh, did you know that Kirby actually looks cute with angry eyes? Imagine a pair of slanted lines over his dotty eyes. Say it with me now: Awww, so cute!

Then a couple of Primids came running down the road with beam sabers in their hands. Dedede saw this through the side mirror and gasped, "Oh no… Gotta go!" He stepped on the wheel and zoomed off.

"Hey! Wait a minute!" Kirby shouted to him, but he turned to Primids first to deal with them.

-

There was one thing that Dedede did not notice about the truck that he was driving. Since it belonged to the enemy to begin with, it was installed with a tracking device so that the enemy headquarters could keep in contact with it.

It so happened that the Wario Ware Inc. truck was being tracked down by the evil warlock Ganondorf. He saw everything that the truck had went through a computer, including how Dedede managed to sneak into the driver's seat while Wario and Waluigi loaded Luigi onto the back of the truck.

"Does he seriously think he can get away with this?" Ganondord said to no one in particular. "Got to contact the Halberd…"

He pressed some coordination on the button and the monitor switched the show the shadowy person in charge of the Halberd. "Ah, how nice it is to see you, Ganondorf!" he said.

"I'm sure you are aware that the Wario Bros. screwed up and got their truck containing the prisoners stolen by Dedede?" Ganondorf asked him.

"What? That's new… Funny to see that they would screw up to that king poser… So what do you want me to do?"

"Get it back, of course! I could care less for what happened to those two, but in order to prevent people from getting in the way of our plans, we must not let the prisoners escape!"

"Fine, if you are willing, I'll call Bowser."

"He better not screw up!" Ganondorf said, and then he ended the call. "Hmph! None of these people asides from me can get anything right!"

"That's not a correct way to say things, don't you think?" said another voice.

Ganondorf turned around and saw Mewtwo floating at the corner of the room with his arms crossed. "It's you… I'll give it to you… You are reliable all right."

"After all, both of us are the without doubt the most powerful members of the Subspace Army as well as being Master Hand's most trusted servants," Mewtwo said.

At this moment, there was a signal coming from the computer and Ganondorf responded to it. A screen showed up on the monitor and it showed none other than Master Hand. "It's you, master," Ganondorf said.

"I see that everything is going as planned, eh?" MH asked.

"Yes, even though there are a couple of screw ups thanks to careless clowns in our army… But fear not, small mistakes like these can be easily resolved. You have nothing to worry about, master."

"I'll leave everything to you. Once all is complete, our plans will be realized and the Subspace Army shall rule the entire world!"

Ganondorf showed his respect by bowing down and said, "I am grateful to be of help to you, master." After the contact ended, Ganondorf lifted his head and an evil smirk appeared over his face.

Suddenly, the monitor turned on again and Bob showed up and said, "Can you see me?"

"What are you doing?" Ganondorf asked him.

"You can see me? I'm on TV!"

"Enough of this nonsense!"

-

CLANG!

That was the sound of the cage door closing after Peach was tossed into a small cage. "Ah! How can you do this?!" Peach said angrily. "Dr. Mario! I can't believe you would be working with them!"

Sure enough, standing before the cage was none other then Dr. Mario. He ignored her and turned to Bowser and said, "Don't worry; she won't be running anyway inside \here."

"And you better not treat her too cruelly with your experiments or whatsoever," Bowser said. "If she dies or anything, I'll make sure the same thing happens to you too!"

Then a sound spoke out from the speaker in the room. "Bowser, you're in Doc's lab, right?"

Bowser turned to the speaker and said, "Yeah? What is it?"

"Ganondorf had just requested for you to go reclaim the prisoners inside the Wario Ware Inc. truck."

"What? Why must I go after those two Mario posers?"

"Their truck has been stolen by Dedede. He is heading for his vacation resort even as we speak. At least I think that's his vacation resort…"

"Ha! They got one upped by that poser king? That must be a sight to behold!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever… Just hurry up and get going before the prisoners escape!"

"Fine, I'll go get them!" And then Bowser stepped out of the room.

"Good luck," Dr. Mario said to him.

-

Several Primids fell onto the ground and disintegrated into purple particles that disappeared into thin air, and the Smashers were all worn out from the battle. "I guess that's all…" YL said while panting heavily.

"I'm tired… Picuh…" Pichu groaned.

Mario turned to Link and said to him, "I'm sorry for making da mistake just-a now."

"Don't worry," Link told him. "It's good that you understood what went on just now."

Yoshi looked up at the sky and saw that the Halberd had already went a good distance towards the horizon. "I guess we'll never be able to catch up with it for the meantime…" he said.

"Yeah, we may have to think of some other way to get onboard there," Link said.

At this moment, Kirby showed up over the hill and ran up to them. "Hey guys!" he shouted.

Mario was surprised to see Kirby and said, "Kirby! Eetz so nice to see you!"

"Save the greetings for later! We got trouble!" he said in panic.

-

Dedede drove his truck into a cave that was at the bottom of a cliff. Despite being a cave, the inside was very well designed and looked almost like a royal palace. He parked the truck just in front of the throne and stepped down and went to the back of the truck.

"Help! Let me out of here!" Luigi cried from the inside.

"The moment I get out of here I'm going to trash you up real good!" Ness said in a threatening voice.

"I didn't do anything to you…"

"I'm not talking to you."

"Pipe down, will you?" Dedede said. "I'm getting out guys out now!"

Luigi's face appeared at the window on the back of the truck and said, "It's you?! What are you doing here?"

"I'll explain everything after I get you out," Dedede said as he tried to undo the lock, which was actually password locked. "Whatever happened to good ol' fashioned padlocks…?"

Suddenly, the whole place shook violently and he was shocked by it. "Eh? What happened just now?"

Suddenly, a piece of the ceiling fell down and bonked him on the head. The king was knocked dizzy by this and he 'danced' around the place like a fool while his eyes spun. Then a large portion of the ceiling collapsed on top of him and he was buried underneath the debris. From the hole on the ceiling, on could see Bowser and his minions looking down. "Aha! There's the truck!" Bowser said. He jumped down onto the floor and pressed the coordinate on the lock and easily opened it.

When the door flung open, the three prisoners in there were shocked to see Bowser. "BOWSER!!!" Luigi and Ness gasped. Of course, Zelda was gagged, so she couldn't say anything.

"Ha! You guys are coming with me!" Bowser said. He stepped inside and grabbed Zelda and pulled her out and said to his men, "Okay, you go get the other two!"

Suddenly, a loud voice shouted across the place, "LUIGI!!!!"

Bowser recognized that voice and was shocked, "Mario! What is he doing here!? Dammit!" He turned to his men and said, "Retreat for now! Leave these two alone for now! If I remember correctly, the Ancient Minister is targeting this place next, so we will still be having those two in the end anyway!" And thus they all jumped out of the hole on the ceiling again, but not before slamming close the truck door again.

The moment they jumped out, Mario and his gang showed up into the place and saw them escaping in time. "That-a wuz Bowser!" Mario said.

"I can smell him taking the prisoner away!" Yoshi said.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go after him!" TL said. The Smashers ran to the top of the debris pile and then jumped out of the hole on the ceiling.

"Somebody get us out of here!" Luigi cried from inside the truck. "HELP!!!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

Surprised on some of the events in this chapter? Well, Dr. Mario being on the evil side is definitely what most of you did not see coming, I think.


	9. Enter Falco

**Chapter 9  
Enter Falco! The Inevitable War That is to Come!**

**

* * *

  
**

Mario and his gang leaped out from the hole and saw Bowser and his men running for a cliff ahead. "Don't-a run!" Mario shouted as he gave chase.

Bowser turned to his men and gave them the order to attack, and they did as their superior said. One of the Hammer Brothers turned to them and threw a hammer. Mario jumped at the hammer and caught it and then slammed it down onto the Bro's head so hard that his helmet cracked open and he fell over with a large bump on his head. The moment Mario landed; he grabbed a nearby Koopa Troopa by its neck and flung him into a group of Goombas.

"Mario looks like he's in a bad mood today…" Yoshi commented.

"He took all the fun himself…" Toon Link grumbled.

After all the bad guys were defeated, Mario went after Bowser who had just jumped off the cliff. "Bowsa! Get-a back-a here!" Mario shouted. Then Bowser rose back up in front of him again and the evil turtle was seen riding his Koopa Clown Car and taking off into the air. Zelda could be seen riding with him too.

Link gasped at the sight of this and shouted, "Zelda!"

"Haha! I'm the winner in the end, losers!" Bowser laughed. "Along with Peach, I have both princesses with me!"

That was when Kirby realized that he forgot about something all along. "Oh my god! I totally forgot about Peach!"

"What?!" Mario gasped as he shocked to hear Peach was captured too.

"You won't get away with this!" Link shouted angrily. He whipped out his bow and shot an arrow at him, but Bowser easily caught the arrow with his hand and broke it in half. He eventually flew too high into the sky to be shot down with arrows.

Link stomped the ground angrily and said, "Dammit! I failed to rescue Zelda again! What's wrong with me?!"

Kirby saw someone approaching in the air and said out, "Hey look! It's that guy again!"

It appears that the Ancient Minister had arrived with another bomb underneath him and he flew over the Smashers and went for farther place. "He's trying to plant-a da bomb again!" Mario gasped. "Quick-a! We must-a stop him!" And they chase the AM.

The AM flew as fast as he could and even turned his head around to fire lasers, but they were able to avoid them with ease. The AM sped up even more and eventually outran them. He flew to the ground and then dropped the bomb and out of nowhere, ROB sentries showed up and quickly plugged their hands into slots at the side of the bomb.

As the AM took off into the sky, he looked at the sentries with a look that seems to imply sadness and pity. He shook the thought off his mind and then flew away quickly.

Just then, the heroes showed up and were shocked to see that the bomb had been set up and there were only a few minutes before it exploded.

"Quick-a! We must-a stop da bomb!" Mario said.

"Get those robots!" Pichu said.

They ran to the robots on both side and smacked them with their attacks. Even if they managed to make bends and scratches on the robots, the countdown of the bomb still would not stop; it kept on counting towards zero. Pichu even tried zapping them, but nothing worked.

These futile attempts kept on going until there were only a few seconds left on the timer, and everyone pulled back and ran off. "Forget about the bomb now! We have to run to save our own hides!" Kirby cried.

The timer finally hits zero and the bomb gave off a purple light and a black hole started to form around it.

-

Luigi and Ness were still imprisoned inside the truck and bound in chains. Luigi kept on shouting for help. "Somebody help us! We're still in here!"

"Nobody is out there right now…" Ness told him. "Wait, Dedede is out there, but he's knocked out cold, I think…"

Then the truck they were in started to move by itself. It was more like the truck was being pulled by some force towards the top. "What's happening?!" Ness said with shock.

Then the ceiling crumbled down as the expanding black hole dug its way into the palace, and slowly, the truck was lifted into the black hole and was swallowed up by it. The pile of debris by the side also got pulled in one by one, along with the unconscious king underneath it.

"MARIO!!!!" Luigi screamed one last time before he disappeared into the black hole.

-

Mario and his group ran as fast as they could without bothering to look back, as they knew what to expect already. The black hole continued to increase in size and finally stopped when majority of the area around the hidden palace had been engulfed, and the whole thing stayed there like a giant purple dome.

The group finally stopped running and turned to look at what remains of the hidden palace and Young Link said, "This is horrible…"

"Scary…" Jigglypuff commented.

Link kicked the ground and cursed, "Dammit! The enemies one upped us once again!"

-

An orange dragon flew across the sky and went towards a temple-like area that was at the base of a mountain.

Red and Lucas were on a place not too far from the temple grounds when they saw this. After making sure that the dragon stepped into the temple entrance, they both got out from their hiding place and Red said, "Yep, that is Green's Charizard. Let's go get him fast!"

They got up and ran towards the entrance of the temple, but they were called to a halt by a loud voice. "Hey you!" They both looked up and were surprised to see the Wario Bros. up there!

"It's them!" Lucas gasped.

The two wicked duo jumped down from the top of the temple and landed on their feet. Actually, Waluigi fell on his butt instead.

The good guys took a step back and Lucas said, "What are you doing here? And what do you want?"

"Boy, are we in a bad mood!" Wario growled. "Our truck got stolen and we lost all our prisoners! I'm so angry right now I could beat someone up!"

"And you're that kid who escaped from us too!" Waluigi said, pointing to Lucas. "We're going to get back on you this time!"

Lucas whimpered and ran behind Red, who protected him and said, "Don't worry; I'll deal with them for you!"

Red held his Pokeball tightly in his hand as the two baddies got closer and closer. Lucas then remembered how he wanted to become braver by himself and not drag other people into unnecessary conflicts. "If I keep on hiding behind people, I will never grow up and things like these will keep on happening!" he thought. "No, I must not hide anymore! If the thing that happened to Ness also happens to Red, how can I face myself again?" He stepped out from behind Red and said bravely, "I will fight! I will avenge for Ness!"

"Lucas…" Red said. He was quite surprised at Lucas determination.

"Playing the brave guy now, kid?" Wario said. "Heheheh! Why don't you just run like a coward like last time?"

Lucas gritted his teeth angrily and said, "I will fight you! Do not underestimate me!"

"You sure talk big!" Waluigi commented. "Then you will get what you want!" And then both the brothers leaped at him with their arms outstretched.

Lucas was freaked out by this and held up his hands in front of himself defensively. Quick as a flash, Red released Saur who immediately swung out his vines and smacked the duo painfully.

SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!

"AAAAAYEEEEEE!!!!!" Both the brothers flew across the air and crashed into a large pillar, and they fell onto the ground and were seeing stars.

Lucas opened his eyes again and saw that the enemies had been dealt with. "Uh?"

"I got rid of them," Red said as he called back Saur.

Lucas sighed and said, "Phew, thanks… I was thinking I wanted to handle things myself…"

"You don't have to push yourself, but I do admire your bravery though. Surely there will be a chance for you to shine someday! C'mon, let's go in there and find the lost Pokemon. You can help me restrain them too!"

And thus the both of them went into the temple.

-

"Donkey! Where are you?" Diddy called out loudly while searching through the trees and bushes.

Meanwhile, Fox was tagging along behind him while trying to contact his comrades through his codec. "Hello? This is Fox! Does anyone hear me?" He tried several times, but every attempt ended in a failure. "Connection here is poor…"

"Donkey! Call out to me if you can hear me!" Diddy kept on shouting. "I'm looking for you!"

Suddenly there was a beeping sound and Fox reached into his pocket and got out a device. "Looks like there is someone besides us here!"

Diddy looked at the device curiously and said, "What is that?"

"Oh, this is basically a portable radar. It can detect the existence of other people around the place you are in. Be careful, we do not know whether they are enemies or not…"

They carefully went through the place and heard some conversation coming from behind some trees, and thus they went over and hid in the bushed to avoid getting caught. They carefully poked their heads up from behind the bush to see what was going on. They saw several crocodiles gathered in one place and the fattest one of all was contacting someone through a laptop. "The Kremlings!" Diddy gasped.

"I hope you're happy that you have the ape in your grasp now," said a voice from the computer and it sounded like Bowser's voice.

"I cannot thank you enough for catching that pest for me!" the fat crocodile, K. Rool, replied.

"All right, if you're done with whatever business you're doing, hurry up and get back to headquarters already! We may be having something big to deal with sooner or later!"

"Okay, we are packing up even as we speak! Over and out!" K. Rool ended the call and closed his laptop and said to his men, "All right! Let's get moving!"

"They must be talking about Donkey Kong…" Fox said.

"I'm going to get them!" Diddy shouted, and without thinking twice, he leaped out from the bush and went after them.

"Hey! Don't get too reckless!" Fox said to him as he tried to stop him, but he was too late as the Kremlings already turned their gaze to Diddy.

"It's Diddy!" K. Rool gasped. "What are you doing here?"

"Let Donkey go at once!" Diddy shouted angrily while holding a gun in his hand.

"Haha! You'd think I'd let that bag of fleas go so easily now that I finally gotten my hands on him? If you'd like to, I'll allow you to join him too!"

"Let him go at once!" Diddy shouted, and he fired peanut bullets that bounced off K. Rool's beer belly harmlessly.

"What's that supposed to do anyway? Get them, men!"

The Kritters, under the commands of their boss, ran to Diddy to get him. The little monkey swiftly jumped into the air to avoid getting caught and landed onto the head of one Kritter and bounced off to another one and pummeled him rapidly. Another Kritter tried to hit Diddy with a stick, but ended up hitting his own comrade.

More Kritters started to go after Diddy, and that was when Fox jumped out from the bushes and gave a flying karate kick into one of the Kritter's face and knocked him away. The Kritters turned to the newcomer but they were instantly beaten up by Fox with ease.

"It's Fox McCloud of Star Fox!" K. Rool gasped. "I didn't expect to run into a tough customer like him! Let's beat it, men!" He signaled for them to return to the airship that was parked on the side of a cliff and they all ran for it quick.

"They're getting away!" Diddy shouted as he gave chase. K. Rool threw his crown at Diddy and it smacked the monkey away and the crown flew back to him as if it was a boomerang, and then he ran for the airship fast.

After the Kremlings ran into the airship, Fox charged at it, but another Kritter popped up at the hatch and launched a bazooka at his feet, causing him to fall back. The hatch then closed and fire came out underneath the airship as it started to take off into the air. "Too late!" Fox gasped.

Diddy jumped up and down while punching the air angrily and shouted, "Get back here, scaly butt! Return DK to me at once!"

"Nyah nyah! You cannot catch me!" K. Rool said mockingly through a speaker installed on the outside of the airship. "By the way, I'm sure there is a friend out there who wants to accompany you."

"Who?"

Diddy's question was immediately answered when purple particles came out of nowhere before him and Fox. The particles became the shape of a formless human and scanning beams came out from its eyes and scanned Diddy from head to toe. After that, the purple being underwent change shifting and transformed into a replica of Diddy! "That's me!" Diddy gasped.

"What is this?! A clone?!" Fox said in shock.

The Diddy clone jumped and down with an angry expression and thumped his chest, and then he started to grow in size until he was about as tall as a 3-story building! "Whoa…" Fox said in shock as he took several steps back. "This is a bit too much…"

"It's scary…" Diddy said.

The giant Diddy raised its arms and started walking towards them with a threatening look on his face. Suddenly, he was shot from behind by something and almost fell over. He turned around and saw an Arwing flying at him while shooting lasers into his face rapidly. The giant shielded his face using his hands and then tried to swat it down, but the Arwing was simply too fast to get hit. It made several circles around the head of the giant and then flew above Fox and Diddy, and then the cockpit opened and an anthropomorphic bird ejected from the ride and whipped out a pair of guns and fired rapidly at the body of the giant.

"Falco!" said Fox since he recognized the bird.

Falco landed on his feet and said, "Leave that one too me!" And he took off at the giant clone as fast as he could.

The Diddy clone slammed to one foot to try and stomp Falco, but he hopped back and threw his reflector. The sides of the reflector were like sharp blade and it made a cut on the leg of the giant monkey, causing him to cry in pain. Falco grabbed his reflector when it came back and leaped into the air and fire came out around his body as he charged forward and rammed his beak forcefully into the stomach of the clone. "Fire Bird!"

SMASH!

The powerful fiery impact knocked the monkey backwards and he almost fell off the edge. As the giant Diddy clone tried to keep hold of his balance, Falco charged up fire and gathered them to his right foot before jumping at him. "Raging Phoenix Kick!"

SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!

The powerful kick landed right in between the legs of the giant clone and the pain was more than just unbearable. No longer able to stand properly, the giant clone fell back and plummeted down the cliff while shrieking all his way. He fell onto a miniature rock island that was on the sea below and exploded into purple particles upon impact.

The three of them looked down the cliff and saw that the enemy had been defeated. "Wow! You're so strong! You took him out without a sweat!" Diddy exclaimed.

"Piece of cake!" Falco claimed.

"Thanks for the help, Falco," Fox said. "I was trying to contact you but the connection is poor around these places. Thanks goodness you came here yourself!"

"I was worried when you didn't return," Falco told him. "I want to tell you something big too. The government is no longer letting the Halberd doing as it pleases. They have waged war against the Subspace Army."

"What?!"

"They have contacted every mercenary groups associated with them to participate in this war, so we are summoned too," Falco continued.

"I understand… We better respond to the call immediately."

"No! We must save Donkey first!" Diddy cried while pointing to the airship that could be seen as a small speck in the distance. "His life is more important than this currently!"

"Let's talk about that later," Fox said to him. "I care about your uncle too, but as of now, we have more important things to do."

"I don't care! We must help him fast!"

Without a warning, Falco karate chopped Diddy on the head and the monkey passed out. He grabbed Diddy by the collar from behind and dragged him along. "That should pipe him down for a while," he said.

"You didn't have to do that…" Fox said.

-

Red and Lucas finally found what they were looking for. Standing before them were two ferocious-looking Blastoise and Charizard, both growling fiercely and giving them death glares. Both the Pokemon had a metallic collar around their neck too.

Lucas cried and hid behind Red's leg. "I found you at last, Turtley and Charizard…" Red said. He held up a Pokbell and said, "Don't worry! I will free you from the control of the Subspace Army!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

No, I have no intention of using The 3 Espers of Justice or anybody related to the 3 Great Powers; otherwise I can easily end the story next chapter already.


	10. Pokemon Battle

**Chapter 10  
Pokemon Battle! Gotta Free Them All!**

**

* * *

  
**

Lucas whimpered in fear and hid behind Red when the two ferocious Pokemon breathed heavily and took a step closer to them. Red pulled out two Pokeballs and threw them, and a Venusaur and a Pikachu came out from each of them. "Go, Saur and Pika!"

The two Pokemon ran forward and got ready to face the Charizard and Blastoise, and Red said to his Pokemon, "Saur, you deal with Turtley and Pika, please take care of Charizard!"

**BGM: Poke Float (Melee)**

The two Pokemon made their own distinctive cries as a sign of understanding what they were supposed to do. Pika ran at the Charizard first and tossed himself forward to bash him with his head. The Charizard brought closed his wings together in front of him and it served as shield, blocking the impact of the attack.

On the other side, Saur attacked by shooting out razor leaves and Turtley countered by breathing out cold air. The leaves were frozen up by the air and shattered into pieces. Immediately after that, Turtley lowered up both his water cannons and they glowed with white light as an ice beam shot out of it. "Be careful, Saur!" Red shouted to him. "That's an ice move!"

Saur quickly moved as fast as he could and stepped to the side and barely got hit by the beam. Turtley next withdrew into his shell and shot forward in a spinning motion and crashed into Saur in the face and pushed him backwards.

"Watch out!" Lucas cried. Both he and Red jumped out of the way as the two Pokemon slid back across the ground and rammed into a pillar, knocking it down.

CRASH!

"Saur! Are you all right?" Red called out to him.

Pika shot out electricity at Charizard who flew up into the air to avoid it, and from the air, he breathed out streams of fire at Pika. Pika zipped up into the air and shot out electricity again. Charizard moved to the side and avoided the attack and then charged at Pika and caught him in his hands, and then he dove to the ground and slammed the mouse Pokemon forcefully into the ground.

SLAM!

"PIKA!!!" Red gasped in shock.

The powerful impact was too much for the little Pokemon to handle and Pika was almost knocked out cold by the attack. Charizard lifted up the Pikachu up again and readied to slam him down another time.

"PK Fire!" Lucas shouted as he desperately tried to stop the dragon Pokemon by shooting a spark at him. The spark exploded in front of the Pokemon's stomach and caused him to flinch a bit. Charizard glared at Lucas angrily and tossed Pikachu aside and then roared at the boy, freaking him out. "Eeks!"

The dragon angrily ran forward and swung his claw to hit the boy. Lucas shrieked and waited for the worst but suddenly Red used his own body as a shield and took the blow for him.

SLASH!

"GAH!"

Lucas was shocked at this and said to him, "Red! Are you all right?!"

Red held his hand over the slash mark created on his body and said, "Yeah… No big deal, really…"

Seeing his master being harmed, Pika was enraged and jumped onto the back of Charizard and bit his neck hard. The dragon Pokemon roared in pain and shook his body to try and shake him off. Pika then released electricity into his body and zapped the dragon Pokemon badly. Charizard took off into the air and flew around the place like wild and crashed his back against the wall rapidly and crushed Pikachu over and over against it.

"Oh no! Vee, help Pika quick!" Red gasped, and he threw out another pokeball that sent out an Espeon. "Psybeam!"

Vee did as his master said and shot out eye beams that blasted Charizard in the body, and the dragon Pokemon crashed down onto the ground and Pika was seen badly injured on his back. "Pika! You did great, so come back now!" Red said, and then he summoned Pika back to his ball.

Meanwhile, Saur and Turtley were still dealing with each other. The Venusaur rammed forcefully into the body of Turtley and the tortoise Pokemon swung his fist at the plant Pokemon. Saur then released his vines and smacked Turtley over and over in the face. Turtley managed to grab both the vines and then mustered all his strength to lift up Saur and swing him around in circles multiple times before letting go the grip, causing the Venusaur to fly across the place and crash onto the ground violently.

CRASH!

Turtley then performed an amazing leap towards the fallen Venusaur with his arms spread out in an attempt to body slam him to death. Saur was far from knocked out though; he quickly released a sudden burst of pollen from the flower on his back and it blasted the Blastoise back onto the ground and he landed on his shell with a crash.

CRASH!

Turtley managed to get back onto his feet and growled angrily at Saur, who also growled back with anger.

-

Charizard breathed out fire constantly at Vee, who jumped around the place and fought back with psychic beams. Charziard had enough of constantly missing and decided to go for physical offense instead. Fire appeared around his fist and threw a fiery punch at Vee, but the attacked missed and Vee hopped onto a pillar and wall kicked off it. As he kicked off to Charizard, psychic energy appeared around Vee's head and he rammed into Charizard's head forcefully and knocked back the dragon Pokemon and fell back onto the floor himself.

Charizard shook his head and growled angrily, and he took a deep breath and breathed fire at Vee again and he jumped up to avoid it this time. Vee shot out eye beams at him from midair and aimed for the head, but Charizard moved his head to the side and then breathed fire at him. Vee fell down before he got hit however and attempted to tackle Charizard from below. But he failed to foresee Charizard lowering his head the last moment and he ran straight into the dragon's jaw. The psychic Pokemon cried in pain as the dragon lifted him into the air and sank his teeth into his body and then shook him away.

"VEE!!!" Red gasped. The Espeon crashed down next to him and was badly injured from the bite. "Oh no, he took fatal damage from the Dark type biting attack… You did a good job, Vee. Come back for now!" And he called him back into his ball.

Charizard glared at the two humans and growled angrily and started to take steps forward. "What do we do…?" Lucas cried.

At this moment, Turtley came flying into Charizard and crashed into him.

CRASH!

"What?"

Both the humans turned to the side and saw Saur walking over. He had apparently thrown Turtley across the room somehow. "Whoa! Good job with that, Saur!" Red commented.

Both the Blastoise and Charizard got back up again and were burning with rage. "They're still up…" Lucas cried. "What do we do?"

The Blastoise withdrew into his shell and then spun around. Water shot out from his water cannon and he used it as a jet engine of sorts to propel himself forward in an attempt to smash them down. Lucas screamed and ran away but Red quickly threw out another Pokeball. "Lax!"

A Snorlax came out from it and used his massive body to block the incoming attack. Thanks to his massive strength and weight, he was able to grab hold of the Blastoise and pushed him back. Turtley came back out from his shell and shot out a powerful blast of water but it did not seem to do much to Lax. Charizard charged over next and threw a punch forward. "Harden! Quick!" Red shouted to Lax.

The Snorlax focused his powers throughout his body and stiffened up his muscles to withstand the blow. When Charizard's fist touched him though, a powerful explosion was created and Snorlax cried in pain as he crashed back from the impact.

SMAAAASH!!!

"What?!" Lucas gasped.

"Dynamic Punch! It's a Fighting type move that is super effective against normal type Pokemon like Lax!" Red gasped. "And if he gets hit by it…"

Lax managed to stand back up, but stars were circling above him and the Pokemon could barely stand still or see what's going on around him.

"He'll be confused…"

Charizard charged forward again this time with his fist on fire and readied to punch him. Saur quickly protected his own comrade by releasing vines at Charizard and caught him by his limbs and neck. The Charizard growled angrily in his direction and tried to pull free, but Saur would not let him. When attempt to pull free failed, Charizard charged straight at Saur instead and threw the punch into his face. The fiery punch burned the plant Pokemon badly and he cried and fell back while Charizard proceeded to pummel him.

"Saur! Hang in there!" Red called out to him.

"The turtle is coming again!" Lucas cried, pointing to the incoming Blastoise. The Blastoise lowered his head and tossed himself forward to ready and perform a devastating headbutt.

Just at this moment, Snorlax snapped back to his sense and quickly unleashed a headbutt too. Both their heads impacted together and the force was equally powerful and Turtley slid back across the floor. Snorlax then jumped in his direction with limbs sprawled out to body slam him, but Turtley ran forward in time to avoid getting crushed.

Turtley turned to Lax to take on him again, but Lucas called out to Turtley to grab his attention. "Hey you! I'm not scared of you!" he said. "PK Flash!" Lucas released a bright flash that exploded in front of Turtley and it was strong to blind the tortoise.

While he was stunned by the bright light, Lax quickly grabbed him by behind and held him back by the arms. Lucas then gathered up PSI energy and released them in the form of hexagons. "PK Love!"

The powerful PSI blasts struck Turtley in the body and gave him a serious blasting.

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!!!!

After the series of explosions from the PSI blast, Snorlax spun Turtley around and pushed him ahead of himself and then pulled back his fist and delivered a powerful Mega Punch right into the face of the Blastoise and socked him across the place. Red and Lucas even had to jump out of the way to avoid getting rammed too.

SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!

Turtley crashed into a wall violently and then sat down onto the ground all beaten up. The collar that was on his neck even shattered as a result from the punch. The tortoise Pokemon did not get up afterwards, but was still showing signs of life. Red punched the air and said, "Yeah! One down!"

"I did it… I actually helped…" Lucas said in unbelief.

Red patted him on the head and said, "You did a great job! You really helped that time!"

"I'm glad to be of help…"

They turned to the other side and saw the fire and grass Pokemon still dealing with each other. "Saur may need help!" Red thought. He turned to Lax and said to him, "Can you help him?"

However, Lax seemed to be having a hard time standing up and he looked very tired too.

"Um… Okay, you've reached your limit already… All right, come back for now." And Red called him back to his pokeball. "Lax likes to sleep, so fights like this make him worn out very easily."

"What do we do now?" Lucas asked.

Charizard swung his claws that were covered in flames at Saur rapidly and hurt him several times. Saur tried to endure the pain though and fought back the best he could. He charged forward and tackles Charizard hard in the body and then shot razor leaves at him. Charizard flapped his wings to blow away the leaves and then breathed out fire into his face. Despite the weakness advantage, Saur remained strong and fought back.

"This can mean a good thing and a bad thing…" Red said as he watched their fight going on. "Saur's ability is Overgrowth. When in a pinch, his grass moves will become stronger, but that would also mean he's going to fall over anytime soon… I don't know if he can hold up against Charizard any longer, but all my other Pokemon are worn out…"

Then he felt one of his pokeballs shaking and he looked at that one and saw that Pikachu was in there trying to break free. In case you didn't know, the pokeballs were see-through so that you can see what's going on inside.

"Pika? You want to help?" Red asked him, and Pika nodded his head as response. "But you're in no condition! You're weakened from the previous fight!" But Pika kept on insisting on coming out and Red finally decided to satisfy his desire. "Okay, then please give Saur your lending hand!" And he called out Pika.

The Pikachu ran to Charizard from behind and unleashed a thunderbolt. Charizard was zapped by the beam and turned around with anger and breathed fire in his direction. Pika avoided this and ran to Charizard and gave an electrically charged headbutt into his stomach.

SMASH!

Charizard cried in pain but then shrugged it off with ease. He spun around and managed to smash Pika away with a tail whip.

"Pika!" Red gasped as his Pikachu flew back to him.

Charizard smirked with glee that the rodent is taken care of, but suddenly, he felt a stinging pain throughout his body and he couldn't move his limbs anymore! "He's acting strange…:" Lucas commented.

"Yeah! He fell for it!" Red said. "Pika's ability is Static. Any physical damage done to him by the enemy may result in the enemy getting paralyzed!" Red looked at Saur and then shouted to him, "Power Whip, now!"

Lots of larger than usual vines came out all around Saur and he swung them all at the paralyzed Charizard, and each of them slammed down on top of him rapidly and painfully.

SMASH POW WHACK SMASH CRASH WHIP SMASH POW!!!!!!!!

Charizard was pummeled against the floor as the massive vines slammed down on him over and over without mercy. With every hit, the floor around the dragon Pokeman cracked and he would sink down inch by inch.

Finall, Saur lifted the dragon Pokemon into the air and tossed him up, and while he was still in the air, he gave him the most powerful and final blow of the attack.

SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!!!!

Charizard crashed across the place and grazed through the floor, knocking down several pillars in the process. He did not stop moving until he crashed into a wall, and even so, he dug through the wall quite a bit before actually coming to a stop. The dragon Pokemon was knocked out beyond conscious on the floor and the collar was no longer around his neck.

After pulling back his vines, Saur dropped onto his body and he himself was worn out from using such a powerful attack. Red jumped up with delight and shouted, "We did it!" He ran up to Saur and hugged him and said, "You did a great job!" The Pokemon also smiled that he did something to satisfy his master.

-

Dr. Mario was glancing at a computer when he saw some signals on the monitor disappearing. "Hmm? Looks like the control collars on those two Pokemon have been destroyed…" he thought.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

I did all my best for this chapter. It's probably the most exciting fight in this story yet, I think.

* * *

GAME2002 TALK SHOW

Let's change the scripts for fun! Yay!

Original

Mario: Oh my god-a! You killed Peachy! You bastard  
Link: Mario, It's you!  
Mario: HOW DARE YOU DO THEEZ TO PEACHY??!!  
Link: Hey! Listen to me! It's not what you think!

Shakespearean

Mario: By thy Lords! He has slain thy fair maiden Peach! The foulest of them all!  
Link: Archduke Mario! It be thine!  
Mario: What hath thoust done to thy fine maiden Peach?!  
Link: It be a misunderstanding!

L33t

Mario: 0H MY G0D!!!! h3 PWNED PE4Ch!!! LOL LOL LOL!!!  
Link: LOL!!! I7s j00!!  
Mario: LOL n00B!!!! j00 F4GG07!!!!  
Link: n00b!!! j00 0WN3D!! LOL LOL LOL!!!!

Replacing the words with ass

Mario: Oh my ass! You killed ass! You ass!  
Link: Ass, it's you!  
Mario: HOW DARE YOU DO THEEZ TO ASS??!!  
Link: Hey! Listen to my ass! It's not what you think!


	11. Attack of Galleom

**Chapter 11  
Attack of Galleom and the Entrance of the Blue Speedster!**

**

* * *

  
**

Marth, Ike, Roy, and Meta-Knight were traveling out in a desert-like area. After the ordeal at the castle area, they believed that the Subspace Army must be out there continuing with their invasions as well. They also heard some important things from MK, but you're not going to know about it for a while. I like to mess with your mind, right?

"There's been nothing at all," Marth said, looking around the place.

"Enemies will never show themselves out in the open," Ike told him. "But be on a lookout for incoming danger from all sides."

"And I think they are on the move already," MK said, placing his hand on the hilt of his sword.

Marth also readied to get out of his sword and said, "Yep, I know what you're talking about."

The four swordsmen got their weapons ready, and no sooner after that, purple particles came out from the ground and Primids were created, as well as other never-seen-before creatures.

"Here goes!" Roy said.

The Primids all charged at the swordsmen blindly, and so they were easily sliced apart by their attacks. More Primids showed up and they were wielding beam sabers in their hands. One of them swung it down on Marth who easily blocked the blow and then pushed the Primid away before stabbing it through the stomach.

Ike dashed at a group of Primids and easily sliced through all of them while Roy released a fire wave along the ground that burned up most of the enemies. Several tiny stickman-like creatures tossed themselves at MK from all sides, but he pulled off a tornado spin attack and grazed them all with the harmful winds.

As they battled the Subspace menaces, they all heard a loud sound approaching them. It was like the sound of a large vehicle. "What's that?" Roy asked, looking around.

"That must be it!" MK said, pointing to a thing approaching them in the distance.

They all took a closer look and saw that it was a tank-like vehicle approaching. It moved very fast and kicked up a large amount of dust and smoke behind it. The vehicle did not stop at all and charged straight at them as if it was going to run them over, which was what it's planning to do so actually. "It's coming this way!" Marth gasped.

Everyone jumped out of the way to avoid getting hit by the incoming vehicle, but the Subspace creatures were unfortunate enough to not get away and were ran over. "Uh? Whose side is it on?" Ike wondered.

The vehicle turned around and then charged at them again, and they quickly avoided it another time. "What is this thing?!" Marth said. When the vehicle did a u-turn again, Marth released a wind blade that struck the wheels of the vehicle while Roy did something similar by shooting fireballs at it.

When the vehicle was struck, it came to a stop and then started to transform. Legs and arms came out all around it as the vehicle stood up and revealed itself to be a large robot actually—Galleom.

"What is that thing…?" Roy asked.

"Must be a Subspace monster," MK said. "There are many kinds, you know."

**BGM: SSE Boss Theme**

Galleom lifted up one arm and slammed it down in the form of a fist in an attempt to crush them, but they got away in time. The punch was apparently so powerful that it created a deep crater on the ground and also unleashed a shockwave that pushed them back quite a bit. "Whoa! That's some power!" Ike commented.

Galleom then bent down and performed an amazing leap into the air despite its size and tried to crush them underneath when he fell down. The heroes ran away again to avoid getting crushed, but Galleom did not stop when he landed; he continued to jump around the place to try and crush them and he left behind footprints as he jumped.

"Argh! Stop that already!" Roy shouted with frustration. He slashed the air and released a stream of fire that struck Galleom in the body when he landed, and this caused the mechanical beast to stop.

Galleom placed his hands against the ground and bent down a bit and allowed missiles to shoot out from his back and they homed in towards the Smashers. Ike got into defensive stance when one of the missiles approached and he timed a perfect counter at the missile and knocked it off into the air where it struck another missile and blew it away.

MK flew towards a missile but went above it the last moment and sliced across it from the top and then went on for Galleom's face. He delivered a strong slash down in between his eyes and the robot reeled back in pain and then tried to swat MK down with his massive hands, but MK was simply too fast to get hit.

Marth ran to the right leg while Galleom was busy trying to swat down MK and slashed him in the knees hard and the robot fell down on one knee as a result. MK pulled back and shot several sword beams into his face.

"Take this!" Roy attacked from the side by shooting out fireballs and they blasted Galleom in the face. The robot was annoyed and turned his gaze to Roy and slammed down his hand, but Roy jumped back to dodge it and then ran up his arm afterwards. He jumped towards his head after running up a few feet and slashed across his face.

SLAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!

Galleom almost fell back from the hit and then Ike delivered another powerful attack into his chest by unleashing a magical beam from his sword. The powerful attack caused Galleom to fall back totally.

CRASH!!!

"Did we do it?" Marth asked. His question just got answered when Galleom managed to turn over and get on his feet again.

The robot was really angry now. He raised both arms into the air and folded them together before slamming them down onto the ground with such a force that not only an earthquake was created, but a shockwave was also released.

"Watch out!" Ike shouted. The three Fire Emblem lords ran back for safety while MK took off into the air instead. Let's hear it from the wings, lucky guy…

Unfortunately, they were unable to outrun the shockwave and all three of them were blown to the ground. "AAAAHHH!!!"

Seeing them knocked down, Galleom used this opportunity to jump at them to try and crush them. "Oh no!" MK gasped, but he could not do anything to stop the attack.

SMAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!

Galleom thought he had those three flattened to smithereens, but when he looked down carefully, he saw that the three lords managed to evade getting stepped on actually. They were only a few inches away from the leg though, so it was a close call.

Ike grabbed one of his feet and then displayed his amazing strength by managing to lift up the foot a few inches into the air! And then with a sudden upward jerk, Galleom was almost thrown off balance and he struggled to remain stand still.

"Let's get him now!" Marth said as he took a running start and jumped towards his body.

Roy hopped back and pulled back his sword as fire appeared around the blade, Ike pulled his sword and fire appeared around it as he jumped at the other foot that was still on the ground, and MK flew in front of Galleom's face and his sword glowed with magical sparkles.

"Dragon Gate!"

"Grand Fire Dragon!"

"Eruption!"

"Galaxia Darkness!"

And all four attacks met with Galleom simultaneously on the chest, waist, foot, and face respectively.

SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
AAASH!!!!!!!!!!!!

The damage was more than Galleom could bear and being unable to stand properly any longer, the giant robot fell down on his back with a massive crash.

CRAAAAAAAASH!!!!

The four swordsmen met together and were delighted that they took down the giant monstrosity at last. "Yeah! We did it!" Roy exclaimed.

"All thanks to teamwork!" Ike said.

"It wasn't that hard either," Marth said.

Suddenly, they heard cracking sounds coming from the ground and they realized that the constant stomping made by Galleom had made the ground very weak and it was going to fall apart anytime soon.

-

Red was able to retrieve Turtley and Charizard and place them inside pokeballs. He sighed with relief that his task was finally done. "Caught them at last… With that collar thing destroyed, they should be cooperating nicely from now on."

"I'm glad we did it," Lucas said. "I'm glad that I did something useful too…"

Red turned to him and smiled. "Yeah, you did help out a lot all right! Good for you."

Lucas also smiled back at him, but then he saw small pieces of rock falling from the ceiling. "Hmm?"

Without a warning, the whole ceiling gave way and collapsed, but luckily, those two were not standing underneath it when this happened and thus there were all right. "Whoa! What happened?!" Red said in shock.

Then the massive body of Galleom also came crashing down along with the debris and it landed in front of them with a thud. They were even more surprised to see this. "What is this?!" Lucas said in shock.

From the opening on the ceiling, the four swordsmen poked their head over it and saw those two down there. "Red! Lucas! It's you! What are you doing there?" Marth asked.

"Hey guys! I want to ask you the same thing too!" Red replied. "But what's that in front of us?"

MK looked at the body of Gallem and saw something happening to it. Its chest suddenly swung open and to his horror, he saw a time bomb installed inside his body! "There's a bomb in there!" he gasped.

"What?!" said the others upon hearing this.

"And it will be exploding in a minute! We must get out of here fast!"

Red and Lucas were scared to hear this and they panicked and wondered what to do. "How do we get out of here?!" Lucas cried.

"Fear not!" MK said, and he swooped down and managed to catch the both of them in his hands and flew out of the hole. "Quick! Run!"

Now that everyone was outside, they ran as fast as they could from the robot that was soon going to explode, which it eventually did.

When the timer struck zero, a large purple dome was formed and it engulfed the remains of Galleom and started to expand and swallowed up the whole place. The others thought of nothing but running and didn't even bother to look back.

-

Wario sat up and rubbed his head and said, "Ow… That hurts… Can't believe that we fell so easily…"

Waluigi got up and thought he heard something. "Hey, you heard something?"

"What?"

Suddenly, there was a strong suction throughout the place and they turned to the direction of the temple entrance and were shocked to see the large purple dome expanding in their direction! "It's the Subspace Bomb!" Wario screamed. "What is it doing here?! Run before we get caught in it!"

The duo tried to make a run for it, but the black hole was already too near and the suction force was very strong too, thus they were lifted from the ground and sucked towards it.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!"

Their screams disappeared when they fell through the black hole…

-

Somewhere else, a bomb had been set off and the purple dome was engulfing a usually quiet and peaceful town.

"Run!!! This is the end of Smashville as you know it!!!" a raccoon named Tom Nook screamed as he ran towards the shore along with all the residents of the town.

The mayor of the town was being dragged along by some of the town folks because he didn't seem to want to run. "My beloved town! Noooo!!!" he cried.

"Mayor Tortimer! Your life is more important!" the people dragging him said. "We can build a new one afterwards!"

Everyone managed to make it safely to the shore, where the dome did not hit. They all watched in horror at what used to be their hometown. Now there was nothing but a large dreaded black hole in place of it.

When one looked across the sea of the same coast, one could see a battleship situated out there. There were several robots as well as Subspace creatures marching around the surface of the battleship as well as several machineries.

The owner of the battleship, Eggman, laughed maniacally at the control room of the ship and he said, "Hahahaha! Another successful Subspace Bomb detonated! We, the Subspace Army, are surely unstoppable!"

His servants, Scratch and Grounder, were sitting next to him. "You did a great job, boss!" Scratch commented.

"And nobody can stop us!" Grounder added.

Suddenly, they were alarmed by a siren and a computerized voice that said, "Intruder alert! Blue menace detected on the battleship!"

"Uh?" Eggman looked out the window and to his horror, he saw an anthropomorphic hedgehog standing way up front on the deck of the battleship and there were several burned down robots next to him. "Sonic! Dammit! Fire!"

Eggman's voice reached out to the robots and the Subspace creatures, and they all targeted the lone blue intruder.

"Heheh!" Sonic dashed through the place at a monstrous speed and nobody was able to catch up to him. The robots stood in his way to halt him, but Sonic ran straight into them and they were all sent flying aside.

A moving metal box with a large snake-like neck above it showed up and slammed down to bite him. Sonic moved out of the way and then jumped at the head and rammed into it forcefully and the head instantly shattered. He bounced at the body next and smashed it into pieces and the whole thing disintegrated into purple particles.

Next up came a large round creature with scythes for both arms. It slammed down both arms at Sonic, but he jumped over to avoid the blow and then gave the creature kick from behind and sent it rolling across the deck and right into the sea.

Several Primids took out guns and fired away, but the bullets were no match for Sonic's speed and he dodged them with ease. He jumped up and bopped the Primids one by one to defeat them.

"You're not getting away with this!" shouted the voice of Eggman as he crashed onto the deck in a robot walker. The arm turned into a gun and fired at Sonic, but he ran around too fast to be shot. Sonic got behind Eggman and tried to hit him from there, but the body turned to him fast and fired again. Good thing Sonic was able to act fast and ran away. "You're not escaping from me!" The arm of the robot then extended forward to catch him. Sonic jumped up and landed onto the extended arm and ran along it to Eggman, and when near, he smashed into the cockpit really hard and knocked the robot over and Eggman bonked his head on the glass. "Ow!"

Sonic then turned to the where the control room is and ran to it. He got to it in a short amount of time and smashed through the window and landed onto the controls. He was instantly greeted by Scratch and Grounder who both had clubs in their hands though. "Welcome to your grave, Sonic!" they both said, and they slammed down their clubs on him. Sonic jumped away and they ended up smashing the controls into pieces.

SMASH!!!

"Oh no!! What have we done?!" screamed Scratch.

"Hey guys! Over here!" Sonic taunted them while 'dancing' in front of a large machine.

"Why you?!" Grounder growled, and a gun came out from his stomach and he fired a laser at him. Sonic got out of the way and the laser struck the machine instead and it instantly blew up.

BAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!!!!!!

The moment it did, the whole place started shaking.

"Oops…"

"You idiot! That's the ship's engine reactor!" Scratch shouted at him while giving him a smack to the head. "Now the whole place is going to blow up!"

"Just as planned!" Sonic said with a smirk. "Gotta go!" And he ran out of the room.

Eggman was more than furious to learn that the whole place was going to explode and he punched his own head furiously. "Argh! Those idiots!!! Can't they get a single thing done without making me angry?!"

He saw Sonic running towards him again and shouted, "You'll pay for this, Sonic!" He fired at him but Sonic jumped over to the back of the robot walker and acting quick, he reached his hand to a hidden panel on its back and opened it, and then he ripped out the circuits. The robot walker then malfunctioned as a result. "Yargh! Why you?!"

"Better luck next time, Egghead!" Sonic taunted, and he ran straight off the deck of the ship and jumped into the air. A biplane showed up suddenly and caught him afterwards. "Good timing, Tails!"

Eggman was burning with rage at all that happened. His Egg Mobile separated itself from the robot walker and took off into the air. "You will regret ever messing with the Subspace Army!" Eggman shouted to Sonic furiously.

As he flew off into the air, Scratch and Grounder came running out from the control room and tossed themselves onto the mobile as it passed by and hanged on for dear life as it flew higher into the air. "Wait for us, boss!" Scratch cried.

Both sides quickly traveled as far as they could to avoid getting caught in the explosion of battleship as it blew up and sank into the depths of the sea.

"We did it!" Tails exclaimed from the controls of the Tornado.

"We sure did!" Sonic commented. "But something tells me that there are still a lot of things to deal with. I'm sure Eggman and his new army won't be giving up so easily…"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

Yes, Sonic's part is all-new. Rejoice at the fact that I'm giving the awesome blue dude more roles in this adaption! Go, go, Sonic!


	12. War Against Halberd

**SBS Time!  
Mewtrainer**: How did Wario and Waluigi get into the army if they are so weak?  
**Game2002**: Wario is actually pretty strong, but he simply did not see that attack coming and was taken off guard. Waluigi may not be as strong, but he is very good at setting up traps and using strategic tactics.

**Chapter 12  
Battle in the Air! The War Against Halberd!**

* * *

Olimar was scared, very scared. The reason he was scared was because there is a large ROB sentry standing before him, and even though he had his Pikmins dealing with it, they do not seem to be doing anything to the mechanical menace. With a spin of its arm around its body, the robot managed to get the Pikmins to fly away.

"Oh no… What do I do…?" Olimar cried while trembling with fear. The giant ROB sentry looked down at him and its eyes flashed brightly. The Pikmins were scared about this and they all scattered everywhere while shrieking their heads off. "Wait! Don't leave me behind!"

Olimar was going to make a run for it himself too when he saw something approaching way in the distance. "Uh? What's that?" As he took a closer inspection, he saw that it was a blue vehicle approaching at top speed.

The cockpit of the vehicle flung open suddenly and a man came shooting out of the driver's seat. As he fell towards the giant robot, he pulled back his fist to charge it up with aura of fire and then unleashed THE punch of manliness right into the robot's head. "FALCON PUNCH!!!"

The powerful punch smashed down into the robot from above and instantly flattened it. Its body was demolished under the weight of the punch and its head fell to the base, all burned up. After delivering the punch, Captain Falcon bounced back into the air and did a graceful spin before landing with a cool posture. "Yes!" he exclaimed.

Olimar was amazed at the sight of this and said, "Wow! That's cool!"

The Pikmins that were fighting the robot just now all cheered happily and clapped their tiny hands. Suddenly, the Blue Falcon came rushing by and ran over them all as well as ramming the remains of the robot away.

CRASH!!!

Olimar's eyes opened wide at what just happened and cried, "My little friends!"

CF remained silent for a while, and then pointed to his vehicle which had come to a brake by itself. "The car's fault, not mines…"

Then they could hear the loud sounds of engine as several jets were seen flying through the air above them. CF looked up and said, "Looks like it has begun…"

"What was begun?" Olimar asked him.

"The war against the Subspace Army," CF told him. "The government is taking matters into their own hands. Come and see it if you don't believe me." And he ran off in the direction of a cliff while Olimar followed suit.

They made it to the edge of the cliff and looked out into the air where they could see the Halberd flying in the distance. They also saw several jets flying in the direction of the massive battleship and opening fire at it. "It has begun all right," CF commented.

As they watched on, a couple of Arwings flew across the air above them and CF's cell phone rang at the same time too, and thus he answered it, "Hello? I'm Captain Falcon."

"Can you hear me, Falcon? It's me, Fox!" the voice said.

"Hey Fox! Do you happen to be in that Arwing?" CF asked while looking at the Arwing passing by.

"Yeah, that's me and Falco," Fox replied. "We are summoned to participate in the war too, but can you do me a favor currently?"

"What is it?"

"Do you see that airship flying just below the cliff you are on?"

"Airship?" CF looked down the cliff and saw an airship flying near the cliff wall. "Yes, I see it!"

"Donkey Kong got captured some time ago and is currently imprisoned in there. Diddy has been pestering us to help him for a long time already, but we have matters to deal with currently. Please help Donkey Kong for him. We will drop him there too."

"I see… Okay then, you can count on me to take care of this!"

"Thank you a lot! I'll be relying on you!" Fox said, and he ended the call.

CF put his phone away and looked at the airship again and said, "All right! We're going to jump down there!"

"Just like this!? Are you kidding me?!" Olimar said, looking down at the airship. "What if we miss and fall into the sea?"

CF didn't give that a second thought and grabbed Olimar by the hand and without a warning, leaped off the cliff and dove towards the airship. "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKS!!!!" Olimar shrieked. He simply did not expect himself to be dragged along into this.

Meanwhile, Falco's Arwing flipped upside down and the cockpit opened, and he said to Diddy who was sitting behind him, "Ready to take off?"

"Ready!" Diddy said. He unbuckled his seat belt and fell straight towards the airship below too. "Weeeee!!!"

"Good luck!"

As CF fell closer to the airship, he flipped to a right-side-up position and pointed one leg at the airship while his foot caught fire. "Falcon Kick!" And the fiery kick allowed him to smash through the surface of the airship.

CRASH!!!

"What the?!" The Kremlings inside were all shocked when the ceiling suddenly burst open and both the captains came crashing in.

"Looks like it was a successful landing," CF said, but Olimar wasn't listening to him as he passed out from the shock.

"Who are you and what are you doing here!?" the Kremlings shouted. Diddy suddenly fell through the opening on the ceiling and bounced off CF's head and landed next to him. "It's that monkey again!"

"I'm here to rescue Donkey!" Diddy said.

"Oh, you're here," CF said, looking at Diddy. He then punched his palm and said, "All right then! Let's get work done here! Let go of DK at once so that I will not punish you too severely!"

"We're not afraid of you!" the Kremlings shouted. "Get them!"

Both Diddy and CF got into fighting stance to ready to take on the enemies when they got close. CF ran forward and did a jumping roundhouse kick to smack all the Kremlings away when they approached. Another one reached forward to punch him but CF caught him by the fist and then punched him back in the face. Another Kremling threw a punch at him from the side and CF ducked down to avoid it and then hit him with a leg sweep. Yet another Kremling wielding a stick appeared next to him and was about to bring it down when the CF rose up and gave him an uppercut to the chin that socked him away.

POW!

Diddy was amazed at how CF was able to take out all the enemies by himself so easily. "Wow! You're strong!"

There were a couple of Kremlings left, but they were all scared to take on CF after seeing him beat up their comrades so easily. "This guy is strong! How can we take him down?!" they asked.

"What's the commotion here?" asked K. Rool as he stepped into the room. He was very surprised to see some of his men lying on the floor all beaten up and even more surprised to see visitors. "What the?! It's Captain Falcon and that monkey again! How did you guys get here?!"

"Let Donkey go at once!" Diddy shouted angrily at him.

"I'm doing this guy a favor here," CF said, pointing to Diddy. "You better let go of DK at once or else we will beat you up!"

"You're not getting what you want so easily!" K. Rool said angrily. "Take a look first!" He reached for a button on the wall and pressed it and it caused a part of the wall to open up and reveal a jail cell behind it, and DK was seen inside the cell.

Diddy was happy to see DK and ran up to him and said, "Donkey! I'm glad you're all right!"

"You're all right too!" DK said with delight. "But what are you doing here?"

"You guys will be going inside with him!" K. Rool said, taking out a large gun.

"Well, looks like we'll have to make you cooperate with us!" CF said. "You better let him go now before it's too late!"

"That will never happen!" K. Rool said. He pulled the trigger and smoke came out from the gun. CF thought it was going to be poisonous gas or a smokescreen, but the smoke enveloped K. Rool and he disappeared afterwards. "Let's see if you can find me!"

"Huh? Invisibility gas?" CF said.

**BGM: Crocodile Cacophony (DK Country 2)**

A cannonball shot out from thin air and went straight for him, but CF jumped out off the way fast to avoid getting hit. "Whoa! He's attacking us like this!" CF thought. "How cheap!"

Taking advantage of his invisibility, K. Rool dashed into CF and shoulder bashed him, but the captain managed to stay on his feet. He threw a punch and tried to punch him, but K. Rool was able to avoid it. He then used his gun to whack CF in the side of the body. He turned to the direction he got hit and tried to hit K. Rool again, but the attack once again missed.

"Haha! You'll never lay your hand on me!" K. Rool laughed.

Diddy looked at the fight going on and thought, "I must do something to help him!" He took out a banana and unpeeled it, ate the flesh in a single gulp, and then threw the peel onto the floor. As if it was by luck, K. Rool stepped right over the peel and fell on his back.

THUD!

"Ow! Who threw this?!" he shouted.

CF managed to take note of the banana peel when it flipped into the air from someone slipping on it, and he ran in that direction and delivered THE punch over there. "Falcon Punch!!!"

SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!

"YAAAAAAAA!!!!" K. Rool crashed straight into the wall and left behind a dent on it, and then he turned visible again and was knocked out cold.

"Yes!" CF exclaimed. He turned to Diddy and said, "You did a great job!"

"Yeah! I did it!" Diddy exclaimed happily.

"You did great, Diddy!" DK said to him.

Then Olimar sat up and shook his head and said, "Oh… What happened just now? I thought I heard some crashing."

CF walked up to the button that K. Rool pressed earlier and saw that there were several other buttons there. He chose one and pressed it, and when he did, the jail bars slid up and DK was freed from his prison. "Yes! I'm free!" DK said happily.

"That's great!" Diddy said with delight.

"Okay, now that everything is dealt with, let's get out of here fast," CF said.

Then a computerized voice was heard throughout the place, saying, "The ship has been set to auto-manual and is returning to the Isle of Ancients."

"Isle of Ancients? That's the island floating in the air!" Olimar stated.

CF placed his hand on his chin and wondered, "Hmmm… Why would the airship be heading in that direction?" And then he turned to his friends and said, "Change of plans then. We'll ride this ship to the Isle of Ancients."

"Why? We can just get out of here now!" Olimar said.

"There must be a secret behind this, if I am correct. Perhaps the Subspace Army has built their base there?"

"So if what you say is right, we are heading straight for the baddies' lair right now so that we can beat them all up in one round?" Diddy asked.

"Yes."

"Then let's go!"

"I think I'll question K. Rool first though to get the truth out of him."

On the rocky cliff wall of the Isle of Ancients, a secret door opened up and the airship flew straight into it.

-

Fleets of jets and military war machines approached the battleship known as Halberd before them to get ready for battle. The government had decided that the Subspace Army cannot be allowed to do as they please anymore. They have come to the decision to wage war against them.

The shadowy commander of the Halberd walked up to the window and saw the military forces arriving. "They're here to pick a fight with us, eh?" he said. He turned to the various Primids and ROB sentries who were piloting the Halberd and commanded, "Prepare to engage with the enemy and shoot them all down! We shall show them the true power of the Subspace Army!"

As the commander returned to his throne that had a glass tank next to it containing a LCD turtle, the shadow lifted to reveal the identity of the commander—Mr. Game & Watch. "Heheh! Let the show begin!" he said with a wicked smirk.

-

Mounted guns all over the Halberd were loaded and ready to fire while the bottom hatch opened up to deploy the fighting units. The units consisted of flying machines, some AI controlled and some piloted by Primids.

Both sides were ready to engage in a dogfight.

Star Fox members, Fox and Falco, were among the military forces as they were called to participate in the war too. Falco received a message from Fox, who said, "Falco, we're going into war now. Be careful!"

"Thanks, and take care of yourself too," Falco said. "Let's give those bastards a lesson on not to invade our homeland! Rock and roll time!"

No sooner after this, the war had begun. Fighters of both sides soared through the air and pelt each other down with bullets, lasers, and missiles. It was an intense fight like what you might see in movies. Projectiles grazing through the sky and piercing down the machines one by one and fighters were performing various turns and loops in air in order to chase down enemy or escape getting killed. Explosions set off all over the place as sacrifices were made in this war for peace.

Falco was having a great time for himself as he always enjoyed a good aerial fight against his enemies. "Haha! I love this!" he said while taking a sip of cola.

Three Primid-controlled fighters appeared before him and fired their guns, and Falco quickly steered his Arwing downwards to dodge the shots. He made it behind them before making a u-turn and shot them down from the back in an upside-down position, and then he did a loop to get right-side-up again. "Haha! You guys are no match for me!" he boasted.

He then noticed laser beams shooting past the side of him from behind and he knew at once that an enemy was on his tail. "Trying to get a piece of me?" he said. "You'll regret it!"

He stepped on the boost to try and shake off the fighter that was following him, but it appeared that the fighter was a skilled one and refused to let of its enemy.

"You're annoying me! Get lost!" Falco shouted.

But the enemy that was following him was suddenly struck by another piercing beam from the side and blew up. Falco turned to look at his rescuer and said to him, "Guess I should be thankful, Vic."

"No problem," said his rescuer, Vic Viper. Whether it was the fighter AI speaking or a pilot in there speaking is something that nobody will ever know.

-

It was not simply the fighters taking on the military forces themselves, but the Halberd itself was also part of the enemies' fighting force. Mounted with several guns, the battleship proved to be a challenge as it filled the sky with several bright beams that were hard for the not-so-skilled fighters to avoid.

Luckily, Fox was no novice that he would get shot down so easily. He moved side to side with grace and skill and did barrel rolls to deflect the lasers and also shot back, but trying to take down the massive battleship was definitely no easy task. The fact that the turrets could not move from their positions made them easy targets, but the bad thing was that their armors were really strong and it took more than a single shot to bust through them.

On the bright side, not all the fighters were lacking in firepower. They were equipped with armor-piercing missiles that were strong enough to blast down the turrets and leave marks and dents on the surface of the battleship.

Fox continued fighting valiantly among the chaos and he managed to prove himself as one of the better fighters. "There's no end to this thing…" Fox said in his mind as he watched more fighters pouring out from the Halberd.

As the fight raged on, the main offense of the battleship, the Combo Cannon, started to twitch and move. Aiming its massive turret at a group of fighters, the cannon gathered plasma energy into the tip of its gun and took a moment to charge up before firing a powerful beam.

The devastating beam pierced through the air and blew away both friend and foe alike. Falco was in line of the fire just now, but he was able to get away in time and avoid death. "Whoa! That thing is fighting us now!" he said. "And it even blew away its own units! Is that the Subspace Army's way of handling things?"

After releasing the powerful laser beam, the cannon continued to spin around in place and launched volleys of missiles and bombs. Even the extendable mechanical hand that it possessed stretched out to crush fighters within its grips.

Fox turned in the direction of the cannon and fired at it constantly. "I must destroy that thing in order to make things easier!"

It was at this moment an unexpected enemy showed up before him. "Can't let you do that, Star Fox!"

Fox recognized the fighter with red tints that was approaching him as his archrival. "Star Wolf!"

"Nice to see you again!" Wolf said. "This time I'll make sure you do not see tomorrow!"

The Wolfen opened fire at the Arwing which did a barrel roll and then moved out of the way. The Wolfen went after it and continued to fire lasers, but the Arwing moved left to right and occasionally spun to deflect the projectiles.

"I must get him off my tail and shoot back!" Fox thought. He quickly did a u-turn and flew over and behind Wolf and fired at him rapidly.

"You won't get me with this!" Wolf growled as he steered towards the side, but Fox gave chase and fired rapidly.

Wolf stepped down on the boost to escape Fox and then turned around to face him again. Both sides flew towards each other and fired rapidly, and just as they were going to collide with each other, they quickly steered away to avoid impact. "You won't get me with that move again!" Fox said.

While the fight went on, a newcomer joined the ranks of the chaos. It was a large machine built to look like a ship and it flew using the help of large mechanical wings, not to mention the fact it had legs similar to that of an insect.

Falco was flying nearby when he saw this and recognized that thing. "That's… the Flying Fox! That means Stray Fox is here?"

-

The leader of the mercenary group Stray Fox, Solid Snake, took the controls for himself at the control room and piloted his airship through the air and shot down the enemies one by one. "This is too easy," he thought.

"You're so good, boss!" his men cheered him on from the side. "We will destroy that thing for sure!"

"Time to use this!" Snake said as he pulled a lever.

"The boss is using the Super C4 Launcher! This thing will surely blow the Halberd into pieces!"

"Let's see how you like this!" Snake said, and then he pressed the launch button. From the outside of the airship, one could see a hatch opening above it and a large catapult came out and it was loaded with a large piece of block or something like that. The catapult flung the large thing across the air and it latched itself onto the bottom of the battleship, just next to the hatch. "Now!" And Snake pushed another button in order to detonate the C4.

KAAAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!

Smoke and flames spread everywhere as the massive bomb exploded underneath the battleship. The members of the Stray Fox raised their arms and cheered with excitement. "Yahoo! We did it! We destroyed the Halberd!"

But they were wrong in saying this because when the smoke cleared, the Halberd revealed itself to be unharmed, save for a few burnt marks. "What?! How can it not be blown apart by the C4?!" Bluto gasped. "There should be at least a big hole!"

"The exterior of the battleship sure is something… To be able to build such a durable ship… That's the first time I've seen something like this…" Snake thought.

"What are we going to do now, boss?" his followers asked him.

Snake got up from his seat and said to them, "You take control of the Flying Fox from now. If the battleship cannot be destroyed from the outside, I will destroy it from the inside then!"

"What?! You mean you're going to go inside the Halberd?" Bluto asked. "It's too dangerous!"

"There are things that a man must do," Snake told him as he began to leave. "I'll leave everything here up to you. Don't worry; I'll come back alive."

Being loyal followers, the members all saluted and said, "We wish you luck, boss!"

"Okay, then pilot this thing to the top of Halberd so I can parachute onto it!" Snake commanded.

-

There were many witnesses to this fight. One of the many of witnesses was the four swordsmen as well as Red and Lucas. They had seen the whole thing going on from a cliff nearby.

"Things sure are chaotic up there…" Roy commented.

Marth looked at MK and said, "Are you fine with what they are doing? That's your ship, isn't it?"

"I'm not sure what to do now," MK replied. "If it has to be destroyed for the good of the world, then so be it… Though if possible, I'd like to have it back in one piece."

MK looked around the place and noticed that the Halberd was heading in the direction of a really tall mountain. In fact, the mountain peak was so high into the air that the Halberd may very well collide into it. "That mountain…" MK thought, and without a word, he spread his wings and took off towards that mountain.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Red asked him, but MK gave him no reply as he was already far off.

"What's he doing?" Luca asked.

Ike looked at the mountain MK was flying to and said, "I may have a good idea on what's he planning to do."

-

MK landed onto one of the ledges on the mountain and looked up it and said, "If the Halberd keeps on moving in this direction, I may very well be able to make it into its hatch from the peak."

"What are you doing here?" asked a voice.

MK looked before him and saw an Eskimo coming out from a cave. "I'm sorry if I disturbed you."

"Oh, that's all right," Popo said. "It's not like we're resting or anything."

Nana came out next to him and said, "You're Meta-Knight… I heard rumors of you using the battleship to take over the world."

"There is a misunderstanding to this," MK explained to them. "Whether you believe me or not, I am in a hurry. I also advise you to leave here for the best of your safety." After saying this, MK spread his wings and took off towards the peak.

The Ice Climbers looked up at him and Popo said, "What's with him anyway?"

-

MK finally flew to the mountain peak and he saw the Halberd approaching not too far in the distance. He calculated the height and found it somewhat possible to board the battleship if it kept on coming in this direction. "Good," he thought. "Now I'll have to wait for the right moment!"

"What are you doing you, intruder?" asked a voice.

"Hm?" MK turned around and was suddenly attacked by a blue being. He raised his sword in time and blocked the attack with its flat section. "Lucario, it's you… What are you doing here?"

"This is the place of training," Lucario explained. "I come here often to train my physical and mental powers." He looked at the incoming Halberd and then at MK and said, "What is the meaning of this?"

"Listen, I do not have to time to explain everything to you," MK said. "But I have to board the Halberd that is soon to come over here."

Lucario looked at MK and then his point of view started to change. Instead of seeing what people usually see; Lucario saw a detail-less MK that was glowing with blue light. "You are telling the truth," Lucario concluded. "I know you are not the one responsible for this calamity."

"I'm glad that you are able to understand me."

"I will lend you my support then."

"You are planning to lend me a hand? Why?"

"There needs not a reason to help each other."

They turned to the battleship that was approaching, but then MK saw that the Halberd was flying lower than he had originally thought. The bottom of the Halberd crashed into the surface of the mountain peak and grazed along it, causing the whole place to shake violently. "Watch out!" MK cried, and both he and Lucario quickly jumped off the edge to avoid getting rammed by the battleship's head.

The crashing also caused rocks to tumble down the mountainside, and the Ice Climbers were apparently in the way of the tumbling rocks. "Oh no! We're going to die!" Nana cried.

Popo raised his hammer at the incoming rocks and said bravely, "I'll crush them all!" In reality, his legs were wobbling violently due to fear.

Just as their lives were flashing before their eyes, they were suddenly caught up by something that swooped past them, and thus the rocks landed onto empty ground.

The Ice Climbers opened their eyes and were surprised that they were flying through the air. "What happened?" Popo asked. He looked up and saw that both he and his sister were being carried by Charizard. "Whoa!"

The Charizard flew to the cliff that the others were on and placed them safely onto the ground. "Are you all right?" Red asked them.

"Phew… Saved…" Nana said with a sigh of relief. "Thanks a lot for saving us!"

Marth looked at the Halberd which had grazed through the mountain and saw two small figures jumping through the open hatch at the bottom of the battleship. "There goes MK and whoever that is," Marth said. "Let's hope them a good luck…"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

Who figured out that the commander of the Halberd was G&W since the first chapter?


	13. Halberd

**SBS Time!  
Trini T**: No trophies?  
**Game2002**: I'm aiming for a more realistic approach in this adaption, so nobody turns into trophies.

**Chapter 13  
Rescue the Princesses! Adventure in the Halberd!**

**

* * *

  
**

"What was that shaking just now?" G&W asked.

One of the ROB sentries turned to him and said, "In the previous chapter, the Halberd rammed into a high mountain, but nothing is damaged, except for the mountain…"

"Watch where you're flying next time and increase the altitude! If this thing crashes into something else again, I'm going to lay hard-boiled eggs and throw them at you!"

-

A lone ROB sentry moved across the hallway of the Halberd interior and moved his head around in order to scan for any intruders. Shortly after it disappeared around the corner, a panel on a part of the wall started to move.

Snake slowly lifted the panel off the wall and poked one eye out from behind it and looked around to make sure that it was safe to come out. After making sure about this, he quietly placed the panel onto the floor and stepped down. He then placed the panel back into its original place as quietly as possible and then looked both ways.

"So far so good…" he said to no one in particular.

CRASH!!!

"EEKS!!!" Snake freaked out at the loud noise and turned around and saw that the panel hadn't been placed into the wall correctly and it fell down onto the floor and thus produced the loud sound as result.

He turned to the corner and could see a shadow approaching, and thus he ran in the other direction as fast as he could. The ROB sentry from earlier returned and inspected the panel that was on the floor and then the hole on the wall. Not giving it much thought, the robot picked up the panel and placed it into the wall again. As the robot was going to leave though, the panel, which apparently had problems staying in place, fell over on top of its head.

BANG!

-

Lucario and Meta-Knight ran through the hallway and beat up every enemy they came across. A Primid with a beam saber ran forward to slice them, but MK sliced off its hand and then stabbed it through the stomach.

Another Primid tried to take on Lucario with karate skills, but the Pokemon gave him a thrust to the stomach and smashed him away.

A couple of ROB sentries showed up and launched missiles at them. MK pulled his cape in front of himself and disappeared. He reappeared behind the robots and swung his sword to decapitate them.

SLASH!

Some more Primids and ROB sentries were showing up from the end of the hallway again. Lucario placed his hands together and formed a ball of blue energy and flung it at them. It created an explosion that blew away the enemies.

BANG!

After they were dealt with, Lucario scanned around the place for signs of aura and said, "It appears that there is no more threat in this area."

"Good," MK said. "Let's get going then to the control room then."

-

Snake grabbed the neck of a Primid and spun its head around 180 degrees, and the Primid fell over and disintegrated into purple particles. After that, he looked around for more enemies and saw a surveillance camera on the ceiling, and thus he got out his gun (it's equipped with a silencer too) and shot it down.

After that, he went through the hallway again while carrying a cardboard box alongside him. As he was turning around a corner, he thought he heard footsteps coming from the other side. There were no other place to hide, and thus he got underneath the cardboard box and placed himself at the side of the hallway and hid there without making any noise. "Let's hope they won't find me…" he though to himself.

The sound of footsteps grew louder and it turned out to be coming from MK and Lucario. The both of them obviously ignored the random box and kept on moving forward, but then Lucario stopped in his tracks and turned his attention to it. "Hmmm… Boxes have aura?" he said curiously. "I didn't know that…" And thus he went up to it and lifted it up, revealing the mercenary underneath it.

"Dang!" Snake cried, and he jumped up and got into fighting position. "Oh well, looks like I'll have to silence you myself!"

Lucario also got into fighting position, but then he looked at Snake using his aura vision again and then said, "You do not have murderous intentions."

"If you plan to take on me seriously, I will have," Snake said, still in a fighting pose.

MK came up next to Lucario and said, "What is the matter here?" He saw Snake and then said, "You… I believe I know you… Are you not Solid Snake, the leader of the mercenary group Stray Fox?"

"So what if I am?"

"Do not fear. We are not your enemies."

"What makes you think you can make me believe you?"

As he was saying this, purple particles materialized behind MK and Lucario and became Primids, but MK turned around without a word and sliced them all down as fast as they showed up. He turned back to Snake and said, "Do you believe me now?"

Snake lowered his guard and said, "Okay… I'll believe you for now, until you do something fishy…"

The newly formed team of three left, but they did not know that they were being watched all along by a secret camera that was hidden inside a wall. All you could see of the camera were its lens.

-

G&W saw what they had been doing through a monitor thanks to the camera. "So Meta-Knight is here at last," he said. "Figured that he would come since this thing belongs to him in the first place, but now it belongs to me and nobody takes it from me!"

-

Dr. Mario was at the lab room where Peach and Zelda were imprisoned, doing work on a table. While he was busy, the speaker said to him, "Doc, mind coming over to the control room for a second please?"

Dr. Mario looked up at the speaker and said, "No problem, I'm actually… folding paper birds to kill time." He stood up and then walked out of the room.

"He's gone… But we still cannot leave here…" Peach cried as she gripped the bars of the cage she was imprisoned in.

"This cage looks to have an anti-barrier installation in it," Zelda said. "I can't use magic to escape because of this…"

Then the door opened again and MK, Lucario, and Snake came into the room, and the two girls were surprised to see them. "Who are you guys?" Peach asked.

"Looks like we found some prisoners," Snake said.

Lucario looked at the girls with his aura vision and said, "They are innocent."

"You two must be Princess Peach and Princess Zelda," MK said. "I'll free you at once then."

"Be careful! There's got to be traps lying around here!" Zelda warned him. The three men took a couple of steps forward and then purple particles suddenly came out from the ground and took the form of a detail-less bodies.

"What the?!" Snake said in shock. The three of them took a step back and got into defensive stance as the purple beings scanned them with scanning beams. After scanning them, each of the three beings transformed into their images. One became Snake, the other became Lucario, and the last one became MK. They looked identical to the real thing, but were slightly purplish in color scheme. "What is this?!"

"They are not pure," Lucario said after performing his own scan, if you know what I mean. "They are enemies!"

"We'll have to take them out then!" MK said.

"Please be careful!" Peach said in a worried voice.

The MK clone flew forward and clashed blades with MK. However, the clone was inferior in terms of fighting skills and MK easily knocked the sword off his hand, and then he slashed him across the face. The mask of the MK clone broke into two pieces and revealed his cute Kirby-like face. The clone, for some reason, turned red with embarrassment, and then exploded into purple particles.

"Well, not a perfect clone, is he?" Snake commented. "I mean, the face doesn't look like the real thing! At least I think that's how it is since I never saw what's underneath your mask anyway."

"Thanks goodness he doesn't know I actually look like that underneath the mask…" MK thought to himself with relief.

The second clone, Lucario, went up to attack Snake with a flying kick, and Snake dodged it by stepping aside. "Hey! Pick on your original!" Snake said. The Lucario clone ignored him and continued to attack him with punches and kicks that Snake were able to avoid with ease. He then grabbed the clone by his hand and spun around and caught him in a choke hold position, and then Snake fell back and slammed Lucario's head really hard onto the ground before pulling out his gun and blasting him in the head and destroying him.

The final clone, Snake, ran to Lucario and reached forward one foot to kick him. Luario quickly raised his palm and released a burst of aura that countered the attack and blew the clone back. The clone got out a grenade much to everyone' shock, pulled the pin, and threw… the pin. Lucario caught the pin in his hand and looked at it, so did his two companions.

KAAAAAAABOOOOOOOM!!!!!

They looked up again and saw that there was a burned spot in place of where the Snake clone used to be. "I'm going to have a word with them for making my clone so dumb…" Snake grumbled.

"At least we won the fight," MK said.

Zelda and Peach were amazed to see that the three managed to take out their opponents. "I'm so glad they're all right!" Peach said with a sigh of relief.

Snake walked up to the cage and got out a picklock and said, "Okay, let's get out of this." And no sooner after he said this, both the princess were freed from their cages.

"Yay! It's good to have lots of space to move around at last!" Peach said happily while stretching her arms.

"Thanks a lot for helping us," Zelda said to the three.

"We are doing what must be done," MK said. "Now I need to reclaim this battleship."

"I think it would be a better idea if the two of you stay here," Snake said to the princesses. "After all, you are girls and you'll only bring burden to us if you come along."

"Snake has a point, so please stay here in the meantime," MK said. He turned to Lucario and said, "If it is not too much, please look after these two girls until we have reclaimed this battleship."

Lucario bowed down and said, "As you command."

"C'mon, let's go!" Snake told MK, and they both left the room.

Zelda pouted her cheek and said, "Hmph! Girls will only bring burden? What does he know?"

"Well, we can't really do much by ourselves," Peach said. "It's better this way, if you think about it."

"Obviously none of you know too much about me! I might as well show you that I'm not your clichéd fairy tale princess."

Just as she was saying this, purple particles formed from the floor and became those cloning creatures again. Lucario got into fighting stance to take on them as they transformed into a replica of him.

"Oh no! Not these again!" Peach said in shock.

"Good timing!" Zelda said, and then she raised one hand in front of her and a Triforce symbol glowed brightly on the back of her hand.

Lucario delivered a palm thrust in the body of one clone and pushed him back and then thrust out his hands in both sides to knock away the other two. The clone that just got pushed away charged up Aura Sphere and hurled it at him, but Lucario jumped away. You know, it's ironic because Aura Sphere is supposed to be a never-miss move. What am I talking about? Play more Pokemon games.

Lucario performed a flying kick into the face of that clone and smashed him into the steel door behind so hard that his head was crushed and he disintegrated. The other two clones were about to get him from the back when suddenly one of them was impaled by several needles to the back. It was not enough to kill him though, so he turned around to see his attacker, only to shot in the eye next and finally dying.

The remaining clone saw that the attacker was a ninja dressed in blue and he (here comes the gender debate again!) had bandages covering up most of his face. The ninja got out a whip and used it to tie the clone around his neck and then swung him into the air and smashed him into the wall so hard that the clone explode into purple particles.

"Wow! That was strong!" Peach exclaimed.

Luario looked at the ninja and said, "You have the same aura as the princess. Are you the same person?"

The ninja turned to him and said, "Yes, I am Princess Zelda, but I used magic to transform myself. I call this form Sheik and before we get into gender debate, please refer to me as a woman."

"You told me that you could do this before, but I've never seen it actually!" Peach said.

"Now you know that I have fighting skills, will you let us go out there and have a piece of our mind with our captors?" Sheik asked Lucario.

"I have been given the order to protect you, but I was not informed that I must not leave the room. So long as you are in range for me to protect you, I am not going against orders."

"Okay, let's go then!"

-

As Snake and MK went through the hallways beating up bad guys, they could hear lots of explosions coming from the outside as well as feeling slight shakings. Snake looked out the window and saw the fighters dueling with each other and also firing at the Halberd. "It's really a war out there…" he said. "Looks like your ship won't make it through even if you manage to claim it back."

"Don't worry," MK told him. "I plan to raise a white flag after all this is over and explain everything to them."

-

Fox tried to shake off Wolf was trying to shoot him down from behind. "Man, he won't get off me!" Fox thought. A couple of enemy fighters appeared before him and Fox quickly steered upwards just at the same time Wolf fired, and his lasers shot down those two fighters instead.

"You're not getting away from me!" Wolf said as he went after Fox.

Fox did a loop and went behind Wolf afterwards and it was his turn to shoot back instead.

"Darn it!" Wolf quickly did a u-turn also, but Fox gave chase and fired none stop and managed to scrape the sides of the Wolfen somewhat. Wolf stepped on the boost to escape and then flew into the air and dove down at Fox. "I'll slice you down with my razor sharp wings!"

But as he was coming down, the Wolfen was blasted in the side by a couple of lasers.

BANG!

"What the heck?!" Wolf looked at his attacker and saw that it was Falco who interfered.

"Thanks for the hand, Falco!" Fox contacted him, and then Fox turned to Fox and shot the Wolfen rapidly.

"Argh! I must retreat for now, even though I don't like it!" Wolf growled. He quickly flew towards the Halberd, but Fox gave chase and kept on shooting him.

"I'll make sure you don't come back to bother me again!" Fox said, and he charged up the laser before shooting it. The charged laser struck the back of the Wolfen and destroyed the engines, and the fighter plummeted towards the Halberd at a fast speed.

"No way! I don't believe it!" Wolf cried. He tried to retain control of the Wolfen, but it was no use as it continued to crash towards the Halberd and right onto the Combo Cannon.

KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!

The impact dealt big damage to the cannon and a good portion of it was busted. Wolf also flew out from the explosion and tumbled onto the deck with burned wounds all over his body. He looked up at the Arwings in the air and growled angrily, "Curse you, Star Fox!"

-

G&W witnessed the destruction of the Combo Cannon from the control room and said, "Dammit! They took out the main offense this ship had to offer!"

Dr. Mario, who had been summoned to this room earlier, said, "What do we do now?"

G&W turned to him and said, "Summon Duon at once!"

Right at this moment, the door slammed open and grabbed their attention, and Snake and MK stepped into the room. "We made it at last," MK said.

G&W was surprised and said, "How did you get here so easily?!"

"Your little army wasn't all that tough," Snake replied.

MK walked towards G&W and said, "It's all over now, Game. Return the Halberd to me!"

"Never! The master gave me this, so I will never return it to you!" G&W said. "It now belongs to me and it also serves you right for failing to protect your own property in the first place!"

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

"That settles it!" Dedede shouted at the top of his voice as he stormed through a hallway. "I have enough of those damn trolls and flamers! I'm going to sure that they do not anger the king and call me a n00b again!"

He slammed open the door and stepped into the hanger room where the massive battleship Halberd was placed. As he walked near it, MK got in front of him and said, "Please, king! Please calm your anger!"

Dedede tried to shove him away said, "Nobody is going to get away with the king once they anger me! I'm going to use the Halberd to bomb their country!"

"It is not a wise decision, my lord! There are innocent people there and it would anger majority of the readers as well!"

"I am the king! I have the right to decide who lives or who doesn't get to live! Get out of my way or else I will destroy you too!"

As they were arguing over this, a portal suddenly popped out of nowhere above the Halberd. "Eh? What's that?" Dedede said curiously.

Several Primids as well as other odd creatures came out from the portal and jumped onto the deck of the Halberd and looked around, and then some of them ran inside the battleship. "Who are you and what are you doing to the Halberd?!" MK shouted. "Stop there at once!"

The creatures ignored him though and continued traveling throughout the Halberd, and MK was going to fly aboard it to stop them when suddenly a long glowing whip shot out from the portal and smacked him onto the floor. "Ah!"

"Heheheh! You look pathetic like that, Meta-Knight!" said a voice, and then out from the portal, G&W came out.

MK looked at him and said, "Game! Are you behind all this? What are you doing?!"

"It is the will of the master that this battleship becomes part of the Subspace Army!" G&W replied. "Your battleship now belongs to us! You have no way to get it back, take your time!"

"What did you say?!" Dedede said.

"What are you talking about?" MK asked. "What Subspace Army? What master do you serve under? I demand an explanation at once!"

"Right! I demand an explanation at once! As the king, I order you tell me everything that is going on here and leave that thing alone!"

"You will eventually know the terror of the Subspace Army!" G&W replied evilly. "This place is no longer needed too! It shall now be devoured by the darkness of the Subspace!"

"What?!"

Then the Ancient Minister came out from the portal and dropped the Subspace Bomb onto the floor just at the same time the engines of the Halberd started up. Dedede saw the timer and gasped, "It's a bomb! Run!"

"Curses! You will not get away with this!" MK said, and then he ran with Dedede. As he turned to run, he took once last glimpse at the portal, and then for a short moment, he thought he saw the face of a blue person within it, but he didn't give it much thought and kept on running.

To make a long story short, the duo was able to escape from the castle and the Halberd took off into the air. Moments later, the bomb exploded and formed the giant black hole that devoured the castle...

_END OF FLASHBACK_

_

* * *

  
_

"If it weren't for the bomb, I could have stopped you!" MK said. "Now I want it back or else I will take it by force!"

"Try and do so! You do not know the power of the Subspace Army!" G&W said as Primids and ROB sentries stepped up before him.

-

A lift came out from the floor of the deck and Lucario, Sheik, and Peach stepped out from there. "We're at the deck already," Sheik said. "And it's a war out there…" She saw several fighters shooting down each other in the air.

Peach looked around and saw Wolf lying on the floor not too far away. "There's someone over there!" she said.

Wolf saw them and said, "The prisoners! How did you escape?!"

Lucario got in front of the two girls and said, "You will lay a single hand on them!"

Suddenly, several purple particles squeezed out from every possible opening on the floor and gathered together in one place, much to their surprise. "Something is coming!" Sheik said.

The purple particles piled on top of each other and continued to grow in size, and then it started to transform and show more details. It had transformed into a large robotic being that had two bodies, blue and purple, but they shared one wheel which they use for movement—Duon.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

Implementing humor is always good method for grabbing readers' attention.

* * *

GAME2002 EXTRA SHOW

I just want to tell you that it will henceforth be called Game2002 Extra Show and not Game2002 Talk Show. Anyway…

Original

Hammer Bro: All your bananas belong to us!  
DK: What did you say?!  
Hammer Bro: You have no way to get them back! Take your time!

Shakespearean style

Hammer Bro: All thine banana doth now belongest to us.  
DK: What hath now spoken now, foe!  
Hammer Bro: Thy has no chance to retrieve them, fools! Makest thou the last moments of thine life!

1337

Hammer Bro: 1H4V3UD1CK!!! LOLOL!!!  
DK: OMFG g37 d0wn the Lock Caps U n00b!!!!  
Hammer Bro: LOLOLOL!!!! RUNB17CH3SRUN!!!

Morse Code

Hammer Bro: .- .-.. .-.. / -.-- --- ..- .-. / -... .- -. .- -. .- ... / -... . .-.. --- -. --. / - --- / ..- ...  
DK: .-- .... .- - / -.. .. -.. / -.-- --- ..- / ... .- -.--  
Hammer Bro: -.-- --- ..- / .... .- ...- . / -. --- / .-- .- -.-- / - --- / --. . - / - .... . -- / -... .- -.-. -.- / - .- -.- . / -.-- --- ..- .-. / - .. -- .

AAAAAAAAAAAAA

Hammer Bro: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!  
DK: AAAAAA?!  
Hammer Bro: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! AAAAAAA!


	14. Mr Game & Watch

**Chapter 14  
Fight on the Halberd! The Power of Mr. Game & Watch!**

**

* * *

  
**

"What is that…?" Sheik said in horror upon seeing the massive creature known as Duon.

"It is an enemy," Lucario said in a fighting stance. "We must destroy it!"

Peach slowly shifted to the side in fear and said, "I'll just sit at the side and watch you do something about it…"

**BGM: SSE Boss Theme**

The blue side of Duon gazed down at the Smashers and pulled back his head into the air and slammed it down forcefully. Lucario and Sheik both jumped up into the air in opposite directions to avoid getting hit by the giant blade that was growing out of the monster's head. While they were in air, Sheik threw needles and Lucario fired an Aura Sphere. The needles didn't seem to do anything, but the explosion from the aura attack seemed to caused the monster to flinch somewhat.

The moment he landed onto the floor, Lucario leaped at the monster again and gave it a powerful palm thrust the side of his head. Duon turned his face to him and lifted his arm to try and hit him, but Lucario suddenly disappeared as if he was an image and reappeared above Duon and slammed down onto his head from above. Sheik jumped at the monster from the side too and pulled out the knife that she was never seen using until now and readied to stab the monster with it, but Duon lifted up his other hand to block the attack.

The giant monster spun around to reveal the purple side. He pointed his arm cannons at Lucario and fired bullets rapidly at the Pokemon, but he jumped around with skill and managed to dodge every shot.

-

Falco looked down from the air and contacted Fox, "Fox, there's something big on the deck and someone is fighting it."

"I know," Fox replied. "I'm on my way to help them," Fox replied. He steered towards Duon and fired the ship's laser at his head. Duon angrily looked at him and fired a large missile from his shoulders and Fox quickly steered away, but to his surprise, the missile went after him! "What?!"

Fox escaped through the air but the missile gave chase no matter how fast he ran, but Falco showed up to rescue Fox by shooting down the missile. "It's your turn to be thankful!" Falco said.

"Thanks!"

"Let's get that thing out of the way then!" Falco steered to Duon and fired at him. Lucario and Sheik tried to run for cover because the lasers were hitting the floor too.

"Wait! We're on your side!" Sheik cried.

Falco kept on approaching the monster while firing at him, and then Duon spun around to reveal his blue side and slammed down his head. Falco barely swooped up to avoid getting sliced into two pieces. "Phew! That was close!"

Fox arrived next and pelted the monster constantly and also shot out a smart bomb that created massive explosion upon hitting Duon's body.

KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!

The monster was badly injured by the blast, and it was very angry. Placing the pair of hands on both sides of the body onto the floor, Duon leaped up as high as he could and managed to hit Fox's Arwing from below using his head.

The impact damaged the Arwing just like that and Fox struggled to maintain his balance. "Whoa! It's crashing!" he cried. Seeing that there was no other choice, Fox pressed the eject button and launched himself into the air while the Arwing fell through the sky in flames. Fox hopped off the seat and landed onto the deck with style, and a cup of tea appeared before him. "Eh?"

"Want tea?" Peach, who was drinking tea herself too, asked him.

-

Duon rushed over to Lucario and Sheik and swung his blade-like arms them like crazy, but they were small and agile targets and they were able to dodge them with skill. Sheik jumped to the side and threw a couple of kunais that were attached with exploding tags and they exploded on contact while Lucario shot out blue energy balls.

After enduring the projectiles, the body spun around and the purple side tried to shoot them with his gun. All the while, Falco also lend his support to the good guys by shooting the monster too.

After consuming the cup of tea, Fox approached the monster and said, "I'll give them a hand."

"Fox!" Wolf shouted to him as he approached from the side. "I may have lost to you in the dogfight, but I'm not going to lose to you in a fist fight!"

"Not now! I have that thing to deal with! Save it for later!"

Suddenly, one of the projectiles fired by Duon crashed down in their direction and they barely jumped aside to avoid it. "Tsk! Annoying thing!" Wolf growled. "Fine! If you can survive that, I'll take you down myself!"

Duon spun to his blue side again and lowered his head and pointed the blade on it at them and charged forward. Both Lucario and Sheik jumped aside and Duon stopped just in front of the edge and moved back a couple of steps to avoid falling. The purple side pointed and fired his arm cannon at them again.

Fox suddenly jumped in front of one of the shots and pulled out his reflector and successfully deflected the shot back into the monster for damage. The monster angrily glared at Fox and gathered all his strength to his wheels and leaped up very high in an attempt to crush him, but Fox got away.

Sheik turned to Fox and said, "Thanks for the help just now. We could use your hand."

"Don't worry; I'll be backing you up!" Fox said.

The blue side spun over and slammed down his hand on Fox, who jumped up and landed onto the hand and ran up it. He gathered fire around his body and bashed into the face of the monster and then bounced back while firing his gun at him. Duon lifted his arms and was going to bring it down on Fox while he was still in air, but Falco's Arwing swooped by and caught Fox and brought him to safety. "Thanks again, Falco!" Fox said, and then he jumped onto the deck.

"Time to show that monster a lesson!" Falco said. He turned back to Duon and fired at him rapidly again. The purple side faced his direction and fired his arm cannon rapidly, but Falco was able to deflect them. As the Arwing flew over the monster, missiles launched out from Duon's shoulder and went after him.

"Get off me!" Falco shouted as he tried to outrun the missiles, but they followed him everywhere. This gave him an idea suddenly. "Wait a minute…"

He steered in the direction of Duon again and the missiles followed. He was about to ram into the face of the monster but then swooped up at the last second. The missiles were too late to turn though and they crashed right into their owner.

KAAAAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!

Duon was blown back badly by his own projectiles and was at the edge of the deck and in danger of falling down. Lucario ran towards the monster and jumped at his body with both hands pulled back, and when at range, he delivered a fury of kicks and punched into his body. "Close Combat!"

POW SMASH CRASH KICK WHAM CRASH BASH SMACK SMASH!!!!!!!

The intensity and the power of the attacks were more than Duon could bear. He finally lost his balance on the edge and plummeted off the Halberd. The others poked their head over the edge and could see the monster disappearing into the ocean below.

SPLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!!!

And he was no more…

"We did it!" Peach said happily.

"Yes, we did," Fox said.

Wolf walked up to them from behind and said, "Now that you're done with your first opponent, Fox, it's time you start with your second round!"

Fox turned to him and said, "You sure you want to do this?"

Wolf got into fighting stance and said, "This time I'll show you who the stronger one here is!"

CRASH!

Everyone turned to the control tower of the battleship and saw G&W and Dr. Mario both flying out from the window and crashing down onto the floor violently.

"What the heck?!" Wolf gasped.

G&W got up and cried, "Ow… How can this be happening…? I can't be defeated here!"

Snake looked out from the window and said, "You lose, mister!"

G&W looked up and saw the other Smashers and said, "What?! When did you guys get here?! And you rescued one of the princesses too?!"

"I'm Zelda, one of the princesses too!" Sheik told him. "And this time I'm going to teach you a lesson for what you've done to us!"

G&W jumped up and said, "Darn it! I'm not going to be defeated here! You do not know the power that I possess!"

Wolf got in front of him and said, "Leave it to me! I'll show them that they are messing with the wrong guy!"

"No! I have enough of being made fun of!" G&W said angrily. "This time I'll show them that I am not one to be messed with!"

Fox raised his gun at him and said, "Surrender now and we will not harm you!"

"Do not look down on me! Do you know why the master gave me the authority over this battleship and made me one of the top commanders of the Subspace Army?" G&W said. "Because if it wasn't for me, the Subspace Army would never be created in the first place!"

The good guys were surprised to hear this and Fox asked, "What are you talking about?"

"Never judge a people by their looks! You think I look strange? I'm flat, 2D and black while all of you are three dimensional and realistic-looking! I bet many of you cannot even imagine that someone like me exists! You probably find it funny and hard to imagine that I can interact with everything in this world! But due to this appearance alone, many people see me as a freak and I didn't even get a chance to shine in some author's story series just because he cannot imagine me fitting in with the cast! Do you understand how it is to be born in this way and get rejected and mocked at because of your looks that cannot be changed?"

Everyone listened to him silently and without saying a single thing as if they felt pity for him.

"I never amounted much in life! I could never prove myself to others! But that was until he came… He saw something special within me that I didn't even know I have! With this hidden potential, the army that you see right before your eyes have been created! It was thanks to me that the Subspace Army even existed in the first place!"

"Allow me to do the rest of the explanation," Dr. Mario said. "Game's DNA and cells are very different from the rest of us. It is discovered that through interaction and fusion with other kinds of drugs and chemicals, these DNA would gain life of their own and a large amount of them fusing together could result in the creation of a new life form."

"What? How is that possible?!" Fox said in unbelief.

"It was all thanks to this that I am able to stand on top of everyone!" G&W continued. "He saw this hidden potential and made me a top commander! I can finally prove myself superior to everyone for looking down on me! You laugh at my looks, and now it is my turn to get back at you! Doc, give it to me now!"

"As you wish," Dr. Mario said as he handed him a syringe.

G&W took the syringe from him and injected his own arm with it. After this, the same purple particles that were used to create the Subspace monsters started to ooze out from all over body and engulfed him. "You will see the power of the Shadow Bugs! Because they are my offspring, I have the power to manipulate them however I want to!" G&W said as the purple particles called Shadow Bugs covered him up more and more. "You will now see the true terror that I possess!"

He was eventually covered up fully by the Shadow Bugs that began to expand in size and change form. Soon, more details were formed on the large purple mass and it eventually became a large black octopus that was flat and paper-like in appearance.

"Eeks! An octopus!" Peach gasped.

"What the?!" Fox said in shock.

"Bow down before me now!" the mutated G&W said loudly.

Falco swooped down on his Arwing and fired at the newly formed octopus rapidly. One of the tentacles reached to him at a very fast speed that he did not see coming and managed to catch it. "Whoa!"

G&W squeezed the Arwing with his tentacle and then slammed it onto the deck forcefully and destroyed it, but Falco escape mostly unharmed. "Dang! You'll pay for it!" he growled.

Another tentacle reached to the Smashers at a fast speed and caught Peach with it. "Yaaa!"

G&W held her up high and said, "You make anything silly and she'll be squished!"

"Don't you dare do that!" Sheik shouted.

"You destroying my ship and now you're playing dirty! I'll get you for this!" Falco shouted.

"Try me!" G&W said. The other tentacles reached forward and tried to hit the other Smashers and they all got away to avoid getting hit.

Falco jumped at G&W and his tentacles tried to swat him down while he was in air. He delivered roundhouse kicks in air and kicked away the incoming tentacles and also bounced off another one that went for him. He was going to aim for the tentacle that was holding Peach but was then suddenly caught in the back of the leg by another tentacle. "Whoa!"

"Haha! You're finished!" G&W laughed, holding Falo upside down by the leg.

"Oh yeah? Fire Bird!" Falco shouted, and fire shot out from his body and G&W quickly let him go because it burns. Falco flipped himself right-side-up and then charged into the octopus's face with a fiery bash and bounced back, and then he zipped at Peach and dashed through the tentacle to loosen its grip, causing Peach to fall down slowly thanks to her parachute-like skirt.

"Yay! Thanks!" Peach said happily as she quickly moved farther from G&W.

"Why you?!" G&W growled angrily as he turned to Falco. Falco whipped out his gun and shot his face multiple times and G&W tried to hit him with his tentacles again. Falco leaped up and fire once again appeared around his body as he charged forward in a drilling motion. "Fire Phoenix Drill!"

SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!

The powerful attack rammed G&W in the face and he was pushed across the surface a decent distance before coming to a stop. "Argh! I'll get you for this! You're not going to defeat me!" G&W shouted. Suddenly, a missile flew straight into his face.

BANG!!!

It appeared that the missile was shot in from the control room by Snake, who was seen holding a bazooka. "Bull's eye!" he said.

G&W was really angry now. He cried with fury and reached forward all his tentacles and attacked him with blind rage. Lucario grabbed one of the tentacles and gave it a palm thrust to push it away, and then he held up both hands over him and a bright flash was created. "Flash Cannon!"

G&W was blinded by the light and it was launched right into is face afterwards.

BANG!!!!

Sheik threw some kunais attached with exploding tags at him and then Lucario jumped into the air and landed a flying jump kick onto him from above. Fox charged up with fire and rammed into his face. Despite taking all these blows, G&W still managed to stay up and shouted, "I WILL KILL YOU ALL!!!"

"Sorry, but that's not happening!" Falco said from behind him. G&W turned around just in time to see Falco's right foot covered in fire. "Blazing Phoenix Kick!"

SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!!!!

The devastating fire kick was G&W across the place and crashing into the remains of the Combo Cannon, destroying it even more.

CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!

"Mamamia!" Dr. Mario gasped in shock.

When the smoke cleared, the octopus was seen lying all beaten up on the busted cannon. Purple particles came out around his body and G&W changed back to his original form and was unconscious.

"We did it!" Sheik said.

Snake and MK watched the whole thing happening from the control room and Snake said, "Looks like they dealt with things themselves."

"And our task here is accomplished too," MK added.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

I'm not sure, but I think this chapter is lacking somewhat. Wasn't really in the mood for typing around these days, but at the same time didn't want to take too long either. I tried my best to get busy and submit this chapter the best I can, so I hope you can live with it in the meantime.


	15. Ancient Minister

I'm off on a church retreat this Thursday and will not be back until next week. This may very well be the last chapter before I leave, but if you're lucky, I may update again before Thursday. Have patience and I will return again with more chapters. Please understand this.

**Chapter 15  
A Shocking Truth! The Ancient Minister's Identity Revealed!**

**

* * *

  
**

The airship landed at the parking area of the Isle of Ancient's interior and the good Smashers that were inside the airship stepped out from the hatch.

Captain Falcon looked around the place and said, "So according to K. Rool, this is indeed the base of operation for the Subspace Army."

"I can't believe we managed to slip inside here…" Olimar said. "I feel tense…"

"Now that we are here, we cannot back off right now," CF continued. "Let's go and find the person behind all these and put an end to the Subspace Army!"

Diddy raised his arms and shouted, "All right! Let's beat up the baddies!"

"Count me in too!" DK said.

"Let's move out then!" CF said, and then they ran through a door that was before them.

-

Samus and Pikachu quietly lingered through the interior of the Subspace complex. They came to a door and Samus used her x-ray visor to see through it in order to find out what is on the other side and judge whether or not it is safe to go through.

After deeming the room on the other side safe, they both went through the door and looked around with awareness again. "Nothing here so far," Samus said.

"We've been wandering around here for quite a while…" Pikachu said. "And we still haven't found anything…"

"If this really is the main headquarters of the Subspace Army, their mastermind has to be here somewhere. We have to keep searching."

They walked deeper into the room and then without a warning, the ceiling behind them shattered and a four-legged robot that resembles of a spider to some extent crashed down—Security Robot B.O.X.

The duo turned around with shock and Samus pointed her arm cannon at the enemy. "Intruder detected. Termination operation execute!" the robot said, and then it leaped forward in an attempt to ram them down and they both jumped to each side to avoid getting hit.

Samus landed from her jump and opened fire at the robot's legs immediately, but her shots bounced off its heavy armor harmlessly. The robot turned its gaze to Samus and the top of its head opened and a couple of metal balls were launched at her. Samus moved out of the way to avoid the metal balls that exploded into a column of fire when they hit the floor.

Pikachu jumped up from behind and zapped the robot in the body. The jolt seemed to damage to robot somewhat as it gave off a bit of spark and trembled as it turned to Pikachu. Missiles came out from the sides of its head and fired at the mouse who quickly ran away to avoid them, but the missile gave chase. Pikachu then released star-shaped projectiles to counter the missiles.

While Pikachu was holding back the robot, Samus used her scan visor to scan for results on the robot. "Its weak spot is the top portion of the head," she said. "Now I know where to hit!" She readied her arm cannon and jumped into the air and fired a super missile right onto the robot from above.

BANG!

This did fatal damage to the robot and its armor was badly dent and damaged. It turned back to Samus and launched out missiles at her again, but she shot them all down with plasma beams. She leaped over the robot and morphed into a ball and quickly dropped a bomb when she was above its head and the bomb blasted the robot in the head, damaging it even more. When she landed, she turned around and fired three super missiles consecutively into the robot's damaged face. The Security Robot could no longer handle the damage dealt to it and so exploded into pieces.

KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!

"Yes! We did it!" Pikachu said happily.

Samus lowered her arm cannon and looked around the place and said, "There doesn't seem to be any other way out of here asides from the door we came in from." She noticed some computers on the side of the room and so went up to it and checked through its system. "Wait, I think I can figure out some things by looking at the map of this place."

She worked through the computers and finally brought up an image of the complex's map. "Okay… The glowing spot is our current position… Hmmm… It appears that the room where the bombs are being produced it beneath us."

"How do we get there then?" Pikachu asked.

"The fastest method there now is through the vent over there," Samus turned to point at a grating at the bottom of the wall. "That is a shortcut leading to that room." She went over to it and lifted the grating with ease, and then she turned into a ball and rolled into it and Pikachu followed suit by crawling. Being a Pokemon of small build, he had no problem going through the tight passage.

-

Several Subspace Bombs as well as ROB sentries were all gathered at the bomb-making room. At the center of the far end of the room, a 3D hologram of Ganondorf was seen being projected from a device while Eggman, Scratch, and Grounder (they're not holograms) were standing next to him. Standing before them was the Ancient Minister as well as all the sentries and lined along the sides of the room were bombs that were not activated.

"What do you mean by wanting this operation to stop now?" Ganondorf asked the AM.

"I have enough of such madness," the AM replied. "Several of my fellow sentries have been sacrificed for your evil intentions. It hurts me to see my same kind fall before my eyes just to activate the bombs."

"So in summary," Eggman said. "You're going on strike, are you?"

"I can understand your feelings, Minister," Ganondorf said to AM. "But let this be the last time for this to happen, because the final steps of our plan is about to be unleashed. The last groups of the bombs are now in this room waiting to be detonated. With that, there will be no more Subspace Bombs necessary to take over the world!"

"But that would a large amount of sentries being sacrificed in order to achieve this," AM said. "I will not allow such thing to happen."

"Sacrifices have to be made in order to achieve certain goals. Once this is done, we can have whatever we want!"

"Enough of this madness!" AM said, sounding somewhat angry this time. "I will no longer follow you. I will not allow you detonate the bombs and sacrifice my own kind anymore!"

"Haha! Talking tough, are you?" Eggman said with a laugh. "We do not take traitors lightly here!"

"Do as you want, but I will not allow you to harm my own kind again," AM said, starting to sound serious.

-

CF, DK, Diddy, and Olimar were running through a hallway and CF was dragging along a beaten up Space Pirate behind him. "You sure it's that room?" CF asked the pirate while pointing to a door at the end of the hallway.

"Yes… It's that room… Let me go now, please…" the pirate cried. CF dropped the pirate and they continued running to the door before them.

"I'll ram it open!" DK said, and he ran ahead of the others and lowered his head to give the door a strong headbutt.

CRASH!

The door burst open and the Smashers charged into the room and witnessed a large number of ROB sentries as well as the AM and the villains previously mentioned.

"Hey! Who are you guys and how did you get in here?!" Eggman shouted when he saw the Smashers.

Then almost at the same time, the heating grate at the ceiling near the door burst open and Samus and Pikachu dropped down in front of the Smashers. "We're here at last!" Samus said.

"Samus! What are you doing here?" CF asked as he was surprised to see her.

She turned around and was surprised to see the others. "You guys! When did you get here?"

Ganondorf saw them and said, "Hmph! I don't care how you people barged into this place, but you're not stopping our final plans from being unleashed!"

"Ganondorf! So you are the mastermind!" Samus said, pointing her arm cannon at him.

"Haha! That is a good guess, but in fact, there is a superior above me and I am acting as his public face!" Ganondorf told her.

"Whatever the case is, we're going to bring you down here right now!" CF said. "You better get ready!"

"He's not even here in person…" Samus told him. "That's a hologram."

"Looks like we shouldn't waste too much time," Ganondorf continued. "Eggman, activate the bombs immediately!"

"As you wish!" Eggman said as he took out a remote control.

"Stop! I will not allow you!" AM shouted, but Eggman ignored him and pressed the button. When the button was pressed, the eyes of the ROB sentries glowed with red light and they started moving towards the Subspace Bombs lined at the sides of the room and dragged them to the center of the room to activated them.

AM saw them and said loudly, "No! Stop it! Don't!" He charged at some of the ROB sentries and pushed them away from the bombs, but the sentries attacked him with their eye beams out of instinct and the AM was engulfed in flames from the heat of the beams.

"Oh no! They've set up the bomb!" Olimar cried. "Let's get out of here!"

"No! We must stop them!" Samus shouted.

The Smashers ran to the ROB sentries and tried to stop them from activating the bomb. CF threw punches and kicks at a sentry but the robot was like a statue and wouldn't budge an inch. DK grabbed another one and tried to pull it off while Diddy bounced up and down on another one. Samus used her grapple beam to pull one away, Olimar threw Pikmins at yet another ROB to try to sabotage it, and Pikachu zapped some of the robots. No matter how hard they tried, they could not get the sentries to move from their position, and even if they did damage to them, the bomb still continued to count down. Samus looked at the timer on one of the bombs and said, "There's about five minutes before the explosion!"

The villains simply laughed at their futile efforts to stop the bombs. "Haha! There is nothing you can to stop this!" Eggman said. "Either escape now or let the bomb go off!" He turned to his two lackeys and said, "C'mon! Let's move to a safer place before the bombs explode!" And the wall behind them opened and they went through it.

"What do we do?!" Diddy cried, still jumping up and down on a sentry.

Then a part of the wall opened and several bird-like monsters flew into the room. "Oh no… As we if we don't have enough trouble yet…" Pikachu cried.

"I think we better get out of here now," CF said. "There's not much time on the bomb, so we better do so fast!" Suddenly, one of the birds swooped down to hit him, but he swung his fist at it from the side and punched it away in time. "Get lost!"

The Smashers tried to run for the exit, but the birds kept on harassing them. Meanwhile, the AM was still burning from the beams fired at him, but he was still showing signs of life. He shifted his eyes to the birds and then fired an eye beam that pierced through several birds at once. "Eh? What's that?" Olimar asked, turning to the burning mass that is the AM.

"This is the best I could do… to make up for my crimes…" the AM said as he slowly moved towards them. "Not that I am asking you for forgiveness…" As the fire continued to burn, his cloak started to disintegrate and fall out around him. When the cloak fully disappeared, the AM's true form was revealed. He looked identical to the ROB sentries, but he had reddish tints instead of black.

"So you are one of those robots…" CF said. "They say you were the one responsible for planting the bombs all over the place."

ROB lowered his head in shame and said, "I can never forgive myself for this. It is something that I wish I could turn time back in order to prevent from happening."

"We can talk about this later!" Samus said. "You come with us quick!"

"Yeah! Run with us first! We won't hold a grudge against you!" Diddy said to ROB, and thus the Smashers all ran through the hallway together.

-

Having been through the place once before, CF remembered which path to take to return to the parking area. The airship was still in the same place when they got there, but instead of heading for it, CF got out his cell phone and pressed a button on it. "What are you doing?" Olimar asked.

"We'll be taking another method out of here," he replied. Shortly after he pressed the button, the Falcon Flyer flew into the area. "Okay! It's here! Let's get out of here fast on that!" And everybody rushed onto the Falcon Flyer as fast as they could.

Once inside, CF took the controls and readied to blast off of this place. "Okay! Everyone fasten your seat belts! It's going to be a wild ride!" he shouted.

Just as he was going to take off however, Ridley suddenly fell down in front of the exit passage and blocked their path. "You guys are not getting out of here!" he shouted.

"Eeks! A monster!!!" Olimar shrieked.

"Ridley!" Samus gasped.

"No time to stop for hitchhikes, buddy!" CF said as he stepped on the boost to max, causing the Falcon Flyer to zoom forward really fast.

Ridley tried to use his hands to stop the FF, but the velocity of the FF was too strong and he was rammed onto his back and the ship flew over him and went down the passage. He got up and looked in their direction and shouted, "GET BACK HERE!!!!"

-

Right at this moment, the timer struck zero…

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

Not too long of a chapter, and considering that everyone knew the plot of the original very well, there's really nothing new in this chapter either.

Also, the Security Robot B.O.X. (from Metroid Fusion) first appeared in my old story Legend of the Mech Gems. Not a story I recommend reading though...


	16. Subspace Cannon

**Chapter 16  
Time to Get Serious! The Power of the Subspace Cannon!**

**

* * *

  
**

War had at last settled down after Meta-Knight raised the white flag. He contacted the government officials and explained to them about how his battleship was stolen and asked for permission to not confiscate it from him because it was not his fault in the first place. Things went well and he got approval to continue keeping the Halberd and not to let it fall into wrong hands again.

As for G&W, Dr. Mario, and Wolf, they were being taken away into custody. "It sure is good to get back the Halberd," MK said as he watched the guards take the three villains towards a helicopter.

"So what do you plan to do next?" Snake asked.

"There is still a score to settle with the Subspace Army. Surely they will not let us get away with this knowing that they lost something big."

"It's not like this thing belongs to them in the first place anyway."

While the three villains were being led to the helicopter, Wolf smirked for some reason and then a burst of red electricity came out around his body without a warning, zapping the guards around him. The electricity also caused his handcuffs to burn up and open, and then he grabbed G&W and Dr. Mario by their hands and made a run for the edge. "We're out of here!" Wolf said.

"What are you doing?!" G&W shouted.

The guards saw this and got out their guns to ready to shoot them. "They're getting away! Get them!"

Wolf jumped right off the edge of the deck with the both of them in his grasp, and those two obviously shrieked in horror. As they fell, Wolf reached one hand to a hidden device on the side of his left ear, and then a Wolfen popped out from the hatch underneath the Halberd and flew below the falling trio. The cockpit opened and Wolf fell perfectly into the seat while the other two landed onto the wings and slowly crawled to the cockpit. "You should tell us before you do something like this!" G&W said.

After they both managed to squeeze into the seat, the Wolfen took off into the distance where the Isle of Ancients could be seen. "They're getting away!" Fox gasped. The guards tried to shoot them down, but the Wolfen flew around with skill and avoided them all.

As the fighter got closer and closer to the Isle of Ancients, Wolf noticed the island rumbling somewhat. An airship of sorts could be seen speeding out from the opening on the side of the cliff, and then purple energy began to come out all around the island and a purple dome started to appear and engulf the island! "What the heck?!" Wolf said in shock.

"That's the Subspace Bomb! What's happening to the island?!" G&W said.

The purple kept on increasing in size until every single bit of the island had been swallowed. "What's happening?!" Dr. Mario shouted.

"Fly in there!" G&W said. "We will escape into the Subspace World! That is the real base of operation for our army!"

"If you say so…" Wolf said, and he stepped on the boost and the Wolfen sped into the purple dome and disappeared into it.

The others back on the Halberd were all shocked at what happened to the Isle of Ancients too. "What happened…?" Falco said with disbelief.

"That is the same kind of black hole that was released by the bombs…" Fox said. "Now the Subspace Army wants to take that island too?"

-

Ike, Marth, Roy, Lucas, Red, and the Ice Climbers also saw what happened from the part of the cliff they were on, and they were equally shocked too. "What the…?" Marth said.

"The Isle of Ancients has been swallowed!" Roy gasped.

Then the Falcon Flyer flew to the same cliff and parked onto the rocky surface. The hatch opened and the Smashers inside came out. "Good thing we made it out from there in time," CF said.

DK landed onto the ground and said happily, "It's good to set foot on real earth again!"

Marth walked towards them and said, "Falcon, what happened? Did you guys just come out from there? What happened to the island?"

"We do not know the exact details," CF replied. "But the enemy set off several bombs at once and then that's what happened. We were hoping to find and defeat the mastermind of the army to end this once and for all, but he wasn't there apparently."

"Hey everyone!" shouted a voice. Then Mario and his gang ran up to the scene.

"We heard-a an explosion just-a now," Mario said. "What-a happened?"

CF pointed to where the Isle of Ancients originally was as a reply and they were very surprised to see it. "What is that?!" Yoshi gasped.

"That was the Isle of Ancients," Samus replied. "It's been destroyed by the Subspace Bomb. A lot of bombs blew up at once, to be precise..."

"And we just escaped from there," Pikachu added.

"The Isle of Ancients has swallowed by the black hole too?!" Link said. "Just how far do they intend to go?!"

ROB lowered his head and looked quite sad, even though you couldn't tell it from his expression. Jigglypuff walked up to him and said, "Hi! Who are you?"

"Oh yeah, about this guy," CF said. "He's…"

Before he could reply though, Lucas pointed to the Halberd that was approaching them and said, "That thing is coming right for us!"

Most of the Smashers got into fighting stance, but Ike said, "Don't worry; it's no longer on the enemies' side anymore."

"What do you mean?" Kirby asked.

As the Halberd approached closer, they could hear familiar voices shouting to them. "Mario! I'm so glad to see you again!" shouted the voice of Peach.

"Eetz Peachy!" Mario exclaimed happily.

"How did she end up there?!" Kirby wondered.

-

To make a long story short, the Halberd stopped right next to the edge of the cliff and hovered there while the Smashers united together on the deck and talked among each other about all that happened.

"And that was how my Halberd was stolen and used for evil in the first place," MK said, concluding his story.

"I see… I doubted that you would be behind something like this from the start," Kirby said. "Good to know that it's confirmed!"

"And then we have this guy…" CF said, looking at ROB, who apparently told them his story earlier.

ROB lowered his head and said, "If you are angry about me or hold a grudge against me, I am ready to accept my punishment. Please do to me as you see fit."

The Smashers wondered what to do with him, but Pikachu said, "I think we should just forgive him. He didn't want to do all those in the first place. He was merely forced by his superiors to do so in order to save the life of his kind. But in the end…"

"I agree…" Olimar said. "His story indeed is sad to hear…"

"He poor guy!" Jigglypuff stated. "He is sorry! Forgive him!"

"I agree with them. It wasn't his fault to begin with," Peach said. "I can understand the things he's been through to cover his shame."

Mario then nodded his head and said to ROB, "We are not-a angry about-a you! Eet eez not-a your fault! Be happy! We are on your side and we will help-a you avenge for you kind-a!"

"Do you not want to punish me?" ROB asked again.

"Do not feel guilty about your actions," Fox said. "We have feelings too, and we can definitely understand how you felt. We would be no different from the Subspace Army if you destroy you right now."

"Normally I would've blown you away," Falco said. "But with all the others agreeing with the opposite, I'll just let it slide by this time."

"We're not angry with you! Let's all be friends from now on!" Pichu said.

ROB was glad to hear that everyone was willing to give him another chance. If only he was an organic being, he would shed tears already. "Thank you all for your kindness. I will surely amend for my wrongdoings."

-

Within the depths of the black hole was the alternate dimension known as the Subspace World. It was the base of operations for the Subspace Army. Currently, all the high ranking members of the army were gathered at a very high point of the place as if they were holding a meeting.

Ganondorf and Mewtwo stood before the edge of the platform while the other members: Pokey, Bob, Ridley, K. Rool, Eggman, and Bowser stood behind them. "No! This is not Pizza Palace!" Bowser yelled into his cell phone. "Don't ever call this number again!"

After Bowser hung the call, Ganondorf said, "So… is everyone here?"

"Wait up!" said the voice of G&W as stepped into the place with Dr. Mario and Wolf. "You should've told us about this earlier!"

"I did, but it was your fault that you didn't receive the call," Ganondorf claimed.

"Those bastards took the Halberd from us! I'll never forgive them for this!"

"That goes not matter anymore," Mewtwo told him. "With the Isle of Ancients engulfed in Subspace, we have created a portal big enough to use the Subspace Cannon!"

"That thing is finally ready?" K. Rool asked.

"Yes! We that thing, we no longer need any use for the Subspace Bomb. The beams fired by the cannon will produce the same effect as the bombs. With that, we can engulf the world in Subspace in a single day!"

As everyone cheered over hearing this news, Dr. Mario looked around and said, "Where are Wario and Waluigi?"

"Those two have been missing and we are unable to contact them at all," Ganondorf replied. "It matters not as those two are bumbling oafs to begin with, so it is no big loss to have two unimportant members missing. And then we have a traitor among us, the Ancient Minister."

"That does not matter too," Mewtwo said. "He has allowed his emotions to get the best of him. We no longer need his support now that we have the cannon in our hands!" Mewtwo then turned to the darkness before them and said, "Now the master will speak to us!"

Everyone looked in the same direction as him and a large white hand started to fade into the scene from the darkness. "The final steps of our plan are starting to be unleashed!" Master Hand said. "Tomorrow is the rightful day to start it all! Everybody get ready! The world shall soon witness the true power of the Subspace Army!"

"Yay!!!" they all cheered with joy.

"I have one question though," Wolf asked.

"What is it?" MH asked.

"Why is that you, the ruler of the real world, want to take control of the Subspace World and engulf the real world into it?"

"I have my own reasons that none of you will understand. However, when the time comes, I will gladly reveal everything you want to know to you!"

-

In a blink of an eye, night fell and morning came very soon. Mario was walking down a room within the Halberd while brushing his teeth and his face was still looking very sleepy. He looked out the window to look at the massive black hole that could be seen in the distance, and then something happened. A large mechanical thing that resembled a cannon slowly emerged from the side of it. This surprised Mario and he shouted, "EVERYBODY!!! COME LOOK-A AT THEEZ!!!"

-

The cannon was almost as big as the black hole itself. Asides from the main turret, there were also smaller ones attached all over it. On top of the cannon was a balcony, and then out from the black hole entrance behind it, Ganondorf and Bowser stepped out to the real world and gazed at the world before them. "Ah, such a beautiful morning it is!" Ganondorf said. "Unfortunately, all these will disappear into the darkness soon!"

"Let's hope they have one last glimpse of the light before they disappear into the darkness forever!" Bowser said.

Ganondorf picked up a microphone from the controls and said into it, "Is everything ready?"

"It's fully charged up and ready to fire!" Eggman's voice said from it.

"Fire at will then! Aim for that unimportant island over that horizon. This shall be a warning to those who oppose us!"

No sooner after he said this, the main turret of the cannon started to release purplish light from the opening, and then shortly afterwards, a powerful concentrated black beam shot right out of it and zoomed towards the island in the distance. When the beam struck solid ground, a black hole started to form and it kept on expanding in size until the entire island was engulfed.

From the Halberd parked on the cliff, the Smashers saw all that went on and were horrified at what they saw. "This is horrible!" Zelda gasped.

"How can they do such a horrible thing?!" Peach said.

"Argh! I have it with those bastards already!" Falco growled. He turned to Meta-Knight and said, "Take off already! I'm going to give those jerks a piece of my mind!"

"If everyone is ready, I will take off the Halberd," MK said.

"We are ready to take on them!" CF said to him.

"Right! We have to stop those villains before they go too far! Let's take off then!" Link added.

"Let's-a go! We must-a stop-a them!" Mario said.

MK nodded and said, "Okay, everyone get ready! I'm going to take off now!" And then he ran to the control room of the battleship to get ready for takeoff.

To make a long story short, the Halberd started to take flight and lifted itself off the ground, and then with a burst of its engine, it took off in the direction of the Subspace Cannon.

Ganondorf and Bowser spotted the Halberd coming in their direction. "Those fools have made their move at last!" Ganondorf said. "They will now witness our true power!" He stretched out his hand and shouted, "All turrets! Fire at will!"

Under his voice command, the turrets attached all over the cannon aimed at the Halberd's direction and open fired rapidly. The air was filled with deadly laser beams, but thankfully, the Halberd's exterior armor was very durable and not one to get blown apart by such peashooters.

The turrets that were attached onto the surface of the battleship also opened fired, but like the enemy's firepower, it did not do visible damage to the Subspace Cannon.

As MK steered the wheel of the battleship, Snake said to him, "Want to use the Combo Cannon?" The cannon was fixed overnight if you're curious.

"We will need all the firepower to take that thing down! Fire at will!" MK told him.

"Okay!" Snake pressed the button coordination on the controls and the cannon outside started moving and pointed its turret at the Subspace Cannon, and then it launched a barrage of missiles at its direction.

Missiles struck every place of the Subspace Cannon and blew off a good amount of turrets on it. "Do not let them get the upper hand! Shoot them down!" Ganondorf shouted.

The main turret of the Subspace Cannon started to release light from its opening again, but this time the light was yellow instead of purple.

-

"I'm receiving large amount of energy!" Samus reported. "It seems like a powerful beam that is capable of destroying us in a single hit is about to be fired!"

"Can we dodge it?" Snake asked.

"I don't know, but from the looks of it, it could be very hard," MK said. "We will have to interrupt the attack then! Charge the Combo Laser to the maximum!"

Snake did as he said and the firepower of the Combo Cannon was increased to its max. The turret of the cannon pointed at the Subspace Cannon and created electricity in its opening, and then a powerful beam shot right out of it and at the enemy, striking it right in the opening of the cannon.

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!!!!!!

"Yes! We did it!" Snake exclaimed.

"No, wait… I don't think so…" Samus said. She was proven right when the smoke of explosion cleared to reveal the cannon unharmed and still charging. "Oh no!"

"We cannot possibly avoid this!" MK said in shock. He grabbed a microphone and yelled into it, "Everybody! Evacuate at once! Head to the garage and get into any of the rides there! We must get out of here right now!"

"What?! We're getting out of here just like this?!" Snake said. "But this is your…"

"You people go on ahead! I will stay behind and try my best to steer to safety. I fear that my chance of success is small, but so long as you all escape, there will be someone to live to tell the tale. Flee without me!"

"All right, if you insist…" Samus said, and she fled from the room as fast as she could.

"Meta-Knight… I admire your decision, but I cannot simply allow you to sacrifice yourself. I will stay behind to help you!" Snake said.

-

The other Smashers were all running with great panic to the garage, were most of their personal rides are stored.

Captain Falcon ran into the room first since he was the fastest runner and headed for his Falcon Flyer. "C'mon! It can squeeze as much as six people, but try to cram yourself in if you can!"

"I'm taking off on my rocket!" Olimar said with panic as he jumped into his ride.

"We'll take our own Arwings!" Fox said as both he and Falco jumped into their respective rides.

Samus then rushed into the scene and said, "I'll be taking my starship and it can carry many people too! Get inside if you can!"

As everyone scrambled to get into any available rides, Kirby spotted something at the corner of the room. He ran up to it to inspect it and was amazed at his finding. "This is…"

-

The hatch of the Halberd opened and the FF, Hocotate Spaceship, Arwings, and Samus's starship came out and took off into the air. Meanwhile, MK and Snake fought to steer the Halberd out of the Subspace Cannon's aim.

"There is no way you can run from this!" Ganondorf said. "You will die for coming against us! Get ready to fire!"

The cannon had charged up to its max power and was at the brink of firing. Suddenly, something white came charging out from the Halberd's hatch incredibly fast and zoomed at the cannon. This thing zipped right across the turret of the cannon and the charging instantly stopped. "What?!" Ganondorf gasped in shock.

"What happened?!" Bowser said.

The white thing stopped moving and revealed itself to be Kirby riding on a plane-like device. "Never though I could find the Dragoon in that place!" Kirby said.

MK saw this from the control room and said, "That is the Dragoon!"

"Dragoon?" Snake said curiously.

"It is a legendary Air Ride Machine that Kirby found and used a long time ago. The king later took it and kept it for himself and stored it in here for safe keeping. Thanks goodness Kirby was able to use it to stop the cannon."

Ganondorf reached for the microphone and yelled into it, "What's the matter?! Why did the cannon stop charging?!"

"I'm afraid that it's all ruined…" Eggman's voice said.

"What do you mean?"

KAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!

Ganondorf and Bowser turned their attention to the turret of the cannon and saw an explosion. Electric circuits came out all around the cannon as pieces of it started to fall apart, and then finally, the turret itself tore off from the rest of the cannon's body and plummeted into the sea below.

"The Subspace Cannon has been struck in a vital spot and now the whole thing is destroyed!!!" Eggman cried.

"THIS IS NOT POSSIBLE!!!!" Ganondorf screamed at the top of the voice as he crushed the microphone within his grip.

"Dammit! How did they do this anyway?!" Bowser shouted. "The boss won't like this for sure!"

Ganondorf stomped the floor and said, "Dammit! Back the base first! We'll think about what to do later!" And then both the villains stepped into black hole.

-

All the others were really happy and excited to see that Kirby had saved the day. "All right! Kirby did it!" CF exclaimed.

"I've never thought he could do something like that…" Falco said with disbelief.

"Phew… I though I was done for…" Lucas said with a sigh of relief.

Kirby stopped in front of them on the Dragoon and said, "I'm cool, ain't I?"

Then a warp star came out from the Halberd and MK and Snake were both riding on top of it. "Good job, Kirby!" MK said to him. "I didn't know you would you would use the Dragoon to save us all!"

"So what do we do now?" Kirby asked.

"It is time to head into the Subspace World," ROB, who poked his head out of Samus's starship, said.

"Right! I can't wait to fight the master behind all this!" Link said.

"Speaking of the master…" ROB said. "I think it is best I reveal the truth to you now so that you will not be surprised later…"

-

Bowser and Ganondorf stomped angrily towards the high platform where the other members were gathered together. "Dammit! I can't believe they got the upper hand!" Bowser said. "What are we doing to do now?"

"I have enough of this madness already," Ganondor growled angrily. "I can no longer tolerate with this stupid organization!"

"Eh? What did you say?" Bowser asked as he turned to him, but suddenly Ganondorf grabbed him by the neck. "Gack! What are you doing?!" Then dark energy surged out into Bowser and he was zapped badly. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"

After frying up the turtle, Ganondorf tossed him aside and angrily stomped ahead, but the others saw what he did. "Ganondorf?! What are you doing?!" K. Rool said in shock.

"Why are you attacking our own men?!" Pokey asked.

Mewtwo simply smirked and said, "So you finally decided to show your true nature, Ganondorf."

Ganondorf glared at the psychic Pokemon who was hovering up in the air and said, "So you knew all along that I was never part of you lot to begin with?"

"What?! You were never part of us?!" Dr. Mario said in shock.

"That's right! I will never submit myself to anyone! If there is anyone who is to rule the world, it would be me!" Ganondorf said. "The only reason I joined this Subspace Army is so that I can usurp power from you and then take it for myself in the end!"

"You traitor!" Ridley shouted.

"Now that all of you now the truth; join me and I will make your face the greatest throughout the world, or else you will die!"

Mewtwo simply laughed at Ganondorf's words, which sounded like it came from a certain CD-i game and said, "Hahaha! You think you can usurp the master's power? Unfortunately, that will never happen. In fact, I bet none of you here even knows who you are serving actually!"

Eggman turned to him and said, "What? Aren't we serving Master Hand all along?"

"That is what you think only," G&W said as he walked in front of everyone and turned his face to them. "You do not even know the truth of this!"

"What are you talking about?" Wolf asked.

"Who are we serving actually then?" Bob asked.

Then Master Hand slowly faded into existence again and everyone turned to look at him. "The Master Hand that you think you have been serving all this time," Mewtwo said, "is actually…" He pointed his arm to the area above the Hand and golden lines slowly appeared above each of Master Hand's fingers and the back.

The lines led up high into the sky, where one could see a bright blue humanoid figure using the lines to control Master Hand like a puppet.

"What the…? Who is that?!" Ganondorf said in shock.

"He is the real person you are serving all along!" G&W told everyone. "He is the true mastermind of the Subspace Army and also the embodiment of Subspace itself, Tabuu!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

Well, this may very well be the last chapter before I go on the trip. It looks like a good cliffhanger for the short break too. Enjoy your best while I'm gone!


	17. Tabuu

Okay, seriously the last chapter before I go on my trip.

**Chapter 17  
Tabuu, the Real Mastermind of the Subspace Army!**

**

* * *

  
**

The Tornado sped across the sea at a fast speed towards the massive ball of darkness hovering above the ocean. "I can't believe that…" Tails said as he piloted the plane closer to it.

"C'mon! We have to get closer so that I can jump inside!" Sonic, who was standing on the wing, said. "If I saw correctly, the others seemed to have gone inside there already. I'm not going to be the only person to left out of this fun!"

"I'm not sure if that thing is safe to enter, Sonic… What if…"

"I'll go it alone from here then!" Sonic interrupted him.

Tails was surprised to hear this and said, "What!? Are you serious? It's too dangerous!"

"It will be even more dangerous for me. Trust me! I'll be back after I deal with the problems over there, and you return to the others and tell them about this. Don't worry; I promise I'll be back unharmed and as soon as possible! You can trust on me!"

Tails, though still worried about his best friend, nodded and said, "Okay, I respect your decision, Sonic! I'll fly closer to the top and then you jump in from there, okay?"

"Got it! Time to rock and roll!"

-

The villains were all surprised that they had been serving under a mysterious person that they do not know all along instead of Master Hand. "Who is that…?" Pokey asked.

"Master Hand is being controlled by him all along?!" Ridley said in shock. "How come I do not know this!?"

"Oooh, bright colors," Bob said. He was commenting about Tabuu's bright colorings.

"I have no more use for you!" Tabuu said to MH. He let go the strings and allowed the giant Hand to drop down onto the floor. The others jumped out of the way so that they will not get hit by him and MH tumbled down the staircase.

CRASH!

They turned to look at Tabuu again and he said, "I will allow you all to serve under me, and if you are not willing to, I will have no use for you either! You know what your fates will be if that is so!"

"Join Tabuu! He is the only worthy ruler of this world!" G&W told everyone. "Only he can give you powers beyond imagination!"

"No!" Ganondorf shouted. "I said I will never submit myself to anyone! No matter who the leader of this army is, I will strike him down!" Then he took off from the ground and flew towards Tabuu with his fist pulled back to ready to give him a blow.

"You are a fool to come against me!" Tabuu said. When Ganondorf got close, Tabuu formed a reddish blade out of his hand and swung it across the air, slashing Ganondorf across the chest.

SLAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!" Ganondorf crashed all the way back down onto the floor and tumbled down the staircase and joined MH down there.

CRASH!

"Such power…" Ridley said in awe. "I can't believe this…"

Tabuu looked at the trembling villains again and said, "I ask you again: Will you or will you not join me?"

The villains took a couple steps back and were trembling with fright and wondered what to do, but then Pokey fell forward on his face and said, "I will serve under you! I do not care who I am serving, but as long as get to have fun teasing people below me, I'm happy enough!"

Eggman also fell down to his knees and said, "I will serve under you too if I can have the power to take over the world!"

Bob simply shrugged and said, "Whatever…"

Tabuu smiled and said, "I take that everyone is willing to serve under me now. Good, I will make sure that all of you have your part in the ruling once we have taken over the world! You will all be my supreme followers from now on!"

"However, I believe there is something that we will need to deal with first," Mewtwo reminded him. "They are coming even as we speak."

"I know, so let us give them a warm welcome."

-

No sooner after Mewtwo said this, the Smashers' arrived into the Subspace World and parked their respective airships, and then each of them stepped out.

"So this is the Subspace World…" Marth said as he inspected around.

"It's scary and gloomy…" Lucas whimpered.

"The aura here is evil…" Lucario stated.

"I think I keep on hearing strange sounds…" Pichu said.

"When the Subspace Bomb explodes, everything in its path will be dragged into this realm and become a part of it," ROB said.

"How do we return them back to normal then?" Fox asked.

"The only way to do so is to defeat the embodiment of Subspace, Tabuu…"

Mario pointed to a winding staircase that led to a floating platform in the sky and said, "There eez bright-a light coming from there!"

"The enemies must be there! Let's go!" Captain Falcon said, and they all ran forward to engage their enemy.

When they ran near the staircase, they were very surprised to see Ganondorf, Bowser, and MH lying on the floor. "What?! Ganondorf!" Link said in shock.

"And Master Hand!" Samus added.

"What I fear has come true…" ROB said. "Master Hand was nothing but a mere puppet used by Tabuu."

"It is exactly as you said!" said a voice. Everyone looked up and saw the members of the Subspace Army walking down the stairs.

"You guys!" Roy said angrily.

"So you people finally came to your deaths!" Ridley said. "This time we will show you that you should never have messed with us in the first place!"

"I will get my revenge on you guys! Spankety spank!" Pokey said.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Meta-Knight said. "Why are Ganondorf and Bowser beaten up too?"

"This is what happens to those who opposed me," said a new voice. Everyone looked up again to see Tabuu floating down.

"Who is that?" Pikachu asked.

"That is Tabuu, the master of the Subspace Army!" ROB said. "He is the one responsible for everything that has happened so far!"

"So you are the villain behind everything!" Pit said.

"Yes, it is I!" Tabuu said. "Do you not find it strange that Master Hand, the ruler of the real world, would want to take control of Subspace and rule the world? He had no such intentions since the start for I have always been the one pulling the strings from behind!"

"We demand-a an explanation at-a once for everything!" Mario said. "What-a are you exactly?"

"I shall tell you all that you want to know then," Tabuu replied. "There exist two universes in the world, the real world and the Subspace World. I exist in the Subspace World and this whole realm is like my body. If I am to fall, this whole place will cease to exist too! As you can see, this Subspace World is a rather boring place with no sights to look at. Being a ruler of a blank place is very boring, but I cannot exit this realm and live out in the real world since the atmosphere is different out there and I cannot survive long. Therefore I came up with the brilliant idea of bringing in the real world into my own world so that I can create a more beautiful place within the Subspace World! I had always been inspecting the activities of the real world and was able to gain control of Master Hand when he least expected it."

"Using Master Hand, he was able to come before me," G&W said. "He saw that my DNA could be used to create new life forms, so that is why he revealed to me first that he was the person behind everything. With the help of me, Tabuu was able to create the Subspace Army!"

"He did not expect that I would know his identity in the first place though," Mewtwo continued. "It was thanks to my psychic powers to read minds that I was able to see through everything, but that didn't matter because I willingly served under him."

"Next, I discovered the Isle of Ancients and decided that the place would be a good place for the base of operations. I took over that place and went up to their leader, ROB, and demanded that he and his kind serve under me or face destruction!" Tabuu said.

ROB felt ashamed and lowered his head when he heard this.

"And I also saw the potential in the battleship owned by Meta-Knight, which is why I decided to steal it for the use of our army!"

"Why you?!" MK said angrily.

"Mewtwo, Game & Watch, and ROB asides, nobody else knew that they were serving me all along! Of course, Master Hand knew he was being controlled, but I used my powers to make him do my biddings and so he was no method of fighting back! Now that the final steps of the plan is about to be unleashed, I have no use for him anymore!"

"We will not-a let-a you do as you want!" Mario shouted.

"Yes! You've gone too far for your own good!" Link added. "We will stop you here and right now!"

"Get ready to fall under my tremendous power!" Falco said, pointing his gun at Tabuu.

"You fools will now realize your powerlessness before me!" Tabuu said. "If you think you have what it takes to strike me down, then prove yourself!"

Suddenly, MH started twitching and got back up slowly. "I will not allow you…" he said weakly. "I will stop you!"

"He's still alive!" Dr. Mario said.

MH turned to Tabuu and said, "You will pay for making a fool out of me!" And he charged straight at Tabuu to attack him.

Tabuu reached out his hand and easily stopped MH from charging forward using only his palm. Then what appeared to be wings grew from the back of Tabuu and gave off a bright red shockwave that spread throughout the whole place. MH was struck by the shockwave and blown back onto the ground with a powerful slam. Immediately, the whole place began shaking the floor started to crack.

"What is happening?! The floor is breaking!" Red gasped.

The floor that the good guys were standing on shattered into pieces and they all fell down. Even if some of them could fly, there was a strong black hole-like pulling force dragging them down. They all screamed as they plummet into the darkness below and each of them disappeared into nothingness. Ganondorf, Bowser, and MH also fell down too.

The only part of the floor left that was left intact was the part that the villains were standing on. "They forget their parachutes," Bob said, holding up a backpack that he got from nowhere.

"Now is the time for the real show!" Tabuu said. He spread out his arms and orbs began to appear around him. If one looked carefully at the orbs, one could see that there were pictures of real world locations inside. Tabuu then threw these orbs down into the darkness where the good guys fell into. He turned to his minions and said, "Now is the time, my faithful followers! Hunt down the intruders and strike them all down with your power! You are free to kill them or do whatever they want with them, as long as nobody will hinder my plans anymore!"

"Haha! It is time to destroy everyone that comes before us!" Ridley said with glee.

"I'm going to make them into my slaves and force them to serve me for eternity!" Pokey said.

"My dreams to create Eggman Land, or Robotnik Land, shall soon be realized!" Eggman said.

"Yay! Let's have fun!" Bob cheered.

"I am going to destroy all those pests!" K. Rool said.

"Looks like I get to have a chance to settle the score with Star Fox at last," Wolf said with a smirk.

"They shall now witness the power I possess!" G&W said.

Mewtwo simply smiled and Dr. Mario said nothing but showed a stern expression.

-

Dedede stood up from underneath the debris that he had been buried underneath all this time and shook his head, "Whoa… What happened? Did the sky fell on me?"

"Help! Somebody get us out!" shouted the voice of Luigi.

"Eh?" Dedede looked at the truck and said, "You're still in there?"

"You finally decided to wake up after all this time, haven't you?!" Ness complained.

"My bad, okay? I'll get you out of here." Dedede approached the password lock and tried to open it, but after a minute or so and he still couldn't figure it out, he angrily smashed it with his hammer. This caused the lock to malfunction and it opened up instantly just like that, and thus the door was opened. Dedede went inside and untied those two.

"Finally free…" Luigi said with joy.

"It feels good to be able to move around freely again!" Ness said, swinging his arms and kicking his legs around. Then his stomach growled. "I'm hungry… Haven't eaten anything for like a whole day already."

"I've got emergency food supply," Dedede said. "I'll go get them."

After the three had their fill, Dedede explained to them all that he knew. "And that is all I know so far," he concluded.

"I see… Looks like we are facing against a big army," Ness said.

"I wonder how Mario and the others are," Luigi said.

"Yeah, I wonder that too. We've been missing in action for a long time and kept in the dark from all that is happening outside."

"Then let's get moving then!" Dedede said. "As the king, I will not allow the bad guys to take over the world! Let us go out there and save the world!"

The three of them stood up and walked out of the cavern palace. When Dedede stepped outside, he froze in his tracks and Ness asked him, "What's wrong?"

Ness and Luigi looked at the scenery before them and saw several green bushes, bricks and blocks with question marks floating in midair, green pipes, and cloud with eyes in the air.

"This isn't how it should look like outside my vacation resort…" Dedede said.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

Enjoy and wish me luck!


	18. Strikers

Back to work!

**Chapter 18  
A Run Through the Mushroom Kingdom and a Hardcore Game of Strikers!**

**

* * *

  
**

**BGM: Ground Theme (Super Mario Bros.)**

Dedede was bewildered at the sight before him. It was definitely not what he expected to see when he stepped out from his vacation resort (that's what he calls it).

Luigi came up next to him and asked, "What's wrong?"

"I said this isn't what it should look like outside my vacation resort," Dedede said. "It should be next to a lake, but not only is there no lake here; there is a lot of unfamiliar stuffs like flying blocks and pipes too…"

Luigi looked at the sight before him and said, "These look so familiar."

"What happened here?! How on earth can my resort move to a different place all of a sudden?! Did something happen while I was knocked out?!"

"Come to think of it… We were swallowed by a black hole while you were out cold. Maybe we were taken to another location after going through the black hole."

"That must be it then! The black hole sucks us up and then spits us to somewhere far away, much like Kirby!"

"Are you sure about this?"

"You brought that up first."

While they were talking over this matter, Ness went underneath a floating block and struck it from below using his bat. This caused the block to bounce up slightly and a coin popped out from above it and disappeared into thin air, and there was a sound that went like 'ding' too. Next, he turned to a green pipe and went over to it and hopped to its side and looked into the darkness in there. "Hello? Anybody in there?" he shouted. He poked his head into it but accidentally lost his balance and fell into the pipe. "Whoa!"

"So that settles that," Dedede said. "The black hole sucked us up and spit us somewhere far away again. I am the king, so no objections here!"

"Whatever…" Luigi said with a shrug. "Where's Ness anyway?" He turned to look at green pipe and all of a sudden, a Primid jumped out of it. "Eeks!"

Dedede turned to the Primid and said, "It's a dastardly Subspace monster! I'm going to give it a piece of my mind!"

The Primid ran to him with arms outstretched to get the king, but Dedede slammed down his hammer onto it from above and squashed it into nothing. "Ha! How'd you like that?" he said.

"There are even more coming this way!" Luigi screamed, pointing to a new group of Primids approaching.

Dedede lifted his hammer offensively and said, "This time I'm going to get my revenge! You are all dead meat! Behold the wrath of the king! Hiya!" He ran towards the group of incoming Primids and with a powerful swing from his hammer, he smashed away all the Primids in the front row.

The rest of the Primids jumped onto him but Dedede swung his hammer upwards the smash them away. Another group of Primids tried to encircle him, but they were all swept away by a hammer sweeping attack. The only Primid left was afraid and wanted to run, but Dedede pounded it into smithereens before it got far.

After the fight, Dedede placed his hammer against his shoulder and looked around the place for more enemies. "Anyone else want to get clobbered?"

"I don't think there are enemies anymore," Luigi told him.

"Then let's get moving! We won't get anywhere if we do not move around! I'm going to clobber more sinners!" Then Dedede walked down the path while Luigi followed him.

As they walked down the path, more Subspace monsters showed up before them, some popping out from black portals and some emerging from the green pipes. "Heheh! More monsters to beat up!" Dedede said with delight.

Luigi simply stood at the side and watched the king beat up the enemies. "I think I'll stay out of trouble," he thought. Then a little stickman ran up to him and looked at him, and Luigi looked back and waved to it. "Hello!"

The stickman gave him a boot to the foot and Luigi flipped backwards and crashed onto the ground face first. He looked up and said, "This doesn't make any sense…"

The stickman then jumped onto his back and bounced up and down on him over and over and pressed against him painfully. Luigi cried in pain and quickly rolled aside to avoid getting stomped to death. He shot back onto his feet and said, "Stop hurting me!"

The stickman jumped at him in a flying karate kick position and Luigi did a karate chop as an act of self defense and smacked the stickman onto the ground, causing it to explode into purple particles. "Haha! You deserve it!" Luigi said happily. Suddenly, he was kicked from behind by a round fat creature and he fell forward onto his face again. He got up and looked at the creature and said, "What's the big idea?!"

The fat creature leaped forward to body slam him but Luigi got out of the way fast. When it got up and looked at him, Luigi flailed his arms at the creature's face over and over. The creature got furious after this and grew to a larger size. "Doh… This doesn't look good…" Luigi cried.

The creature jumped at him and was going to crush him with its belly. Luigi screamed and waited for the worst, but out of instinct, he swung up his fist into the chin of the creature and it resulted in an explosion that sent it flying up into air, where it bashed its head against a block high up there. When the block was struck from below, a mushroom grew out from the top.

"Eh? What happened?" Luigi wondered, as he had no idea what caused the creature to fly back just now. The creature fell back down, but it was far from defeated and it grew to an even larger proportion out of anger again. "Uh oh…"

The creature towered over Luigi and was going to crush him or something when suddenly the mushroom fell down onto Luigi's head, and when it can in contact with him, it exploded into smoke. Suddenly, Luigi started to grow in size until he was even larger than the fat creature! "Yikes! What happened?!" Luigi gasped at his new size.

He had grown so big that even Dedede, who was busy fighting off the other monsters, was shocked to see this. "What happened to you?!" he gasped.

The fat creature trembled in fright at the sight of the giant before him. Luigi looked down at it and smirked, and he lifted his foot and brought it down on the puny little thing to crush it. "I don't know what happened, but I'm going to mow the lawn with you all! Haha!" Luigi said in a maniacal voice. He turned to the other Subspace creatures and walked to them, causing them all to run off in the opposite direction in fear. He also lowered his hand and allowed Dedede to climb onto it.

"Good! I order you to chase them and crush them into pieces!" Dedede commanded Luigi.

"My pleasure!" Luigi ran after the Subspace creatures and easily caught up with them thanks to his size. Every time his foot struck the ground, there would be a strong earthquake. Not only were the creatures destroyed by the green giant, but blocks and pipes were also demolished when he plowed through their path.

Thanks to his size, Luigi was able to get through the place easily, but the effect of the giant mushroom wore out eventually and he shrunk back to his normal size and Dedede was sitting on his hand. "Yeow!" he cried.

"What? That's all?" Dedede asked. "That was short, but I did get to see some nice destruction." He looked in front of him and saw a tall flagpole. "What's this?"

He walked over and touched the side of the pole and the flag fell down as a result.

**BGM: Mario series victory theme**

"I have a really nostalgic feeling seeing all this," Luigi commented.

Suddenly, the sky turned dark and the scenery around them started to fade into darkness. They got close to each other and were scared at what was happening. The whole place had disappeared into darkness and there was nothing else asides from them standing on thin air. "What's happening?!" Dedede gasped.

"I'm scared… Mario, where are you?!" Luigi cried.

Suddenly, light began to pour back into the scene, but this time they found themselves standing in a place that resembles a soccer field. Forget resemble; they are standing in an actual soccer field! "A soccer field?" Dedede said curiously. "Why are we here?"

"I have a bad feeling about this…" Luigi whimpered.

Then a spherical wireframe appeared before them and it transformed into a metal ball that resembled a soccer ball. The two of them poked their heads close to it to inspect it. "What's this?" Dedede asked.

"I remember this! We once had a soccer game using this. I think it was called Strikers Tournament or something," Luigi said.

Suddenly, something crashed down in front of the ball and they were blown back by the force of the impact. They fell on their backs and looked at the thing that fell down. It was Petey Piranha again, but this time he was wearing some sort of armor as well as a helmet.

"What the?!" Dedede gasped.

"It's Petey in his Striker uniform!" Luigi screamed.

**BGM: Boss Theme (M&L: Partners in Time)**

Petey let out a roar and then ran up to them. Dedede readied his hammer and Luigi ran to the side instead. "C'mon! I'm not afraid of an oversized flower like you!" Dedede said.

Petey gave the metal ball a kick and it shot at the king, smacking him in the stomach and knocking across the field and right into the goal.

SMASH!

"OOF!!!"

Petey continued running at the king and lowered his head to headbutt him. Dedede had no time to get away and was hit by the headbutt and crushed against the wall behind him, and the wall actually broke down and he was pushed inside.

CRASH!

"Oh no!" Luigi cried.

Petey ran back out from the hole made on the wall and turned his attention to Luigi this time. He dropped the metal ball onto the ground and kicked it in the direction of the green plumber. Luigi screamed and jumped aside, but the ball bounced off the wall and onto his back and knocked him onto his face. While he was knocked out on the ground, Petey leaped up at him and smashed him underneath with his massive butt and Luigi was flattened out cold underneath.

Dedede stepped out from the hole on the wall and said angrily, "How dare you defile the king like this?! Have you no respect?! I will give you royal punishment! Take this!" Dedede lifted his hammer and the back of it opened to reveal a jet engine which propelled him forward. He rushed to Petey very fast and caught him off guard from behind and smashed him to the side.

Petey retained his footing though and roared angrily and spit out mud that Dedede was able to smack away. When the mud hit the ground, they spawned into piranha plants that tried to reach forward to bite him, but they were easily pounded into pieces.

Dedede raised his hammer and jumped at Petey to hit him from above. Petey also jumped up and tried to bash him with his head. The both of them crashed against each other with an equal force and were both pushed away. Petey landed back onto the floor while Dedede rose into the air a bit before falling down. The moment he landed, Petey wasted no time and headbutted the king across the field again.

"Ow! How dare you?!" Dedede shouted. Petey got the metal ball again and kicked it in his direction, and this time the king lifted his hammer and timed a swing correctly the knock the ball back to Petey and it flew straight into his mouth and he swallowed it afterwards. Dedede ran to the plant monster and pounded him in the stomach so hard that Petey not only flew back, but he also coughed out the metal ball.

"That hurts…" Luigi cried as he got back up from the ground, but Petey rolled over him and he was flattened again.

The plant monster came to a stop against the wall and was seemingly defeated, and the king gloated over his victory. "Haha! This is what you get if you anger the king!" Dedede said with delight.

However, he was proven wrong when Petey got back on track again. With another angry roar, he flapped his leaf arms and took flight into the air, much to the king's surprise. "Okay, flying pigs are acceptable, and penguins to some extent, but this is ridiculous!" he said.

From the air, Petey spit out piles of mud constantly and it landed all around Dedede. "Ha! You didn't hit me!" he laughed. He saw that Petey was going to fall on him and so made a run for it, but he stepped on the mud and because it was rather gooey, he had a hard time running. "Doh! Get this thing off me!"

Petey fell down and landed onto the spot he originally was on and the resulting shockwave shot the king across the place. Petey reached for the ball again and pulled back one foot as much as he can and gave the ball the strongest kick he could. When the ball shot forward, an aura appeared around it and it gave the appearance like that of a fireball. Dedede just got back up from the shockwave and instantly took a powerful 'fireball' right into his body.

SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAYEEEEEEEEE!!!!!" The king and the ball both flew across the field and crashed through the goal once again and also going through that same hole on the wall too.

CRAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!

As Petey cackled over his triumph, Luigi shouted his name loudly and he turned his attention to the green plumber and saw him wearing his Strikers outfit. "Petey! I challenge you to a game of soccer!" he said. "Good thing my Striker uniform is still in the locker room! With this uniform on, I am a whole different person!" He dropped a new ball onto the ground and placed one foot on it. "C'mon! Let's see who falls over first!"

Petey nodded as if he meant he accepted his challenge. He lowered himself a bit and growled as a sign of getting started. Luigi smirked and said, "Okay, let's start this game!" He pulled back one foot and kicked the ball as hard as he could to send it propelling forward.

Petey ran towards the ball and did a spinning kick to send the ball flying back to Luigi. Luigi hopped back into the air and lifted his leg and kicked the ball into the air. He jumped up into the air and kicked the ball down to Petey from there. Petey used his head to smack the ball on the ground and it bounced off the surface and into the air again. Luigi fell down and ran after the ball and jumped up again, this time performing a midair flip to kick the ball in the direction of the plant monster again.

The ball crashed into Petey's stomach and knocked him back a bit. He was really angry this time and let out another roar before picking up the ball with his mouth and swallowing it whole. Luigi was shocked when he saw this and said, "Oh no! That move!"

After swallowing the ball, Petey stomped the ground hard and got into a sumo position. Then the ground around him cracked and suddenly, a large flower grew out from underneath him and the petals closed around him and the flower kept on growing all the way into the air while Luigi moved back as far as he could.

When the flower reached its max height, the petals opened up to reveal Petey once again. He bent back his head as far as he could and then opened his mouth to spit out the ball with full force. The ball shot in the direction of Luigi with a monstrous speed and a bright aura formed around it to show how much power was put into it.

"It's here!" Luigi cried. He lowered his legs and right when the ball was about to hit him, he jumped back immediately and the ball smashed into the ground instead. A tremendous shockwave was released and Luigi was blown all the way into the goal behind him.

SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!

"Ow… Good thing I didn't get hit directly, otherwise I'm dead…" he said.

Petey crashed back onto the ground and kicked the ball in his direction again. Luigi quickly lifted his leg and kicked the ball from below to knock it up, and then he jumped up to kick to towards Petey. Petey caught the ball with his leg and dribbled it towards Luigi, who stood in front of the goal as if he was defending it. When at range, Petey gave all his might to kick the ball.

Luigi stretched out his hands and generated electricity at his palms and caught the ball. The impact was really strong and he slid back and touched the net as a result, but he was able to remain standing. "It really hurts my hands," he said. "But it will not hurt as much as this!"

Electricity surged into the ball and he kicked it up into the air and jumped at it again. Petey recognized what Luigi was going to do and quickly made a run for it. Luigi pulled back his arms and allowed the electricity to charge up even farther while the ball hovered in front of him still covered in electric. "Green Thunder Striker!" Luigi shouted, and he thrust both hands into the ball as strong as he could. The ball shot forward and left behind a bright trail of sparkling electricity and went towards Petey.

The plant monster was unable to outrun the speed of lightning and was struck from behind with a force that equals a lightning strike.

SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!!!!!

The ball did not stop however; it pushed Petey across the field without slowing down in speed at all and went all the way to the goal on the other side and together, they both went through that same hole on the wall and rammed down several furnitures inside.

CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!

Luigi landed with style and the electricity on his hands disappeared. He looked at the goal on the other side and said, "Game set!"

Not too long afterwards, Dedede walked out from the same hole and held his head and said, "Ow… What happened…? That monster was lying next to me unconscious all of a sudden…"

"I'm glad you're all right! You should see me do the finishing blow! I'm glad that I finally got to do something useful for once! Though maybe not for long…" Luigi said.

-

Sonic found himself standing in a dark place and the floor was made out of substance that resembled crystal. "Strange place we have here…" he commented while gazing around. "Okay, so where do I start?"

Suddenly, a couple of missiles shot in his direction but he was able to avoid them in time. He looked at his attacker and saw that it was an armed man in a robotic suit that had a helmet covering his eyes. Even though there were eyeholes, the man's eyes were still not visible. "Warm welcome we have here, eh?" Sonic said sarcastically.

"Sonic! What are you doing here?" the man asked. "You must not come here! In fact, you shouldn't even exist in the first place! I, Bendilin, will be the one to erase you from the face of the world and history!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. I hope you look forward to more!

**List of OCs: Bendilin**

**Trivia:  
**1. The boss theme of Mario & Luigi 2 was one of the deleted songs in the game. Some people suspected that it was supposed to play when you fight Petey in SSE.


	19. Dungeon Exploration

Exam is around the corner, so updating may be slow.

**Chapter 19  
Young Link and Toon Link's Dungeon Exploration!**

**

* * *

  
**

We go back in time a bit when the Smashers just fell down into the darkness. As they screamed during their descent downwards, the orbs containing sceneries of real world locations came down to the side of some of them and then started to give off bright flash. One by one, the Smashers were disintegrated by the lights released by the orbs, which also disintegrated into nothing themselves afterwards.

-

**BGM: Dungeon Theme (Legend of Zelda)**

Young Link and Toon Link fell down onto solid ground with a thud and groaned in pain from the rough landing. "Ow… Where are we? How far down did we fall anyway?" YL wondered.

TL got up first and took a good look around the place to see that they were inside some sort of architecture. A ruin to be precise…

"Looks like we're inside… a dungeon, I think…" he said.

YL looked around and said, "Yeah, about right. How did we get here anyway?"

"I don't know, but I think we better find a way out of here," TL said. He pointed to a door across them and they both went through it. When they stepped into the empty room on the other side, the door closed behind them suddenly. "What?!"

Then Shadow Bugs came out from the floor and Primids were born from them. "It's a trap!" YL gasped as he got out his sword.

"Yeah! I'm going to beat them all up!" TL said as he got his sword and shield too.

Three of the Primids raised their beam guns and opened fired at TL who dashed forward with his shield held up front in order to block the beams. He bashed into the Primid standing in the middle using his shield to push it away and then spun around to slash the other two Primids at the side from behind, thus wiping them out.

Another Primid swung a beam saber at YL, and he avoided it by jumping over the creature and as he fell behind it, he swung it from behind to destroy it. Meanwhile, the first Primid that was pushed away by TL into the wall got up and aimed its gun again, but TL shot it in the forehead with an arrow before it had to the chance and destroyed it.

After the enemies were all taken out, the door opened up. "Hey, the door opened!" TL said. "Let's go through there!"

When they stepped into the next room, there were some large boxes on the ground and the door closed behind them again. There was also a door on the other side, but it was closed firmly. As they walked to the center of the room, they expected more Primids to show up, but nothing happened. "Now what?" TL asked. "How do we open the door there?"

YL looked at the boxes and began to wonder. "Maybe we have to do something to those?" He walked up to one of them and placed his hands firmly against its side and gave it a push. The box slid a couple of feet in the direction he pushed and then the door opened suddenly.

"Whoa! It opened!" TL said, and thus they went through that door.

In the next room, there were two doors at the walls and they wondered which one to go through first. One of the doors had a lock on it while the other one had none. As they walked to the center of the room again, a black portal appeared from the ceiling and several bizarre Subspace creatures dropped down in front of them. "Whoa! There's more!" TL said.

One of the monsters, a fat chicken-like creature, flapped its wings and tossed itself at TL, but he jumped away to avoid getting crushed and then stabbed it in the body to destroy it. Several round balls with single eyes rolled in the direction of YL and began to glow brightly, blinding him. "It stings!" he cried.

While he was blinded and immobilized, the balls began to tremble violently, but TL suddenly gave one of the balls a kick to send it across the room and crashing into the wall, where it exploded. The other balls stopped trembling and turned to their attention TL, who performed a whirling blade attack to knock them all away.

"Thanks for the help…" YL said, rubbing his eyes.

Then one of the doors opened again and since that was the only path currently, they decided to go through that one. In there though, there was absolutely nothing at all. "There's nothing in here…" TL said.

"Be careful… There might be something in here that we can't see…" YL told him while keeping his eyes around the place with awareness. What he said just came through when a large amount of Shadow Bugs appeared from the floor and gathered together to grow in size until it became a giant Primid. "Told you!"

The Primid approached them and bend down to pick them up with its hand, but YL swung his sword and easily sliced off the giant's hand. The Primid pulled back its sliced arm in pain and then TL slashed it across one of the legs and it fell down onto one knee. YL got out an arrow next and shot it into the right eye and as the Primid pulled back its head in pain, TL got out a bomb and jumped above the Primid and tossed it down onto its face with a bang. The explosion caused the Primid to fall onto its back and TL fell down and plunged his sword deep into its cranium, and the Primid broke down into nothing afterwards.

"Ha! That was too easy!" he said.

After the Primid was gone, sparkles appeared at the far end of the room and a treasure chest materialized. "Eh? What's that?" TL wondered. He walked up to the chest and poked it lightly with his sword for precaution, and then he opened up the chest and looked inside it to find a key. He picked up the key and said, "Could this be the key to the locked door in the previous room?"

"That must be it!" YL said. "Let's try it out then!"

Long story short: They used the key on the door and opened it.

In the next room, there was a large door that had a golden lock, so they went up to it to inspect it. "What a big door…" YL said. "There must be something important behind this then."

TL then felt a presence behind him and turned around just in time to see something swooping towards them. "Watch out!" he shouted, and he grabbed YL and quickly jumped to the side with him and the thing crashed face first into the door instead and fell down limbless and disintegrated in Shadow Bugs.

"What was that?!" YL gasped. Two more creatures came down from above and revealed themselves to be wooden puppets with sharp claws and they were dangled using the help of strings that seem to grow from the ceiling.

"Whatever they are, they'll make great fire woods!" TL said, holding up his sword.

One of the puppet creatures swung forward and slashed with its claws rapidly and TL blocked with his sword. YL ran to the other one which also swung forward to slash him. YL jumped up though and then sliced the string that was supporting the puppet, causing to plummet onto the ground. YL then fell onto its back and stabbed through its back to destroy it.

TL was still blocking the claw swipes from the other one. He pushed forward his shield without a warning and rammed into the face of the puppet, causing it to swing backwards and then back again, and thus TL slashed it as it came back and destroyed it too. "Hya!"

After the Subspace creatures were destroyed, an opening appeared on the floor. They looked down it and saw a ladder leading downwards. "Should we go down?" YL asked.

"There's no other path, so why not?" TL replied, and then he climbed down first, followed by YL.

They climbed to the floor below and saw a dark hallway before them. As they walked through the hallway that was lit up by torches on the side, they saw another ladder leading against the wall in front of them, and they climbed up that one too. TL popped out at a square room after reaching the top of the ladder and saw a large golden key on the far end of the room. He went over to the key and picked up and said, "This key looks different from the one we got earlier…" He turned to YL who just climbed up into the room and said, "You think it belongs to the big door from the room above?"

"That must be it!" YL said. "Let's go try it out."

They rushed back down the ladder, through the hallway, and back into the original room to try the big key on the door. The lock fell down after they key was used on it and the door slid open, allowing them to walk into the room behind it. They found themselves standing in a massive room with a seemingly eternal ceiling (meaning there's no ceiling for those who doesn't get it) and the entire floor was covered with sand.

"What's this room…?" YL wondered. "It looks kind of out of place from the others…"

They began to take a couple of steps deeper into the room when the felt the ground underneath them shaking. "Whoa! An earthquake?!" TL said. "Be careful!"

Then without a word, the sand before them burst open and a massive centipede rose out of the ground and flew into the air—Type C.

"What is that?! A giant centipede?!" YL gasped in shock.

**BGM: Molgera Battle (LOZ: The Wind Waker)**

The centipede let out a screech and then slammed its head down at them, but they got away and the giant bug dove back into the sand instead. "That thing wants to pick of fight with us!" TL growled angrily. "We'll play with him them!"

Suddenly, a pair of massive mandibles rose out from both sides of TL. He reacted in time and jumped away before they close in to crush him, and then Type C rose out from the sand again.

"How dare you sneak on me like that?!" TL shouted. He ran at the centipede as it was rising into the air and slashed its underside, making a gash. The giant centipede screeched in pain and wriggled around, and then it brought down the rest of its body and tried to flatten TL underneath, but the kid got away again

"Hiya!" TL used this opportunity to jump towards the back of the centipede with his sword raised, but the centipede did an unexpected move of spinning its body 360 degrees and repelled him. "Ow!"

"Take this!" YL threw a bomb at the face of Type C and blasted it. The big screeched angrily and rose into the air before falling towards YL, who jumped away to avoid getting hit, but the bug went back underground again. "Whoa!" He looked around with awareness afterwards to figure out where Type C will come out from.

The sand underneath him suddenly shook and 'exploded', blasting him high up into the air. As YL screamed from being blown to the top, Type C came out from underneath him with its mandible wide open. "Yikes!" YL screamed. He acted fast and threw a bomb into the mouth of the centipede as he fell and the explosive blasted the bug from within.

BANG!!!

Type C leaned to the side from the painful blast and YL crashed back onto the sand instead. He got back on foot and moved as far back as he could and got out some arrows that was lit of fire, and then he shot it at the underside of the centipede. Type C reached its head to him to get a bite, but YL jumped to the side and quickly pulled off a whirling blade attack and slashed the bug in the side of the face.

As the bug cried and pulled back its head, TL ran underneath it and shouted, "Hey you giant string bean, you're getting what you deserve now!" His blade began to glow brightly when he pulled it back, and then he performed a powerful spinning attack that whipped up a huge column of wind, striking Type C from below. TL himself also lifted up the cyclone and he readied his sword when he got closer to the bug from below. "Slash of the Wind!"

SLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!

A huge gash was created down the middle of Type C's head and it screeched in sheer pain and wriggled around violently. TL fell down and both he and YL moved back to a safer location. "Did that do it?" YL asked.

The centipede continued to move around in pain, but then it slowly sank back into the sand until it disappeared underground. "I think that did the job," TL said. "Maybe…"

Then the sand underneath them rose and they were blown aside as Type C shot back out again. "What the?! He's still alive?!" YL gasped.

The centipede flew in circles in air a couple of times as it continued to screech, and then it started to explode segment by segment starting from the tail. When only the head was left, it crashed down onto the ground and exploded in a huge blast.

KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!

**BGM: Zelda series victory theme (Brawl version)  
**

TL sheathed his sword and said, "We did it all right."

"I'm glad we made it through this unscratched," YL said gladly. "But where do we go from here next?"

Suddenly, the whole place started to turn dark until they were standing in a dark empty space. "Eh? What happened?" YL wondered.

"Hey! It's the both of you!" said a voice. They turned to the source of voice and saw Luigi and Dedede standing not too far from them.

"Luigi! And… Who's that guy again?" YL asked.

"How dare you forget who the great king is?!" Dedede said furiously.

"What are you guys doing here?" TL asked Luigi.

"I don't know too… We were in a soccer stadium just now, but after defeating our opponent, Petey Piranha, we suddenly found ourselves here…" Luigi replied. "In fact, we have no idea what is happening around here in the first place!"

"Come to think of it, you guys weren't around when we encountered the mastermind of the Subspace Army…" YL said. "Guess we should tell you everything then…"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

Probably not the most impressive chapter, but still...

**List of OCs: Type C**


	20. Speed's His Game

**Chapter 20  
Falcon's the Name! Speed's His Game!**

**

* * *

  
**

**BGM: Green Hill (Sonic the Hedgehog)**

Captain Falcon fell down from a black portal and landed onto green grassland. He got up and looked around and saw that the sky was blue and clear and there were flowers all over the place, not to mention rocky and towering mountain peaks way in the distance. "Nice place here," he commented. "It would be great to take a nap in this kind of place, but where am I anyway?"

He looked around more and saw a wooden sign that writes: _This stage is designed for fast runners. Breeze through it as fast as you can!_

"Hmmm… A stage designed for fast runners," he thought. "That's what I do best! It's always good to have a good exercise for my legs. I don't know what this is all about, but if I get to the end of this, I may discover something." He started doing stretches with his limbs as a warm up and then got into a starting position on his foot. "On your mark, get set… GO!" He shouted the signal himself and took off as fast as he could.

As he ran through the one way path that was devoid of obstacles, he saw some Primids approaching from the front, ready to take on him. "Sorry, but I'm not stopping for any of you," he said with a smirk. He lowered his shoulder and bashed into one of the Primids to knock it aside and kept on running, ignoring the other ones in the process.

Another Primid jumped down from the tree to dog pile him, but ended up falling off the edge instead due to jumping too far. CF continued running through the place at such a speed that nobody could stop him. Motorcycle-like creatures zoomed up to him from the side and attempted to ram into him. He jumped up and landed onto the creature and wanted to ride it, but the creature tried to shake him off. CF grabbed hold of the top of the creature and controlled its movements to a certain extent, and then he steered it into a tree before jumping off, allowing the bike creature to crash into it.

Another bike creature tried to run into him from behind, but CF turned around with a warning and uppercut the creature into the blue above. After he was done knocking down his enemies, he kept on running through the place. "This is good exercise," he said.

He eventually came to a cliff and stopped in front of it and saw that there were sharp spikes down there. He also saw a platform swinging over the spike pit, so timing his jumps carefully, he got onto the platform and swung to the other side using it and continued going down the road.

He eventually came to a large loop, but instead of running up it, he ran past the side of it instead. "What's the point?" he said to no one in particular.

Then he heard the sound of engine and turned around to see a Primid riding the bike creature coming after him, and the Primid also wielded a gun. CF ignored it and kept on running past a pole with a circle top, and the top spun around when he went past it. The Primid zoomed after him but got whacked by the spinning circle and fell off the bike, which kept on going after CF.

CF then ran across a wooden bridge over a cliff and bird-like creatures with long beaks leaped over in an attempt to impale him, but they were too slow and missed, and one of them even hit the bike creature instead.

He eventually came to a dead end at the bottom of a towering cliff way and there were no other way to go. "Okay, where do we go next from here?" he wondered. Suddenly, the side of the cliff of the cliff burst open and a metal cage broke out of it and fell over on CF, encasing him inside. "What the?!"

"We caught Sonic at last!" shouted some voices.

**BGM: Mid-Boss (Sonic & Knuckles)**

Scratch and Grounder jumped out from behind a rock and hopped up and down happily while singing, "We got Sonic! We got Sonic!"

CF faced them and shook the metal bars of the cage and said, "Hey! Let me out! And I'm not Sonic!"

"Don't think you can fool us with your various disguises, Sonic!" Scratch said. "We've seen enough of those!"

"Yeah! Even if you put on a mask or go through plastic surgery, you cannot fool us!" Grounder added. "We're not falling for the oldest trick in the show anymore!"

"I'm telling you! I'm not Sonic! I look nothing like a hedgehog, do I?" CF told them.

"Why can't we think that you are wearing a costume or maybe your buddy Tails used his inventions to transform you?" Scratch replied. "Either way, we have you in our grasps now!"

"Robotnik will surely be glad to see that we finally caught him!" Grounder said.

"Yes, and it makes my tears roll thinking of this! After years of hardship, we finally caught that blue menace and proved ourselves useful! The boss will surely give us a promotion! This is the happiest day of our lives!"

Scratch and Grounder held each other hands happily, but then they heard the sound of metal being bended and thus turned to the cage and were very shocked to see that CF had bend open the bars and freed himself. "You guys have a really thick skull, don't you?" CF said in frustration.

"What?! When did you become so powerful?!" Scratch gasped. "I thought you were only fast and no brawns!"

"We will not let you escape!" Grounder said. "We're going to take you down ourselves!"

"Yeah! We will not let this big opportunity escape from our eyes! Get ready to get owned, Sonic!" Scratch shouted. "Charge!" The duo charged at CF with arms raised to beat him up, but…

POW SMASH KABOOM CRASH BASH SMAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!

They both fell over with dents and holes all over their bodies and were knocked out of their senses. CF dusted his hands and said, "You're the ones who don't have brawns."

Then a spinning sign dropped down from the sky and stuck onto the ground and stopped spinning, showing the picture of Captain Falcon himself.

**BGM: F-Zero series victory theme (Brawl version)**

"Nice portrait!" CF commented at the sign.

Then the scenery around him faded into darkness, much to his surprise. "Eh? What happened?!" Then the scenery returned again not too long afterwards, but this time he found himself standing in a factory-like place with all sorts of machineries and contraptions lying around.

**BGM: Scrap Brain (Sonic the Hedgehog)**

"What was that all about…?" he wondered. "Nah, who cares? Looks like I still have some way to go."

He walked down the metallic floor to continue on his way, but then robots stepped in from the side to stop him. "In the name of Dr. Eggman and the Subspace Army," they said, "you cannot proceed any further."

CF ignored their words and kept on moving forward and punched one of them away in the stomach. "Out of the way, tin can!"

The other robot attacked CF by slamming down its arm, but CF caught the arm with one hand and flung the robot aside with ease.

CRASH!

Then the floor before him opened and more robots came out, firing their guns at him. CF leaped into the air and performed a Falcon Kick into the head of a robot and smashed it. He landed and immediately did a sweep kick to knock the other robot down onto its feet. Using his strength, he picked up the robot and tossed it at another robot that was approaching and struck them both down together.

Then an opening appeared on the wall and those bird-like Subspace creatures flew out and dived at the captain as if they were spears, and at the same time, Primids with guns came running down the hall too. CF managed to catch one of the birds by is neck and tossed it at a Primid, stabbing it in the face. The other birds crashed into the floor instead but CF ignored them and headed for the Primids. "Falcon Kick!" he shouted as he slide kicked across the floor, plowing through the army of Subspace creatures.

After they were taken out, the captain ran down the hallway as guns coming out from the walls fired at him rapidly, but they kept on missing thanks to his fast speed.

Suddenly, the floor he was on started to rise to the ceiling above, but he jumped away in time before he was crushed against the ceiling. He eventually came to a conveyor belt that was moving backwards, so he had to move his legs harder than usual to move on ahead. Giant buzzsaws came down from the ceiling and tried to slice him in two, but he was fast enough to dodge them as well as buzzsaws that were thrown at him like Frisbees.

He finally made it through the conveyor belt and jumped his way across various spinning and floating platforms. As he leaped for an edge before him, a robot appeared at the edge and readied to fire at him, but CF dashed forward and smashed the robot from above and bounced himself over it as a result. "Raptor Boost!" The robot fell forward to his doom below after getting hit.

When the captain landed onto solid floor, he was immediately greeted by a box-like vehicle with a massive snake-like head growing out of the top. The snake head slammed down to chomp him and he dashed forward to avoid the attack and gave THE punch right into the box. "Falcon Punch!"

The almighty caused the box to open and flip over and the blob-like entity inside it was tossed out and splat into the wall and broke down into Shadow Bugs, and the vehicle stopped moving afterwards.

Captain Falcon moved on again and saw a translucent wall before him. Upon closer inspection, he found that this was actually a force field. "Hmmm… A force field…" he said as he felt it. "How do I go through this?"

"Well, look whose here!" said Dr. Eggman as he showed up one of the other side of the force field.

"You're Dr. Eggman!" CF gasped.

"I was expecting that hedgehog to show up so that I can give him a piece of my mind, and I've even prepared a suitable battlefield for him!" Eggman said. "But anyway, so long as you're here, you will be just as screwed!" He then stepped on a button next to him and the floor CF was on collapsed and he fell down.

"Whoa! YAAAAAA!!!"

CF fell all the way down and splashed into deep water. He emerged and quickly grabbed onto some of the dry platforms that were floating there. "Phew… Saved…"

He saw Eggman coming down in his Egg Mobile. "You see, Sonic has a weakness towards water, so I was hoping that I would get rid of him once and for all here." A glass cockpit appeared over Eggman as the mobile went underwater, and CF climbed onto the water and got into fighting stance.

**BGM: Boss Theme (Sonic 3/S&K)**

A short while later, a large machine with octopus-like tentacles emerged from the middle of pool and Eggman was seen riding in the center of it. "This is the Egg Kraken that was used in Darkling!" he said. "Though I didn't give it a name in that story actually…"

"Too bad for you," CF said, "my running is as good as my swimming. I am in no way at a disadvantage here!"

"But let's see if you can take on me with limited standing spot!" Eggman said. One of the tentacles slammed down and CF quickly hopped onto another floating platform, but it was tough trying to keep its balance as it was bobbing up and down on water with no support.

Another tentacle tried to slam down on him again, and he quickly hopped to yet another platform. This time the tentacle tried to pin him from the front, and CF jumped onto it and ran along it to the machine. "Hey! That's not fair!" Eggman shouted.

"Falcon Kick!" CF slide kicked into the cockpit, but the glass was very durable and he bounced off it and back onto the platform, though the impact caused the machine to shake.

"Ow! How dare you?!" Eggman growled. "Take this!" Two of the tentacles closed in from both his sides while a third one slammed down from above. CF hopped back to avoid getting hit from three sides and ended up falling into the water instead.

He tried to swim for the nearest platform, but he was pulled underwater by another tentacle. "Ya!!!"

As he was pulled underwater, Eggman's mech also submerged so that he can watch the captain suffer. "Hahaha! Let's see how long you can hold your breath!" Eggman said with delight.

The tentacle was only wrapping one of Falcon's legs, so he used his other leg to kick his way to the cockpit and punched against it. The force of the punch wasn't as powerful underwater though, so it didn't do anything to the Egg Kraken.

"Okay, I'll be a nice guy and give you some air for a while," Eggman said. He emerged again and brought up CF along and then flung him into the metallic wall at the side really hard.

SMASH!

The moment CF hit the wall, another tentacle shot forward and tried to impale him, but the captain reacted very fast and brought up his legs to kick the tentacle from above and knocking it off course. "What!?" Eggman gasped.

CF kicked off the wall and went straight for Eggman and punched the mech in cockpit before bouncing back into the water.

SPLASH!

Eggman banged his head against the glass and shouted, "Ow! You'll pay for this! Where are you?!"

The tentacles felt around underneath water to look for him. This was possible because the tentacles were all installed with cameras that fed Eggman with footages of what they saw. Suddenly, CF appeared behind him and swam towards him very fast. "Falcon Butterfly!" he shouted. He leaped out of the water and dived at Eggman and banged into the cockpit using both hands and managed to push the mech forward somewhat.

Eggman smacked his head against the window again and shouted, "Stop that already!" The tentacles slammed down all over the place to try and hit CF, who was swimming across the water like an Olympic competitor.

"Falcon Freestyle!" he shouted as he swam. He then swam towards the cockpit and leaped out of water with fire gathered around his upper body. "Falcon Torpedo!"

SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!

The Egg Kraken was pushed across the water and crashed into the wall violently. "Ow! That does it! I'm getting serious!" Eggman shouted. The tips of tentacles opened and shot out missiles at CF, who was swimming around to avoid getting shot.

As he dove underwater to avoid some of them, he saw another tentacle reaching for him from below. He caught it by the tip and the tentacle rose into the air and tried to shake him off. "Falcon Dive!" Falcon shouted, and the tentacle exploded suddenly and he was shot into the air as a result.

"What the?!" Eggman gasped.

CF fell back into the water and swam at Eggman right away. When the Egg Kraken was just in front of him, he leaped out and landed his right knee into the side of the mech, just underneath the cockpit. "Falcon Knee Smash!"

At first, there was nothing, but then cracks appeared all over the cockpit and smokes burst out from every possible opening, and then…

KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!

Eggman shot out from the explosion and flew up high into the air while screaming, "WHY ARE MY PRECIOUS CREATIONS ALWAYS GETTING BLOWN APART??!! WHY MUST I ALWAYS LOSE TO SOMEONE COLORED BLUE??!! WHY???!!!! WHY???!!! WHY??????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!"

CF looked up from the water but no longer saw Eggman as he had flown away too far. "Well, that settles that," he said.

**BGM: Sonic series victory theme (original 16-bit version as heard on Genesis)**

"Hey! That's the wrong theme!" he said after hearing the fanfare. Suddenly, the scenery around him started changing and turned into pitch darkness, and he found himself sitting on solid darkness. "What the?! Where am I?"

"It's Falcon!" shouted some voices.

He turned his head around and saw his comrades over there.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

Another chapter that I enjoyed typing, so I hope you like it too! I am still sticking to the concept of "short but exciting fights".


	21. When They Smash

**SBS Time!  
Dark Chewbecca**: Type C and Bendilin are dead. Why are they here?  
**Game2002**: This story is non-canonical, so events of the past stories have no effect on this one. For your record, Ridley and Security Robot BOX both died in the canon stories too.

**Chapter 21  
When They Smash! Enter the Town of Hinamizawa!**

**

* * *

  
**

"Skraaaa!" Link screamed as he unleashed a spinning sword attack to clear away a group of Primids circled around him.

Kirby grabbed a Primid and amazingly leaped up into the air and came slamming back down, smashing the Primid against the ground so hard that it exploded into Shadow Bugs.

ROB held onto the back of the missile launchers that extended out from his base and launched a plethora of missiles at several Primids as well as bird-like creatures and blasted them down.

"Firebrand!" Mario gave a fiery palm thrust into the stomach of a large fat Subspace creature and blew it across the ground and right off the edge. With the fat one defeated, they have cleared the enemies in this area. "That-a settles that-a!"

"Where are we anyway?" Link asked as he sheathed his sword.

"I unfortunately have no idea of our current location," ROB replied. "However, I detect energy coming from the distance. It would be advisable that we move on in that direction."

"Let's-a go then!" Mario suggested.

The group of four went down the only path and saw something bright before them. When they finally reached the light, they saw that it was a massive door glowing with bright golden light. "What a big door!" Kirby exclaimed.

"How do we open this thing?" Link wondered.

Mario went up to the door and touched its side and tried to open it by pushing. "Hmmm… Looks like-a eet won't-a open using force. There must-a be some way to open eet."

ROB scanned around the door and then noticed something appearing at the side of the door. "Something is showing up."

Everyone looked at a glowing spot that appeared next to the door and upon closer inspection; it looked like a hieroglyphic of a plant. "What is this?" Kirby asked.

"Looks like-a mutated Pac-Man," Mario said.

"There's another light showing up!" Link said. Just above the plant hieroglyphic, a hieroglyphic of what looks like a centipede lit up too.

"The lights are coming one by one," ROB said. Not too long afterwards, a hieroglyphic of a round face with a moustache lit up.

"What-a duz theez mean?" Mario asked.

"If only we know…" Link said.

-

Pikachu, Pichu, and Jigglypuff were wandering together through a forest. "Where are we…?" Pikachu asked. "Why are we in a forest anyway?"

"Maybe we're out in the real world?" Pichu said.

"But the sky looks strange…" Pikachu replied, looking up at the sky, which was mostly dark and filled with swirling vortexes. "It looks like when we were inside the Subspace World. I think we are still in the Subspace World."

They were walking quietly down the road when suddenly a thud was heard and the ground shook. They turned around and looked face to face with a turtle-like Subspace creature. "Hi!" Jigglypuff said wile waving friendlily.

The turtle raised its front legs and then charged forward, but Pikachu and Pichu jumped away in time and dragged Jigglypuff along too to avoid getting squished. "What is that?!" Pikachu gasped.

The turtle turned to them and attempted to attack them again, but Pichu ran forward and said, "I'm not afraid of you! Skull Bash!" He tossed himself forward and rammed into the front of the creature's shell really hard, but then he bounced back onto the ground with a large bump on his head. "Ouch…"

The creature moved forward again, and Pikachu quickly fired lightning at it and it stunned the turtle in its place. Jigglypuff started rolling in place to charge up power and then she rolled forward at a fast speed and rammed the creature in one of the legs so hard that it flipped over and fell onto its back. While it was struggling to get back up, Pikachu jumped above its belly and did a vertical cartwheel spin as his tail glowed with silver light. "Iron Tail!"

His hardened tail smashed into the belly of the creature really hard that the shell cracked and shattered, revealing the creature's true form to be similar to that of a beetle. The creature flipped over and made a run for it into the bushes with great panic. "What a coward…" Pichu commented.

"So long as he won't come back, it's fine…" Pikachu said.

They moved down the road again and saw a sign placed at the side. Jigglypuff read from the sign, "Wel… come… to… Hi… na… mi… za… wa…"

"Must be the name of this place," Pikachu said. "Hinamizawa…"

They went down the path again and eventually came into a village. It was very quiet and there were no signs of life around the place at all. It was like a ghost village.

"This place gives me the creeps…" Pichu said.

"Everyone must've evacuated when this place was engulfed by a Subspace Bomb…" Pikachu said.

Pichu shifted his eyes to a seemingly empty cabin and his ears twitched. "There's someone coming out from there…" They all glued their eyes to the open door of the cabin and then a Primid stepped out and it was holding a cleaver in its hand. "Here it comes…"

The Primid lifted the cleaver and then charged in their direction and slammed it onto the ground, but the three jumped out of the way. "Hey! Watch it with that thing!" Pikachu shouted.

Suddenly, another Primid appeared behind him with a baseball bat and took a swing at Pikachu and smacked him into a house.

SMACK!

"Pikachu!" Pichu gasped. The cleaver-wielding Primid ran to Pichu to hit him again, but Pichu avoided it and then zapped the creature with strong voltage and blasted it into pieces. The cleaver flew out of the hand and stabbed into the ground.

The other Primid swung its baseball bat at Jigglypuff who 'danced' around gracefully to avoid getting hit. "My turn!" she said playfully, and she pulled back her stubby hand and gave a powerful slap to its face and knocked it back onto the floor. Jigglypuff grabbed the bat that fell onto the floor and slammed it up and down on the Primid over and over until it was destroyed. "I win!"

Pikachu crawled back to the two and said, "What happened…?"

"Oh, you're all right!" Pichu said.

Suddenly, they heard the sound of engine and a truck drove by a Primid came into the scene. It spun to the side and the back opened and several Primids came running out with all sorts of weapons in their hands. "Let's take them all down together!" Pikachu said.

"All right!" Pichu exclaimed.

"I fight!" Jigglypuff said.

As the Primids approached, Pikachu zipped into the body of one of them very hard and pushed it away and then he zipped right into another one and did the same with the others. Basically, he was bouncing from Primid to Primid using Quick Attack.

"Shockwave!" Pichu jumped forward a spread out his limbs and allowed an electric ring to spread out around his body, zapping and blasting the Primids away. Jigglypuff curled up and rolled forth like a bowling ball and knocked down several Primids to their feet.

A Primid pulled out a ray gun and fired at Pikachu. He generated a translucent barrier in front of him and it caused the beam to disappear upon contact, and then Pikachu himself ran up to the Primid rammed it in the body using his head. Then he heard the sound of engine starting again and saw the truck driving in his direction to run him down.

He quickly jumped away to avoid getting hit and the truck u-turned for another attempt. "It's my turn now!" Pikachu said. "Thunder!" He launched a lightning bolt into the air and it dropped down onto the truck and blasted it into pieces instantly.

KAAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!

"That was cool!" Pichu exclaimed.

"We win!" Jigglypuff exclaimed.

They were then shocked a by a loud and ear-shattering screech. Something shot through the air and flew in circles before landing onto the top of house. They three Pokemon saw that it was a one-eyed bat-like monster with sharp claws—Type B.

"What is that thing?!" Pikachu shrieked.

The bat-like creature let out a shriek again and then lifted up into the air before diving at them. They obviously got out of the way but the creature dug through the ground with ease and disappeared into it. "It went into the ground!" Pichu said.

Suddenly, the ground below Jigglypuff burst open and Type B flew back out, knocking Jigglypuff into the air, followed by smacking with its sharp claws to knock the balloon Pokemon through a window.

CRASH!

"Jigglypuff!" Pichu gasped.

The monster instantly turned to Pichu and shot at him at a fast speed that Pichu was unable to see coming and he was knocked back onto the ground. "Picuh!"

"Hey you!" Pikachu shouted to the monster. "Don't hurt my friends!" Type B turned its attention to the mouse Pokemon and flew at him and swung its claws, but Pikachu moved back fast to avoid it and shot a lightning bolt that Type B was able to avoid too.

The monster flew in circles above Pikachu who tried to shoot him constantly with lightning bolts, but they kept on missing. "That settles it! Shockwave!" he shouted. An electric spread out all around Pikachu and it struck Type B and the monster was stunned and blown onto the ground. Pikachu ran to him bashed him right in the eye really hard.

The monster spun in circles and stayed in air and screeched in pain at the damage done to its eyes. It glared angrily at Pikachu and then took a deep breath and let loose a terrifying supersonic scream that even caused the scenery to become distorted. Needless to say, it was painful for the ears of the Pokemon, especially Pichu since his hearing was more sensitive than the others. "IT BLEEDS!!!!" Pichu screamed with agony.

"You sing bad!" Jigglypuff shouted angrily. "I sing better!" She took a deep breath and also screamed out at the top of her voice and unleashed a supersonic scream that rivaled the monster's version. "JIGGLY!!!!!"

Both the sound waves clashed against each other and created explosions of shockwaves that blew away stuffs around them, and those two mouse Pokemon ran as far as they could with their ears covered. "I can't handle this anymore!" Pikachu cried. "Let's get to a safer distance!"

Both sides kept this up for a while, but Jigglypuff eventually ran out of breath and stopped. "Jiggly… Tired…" Type B swooped down and knocked her away again. "JIGGLY!!!"

The monster turned to the runaway mice afterwards and flew at them at top speed. As it was nearing, it raised its claw to ready to strike but Pikachu suddenly spin around and released electricity into the atmosphere around him. "Discharge!"

This stunned the monster and it was blown back, and Pichu quickly followed up with an attack. "Thunder Shock!"

ZAAAAAAAAAAAAP!!!!

Type B shot back into the air and regained its balance and cried angrily at the two Pokemon. Pulling back its head and taking a deep breath, it readied to unleash another scream attack when suddenly Jigglypuff shot at it from behind and rammed into its body hard and smashed it face first onto the ground. "I hit you! Yay!" Jigglypuff said.

The moment the monster got up, it was greeted by another headbutt to the eye by Pichu, and then Pikachu dropped down from above and smashed onto the top of its head using the side of his body. Jigglypuff ran up to it and slapped it over and over with her stubby arms.

The monster took its chance to pull back into the air to escape its attackers, but the three refused to let it get away and they all unleashed an attack at it simultaneously. Pichu ran underneath it and called down a thunderbolt, Pikachu charged up and shot out an electric ball, and Jigglypuff screamed at the top of her voice to release a destructive supersonic wave. "JIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGLLLLY!!!!!!!!!"

ZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!!!!!!

Type B could not take all three attacks at the same time, and after taking too much damage, it finally exploded in the midst of the three attacks.

KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!

"Yes! We did it!" Pikachu exclaimed.

"We win! We got that creep!" Pichu said happily while jumping up and down.

"We win! Yay!" Jigglypuff said happily.

**BGM: Pokemon series victory theme**

As they were celebrating, the town around them started to disappear and they found themselves standing in darkness, just like the other Smashers when they defeated their opponents. Needless to say, those three were shocked to see this, but they were then relieved to see familiar people standing not too far from where they are.

-

Another hieroglyphic lit up at the side of the golden door, and this one resembles a bat. "Another one lit up!" Kirby pointed out.

"What does this mean exactly…?" Link wondered.

"I may be starting to have an idea on what this is," ROB said. "These may very well signify the defeat of Subspace members…"

"Defeat-a of Subspace members?" Mario asked curiously.

"Whenever a member of the army is defeated, it seems that one of these hieroglyphics that represent them will light up," ROB explained.

"But who is defeating them then?" Kirby asked.

"Okey-dokey! I know now!" Mario said. "Our friends are fighting them even as we speak-a!"

"That may be the case!" Link said. "And with the fall of each member, one of these symbols will light up!"

"And when all them have been lit up, it means the last of the members except the leader himself has been defeated," ROB said. "Only then can this door open and lead us to what may be the lair of the leader."

"Looks like-a we can do nothing but-a wait-a here," Mario said. "Let's-a hope that-a our friends do their best to win their fight-a!"

-

**BGM: Cavern (Metal Gear Solid)**

SNAP!

That was the sound of a Primid getting its neck snapped by Snake. The dead Primid disappeared into Shadow Bugs and Snake went down the metallic hallway and eventually came to a steel door. He knocked on the door and searched around it for possible ways of opening it. "Looks like there's no method of opening this door," he thought. "Explosives will do then." He stuck a C4 onto the surface of the door and ran to a safe distance before detonating it through remote control.

KABOOM!

The door was blown apart just like that and Snake went into it afterwards. He stepped into a wide open space that seems to take place outside as there were mountains visible in the distance. "What is this place?" he wondered.

Suddenly, spotlights coming from search towers at the corner of the place shone down on him and machine guns were fired shortly afterwards. Snake ran as fast as he could and got behind a rock that was conveniently placed there. He reached for his machine gun and aimed at the spotlight and shot it into pieces and then blew off the head of the Primid controlling it too. He saw another tower at the other corner and then took out a grenade, pulled the pin, and threw the grenade all the way underneath the tower. It blew up and brought down the tower.

BANG!!!!

He got out form his hiding place and walked to the center of the place and said, "Okay, where do I go from here next?"

Suddenly, the scenery around him disappeared into darkness except for the ground, which now seems to be floating in the dark vortex. "What is the meaning of this?" he wondered.

"Are you high tiered or low tiered? We shall see where you belong then!" said a voice. Snake looked in front of him and saw a black anthropomorphic bird landing before him. "I am Brawsucks Meleerules! Let the melee begin!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

**List of OCs: Type B, Brawlsucks Meleerules**


	22. Outrageous Beliefs

**Chapter 22  
Outrageous Beliefs! Sonic and Snake's Biggest Fights!**

**

* * *

  
**

Snake took a step back upon seeing the newcomer before him and asked "Who are you? Are you a member of the Subspace Army?"

"A high-tiered member, nonetheless," Brawlsucks replied. Without saying a thing, he ran forward and did a flying jump kick that Snake quickly blocked using both his arms. Brawlsucks immediately followed up with a spinning kick that Snake managed to block with his arm too.

Snake attacked next by throwing a punch but Brawlsucks rolled behind him and did another kick, but Snake turned and caught him by the leg and hurled him across the place, but Brawlsucks spun in air multiple times and landed on his foot. He took out a gun and crossed his arms in an x formation and fired red laser beams at Snake, who ran from his place to dodge the shots. He reached for his own gun and fired at Brawlsucks, who whipped up a blue hexagon reflector by holding up his arms before himself defensively. The bullets bounced back to Snake, but good thing he had bulletproof equipment underneath his clothing and it prevented him from taking fatal injury.

Brawlsucks ran forward again and when he was near, he did a sliding motion to get in front of Snake really fast and did a backward flip to kick him in the chin. Snake flipped backwards and shot into the air when he was hit by it and Brawlsucks jumped above him and did a drill kick that caused him to crash back onto the ground very fast. Brawlsucks continued falling towards him while doing the drill kick, and Snake rolled aside fast to avoid getting hit. "You got me good, but this is as far as you go!" Snake said angrily a he raised his fists to fight

-

Sonic zoomed through the place as Bendilin open fired at him rapidly with machine gun shots, but the blue hedgehog was simply to fast t get shot by such mere weapon. "You can't hit me!" Sonic taunted.

"Stand still so I can destroy you, you pathetic excuse for a video game character!" Bendilin said with frustration. He aimed at wherever Sonic go and tried to shoot him, but to no avail.

Sonic then ran to him and dashed past him, causing him to spin like a top and knocking him dizzy. Bendilin stopped spinning and tried to look for Sonic, but he was struck on the head by the blue hedgehog in his ball form.

BONK!

Sonic bounced and landed with style, saying, "Have enough already?"

Bendilin turned to him and said with rage, "I will not have enough until I make you disappear from the world!"

"What's your problem? I don't know you are and you talk as if I've done something horrible to you in the past. Do I know you?"

"Your name spreads throughout the world as the fastest thing alive, but I say you are worst thing to ever exist in this universe!" Bendilin replied with hate. "You were good in your prime days, but now you are nothing but a shadow of your former self! You should realize how worthless you are in this world now and go to retirement house already! The world does not need a blue hedgehog that runs around at fast speed!"

"So… may I ask? What have I ever done to you?"

"You have disappointed not only to me but also people all over the world over and over multiple times! I will unleash all my hate towards you! Take this!" He open fired at Sonic using his dual guns again, but this time he shot out missiles.

Sonic ran from the missiles and some of them struck the ground, but some of the others followed him. "Homing missiles… Where's the originality in this?" he commented. He then ran in circles around the missiles, and since these missiles weren't very good at their job, they spun in place over and over and went out of control and dropped to the ground and exploded.

"Die!" Bendilin shouted as he fired bullets at Sonic again. As usual, Sonic blazed across the place to outrun the shots, but suddenly, he stepped on something that gave off a clicking sound. When he looked down, he shocked to see that he was standing on a mine.

"Oh crap!"

KAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!

Sonic was blown back by the mine and was harmed by it quite badly. Bendilin fired missiles at him again and this time Sonic was unable to avoid it and took all the projectiles to himself.

BAAAAAAANG!!!!

"Hahaha! You have tasted what you deserve at last!" Bendilin said with delight. "Now you understand my hatred towards you!"

Sonic fell down from the explosion but still landed on his feet. "Ow… That really burns…" he groaned. He glared at Bendilin and said, "You're seriously pissing me off, jerk! I don't know what you have against me, but you're going too far with this!"

"No matter how many times you stand back up, you will fall again just like all the times you've disappointed people! I fight you using the feelings of the outraged and disappointed fans of from all over the world! You will realize how deep the scar you have carved into the hearts of people! It a scar so deep that only your death can make up for! Feel the hatred the world has for you now!"

-

Snake and Brawlsucks traded blows against each other rapidly. It was truly an intense and violent melee combat. Snake landed a fist into Brawlsucks's face, who would then return the favor with a kick to his stomach. Snake would then kick him back in the abdomen and then Brawlsuck would once again return the favor with several jabs to his body.

During the midst of the struggle, Snake grabbed Brawlsucks by the neck and spun around and slammed him forcefully onto the ground. He bounced off the surface and got back onto his feet and whipped out his gun again to fire lasers. Snake leaped aside to avoid the laser and fired using his own gun, but the shots did not hit too.

Brawlsucks avoided the shots by jumping into the air, and his whole body caught fire as he dived straight at Snake. "Fire!"

Snake jumped back in time and Brawlsucks struck the ground and bounced back to his original position. "You are a strong opponent," he said. "Surely you are among the higher tiers."

"What's with your constant tiers spouting and such?" Snake asked. "It's starting to get tiring hearing that over and over!"

"Tier is what determines the worth of people in this world. People are born with certain tiers and it is this very thing that determines their fate! People born in the low tiers are destined to fail and never amount much in life whereas those who are born of high tiers will always dominate over the lower tiers and succeed in life!"

"That's a load of crap…"

"You who do not believe in tiers will never understand this, but no matter how much you deny, tiers do exist and it will always dominate the way of living for everyone! Only casual ones do not believe in tiers and take life easy! We competitive ones are different from you! We accept the existence of tiers and its dominance over our life. We are enlightened by the concept of tiers and thus have developed a sense of competition through fighting in order to become the strongest. Only by doing this do we have a purpose for existence in life!"

"It's starting to sound stupider by the minute…"

"And that is why I say you casuals will never understand this! You people are living under a rock and have no knowledge of all the great potentials within you! You live your own carefree life and you will never improve! People do not live to have fun in this world. Winning is all that matters in this world and we competitive ones strive to win and prove ourselves superior over everyone!"

"I don't know what the meaning of life is, but I do believe that isn't the answer a guru would give…"

"You casual ones only think of having fun and enjoying yourselves. Wrong! Life is about winning and taking on each other competitively! You call a four-player match on a stage full of gimmicks and with items on is fun? Everyone knows that the only correct way to fight is to use high tier characters on a very simply stage with no items! You casual people are the worst because of this because you do not realize the true experience you can get by following our steps!"

"Listen, I have enough of your chit-chats!" Snake grumbled. "Either you shut up now and come fight me or you keep on spouting nonsense while I shoot you in the head!"

"I will show you why competitive way of fighting is the best! You will regret the life you have been living in all this time!" Brawlsucks said. After saying this, he took a running start and did a sliding motion across the floor and performed a flipping kick. Snake was able to avoid this attack using his arms this time and quickly returned the favor with a roundhouse kick, but Brawlsucks jumped and flipped away to safety in time.

Snake charged forward and dove at Brawlsucks, who leaped up into the air to avoid getting hit. Snake turned to him fast and whipped out a bazooka out of nowhere and shot a shell at him. Brawlsucks suddenly zipped forward in a blink of an eye and went over Snake to avoid the shell. He fell behind Snake who quickly turned around to smack him with the bazooka, but Brawlsucks ducked down and did a leg split to struck Snake in the legs and launched him almost straight sideways.

Snake rolled across the floor a fair distance before coming to a halt and saw Brawlsucks pointing and firing laser beams at him again, and thus he moved away to dodge it. Snake got out a machine gun this time and opened fired at Brawlsucks, who ran as fast as he could to avoid getting shot. He then jumped into the air in the direction of Snake, who continued to shoot him, but Brawlsucks used a reflector to deflect the projectiles. The bullets bounced back into the machine gun and Snake quickly dropped it. The gun was ruined afterwards.

"You'll pay for this!" Snake growled. He got out a grenade and pulled its pin, but instead of throwing it, he ran straight at Brawlsucks with the grenade still in his hand. Snake punched him using the hand with the grenade and Brawlsucks stopped the blow and they traded blows with each other for a while. Snake then dropped the grenade and backed off as far as he could. Brawlsucks realized that the grenade was going to explode and moved back fast, but he was caught a bit in the blast of the bomb and was burned slightly.

"Ugh! You have some smart tactics there!" he commented. "You would make a great top tier fighter!"

"I have no interest in your little organization!" Snake snapped back.

"You will regret the decision you made then!"

-

"Ha!" Sonic ran up to Bendilin and threw a quick punch to his face and punched him back.

"Ow! Why you?!" Bendilin fired angrily at Sonic, but he zipped to his side really fast and kicked him in the waist. "Oof!"

Sonic showed no mercy and continued to punch and kick him rapidly. Bendilin quickly looked for a chance and fired at Sonic, who leaped up to avoid it and did a flying kick onto his face and knocked him back again. "Argh! I will not let a lowly character like you defeat me!" Bendilin said angrily. Sonic ran to him again, and Bendilin quickly planted guns against the ground and pulled the trigger. It released a powerful blast with recoil that shot Bendilin up into air and he continued shooting Sonic from there.

Sonic hopped around to avoid the bullets and jumped up very high into the air towards Bendilin. Bendilin continued to shoot Sonic, but the blue hedgehog zipped left to right in midair and dodged the shots. He curled up into a ball and shot forward, ramming Bendilin in the body forcefully and sending him off the edge and towards the darkness below.

"I'm not falling until you die first! After I destroy you, I will go as far as to destroy everyone who supports you! That is how much hate I have for you!" he shouted. "Boring Destroyer!" He shot out two pieces of a single missile out from both guns and it merged together to become one. The front part of the missile opened up like a claw and revealed a deadly-looking drill that headed straight for Sonic.

-

Brawlsucks charged at Snake and attempted to ram him while at the same time saying, "The world does not need any casual players! Competitive players shall rule the world! I will destroy anyone who does not do it our way! Get ready to die, you casual fag!"

Snake spun to side and dodged it and roundhouse kicked him in the back of the head and knocked him off the edge. Brawlsucks turned around and desperately tried to return onto the ground by catching his body on fire and dashing forward. However, Snake launched a bazooka right into his face and launched him back into the air again. "GAAAAH!!!!

-

Sonic reached forward to the drill missile and managed to catch it by the tip of the claw and flipped over it, turning over the missile in the process and making it fly back to Bendilin. "What?!" gasped the villain.

The missile flew straight at him.

-

As Brawlsucks was in smokes from the blast of the bazooka, Snake got out a C4 and threw it as hard as he could and it latched right onto Brawlsucks's face. Snake placed his finger on the remote control and readied to press the button.

-

The claw grabbed onto Bendilin's body and be became a victim of his own attack. "GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!"

-

"It's over," Snake said, and he pressed the button.

-

The drill missile exploded with its victim its grasp.

-

The C4 detonated right in the face.

-

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!!!!!!!!!

Sonic fell back onto the ground and said with a smirk, "Heh! That's what you get for making fun of me!"

**BGM: Sonic series victory theme (Brawl version)**

**-**

KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!

Snake put the remote control away and began to walk away. "What a jerk…"

**BGM: Metal Gear series victory theme**

-

Another hieroglyphic lit up at the golden door. It was a pair of letters—a G and a F.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

In case anyone hasn't figured out yet, the GF stands for Gamfax. While it may look like two opponents have been defeated, Bendilin and Brawlsucks both actually serve as one. If only one were to be defeated, that hieroglyphic would not light up. Both are required to be taken down in order for them to be considered truly defeated.

* * *

GAME2002 EXTRA SHOW

Crazy Hand: There are three things I would like to confirm with you readers. So listen up!

First, I will not appear in this story in whatever form, so sorry if many of you were hoping to my handsome face in action.

Second, the author is a fan of Sonic and believes Brawl is superior to Melee. Be careful what you say about those two in front of him...

Third, the story that was originally mentioned at the ending of Gamfax III, the Star Wars parody, has faced cancellation. The author lost interest in that story for some reason and wanted to get back on track with the canon series after this is over. He may, however, decide to do that story in the future. Sorry if any of you were anticipating this... May the farce be with you and I am also your father's mother's grandpa's cousins' pet dog's son-in-law's college classmate's illegimate lovechild's bonsai.


	23. Donkey and Diddy

**Chapter 23  
Donkey and Diddy! The Champion of the Kongs!**

**

* * *

  
**

**BGM: Jungle Theme (DKC)**

It was in a jungle setting where some Kremlings were patrolling around. It was very quiet save for the sounds of footsteps when suddenly DK and Diddy came busting through the trees and kicking a Kremling right in the face and smashing him away.

The two primates landed onto the dirt ground and flexed their arms to show off. "The monkeys are here!" shouted another Kremling. "Get them!"

"We should be the one getting you!" Diddy said.

"Let's get them, Diddy!" DK said, cracking his fist.

"Right on!"

Two Kremlings ran up to the Kongs and tried to grab them. They missed however when the two Kongs leaped up and fell back on top of them and flattened them, and they ran forward to take on the other Kremlings. Another Kremling got a stick and swung it at DK, but when the stick met with the gorilla's head, it snapped in two much to the Kremling's surprise, and then DK grabbed him and swung him around like a stick to smack down the others.

Diddy hopped onto the face of one Kremling and began scratching him. As he was crying for help, the Kremling's partner showed up from behind with a mallet to strike Diddy, but Diddy hopped away at the last second and mallet smacked into the face of the Kremling instead. Classical mistake…

"Oops…" the Kremling said. Diddy fell down behind him and made a face to mock him, and the Kremling angrily turned around to take a swing on him. Diddy jumped out of the way and continued mocking him, and the Kremling kept on turning to wherever he went to hit him. He never got to hit Diddy as the monkey was way too agile to be hit. When the Kremling ran out of energy to move, Diddy took the mallet from him and smack him in the head and knocked him out.

"This is how you use a mallet," Diddy told him.

DK cobbled a Kremling in his grasp to death and then flung him away and said to Diddy, "Let's keep on moving."

"Okay!"

Both the Kongs moved through the jungle but then Subspace creatures started showing up. Several bird creatures swooped down from the air and tried to impale them, but they all missed and stabbed into the ground instead.

A rather large Primid stepped out from the trees and stomped towards them in a menacing manner. DK quickly pulled up one of the birds and tossed it at the Primid like a spear, stabbing it right through the forehead. The Primid held its head in pain and wobbled around as DK threw the remaining birds onto its body as if it is a pin cushion. The giant Primid finally fell over and exploded into Shadow Bugs.

"That was easy!" DK commented.

Then out from behind a bush, a turtle-like creature leaped out and landed onto the ground with a thud and charged at them. Diddy freaked out and jumped away but DK used his powerful arms to stop it in its tracks and struggled against it. DK finally gain the upper hand and flung the creature upwards and made it land onto its back where it couldn't get back up. DK jumped at the belly of the creature and smashed it in the center really hard with his fists, and the shell of the creature burst apart and revealed its beetle-like true form underneath. The creature flipped over thanks to its currently lighter body and tried to run, but DK caught its legs from behind just at the same time some Primids ran over to him.

DK swung the creature around in circles like a bludgeon and smashed those Primids away, and then he let go to let the creature go soaring through the air, right into some birds that showed up.

"Wow! You're so strong, DK!" Diddy exclaimed.

They moved on and saw an edge with a barrel strangely floating in midair over the endless pit. Considering that they came across stuffs like this when they were back home, they knew very well what to do and thus took a running start and jumped right into the opening at the top of the barrel. The barrel aimed its opening to the front and started moving up and down. A few seconds later, both the Kongs were shot up, curled up like cannonballs and rocketed through the air.

A couple of Kremlings were standing at the edge on the other side for whatever reason and both the Kongs crashed into them and rolled across the dirt ground, bowling over multiple enemies at once.

"Who's been playing bowling?!" shouted a random Kremling that just got bowled over.

The Kongs finally stopped when they crashed into something hard. "Ouch! What is this?!" DK cried while rubbing his head. He looked up and saw the bizarre face of a totem pole being looking down at them.

"What's this?" Diddy wondered.

"This is as far as you Kongs go!" shouted a voice. They turned around to see that it was a large and muscular Kremling—Kudgel. "I'm going to clobber you both here right now!"

Both the Kongs turned around and got into fighting stance and DK said, "Bring it!"

**BGM: Boss Bossanova (DKC2)**

"Take this!" Kudgel threw his cudgel at them and the Kongs ducked down. The cudgel flew over them and smacked into the totem pole and demolished it into pieces just like that. The pieces flew away and flattened random passing-by Kremlings. The cudgel then flew back to Kudgel's hand as if it was a boomerang. "I'm not going to miss this time!"

DK got up and ran towards him and threw a punch, but Kudgel displayed an amazing feat of leaping really high into the air and landed behind DK with such a thud that he created a tremor. DK was caught off guard by this and he had no time to move as the cudgel met his face and smashed him into a tree so hard that it even fell backwards.

CRASH!

"Now I'll make mince meat out of you!" Kudgel said as he raised his cudgel.

Diddy caught the cudgel from behind and tried to hold it back and said, "Don't hit Donkey or else I'll kick your butt!"

"Then I'll get rid of you first!" Kudgel said. He swung the cudgel in air furiously and shook Diddy off into another tree and went to him to hit him. Diddy desperately got out his gun and fired peanuts at the large Kremling, but they bounced off his body harmlessly. "Haha! How is that going to hurt me?"

Diddy quickly pulled back his gun and reached for an orange underneath his hat and hurled it at Kudgel, who only laughed at the incoming fruit.

KAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!

Instead of getting splat with orange juice, Kudgel was covered from head to toe in soot. "That's the most delicious orange I've ever tasted…" he mumbled. Suddenly, DK's fist came flying in from the side and smashed him in the face really hard.

SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!

The Kremlings crashed onto the ground with a deep fist print on his face and DK approached him and said, "I can still take on you! Get up and fight if can!"

Diddy accompanied DK and said, "I can fight you myself too!"

Kudgel got back and shook his head and growled, "How dare you make a fool out of me?! I'm going to make you cry for your mommy!"

Diddy suddenly pointed to the air and said, "Up in the sky! There's a flying pirate penguin!"

"Where?" Kudgel looked up to look for the mythical flying pirate penguin and DK quickly gave him an uppercut to the chin.

POW!!!!

Despite his size, the Kremling flew higher than you thought and crashed back down. As he was recovering from the powerful blow, his cudgel fell back down on his head and gave him another bump.

BONK!!!!

And he finally fell over with flying pirate penguins singing random hymns circling his head.

"We did it!" DK said with delight.

"He sure fell for the oldest trick in the book…" Diddy commented.

After defeating their enemy, the Kongs went down the path and went into a cave opening that was at the bottom of a cliff. There was a sign next to the cave that said _Stage Clear _too.

-

It was pitch dark inside the cave and thus they couldn't see anything. "It's so dark… Where's the light around here?" DK asked while feeling his hands around the place for something to hold onto.

"If only I have a lighter or a flashlight…" Diddy said.

They kept on walking blindly through the darkness and felt as if they walked up some stairs. Suddenly, light poured into the room while cries could be heard coming from all sides. The Kongs were startled to find themselves standing in a boxing ring with Kremlings serving as audiences all around the place! "What is this place?!" DK said in shock.

A Kremling serving as the referee stepped onto the ring and said loudly through a microphone, "Now that the challengers have all arrived, let us began to grand finale!"

"What finale?" Diddy asked.

The Kremling pointed to the Kongs and said, "In the blue corner we have the biggest, hairiest, and smelliest of them all, Donkey Kong! He is accompanied with the shortest, stupidest, and naughtiest of them all, Diddy Kong!"

"Hey! What did you say about me!?" Diddy said angrily.

The Kremling then pointed to the other side and said, "And in the red corner I present to you the true hero of this show! The one and only King K. Rool!"

Then the almighty king himself was lowered with the help of a chain onto the corner of the ring. Cheers went wild as K. Rool, dressed in boxer shorts, boxing gloves, and his trademark crown raised his hand and thanked his fans. "Hahaha! Thank you all for your support!"

"K. Rool!" DK said.

K. Rool turned to DK and said, "This is it, gorilla! This time I will be the one ending up victorious! Get your funeral planned already!"

"You're the one who should be planning your funeral!" Diddy snapped back. "Donkey and I are going to make you into crocodile skin wallet!"

"It seems that both sides are throwing verbal assaults at each other!" the referee said. "This means that they are more than ready to take on each other! Without further delay, let us begin the long waited match!"

The moment the bell was rung, the referee gave the signal to start and jumped off the ring immediately, only to trip over those stretchy borders and falling over clumsily.

**BGM: K. Rool Battle (DK64)**

"Hahaha! You're dead meat!" K. Rool mocked. No sooner after the bell rang; he ran forward and threw a sliding punch in their direction. Both the Kongs jumped out of the way and K. Rool came to a halt just short of the border and turned around. "You're not getting away from me!" He swung his fist and the boxing glove came flying off in the direction of DK, who ducked down to avoid it. The boxing glove curved all the way to Diddy who also avoided it and then it went back to K. Rool's hand perfectly.

"That's an amazing boxing glove!" Diddy commented.

"All the better to punch your teeth off with!" K. Rool said.

DK ran up to DK and pulled back his fist to deliver a strong punch that K. Rool managed to block with his gloves. DK kept on throwing punches that were being blocked all the time and then K. Rool unleashed a suddenly left hook jab. DK was no novice either; he ducked down the instant the fist came and delivered a sudden uppercut into K. Rool's chin. Being a really heavy fellow, K. Rool merely took steps back from the blow.

"You got me good! But I won't let you take any chances from now on!" K. Rool said. He ran forward and slammed down his fist and DK stepped to the side fast and threw a punch. K. Rool managed to block the punch with his gloves and then Diddy came running in from the side while he was locked with DK.

"Hiya!" Diddy leaped at him with his leg stuck out in a flying karate position. He landed a kick into K. Rool's face and DK was able to sock him onto the floor afterwards.

The gator king got up again and growled angrily. "I'm getting serious this time!" he growled. He jumped off the floor and fell back down with a thud that created a shockwave. The tremor stunned both the Kongs and then they were knocked to their feet by the shockwave. While DK was trying to get up, K. Rool ran to him and gave him a powerful jab to the face.

POW!!!!

The gorilla shot back in the elastic fence and bounced back to K. Rool, who gave him another punch back into the fence and the whole thing repeated itself. "Don't hurt DK!" Diddy shouted. He jumped onto K. Rool's left arm and bit down hard.

"YEOW!!!" K. Rool screamed. DK came flying back into him with a frontal body slam and they all flew backwards. K. Rool crashed back into the fence on the other side, but the force was not strong enough to propel him forward.

DK got up and tried to shake his pain off. "Ow… That hurts…"

K. Rool got up again and shouted, "That does it! I'm going to get serious for real this time!"

"I'll take on you if you want to!" Diddy said.

"Talk big, little twerp!" K. Rool commented. He swung his fist at Diddy who jumped up to avoid getting hit and landed on the top of his glove. "Hey! Get off!" He jerked his glove upwards and boosted Diddy up into the air where he grabbed onto one of the four spotlights.

"I bet you cannot hit me from here!" Diddy laughed.

"We'll see about that!" K. Rool said. He pulled back his fist and threw it just at the same time DK gave him a punch to the guts. "Oof!" However, the glove flew off from his hand and went for Diddy.

Diddy quickly jumped onto another spotlight while the one he was originally on was struck by the spotlight and fell down. The spotlight crashed down in between K. Rool and DK much to their shock.

"Hey! Those things are expensive!" K. Rool shouted to Diddy.

"Eat this!" DK picked up the fallen spotlight and hurled it at K. Rool, who quickly countered with a punch that sent the spotlight flying up to the ones above. It struck another spotlight and knocked its screws off, and it crashed right onto DK's head.

CONK!

"Hey! Who put out the lights?!" DK cried while wobbling around with the spotlight covered over him.

"Now I have you!" K. Rool said as he moved over to take a blow.

"Oh no!" Diddy quickly unscrewed the screws holding another spotlight and it fell down onto K. Rool this time.

"Hey! I thought I told you those things are expensive!!" K. Rool yelled with the spotlight over his head.

The two 'spotlighted' animals moved around awkwardly and kept on banging into each other with the metal surface of the spotlight. Diddy, still holding onto the final spotlight, unpeeled a banana and tossed the peel onto the floor and K. Rool stepped on it and slipped over. DK, on the other hand, managed to get the spotlight off his head and then he gave another blow into K. Rool.

POW!!!!

The gator king flew back and the spotlight flew off his head and went for the audience row, hurting a couple of Kremlings as a result. K. Rool shook his head and glared angrily at DK, saying, "Why you hairy beast?!"

"Bring it!" DK said, raising his folded fists.

K. Rool jumped back into the elastic fence and pushed back as far as he could and then propelled himself forward with his fist pointing forward. DK threw his fist at his fist and it was so powerful that it cancelled out K. Rool's speed. The two glared angrily at each other and then each moved back to the fence again and pushed back.

While K. Rool was pushing back, Diddy suddenly fell and latched onto his face to block his view. "Hey! I can't see! Get off!" K. Rool cried, and then he propelled forward at the same time as DK.

Diddy jumped off the moment K. Rool shot forward too and K. Rool had no time to raise even his fist as DK gave a flying punch into his belly.

SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!

The powerful punch sent the crocodile back into the fence where he shot forward again, but DK gave him another punch that stopped his movements and he trapped him against the side and began pummeling him with rapid comet-like punches over and over.

POW WHACK SMASH POW CRASH BANG!!!!

DK then grabbed him by the snout and slammed him over onto the floor really hard.

SLAAAAAAM!!!!

Diddy jumped onto K. Rool's back and stomped him over and over. "Take that and that!"

K. Rool suddenly got up again and Diddy quickly fled. "Argh! I'm getting really angry!" he shouted with frustration. "This time I'm going to…"

Before he had the chance to finish talking, DK winded up really quick and gave a powerful uppercut into his chin.

SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!!

K. Rool flew through the air and smashed headfirst through the last spotlight and fell down way back in the audience row.

CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!

The Kremlings were all shocked to see their leader being knocked out of the arena unconscious. "The boss is defeated!" they gasped.

"Haha! Now you know who the best is!" Diddy said.

"Come challenge me if you dare!" DK dared the Kremlings.

The Kremlings all trembled with fear and then they all began scrambling for the exit. "LET'S MAKE A RUN FOR IT!!!!"

The referee ran up to DK and Diddy, held up their arms, and said, "And the winner is Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong!"

**BGM: DK series victory theme**

After saying this, he made a run for it too.

Soon, the whole place was deserted (K. Rool was carried out during the panic too) and the Kongs were the only people left on the boxing ring. They both gave each other a high five and said, "Oh yeah! We make a great team!"

And then the whole place started to fade into darkness and know what happens next.

-

The crocodile hieroglyphic lighted up…

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

Another chapter that I had a fun time working on!

* * *

GAME2002 EXTRA SHOW

There are people who were once royal rulers among the Smashers. They include Peach, Bowser, Zelda, Ganondorf, Marth, Roy, Dedede, and…

Wait… Are you telling me that there is another person who was also a royal ruler? Who is it? Maybe the next story will be about that person?


	24. Pig King

**Chapter 24  
The Pig King Pokey Attacks! I Am Not a Crybaby!**

**

* * *

  
**

Peach and Zelda stood back to back in the middle of Smashville with several Primids and various other Subspace monsters around them. "Are you all right, Peach?" Zelda asked her.

"I'm all right," Peach said. "I can still protect myself."

One of the Primids wielding a beam saber leaped at Peach with its weapon raised. Peach swung lifted up her tennis racket and took a blow into its face before it had the chance to strike and swatted it away. Zelda shot out a fireball at two Primids and detonated it when it was in between the two, blasting them away.

Another Primid standing at the side fired its gun at Zelda, who quickly formed a protective crystal around her body to deflect it back to it and destroy it. Yet another Primid threw a boomerang at Peach and she hit it with her tennis racket to send it flying back to the Primid who failed to catch it and got hit.

After the last of the Primids were destroyed, both the princesses took a sigh of relief. "Phew… It's over, I guess…" Zelda said.

"I hope there won't be anymore bad guys…" Peach said while shading herself with an umbrella. "I don't think I can handle anymore…"

Suddenly, they heard music coming out from nowhere and they looked around frantically for the source of music. Peach then saw the silhouette of a person standing on top of a house not too far from them. "There's somebody over there!" she pointed out.

The person leaped up from his standing spot and did several flips and spins in midair before finally crashing down onto the ground clumsily face first. He got back up and dusted himself and stood firmly with a stylish pose. "Who are you?" Zelda asked while getting into defensive position.

"Bob," he replied. "Bob Iamanidiot."

* * *

**BGM: The kind of music you usually here for Japanese superhero shows like Kamen Rider and Ultraman. The best example would be K.K. Rider from Animal Crossing or SSBB.**

(The scene shows Bob standing on top of a cliff in a heroic posture while the wind blows into his face)

_There once was a hero whose name is Bob Iamanidiot! He hails from the kingdom of Foolurene!_

(He leaps down from the cliff and crashes face first onto the ground)

_A great man he is! A dumb man he is! He is a man proud of his own stupidity!_

(Bob gets up and does another heroic pose)

_Through rain, wind, and thunder, Bob will fight for what he believes in!_

(The scene now shows Bob riding on a tricycle while several explosions occur all around him)

_No matter what hardships come in his path, he will solve things in a jiffy…_

(He leaps up into the air and spins in an acrobatic manner)

_He will solve them with the power of stupidity!_

(He lands in front of a cliff facing the sea while the wave crashes around him, and an epic scene of sunset is before his eyes)

_Bob Iamanidiot! He is the proud leader of the PURIST! For the stupidity of the world, he will fight to the end!_

_

* * *

  
_

"Now you know who I am," Bob said after the song had ended.

"You must be one of the Subspace members!" Peach said.

"You got that right! I am ordered to beat you up."

"If that's the case, we have no choice but to fight back in order to protect ourselves," Zelda said. "I'm going to fight with full power in order to end this quick!" She lifted up her hand to reveal the Triforce at the back of her hand. The symbol glowed with bright light that engulfed Zelda, and when the light disappeared, she had transformed into her ninja alter ego—Sheik.

"Ooh! A magical girl!" Bob said. "Just like anime!"

"Save the applauding for later," Sheik said to him in a threatening tone. "You won't be very happy after I'm done with you!"

-

**BGM: Humoresque of the Little Dog**

Lucas found himself walking through a grand-looking hallway that was decorated with toys of all kind as well as portraits of Pokey hung up all over the wall. "What is this place?" Lucas wondered.

As he continued walking, he thought he heard some tumbling sound as well as a faint scream. Then one of the portraits flipped open suddenly and Ness came tumbling out from a secret opening behind it! "Ow! What a fall!" Ness cried as he rubbed his head and got up. "Just how long have I been tumbling through the darkness?"

Lucas was really surprised to see Ness and ran up to him, "Ness! How did you show up over here? Are you all right?'

Ness was also surprised to see him. "Lucas! What are you doing here?" He looked around the place and asked, "Where are we anyway? This place smells of Pokey…"

"We met the Subspace master earlier but we were knocked off into the darkness," Lucas replied. "But then I got separated from the others and ended up here. I don't know where this is either, but I think we are still in the enemy base."

"I see… Well, I can't really figure out much since I wasn't with you guys all along."

"I can tell you what has been happening all this time… Ness! Behind you!" Lucas pointed to a Primid that appeared behind Ness. He had no time to act as the Primid jumped at him.

* * *

**BGM: Hippie Battle (Earthbound)**

Primid attacked!

Ness bashed the Primid!

Primid took 100 damages!

Lucas cowered in fear!

Primid swung his fist!

Ness took 30 damages!

Ness tried PK Fire!

Primid took 120 damages!

Lucas got up and became brave!

Primid threw a punch! But it missed…

Ness bashed the Primid.

Primid took 100 damages!

Lucas tried PK Freeze!

Primid took 400 damages!

Primid turned into Shadow Bugs and died!

You win!

Ness gained 3823 experience points.

Lucas gained 3823 experiences points.

* * *

The Primid fell over defeated and disappeared into nothing. Ness put his bat away and said to Lucas, "You did great!"

"I only did one thing…" Lucas said. "You did most of the fighting yourself…"

"But you took it out, and that's a big enough feat already! You're getting stronger by the minute!"

"Thanks…"

"This is as far as you wankers go! Spankety spank spank!" shouted a loud voice. They both turned to the wall before them that slid op, revealing a large mech hidden behind it. The mech was designed to look like a bed and it walked using the help of large spider-like legs. Pokey was lying on the bed and strapped on by a seatbelt. "Heheheh! Congratulations on making all your way here!"

"Pokey!" Ness gasped.

"We meet again, Ness and Lucas!" Pokey said. "This time I have been given the order to kill annoying pests like you! I will now bring you down and prove myself to Master Tabuu! Meet the latest incarnation of the Devil's Machine! As you can see, I designed it to look like a bed so that I can sleep on it when I get tired. This thing is mostly AI controlled, so even if I cannot pilot it, it will still act by itself!"

"I'm going to destroy you and your toy, Pokey!" Ness said to him. "This time I'm not letting you do as you want!"

"Talk big for a little twerp like you! I will show you why I am the best! Get ready to lose, loser!" Pokey said.

**BGM: Master Pokey's Theme (Mother 3)**

The mech ran forward at a fast speed while Ness and Lucas both got into defensive position. The eyes of the mech glowed and shot out a pair of beams that they both avoided by jumping to the side. Ness fired a spark from his hand when he jumped just before he landed onto the floor, but the spark seemed to hit something invisible and bounced back to him, much to his surprise, but he ducked down in time to avoid getting hit by his own projectile.

"Hahaha! This mech has a shield that counters PSI attacks!" Pokey explained. "I thought of everything when I made this, didn't I?"

"You and your dirty tricks, Pokey!" Ness shouted.

"I always play dirty and I don't care!"

The mech turned to Ness and the two front legs lifted up and jabbed down at Ness rapidly like a stitching machine, but Ness jumped out of the way in time. He got out his bat and released PSI energy into it to increase its power. When the mech turned to him to hit him with the front legs again, Ness swung back and struck against the legs with a powerful blow and caused it to jerk back. "You sure know how to fight back!" Pokey commented. The legs came down to hit Ness again and he used his bat as a shield to block the jabs and would occasionally trade blows with the mech.

Lucas watched from the side with a worried face. "I must help him!" he thought. He looked around and tried to look for something that could help him fight, and he eventually laid his eyes on a metal bat lying among a pile of sports stuff. He reached for the bat and surged PSI into it to power it up too, and then he ran at the mech from behind while it was busy taking on Ness. "Take this!" He took a powered up swing into the back of the mech and it shook the whole thing and startled Pokey.

"Yeow! What the?!" he gasped. Ness was able to smash the mech in its face as a result and the whole thing fell back and landed on its belly. "Ow!"

"You're open!" Ness shouted. He jumped at Pokey and readied to smash him with the bat, but the front legs quickly crossed together in air and blocked the blow.

After that, the mech quickly hopped back to a safe distance and Pokey said angrily, "How dare you do this to my fabulous invention?! I'll get you for this!" The two hind legs lifted into the air and pointed its tips together to form a ball of fire, and then a beam shot out from the ball.

"Watch out!" Ness shouted. He grabbed Lucas's hand and quickly pulled him to safety to avoid the beam. When the beam was aimed at them again, Ness created an energy shield that absorbed the beam.

"I got you now!" Pokey shouted as the ball of fire disappeared and the mech scurried over to them and then attacked with rapid jabs from the front leg. Ness and Lucas kept on moving back while the mech moved after them to hit them.

"PK Flash!" Ness released a burst of green light from his palms and it blinded Pokey and the whole thing pulled back. He ran forward to the mech and hit the front part of it with his bat again.

SMAAAAASH!!!!

The Devil's Machine moved back several steps with quite a dent on its face and Pokey shouted, "Stop destroying my toys! I'll show you not to mess with me! Come out, my little servants!"

At this command, a secret door opened up at the wall and several robots built in the likeliness of Pokey came running out, flailing their arms like crazy. "Robotic clones?" Ness thought.

One of the robots ran up to Ness like a fool, and he smacked it away in the head with ease. However, the second robot was tailing behind that one really close and Ness was taken off guard by it and the robot lunged itself at itself and embraced him tightly. "Hey! Let go!" Ness cried as he struggled to get the robot off him. The robot let off a loud siren and exploded.

KAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!" Ness was blown badly by the explosion and was burned up.

"NESS!!!" Lucas screamed in shock.

"Hahaha! This is what you deserve for not respecting me!" Pokey laughed.

Ness got up weakly and said, "Don't worry… I'm all right… PSI Life Up!" He used a healing spell to heal himself to a certain extent. "Not in perfect health, but at least I feel better than just now."

"Healing spells are not fair! Cheater!" Pokey shouted angrily. The remaining robotic clones ran to Ness to attack him again.

"I won't fall to the same trick again this time!" Ness said. He opened his palms wide and colorful energy shot out. "PSI Rocking!"

The blasts of colored energy engulfed the robots and blew them back, causing them to malfunction and explode.

Lucas watched from the side and was amazed at Ness's power. "He's so strong… I wish I can become stronger…" Then he felt someone tapping his shoulder and he turned around and was shocked to see a Pokey robot. "Eeks!" He took a swing into the robot's face and knocked it away, and the second robot jumped at him. Lucas scurried away in time however.

Both the robots ran to him together and Lucas desperately swung his bat to hit them, but they avoided the blows with ease. One of the robots jumped at him from the side and Lucas shrieked with fright and pointed his finger at the robot, and blue sparks shot out from his finger tip and blasted the robot away. The second robot came running into him from the front and Lucas quickly opened his palm towards the robot and blasted it away with blue hexagons.

BANG!!!!

"I did it…" Lucas said with a sigh of a relief.

The front legs of the Devil's Machine came down on Ness again and he jumped back to avoid it, and then he ran forward and took a powerful blow to the legs, which then pulled up and tried to jab him again. "This won't go anywhere!" Ness thought. "If only I can hit him with PSI!"

He avoided a couple more jabs from the mech and leaped back, and then he shot out a lightning bolt. "PK Thunder!"

"Fool! I told you PSI will not work against me!" Pokey said.

However, Ness guided the lightning bolt behind him and struck himself, and he shot forth like a human cannonball and rammed into the front of the mech with a monstrous force and the whole thing lifted off and shot back.

CRAAAAAAASH!!!!

"Ow!! What the?!" Pokey gasped when the mech came to a stop.

Ness got up and wobbled around while rubbing his head. "This isn't a good idea… I'll lose my memory sooner or later like this…"

"Why you?! You're dead!" Pokey shouted with fury. The mech ran forward and was going to ram into Ness when suddenly Lucas appeared before him and released blue hexagons of varying sizes.

"PK Love!"

BAAAAAANG!!!

The powerful PSI attack blew the whole thing backwards, much to Pokey's surprise. "What?! Shouldn't it be reflected back to you?!" he gasped.

"Um… I wonder about that too…" Lucas said.

A small monitor popped up besides Pokey and he looked at it to check the status of the Devil's Machine. "Dang! The shield was nullified when Ness rammed into it with his big head! Curse that jerk!"

"I guess it paid off in the end," Ness said. "Now this is when I can fight seriously! Good work, Lucas!"

"I tried my best to help," Lucas said. "I'm going to fight more seriously from now on too!"

"The both of you will not get away with this!" Pokey growled. "So what if the counter shield is down? It's not like I need it to win! I can still spank you all even without that! Let's start off with this!" The mouth in front of the mech opened up and brown gas poured out.

"That thing is what I think it is, right?" Ness asked. "If so… PK Fire!" He shot a spark at the incoming cloud of gas and…

KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

It resulted in a huge fiery explosion that sent both sides flying. Lucas and Ness were farther from the smoke, so they were not severely burned by the explosion. Pokey, however, was the one releasing the gas and thus he and his mech took the most damage from the blast. The whole thing was burned up and releasing minor sparks afterwards. "Argh… Fart and fire do not mix… You idiot…" he grumbled.

"Figures…" Ness commented.

"Do not get too cocky! I will destroy you right now!" Pokey growled. The hind legs lifted itself above the body and formed the ball of fire again. "I will destroy you with this move!" And the ball of fire shot out a concentrated beam.

Lucas quickly stretched forth his hand and absorbed the incoming beam. The mech was already weakening however, and it was unable to keep up the beam, and thus the attack came to an end. "What?!" Pokey gasped.

"Let me finish this!" Lucas said to Ness.

As he ran towards the machine, Pokey said, "What can a crybaby like you do? You are running straight into the jaws of death! Die!" The eyes of the mech glowed and then shot out eye beams at him.

"Lucas! Watch out!" Ness shouted to him.

"I'm not a crybaby!" Lucas yelled. "PK Love Omega!" He stretched out his arms before him and fired a large amount of blue hexagons. It was the biggest hexagons that he had ever created.

The powerful PSI took over the eye beams and went for the Devil's Machine, and Pokey could do nothing but watch in horror with a snotty nose. "What the heck?!" he screamed. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!"

KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!

The entire thing exploded and tore down the walls and ceiling around it and the whole place basically collapsed. Lucas and Ness was blown back as a result too. When things finally settled down, the two of them looked before them and saw nothing but piles of debris blocking the way forward.

"I did it…" Lucas said.

"You did great, Lucas!" Ness said to him. "I have never seen you use such a powerful attack!"

"I did it… I never thought I could do something like this!" Lucas said, starting to sound happy.

**BGM: Mother series victory theme**

Suddenly, the whole place faded into darkness, much to their surprise. They found themselves sitting in a new dark area where they could see familiar people around them.

-

The hieroglyphic of a pig's face lighted up…

-

Wario and Waluigi were walking through the streets of Smashville, but they were very confused on where they are. "What is this place?" Wario wondered.

"We must be in some place that had been swallowed by the Subspace Bomb," Waluigi replied.

"I don't care about that. How are we going to find our way back to headquarters? We've been wandering throughout random placed for like days already!"

As they walked, they thought they heard some sound coming from the distance and thus they went over to check it out in order to fulfill their curiosity. When they appeared from the passage between two houses, they saw Sheik sitting on the ground all beaten up badly and Bob, healthy and without a scratch, was standing before her.

As Bob gazed at the beaten ninja, he asked, "Are you enjoying this?"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

Do you like the RPG battle with the Primid? I did it for laughs.


	25. Have a Smashing Day!

There are just too many things to do that kept me from getting motivated on the story, like schoolwork and games…

**Chapter 25  
Have a Smashing Day! The Chaos in Smashville!**

* * *

Sheik was on her knees in front of Bob and she looked very beaten up and tired while Peach watched from the side with a look of horror. "Sheik!" she gasped.

Wario and Waluigi, who had just stepped out from between two buildings, saw what happened. "Hey! Bob is beating up someone!" Wario said.

"Why don't we go join the fun?" Waluigi suggested.

"Sounds like a great plan! Heheh!" Wario said. They both went towards Bob and Wario called out to him, "Hey you! What's the game here you're playing?"

Bob turned to them and said, "Oh hi, it's you guys! I am so worried about you two!"

"Save the sweet reunion and crap for later! What are you up too?"

"The boss gave orders to beat up the people who are interfering with us, and that's what I have been doing all this time."

Waluigi shifted his eyes to the frightened Peach and said, "She's one of the girls that we met back at the stadium!"

Wario punched his palm and said with delight, "This is going to be fun! I haven't had a good smashing in a while and the quick beat up by that Pokeyman trainer made me hop with anger! I'm going to unleash all my anger on anyone I can get my hand on!"

"Me too!" Waluigi added.

Peach started to back off in fear as both the nasty brothers closed in on her. She held a tennis racket in her hand defensively and said, "Go away! I can beat you up with this!"

"Heheheh! I'll make it quick but painful if you stay still!" Wario said.

Sheik turned to them and said, "Don't lay a hand on her! Peach! You run first!"

"Oh, you can still get up?" Bob said as he loomed over her. Sheik turned around in shock just in time to see Bob slamming down a fist on her from above. She quickly kicked against the ground to shoot herself forward and avoid the attack.

She came to a brake and turned to Bob and threw a barrage of needles at him, but they bounced off harmlessly against his armor. Despite this, Bob jumped up and down and cried, "Ouchie! It hurts! Wait a minute, it shouldn't hurt at all!"

Sheik rushed up to him and delivered a flying kick into his body and then kicked off into the air before throwing more needles, aiming for visor of his helmet. Bob lifted his hand to block the needles just in time and when Sheik landed; she threw a kunai that had an exploding tag. It exploded when it came in contact with Bob and was consumed by the explosion. However, he was revealed to be unharmed after the smoke cleared.

"That is what I call a bang! It's my turn now!" Bob said. Sheik got into defensive stance to get ready to take on whatever Bob is unleashing. Out of nowhere, a tricycle appeared underneath Bob and he paddled forward as fast as a motorcycle. "Bob Bike!"

"Eh?!" Sheik was surprised by this, but she jumped aside in time and Bob did a u-turn and paddled towards her again. She ran towards him and landed a flying kick into Bob's body and knocked him off the back of the bike.

"Ow! You meanie!" Bob swung his fist at Sheik who jumped back to avoid it.

Meanwhile, Peach slowly took steps back while gripping the handle of the tennis racket tightly. Wario and Waluigi stepped closer and closer to her with dangerous-looking hands and faces that spell trouble. "Go away!" Peach cried as she began to flail the racket around. "I can beat you up with this!"

"Let's see what you can do then!" Wario said. "Come bring it!"

"Yeah! Try and get us if you can!" Waluigi said.

"If you say so… Don't regret! Hiya!" Peach shut her eyes and ran forward to bring down the racket onto Wario's head. The racket smacked right onto his head, breaking the net and going down all the way to the neck.

"Ha! That doesn't hurt at all!" Wario laughed as he easily tore the racket apart with his hands.

"Oh no!" Peach gasped as she ran backwards.

"You're mine!" Wario chased after Peach and Waluigi also joined the fray.

"You can run but you can't hide!" Waluigi said. "Hahaha!"

Sheik was still fighting Bob and she was distracted by Peach's crying. "Peach!" she called to her.

"Gigantic Punch!" Bob shouted as he slammed down his fist onto Sheik. Sheik leaped away in time to avoid it though.

"Peach is in danger! I must help her first!" she thought. She jumped towards the direction of Peach but to her surprise, Bob tossed himself before with his limbs sprawled out. "Eh?!"

"Surprise!" Bob yelled. Sheik flew right into his body and was caught in his grasp. Bob then leaped up into the air and did several flips and spins before falling back down with Sheik underneath him, crushing her painfully against the ground.

SMAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!"

As if it wasn't enough, Bob lifted her up by the head and shook her like a rag doll and then swung her in circles multiple times before hurling her across the air. "Chain Throw of the Olympic Champion!"

Sheik shot across the air and was going to fly over a building when suddenly something blue shot past her and caught her. The thing landed onto a tree branch and revealed himself to be Lucario. "Are you all right?" Lucario asked her.

"It's you… Why are you here?" Sheik asked.

"I was fighting foul beings on the other side of the town and then sensed the good aura, and so I follow its direction here," Lucario said. "I am not alone however."

Yoshi then came running into the scene and said, "This is where the smell is coming from!" Then he heard Peach screaming and turned to see her running towards him.

"Yoshi! Help me!" she cried. She ran to hide behind Yoshi who spread out her arms before the Wario Bros. to protect her.

"You two better not hurt Peach!" he said angrily.

"Haha! What can a green donkey like you do?" Wario mocked.

"That's a dinosaur," Waluigi corrected him.

"I'm a Yoshi!" Yoshi told him.

"Makes no difference!"

Lucario jumped down from the tree and Sheik got back on her feet and Lucario approached Bob and said, "I will be your opponent!"

"Yeah! I get to beat up someone different!" Bob said joyfully.

Lucario and Bob both glared at each other, and then Lucario began the fight by running straight at him. He lifted his hand and a bone made of aura formed in his grasp and he swung it into Bob, striking him in the abdomen. Bob took the blow but didn't seem to take any damage and he tried to grab Lucario, who disappeared in a blur and reappeared from the back and gave Bob a kick up his rear.

Bob fell forward but managed to refrain from hitting the ground and turned around to see Lucario, but the Pokemon ran behind him again and gave him a punch that finally knocked Bob onto the ground. "Ow! You're not playing fair!" Bob cried.

The Fool shot back onto his feet and turned to Lucario in time to see him charging up an Aura Sphere. Lucario ran towards Bob and hurled it when he was at close range and Bob barely avoided it by stepping aside. He tried to catch Lucario with his hand but the Pokemon leaped up and planted a foot onto his face and flipped back while firing a smaller Aura Sphere at him.

While the small sphere did not hurt Bob badly, it still stunned him when it hit the face and then Lucario used this opportunity to deliver a rushing claw slash into his body.

SLASH!!!

However, Bob was only harmed slightly thanks to his armor. "You're making me angry!" Bob said with frustration. "You're not friendly to me at all! I have no reason to be friendly with you! It is time I get serious! Get ready for this! Bob Bike!" The tricycle popped out underneath him again and he paddled forward.

Lucario simply charged up another Aura Sphere and tossed it at him, but to his surprise, Bob pulled the handle upwards and caused the tricycle to flip up and the bottom of the transportation served as a shield, absorbing the attack. He flew towards Lucario and tried to ram into him with the wheel, but Lucario stepped aside. Bob crashed clumsily when he fell back down though, but he instantly picked up the tricycle and flung it at Lucario.

Lucario punched the tricycle away but then Bob suddenly shot up into the air above Lucario and readied to slam down with his butt. "Bob Bomb!"

Lucario jumped away in time again and when Bob got up, he reached for the tricycle and rode towards Lucario again. The Pokemon got into defensive stance to ready to counter the bike, but a kunai suddenly shot into the ground in front of Bob and it exploded, blasting the Fool and his tricycle away. "Yikes!"

BANG!!!!

Lucario turned to Sheik and learned that she was the one who threw it. "I'll help you all I can!" Sheik told him, and Lucario nodded as response.

-

"You think you can take on us?" Wario said to Yoshi. "Don't make me laugh!"

"You do not know it until you fight me!" Yoshi told him.

"You sure talk big for an animal that should be extinct! Let's try it then!" Wario lowered his shoulder and charged at Yoshi to hit him. The dinosaur quickly whipped out his tongue and managed to catch Wario by his shoulder and pulled him into his mouth. "Wha?!"

Yoshi swallowed Wario whole and immediately laid out a rather large egg which he picked up and threw at Waluigi. "Hey! Don't throw it here!" Waluigi shouted. He opened his arms to catch the egg and he did, but the weight pushed him back and almost flattened him.

The egg broke apart and Wario came out from it. He jumped off Waluigi and stomped towards Yosh angrily and said, "Why you?! I'm going to have you for lunch!" He lifted his hand into the air and then smashed onto the ground incredibly hard, so hard that the whole place shook and both Yoshi and Peach were knocked onto the ground.

"Whoa!" Yoshi cried. He had no time to get up as Wario immediately bashed into him with his shoulder and Yoshi flew backwards and into the bushes.

"Yoshi!" Peach gasped.

"You're next!" Wario said as he ran towards Peach.

"Eeks!" Peach raised her arms to defend herself but Yoshi leaped out from the bush behind and slammed down onto Wario really hard.

SLAM!!!

"OW!!! Why you?!" Wario shouted as he got up after Yoshi left. Yoshi turned to run and Wario ran after him. "Get back here!"

While Peach watched Yoshi being chased by Wario around a fountain, Waluigi approached Peach and said, "It's only the both of us now! Heheheh!"

Peach turned to him and shouted angrily, "You get away from me!"

"Oh, you're so mean! Don't be like that! I'm given orders to get rid of you, and I won't hesitate!" Waluigi said wickedly as he got out a tennis racket.

Peach reached behind her and got out a golf club from seemingly nowhere and held it in front of her defensively. "Think twice if you think I am a defenseless girl! I'll show you that I can fight!"

"Show me then, princess!"

Peach looked down and happened to see a rock conveniently placed in front of her, and thus he took a swing at the rock with her golf club and it flew straight at Waluigi, who was surprised by it. He brought up his racket in time though and blocked the incoming rock, but Peach swung another rock into him, bonking him in the nose.

BONK!

"Yeow!" Waluigi placed his hand over his nose in pain and cried, "You broke my nose! I'm going to get you for this!" Out of rage, he hurled his racket at Peach and bonked her square in the face, and then he ran to her and began strangling and shaking her violently by her neck. Peach cried in pain and gasped for air while trying to fight for her freedom otherwise she could be strangled to death eventually.

Yoshi heard the painful cries and came to a stop from running around the fountain, but Wario kept on running in circles around the fountain even though he's chasing nobody. Yoshi gasped in shock upon seeing Peach's situation and so quickly curled up his body and an egg shell formed around his body, allowing him to rolled forth like a bowling ball. Waluigi turned his head to see the egg as it approached and gasped with a shocked face, but he had no time to react as the egg crashed into him and carried him along its surface, squashing him against the ground over and over.

The egg kept on rolling until it hit a building and cracked, freeing Yoshi who in there and flattening Waluigi painfully against the wall.

CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!

Yoshi went back to Peach who was on her knees placing her hand over her neck in pain and asked her, "Are you all right?"

Peach nodded and said, "I'm all right… Phew… It really hurts…"

"Hey you! How dare you got away from my sight without telling me!" Wario shouted to Yoshi. "I'm not going to let you get away with this! Get ready to have a rotten day!" And he ran in their direction to get ready to give them a rotten day.

Yoshi got into fighting stance, but Peach stood up with her back facing Wario. As the rude and rotten man got close, Peach suddenly tossed herself into his face with a war cry of sorts. Her butt impacted with Wario's face and an explosion of pink, glittering hearts occurred, sending Wario backwards and crashing his into the fountain.

CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!

"Graaaaaaaaaa…" Wario groaned as he laid on the ruined fountain with water pouring down into his mouth.

Peach dusted her back of her skirt and said, "Seriously, these people are getting up my nerves already!"

"Whoa… I didn't expect that…" Yoshi said with surprise.

However, Wario stood back up again and spit out water from his mouth and said in an angry voice, "I'm angry now! Nobody who has messed with me had ever got away with this alive! I will show you the power… OF GAS!!!" He took a deep breath and then turned around, facing his butt towards them.

"What is he doing?!" Yoshi said.

Light began to come out from Wario's butt and the two were surprised to see this, but they also took steps back to get read to avoid it. "Wario Waft!" Wario shouted out loud as a sudden burst of brown gas was released in the form of a huge cloud that spread out across the place.

"Eeew! It smells!" Peach cried, closing her nose with her hand. Yoshi, however, fell over with white eyes and foam coming out from his mouth. Having a very good sense of smell sure does have its bad points, as you can see…

The smell even reached Lucario, Sheik, and Bob who were all fighting not too far away. "Eew… What's that smell…?" Sheik cried. Lucario also had his hands closed over his nose with a look of disgust.

"Smells like my grandpa's ten weeks old sock soaked with rotten egg and sewer water contained with nasty stuff with came from someone who had a party all night eating garlic dipped with blue cheese," Bob commented after sniffing the air without any side effects. "Ah, the good old days…"

Wario turned around to face Peach and the fallen Yoshi and laughed out loud, "Hahahahahaha!!!! Now you know the power of gas! Nobody can survive to tell the tale!" He ran through the gas and ran over to Yoshi and lifted him up by the neck and shook him violently before slamming him onto the ground. "Take this! Take that!"

"Don't hurt Yoshi!" Peach shouted. She slammed down the golf club over Wario's head and the club bent into the same shape as his head as a result.

"You get out of the way!" Wario shouted as he backhand slapped Peach away in the face.

"YA!!!"

Sheik looked in their direction and said to herself that she must help them, and thus she took out some needles and hurled it at Wario, aiming him right at the butt. "YEOW!!!" Wario shrieked as he dropped Yoshi and jumped up and down in pain. He turned over to Sheik and said, "How dare you hurt the most important and precious part of the human body?! I'll kill you!" He angrily ran over to Sheik with his arms outstretched, but when he was near, Sheik tossed something onto the ground that created a bright flash as well as a burst of smoke that blinded Wario. "Wha!"

Sheik reappeared behind him and gave him a roundhouse kick to the face. Wario fell forward and got up to face her again, only to receive several more kicks to the face. Sheik attacked him rapidly and mercilessly for a while before tying a chain whip around his neck and then lifting him up and flinging him off in a random direction.

Waluigi shook his head and got up and groaned, "What happened? I thought I saw an egg…" Then Wario crashed down into his abdomen headfirst before he finished talking.

CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!

"OOF!!!!" Waluigi fell over unconscious again, along with Wario.

"You did it, Sheik!" Peach said excitedly.

Yoshi also got up and said, "Ugh… That was a horrible smell… What happened while I was out cold?"

-

"Flash Cannon!" Lucario placed his hands in front of him and a bright silver flash occurred that blinded Bob. While Bon was blinded, Lucario dashed forward and tried to hit him, but Bob reacted quick and blocked the attack in time with his hands and then tried to counterattack, but Lucario was very quick and did several flips backward to avoid it.

The moment he landed, Lucario charged up Aura Sphere and fired it at Bob, who jumped into the air above Lucario and came crashing down with his butt. "Bob Bomb!"

Lucario got out of the way again and formed an energy bone in his hand which he used to hit Bob when he ran up to him. Bob easily shrugged off the attack and swung his hand at Lucario and knocked him aside. He rolled and grazed across the ground but managed to come a stop on his feet. "Extreme Speed!" Lucario shouted as he dashed at Bob with such a speed that he seemingly turned invisible and then struck him from various spots. Bob was unable to fight back because he could not tell where Lucario is due to his fast speed. After hitting him enough times, Lucario reappeared at the front and gave a powerful punch to Bob and smashed him backwards, going through a building wall in the process.

CRAAASH!!!!

"Wow! Lucario sure is strong!" Yoshi commented.

"Did he win?" Peach wondered.

Lucario looked at the hole created on the building and saw Bob stepping back out again. "You're so mean! You keep on hitting me with no remorse at all! I'm angry now!" he said. "When I am angry, I will use my Final Smash!" Lucario quickly got into defensive stance as Bob stepped forward and started making some strange poses.

Bob moved his arms around himself as if he is a martial artist and then he suddenly leaped up into the air while an orange aura appeared around him. "RANDOMASTA!!!!!" he shouted at the top of his voice. Then the wireframe of what looked like a tank appeared around him and became solid and crashed back down. Bob had transformed into blue futuristic-looking tank.

"What?!" Lucario said in shock.

"RANDOMASTA!!!!" The cannon of the tank fired a powerful concentrated blast at Lucario, who quickly jumped out of the way to avoid it. The tank turned to him very fast however and fired another shot that he was unable to avoid. Lucario took the shot to his body and was blown back. The power of the shot was also so powerful that it grazed through several trees and a building wall.

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!!!!

Lucario crashed onto the ground with burned marks all over his body. As he groaned and struggled to get up, he saw the tank charging straight at him. "RANDOMASTA!!!!

Lucario jumped up into the air to avoid getting run over and landed on top of it, but the tank did a barrel roll and knocked him high off into the air. "Uwa!"

"RANDOMASTA!!!!" Fire came out from underneath the gear threads as the tank hovered into the air and fired another shot at Lucario, blasting him across the air and crashing into a building roof.

CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!

The other three Smashers were shocked and Peach said, "Oh no! Lucario is in danger!"

As the tank came back down onto the ground, Lucario stepped back out. Despite his wounds, he was still able to stand, and he said, "The pain is unbearable, but the more it is, the stronger the power of aura is!"

"RANDOMASTA!!!" The cannon of the tank began to glow to signify that it was going to fire another shot, but suddenly, the tank itself started flashing and then it disintegrated into wireframe again and slowly faded into thin air, leaving Bob on the ground dumbfounded. "Doh… The time effect wore out…"

"Aura Storm!" Lucario raised his arms and bright blue light came pouring out from his palm as he brought down his arms in front of him. A powerful concentrated blue laser shot out from his palms and crashed into Bob, engulfing him within it and carrying him across the place at a fast speed.

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!"

Bob was pushed all the way out of the town boundary and he was blown beyond the dark swirling vortex.

After unleashing this powerful attack, Lucario fell to his knees and panted heavily as he was worn out beyond words. "The evil aura… is gone…" he said.

The other three Smashers ran up to him and Yoshi patted his shoulder and said, "You did a great job! That move was so amazing!"

"Lucario! You must be very tired! Take a rest please!" Peach said to him.

"You did great!" Sheik said. "We have won the fight thanks to you!"

"It is my honor to protect you all…" Lucario said.

-

The hieroglyphic of Bob's helmet lit up…

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

It should be obvious on what Bob's Final Smash is if you read Rise of the Negativities.


	26. Epic Clash

**SBS Time!  
Trini T**: When are the Smasher Clones going to appear? And are the hieroglyphics replacing the trophies?  
**Game2002**: They're never going to appear. And yeah, the hieroglyphics replace the trophies that you had to collect before you can open the door to fight Tabuu.

**Mewtrainer**: What's Hinamizawa?  
**Game2002**: From the anime series Higurashi. It had a role in Gamfax III.

**Mewtrainer**: Is this how it originally was in SSBB?  
**Game2002**: Take you didn't play the game or look into it… The original had you go through a maze created by Tabuu and you had to fight clones of Smashers and refight SSE bosses before you can fight Tabuu himself. You can see that my story is different.

**Chapter 26  
The Epic Clash of Archenemy and Rival!**

**

* * *

  
**

We go back in time a bit to the time when the Smashers just fell down the shattered floor and were plummeting into the darkness.

As Fox and Falco fell and screamed their heads off, they quickly reached their fingers to a mechanical device strapped around their left hand and pressed a button on it. "Arwings! Come over quick!" Fox shouted.

Then out of the darkness, their Arwings came soaring towards them through the help of autopilot and opened their cockpits open underneath them and the two space animals fell into their respective Arwings safely. However, before they could take control over their Arwing, a sphere containing the scenery of the real world fell down in front of them and they both flew straight into it.

-

Samus found herself in a mechanical place, and she recognized it as the Space Pirate hideout that she visited at the Isle of Ancients. "It's the Space Pirate hideout…" she thought. "How did I end up here?"

Pointing her arm cannon around with awareness, she made her way through the dark metal hallway. It was a straightforward path that had no enemies whatsoever, and she came to a large door which opened when she stepped near it. When she stepped into the room before her, she was surprised to find herself standing in a large empty platform that was hovering in the middle of darkness. "What is this place?" she wondered.

"So you have come," said a voice. Then the Space Pirate Trio dropped down from nowhere before her.

"You guys!" Samus said as she pointed her arm cannon at them.

"We didn't know who to expect," Punk said to her. "But we were given orders to take on whoever showed up before us."

"Now that you are here, we will do the pleasure of beating you up!" Pix said.

"Oh yeah? Try and defeat me if you can!" Samus told them.

As the three pirates approached her, they heard someone else talking from a place nearby. "Three people picking on a girl together isn't very nice," it said.

"Who's there?" Punk wondered. They all looked around and then laid their eyes on the three Fire Emblem swordsmen who were standing on a floating piece of land off the edge of the platform.

"Marth, Roy, and Ike!" Samus said. "What are you guys doing there?"

As the three of them hopped onto the large platform, Marth replied, "We have no idea too. We were falling through the air and suddenly landed over there, and then we saw you."

"Looks like we need our help with this," Ike said.

"Thanks for coming over," Samus told them. "Though I think I could've been able to deal with them all by myself."

"Hey, don't overestimate yourself too much," Roy told her. "We're on the same side, so we should be helping each other."

"Thanks…"

Suddenly, Ridley swooped down from the air and caught Samus in his grasp and flew off into the air, much to everyone's surprise. "Samus!" Roy gasped.

"The captain wishes to deal with her himself after all," Punk said as he watched Ridley flying off to another piece of land floating a certain distance away. "If that is the case, we will have to settle with you."

"Doesn't matter who the opponent is, I'll flatten them all!" Pork said, stomping the floor like a sumo.

The three swordsmen got into fighting stance and Marth said, "We'll gladly accept your challenge then!"

"So… How should we take on them?" Pix asked.

"Let's just flatten them instantly!" Pork shouted. He then jumped up very high into the air and fell towards the swordsmen, who were surprised at his feat. They got out of the way in time to avoid getting flattened by Pork when he fell down. After he landed, Roy got his sword and ran to the fat pirate.

"You're mine!" he shouted as he swung his sword at him, but Pork caught it with his pincer.

"Haha! You can't hit me!" he taunted, and he swung and opened his pincers to throw Roy away. He landed on his feet though.

"Are you all right?" Ike asked Roy, but Punk jumped at him with his pincers wide open and attempted to get him by the head. Marth quickly countered with his sword and deflected him backwards. "Sneaky attack, eh?"

"You will be my opponent," Punk said to him.

Marth saw that his two comrades each had found someone to fight, and so he turned to Pix and said, "Looks like it's just you and me."

"Heheh! You will see the power of us Space Pirates soon!" Pix said. "Behold my creations that will drive you insane!" And then fire came out from underneath his feet and he took off into the air.

"What?"

"The hover boots allow me to fly around freely in air! Let's see if you can hit me from here!" Pix told him, and then laser blades came out from metal wristbands around his arm and he dove at Marth with the blades pointing at him.

Marth got into defensive position and clashed the laser blades with a sword swing and Pix swooped back into the air. "Let's try projectiles then!" Pix said. The laser blades retracted and this time laser beams shot out from his open pincers.

Marth took off from his position and ran to avoid the lasers as Pix aimed at him. Pix then flew ahead of him and tried to him from the front, but Marth leaped back in time. "Haha! Looks like you can't do much so long as I attack you from his height!" Pix taunted. "You don't even have a method for attacking someone at a distance!"

"Underestimate me, will you?" Marth said to him, and he ran again when Pix fired another volley of lasers.

"Haha! You cannot run from me forever!" Pix continued taunting him while following him and firing lasers.

Pix kept on chasing after him from behind, and without a warning, Marth spun around and slashed the air really hard and shot forth a wind blade, much to Pix's surprise. The blade went past underneath his feet and managed to scratch the hover boots, causing it to malfunction. "Ah! The boots aren't working properly!" he gasped. He tried to retain control in air, but he could not stop himself from moving awkwardly in midair.

Marth then jumped all the way up to his same level and said, "Who was is that said I couldn't fight someone this high up in the air? Dolphin Slash!" And he delivered an upward slash into Pix from below.

SLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!

"YAAAAAAAAAAIIIIII!!!!!!" Pix spiraled up into the air while leaving behind a trail of smoke created by the hover boots. Marth fell back down and landed on his feet safely and then Pix eventually crashed back down onto the floor.

CRASH!

"A skilled swordsman can take on opponents from either short or long range," Marth told Pix, even though he's probably not listening anymore.

-

Ridley soared through the darkness and then dropped off Samus roughly onto a rather narrow piece of land. "Ow! What was that for?!" she cried while standing back up.

Ridley landed onto the far end of the land and said, "The time has come, Samus! We shall settle it once and for all here!"

"I am more than willing to settle it with you!" Samus said angrily as she pointed her arm cannon at him.

-

"Hiya!" Roy slammed down his sword at Pork who caught it with his pincers wide open. Using his strength, Pork once again swung Roy aside, but he did some acrobatic spins and landed on his feet. Roy immediately shot out fireballs from his sword.

Pork did not run away and was hit by the fireballs and jumped around and cried in pain. Roy ran up to him again and delivered another blow to his stomach and this time it was successful. Though Pork took quite a bit of a blow, he merely slid back with a slight scar on his body and said, "That doesn't hurt me at all! A little bit, to be precise…"

"Let's see if you can handle hits stronger than that!" Roy said as his blade started to churn fire.

"I'll flatten you before that happens!" Pork opened fire pincers and fired lasers that Roy avoided by jumping into the air. As he fell down, he raised his burning sword to ready to bring it down. Pork brought up his pincers and once again caught the blade when it came down. However, the fire from the blade caused him to open his pincers and he jumped around in cried, "HOT!! HOT!!!"

Roy leaped back onto the floor and delivered a powerful fiery slash at Pork while he was in pain. "Flare Blade!"

SLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!

"UWA!!!!" Pork flew back from the powerful fire slash and not only was a gash created on his body, but he was on fire too. After crashing onto the floor, the fire eventually burned out and he was charred badly.

"Heheh! Obviously you cannot take something as hot and strong as this!" Roy said, placing his sword against his shoulder. "YEOW!! HOT!!"

-

Punk kept on dashing at Ike and struck him with his pincers while Ike blocked using the Ragnell. Punk pulled back very fast all the time and thus Ike had a hard time trying to hit him. "You have a speed disadvantage, it seems," Punk stated.

"It's exactly not like what you think," Ike told him. "Quick Draw!" He kicked off the floor and dashed forward at a very fast speed and swung his sword, but Punk leaped to the side and avoided the blow in time.

"Still too slow!" Punk said. He opened his pincer and tried to crush Ike's head in it, but he ducked down and swept his sword on the floor and Punk leaped up and did several back flips to avoid it. Immediately after landing, Punk dashed forward again and Ike also dashed at him and they both dashed past each other.

When Punk came to a stop, he suffered a bit of a slash mark on his body. "Hmmm… Looks like you are better than I thought," he said, shrugging off the hit.

"I am capable of more than just that," Ike told him.

"We'll see about that." Punk stretched his arms to the side and laser blades came out from wristbands strapped around his arms, and then he dashed to Ike again.

The both of them clashed their blades together and Punk pulled back immediately to avoid a quick counterattack from Ike. Ike then pulled off a surprising move of shooting out a bluish beam from his blade and Punk crossed his blades together to deflect it. "That was unexpected," he said, and he opened his pincers and fired lasers at him.

Ike blocked the beams with the flat part of his blade and ran up to Punk and slammed down his sword to hit him, but Punk leaped up into the air and over him and tried to slash him from behind. Ike spun around quick and dodged the attack and then stabbed his sword into the floor to create and explosion that blasted Punk backwards. "Ugh! You sure can pull off several surprises…" Punk said.

"That's why you shouldn't underestimate me!" Ike told him.

"I could say the same to you. You shouldn't underestimate me also!" Punk ran at him and then did a spinning jump into the air. He froze in midair and spun in place for a few seconds before shooting himself at Ike like a missile.

When Punk approached, Ike tossed up his sword and it hit Punk's laser blades from below and caused him to flinch. Ike immediately jumped after the sword, caught it in midair, and slammed it back down onto Punk. "Aether!"

SLASH!

"Ugh!" Punk hopped back and he suffered a painful blow to his back. Ike landed and immediately charge straight at him again, and Punk had no time to react.

"Here it comes again! Aether!" Ike said. He once again threw up his sword and knocked Punk into the air too. As the sword spun in air like a saw, Punk was slashed in the body rapidly and he took an even more painful blow when Ike brought down the Ragnell.

SLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!

"YAAAH!!!" After hitting the floor, Punk bounced off into the air and slammed back down with several cut marks and was now unconscious.

Ike stood up and said to him, "Though I never show sympathy to my enemies, you should be lucky if you can still live to see another day."

-

Fox and Falco were still flying around in the middle of darkness using their Arwings. Fox looked around for anything else other vast darkness but saw nothing. "There's nothing here at all… Where are we? Are we lost?"

Falco contacted him and said, "Fox, I think I detected something in the distance."

Fox checked his radar again and indeed detected something. "Yep, something is in sight at last. I wonder what it is." He peered into the distance the best he could and saw two moving figures. As the Arwing got closer, it became clear on what those two things are—Samus and Ridley.

Samus leaped into the air to avoid a claw swipe from Ridley and then fired plasma shots into his face that he easily shrugged off. While Samus was still in air, Ridley breathed out fireballs at her but she morphed into a ball to reduce her size in order to avoid getting shot. She touched the floor still in ball form and boosted forward and went behind Ridley from below her before changing back and firing at his back. Ridley spun around and swung his arm, but once again he failed to hit her.

"It's Samus!" Fox stated. "She's fighting Ridley!"

"Let's help her out then!" Falco suggested. "Time to shoot down something!"

As Fox was going to boost forward, his Arwing was shot from behind unexpectedly by a beam and started to catch fire. "Ya!!!"

"FOX!" Falco gasped.

"Too bad for you, Star Fox!" Wolf said as he flew into the scene in his Wolfen, and he was accompanied by several other flying machines piloted by Primids.

"It's Star Wolf again!" Falco gasped.

Fox's destroyed Arwing lost control and plummeted in the direction of Samus and Ridley. When Ridley saw the burning Arwing crashing straight at him, he used his wings to smack it into the air again. "Get lost, fly!"

As the Arwing performed a spectacular flaming cartwheel in the air, Fox quickly ejected from the jet and shot awkwardly onto the same floor the three swordsmen were on. "Ow! At least I made it out safely…" Fox groaned, rubbing his head.

"Fox! Are you all right?" Roy asked, running to him.

"I'm all right… It's good to see that you guys are safe…"

Then the Wolfen swooped past the place and Wolf was ejected out of the floor and landed. As he bared his claws and got into fighting stance, he said, "Let us settle this here and now, Fox!"

The three swordsmen were going to protect Fox, but he got in front of them and said, "No, let me deal with him myself. He's been bugging me for a while already and it's about time I settle this with him!"

-

**BGM: Ridley's Theme**

"Die already!" Ridley screamed as he slammed down his claw onto the floor violently, resulting in a deep claw mark on the surface. Samus once again leaped back and fired missiles into Ridley's body, blasting him back a couple of steps. The pirate captain growled angrily and then took a deep breath before shooting out fireballs from his mouth. Samus ducked down to avoid the shots and then kicked off the floor towards Ridley and delivered a short range burst of fire from her arm cannon to burn in up close.

Ridley screamed at the burning pain as Samus hopped back again and fired a plasma shot into his open mouth. The blast caused the captain to real back his whole body to the point he nearly he onto his back. "That does it!" Ridley shouted angrily. He flapped his wings and took off into the air and began firing volley of fireballs. Samus ran around the narrow strip of land frantically to avoid getting shot.

"Not enough space to move around here…" she though. "Ah!" A fireball exploded next to her and she was blown off the floor. She spun around and luckily latched onto the edge using the grapple beam in time, but then Ridley slammed down onto the edge and caused the grip to loosen. "No!!!" Samus quickly fired the grapple beam at the bottom of the floor this time and once again latched against it, and then she swung across underneath the floor like Tarzan swinging around with vines. She made it to the other side of the platform before pulling herself back onto the surface.

The moment she climbed up though, Ridley came charging at her with his head lowered and she was rammed forcefully off the floor again.

CRASH!

"YAAA!!!" Samus screamed as she spun across the darkness. Things were looking grim for her as she was going to fall into the dark vortex, but then she acted quick and fired the grapple beam at Ridley's tail and pulled herself onto it and hung on with dear life.

"Get lost!" Ridley shouted as he shook his tail to get her off.

-

**BGM: Star Wolf**

"Raaa!" Wolf slashed and attacked with claws like a wild beast at Fox very fast and mercilessly, and all Fox could do was block the attacks with his arms.

"Ugh! I can't keep this up…" he thought. "The pain…"

Wolf then pulled back one hand before thrusting it forward to dig his nails deep into Fox's arm, causing him to fall back and cry in pain. Wolf charged at him again to continue the merciless assault but Fox was able to act in time and rolled aside to perform a leg sweep. Wolf leaped over the attack and brought down his claws on Fox again, but Fox caught his arm as it came down and swung him aside. Wolf came to a sliding halt and then pounced at Fox again.

This time Fox moved around with skill to avoid every blow and then he would once in a while give some blows to Wolf using kicks and punches.

Meanwhile, Falco was busy shooting down the Primids up in the air. He looked down at the battle going on between the two furry animals and said, "Sorry that I can't help you, Fox. But every man has his own battle... Good luck!"

The three swordsmen also watched from the side and Roy said, "Should we help him?"

"Every man should have his own fight," Marth told him. "Let Fox deal with this himself unless things are really looking bad."

"I agree," Ike said with a nod.

"Ha!" Wolf slammed forward his claw again and this time Fox pulled out his reflector and used it as a shield, blocking the blow. When Wolf's palm struck it, the reflector turned on and released a blue electrical barrier that zapped Wolf and shot him backwards. "Gah!"

Fox put back the reflector immediately and ran up to him to deliver a flying kick that Wolf avoided by moving aside. Fox landed and turned around immediately and lifted his leg to block another incoming claw swipe and then proceeded to hit each other back and forth with punches and kicks. During the middle of the fistfight, red energy came out around Wolf's body and Fox was zapped and fell back. "AH!"

"If you can do something like that, why can't I?" Wolf asked. He ran to Fox again and jumped at him before bringing down his claws. Fox took a step back and barely avoided the claw slamming attack, and then he pulled off a back flip kick right into Wolf's chin and knocked him up into the air and then whipped out his gun and fired beams at him.

While in midair, Wolf activated his own reflector that was built into his suit to deflect the blows and whipped out his gun also and fired at Fox, who moved away to avoid the shots.

When Wolf landed, he charged at Fox again who also did the same and they clashed with each other and fought violently.

"Whoa… It really is intense…" Roy commented.

After exchanging several painful blows, they both hopped back to their starting locations and glared at each other with angry eyes. They both had scars and bruises all over their bodies too. "This is going nowhere," Fox said. "We have to end this madness now!"

"I am not stopping until one of us falls over!" Wolf growled.

"I will do as you wish then! Here I come!" Fox said loudly. He fell down onto all four and fire began to surround his body and the back started to take the form of fiery tails.

"Don't think you're the only one who has neat tricks like that!" Wolf said. He hunched over and red electricity was released from all over his body and he was basically wearing an armor of electricity that made him look larger.

"Wha… Such power…" Marth commented.

"I cannot imagine how this will end…" Ike said.

Wolf and Fox glared at each other again, and then they both kicked off the floor to proceed to attack.

"Nine-Tailed Fire Fox!" Fox shouted.

"Thunder Demon Impact!!" Wolf shouted at the top of his voice.

Both sides collided into each other and created a bright and powerful explosion that blinded everyone.

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!!!!!!

When the light died down, it was revealed that Fox and Wolf dashed past each other. Both their respective elemental coatings were gone. Suddenly, Fox fell down to his knees much to everyone's shock, but then Wolf followed suit and he coughed painfully before falling down onto this chest. "Curses…" he mumbled.

Fox couldn't take it any longer too and also fell to his chest too. "I guess… it's a tie then…" he said weakly.

The three swordsmen ran up to him in concern and Falco also parked his Arwing onto the floor to meet him. "Fox! Are you all right?" Falco asked him.

Marth picked Fox up by the shoulder and asked him, "Congratulations, you won. He fell down first, so you're the winner here."

"Thanks goodness you're all right!" Roy said. "We were so worried!"

"I don't feel all right…" Fox said. "I feel I could take a one week rest…"

CRASH!!!

Everyone was shocked by the crashing sound and turned to see that both Ridley and Samus had crashed violently onto the floor. Ridley sat up and shouted, "I have enough!!! I'm going to destroy you along with this whole place!!!"

"You're not going to succeed in anything!" Samus said to him.

Ridley flapped his wings and flew up into the air and rained down fireballs and everyone ran to avoid them. "You guys hide! I'll deal with him myself!" Samus shouted to them.

"We're counting on you!" Falco said as he ran.

Samus turned back to Ridley but was instantly pelted by a fireball and fell back. "Ya!"

Ridley swooped down afterwards and caught Samus in his grasp and then smashed her into the wall and hammered her against it over and over. "Die! Die! Die!!" Ridley shouted with anger.

"You're the one who should die!" Samus shouted as she released a stream of fire out of her arm cannon into Ridley's face, burning him in the eyes and causing him to jump back in pain. Samus was released as result and she morphed into a ball and rolled underneath Ridley to plant a bomb. The bomb created a massive explosion that blasted Ridley up into the air.

Ridley came to a stop in midair and angrily swooped down at her again. Samus jumped out of the way when Ridley landed and he landed with such a force that the floor was bent very deep. Ridley jumped after her and swung his claws but she jumped up and fired into his face, but he opened his mouth and breathed fire into her.

While Samus was engulfed by the flames, he snapped his jaws over her and shook her around violently and tossed her onto the floor. Though she suffered a violent crashing and rolling, she managed to stand back on her knees. "Ugh… I can't keep this up any longer…" she thought. "I must take him out now! I don't like to use this, but…" She had no other option, and thus she pressed some button coordination on her arm cannon.

"You're dead this time! I'll snap you in half with my teeth!" Ridley said. He opened his mouth and his fangs started to turn red to signify heat being released from it, and then he took off after her.

"Done!" Samus said. She bent down a bit and pointed her arm cannon at the incoming Ridley. "Zero Laser!" The turret of the cannon glowed with bright blue light and then a beam shot out of it and it started to expand larger and larger.

Ridley was struck full on by the beam and pushed back by it. In fact, the beam was so big that he was basically swallowed up by it.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"

The beam blazed through the place and it was unsure if Ridley was incinerated into nothing by it or not. As Samus tried to remain standing in place from the powerful recoil of the beam, she armor began to release sparks. Finally, the devastating attack ended and the Space Pirate captain was seen being flung across the darkness while leaving behind a trail of fire and smoke, and he eventually flew so far that he was no longer visible.

Samus's armor gave off more sparks, and then it started to fall off piece by piece until she was left in her jumpsuit. "That's why I don't like using this…" she said.

The other came up to her and Roy said, "Whoa! That was something you used there! And nice suit!"

-

Two hieroglyphics lit up. A wolf and a winged lizard…

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED


	27. Giga Bowser

**Random Pointless Rambling**: I can't wait for Pokemon Platinum to come out in English version! I just got back into Pokemon recently and have been replaying Emerald, Fire Red/Leaf Green, and Diamond/Pearl extensively. This is why update has been so slowly lately…

**Chapter 27  
The Gargantuan of Terror, Giga Bowser!**

**

* * *

  
**

"Welcome to my funhouse!" G&W proclaimed loudly from atop of a hanging platform.

Olimar and Pit looked up from below and Pit asked, "What funhouse?"

"I have a feeling that it won't be any fun to us…" Olimar commented.

"I'm sure you will enjoy it all right!" G&W said wickedly. "That's if you can survive everything!"

"Uh oh… My beliefs are about to come true…"

"Here, take these!" G&W said, throwing down two large buckets onto their hands.

"What are we supposed to with this?" Pit asked.

"Simple, we'll play a game of bomb catching!" G&W replied.

"Bombs?!" Olimar gasped with his eyes popped out.

G&W bounced a round, black bomb up and down in his hand and continued explaining. "If any of these bombs touch the floor, they'll explode with a massive bang that can easily tear you into shreds, so you'll want to catch them in the bucket to prevent the explosion! However, you should you make sure you have space in your buckets too. You can catch at most four before it becomes full. Make sure you dump it into the trash chute at the walls to empty them."

"I see! So you just want to have fun with us!" Pit said. "You don't sound like a bad guy after all!"

"More like wanting to kill us using wacky methods!" Olimar told him.

"Okay, let us begin the game if you have no other words!" G&W said. He pulled back the bomb behind him and then flung it downwards as hard as he could.

Olimar widened his eyes in shock and screamed, "I DIDN'T EVEN SAY START!!!" He held up his bucket like a shield and hid behind it like a coward, waiting for the worst. But then Pit ran in front of him and caught the bomb in the bucket.

"I got it!" he exclaimed.

"Let's see if you can catch anymore than that!" G&W said as he threw down two more bombs. "You're not going to keep up with this forever!"

Pit flew forward and caught another bomb in the bucket while the second one fell towards Olimar. "EEEKS!!!" shrieked Olimar. He closed his eyes and held forth his bucket and luckily caught the bomb. "Phew… Safe…"

"Hahaha! Get bombed!" G&W laughed maniacally while continuing to rain down bombs on them.

Pit managed to catch another two and then flew to the trash chute to dump them away before flying back to catch the bombs. Olimar ran around with great panic to catch the bombs, and then he would let his Pikmins take the bombs out to the trash chute so he doesn't have to run for it himself. "This is getting tiring…" Olimar cried.

G&W saw that those two were doing pretty well and thought, "Tsk! I was hoping that you get tired sooner or later! I'm not going to waste time playing a game where none of you will die or get injured! Time to get serious!" He whipped out several dynamites at once and tossed them all into the air. "Catch them all if you can!"

"NOOOOOO!!!!!" screamed Olimar. The red exploding sticks fell closer and closer to the floor and he closed his eyes to wait for the worst, but then he was snagged up into the air by Pit and avoided the explosions that were created across the floor. The Pikmins were quite unfortunate though…

Pit hovered in air with Olimar holding tightly onto his hand and said to G&W, "That's dangerous! A game shouldn't be like that!"

"He's not playing a game with us to begin with!" Olimar told him.

"Oh, but you don't know! Some people have different tastes in games!" G&W said, and then he pulled out a bazooka out of nowhere. "This is the kind of taste I prefer my games to be!"

-

Red found himself inside a lab room filled with computer and mechanical devices, and there was Dr. Mario standing on the far end of the room before him. "So you are the boy who released the Charizard and Blastoise from their control," Dr. Mario said.

"How do you know about this?" Red asked him.

"Simple! I was the one who put the controllers on them!"

"What?! So you are the one!" Red said angrily when he heard this. "I'll make you pay for this!"

"I have no more use for them, and since you are here, I will have to go with orders to eliminate you," Dr. Mario said, walking over to a computer. He placed his fingers on the keyboards and said as he began typing stuff, "I will grant you the privilege to be killed by perhaps my most fearsome creation using the Shadow Bugs."

Red slowly inches his hands towards his Pokeballs as Dr. Mario continued pressing the keyboards. And then an opening appeared in the ceiling and a large mass of Shadow Bugs were poured down onto the floor. Red jumped back in shock and glued his eyes to the purple mass as it squirmed and jittered around as if it was fusing together to form something.

Dr. Mario continued working on the computer and the monitor showed some ferocious dinosaur-like blueprint. He then turned the Shadow Bugs as it started to merge together and grow in size. Slowly, a large being was created out of the purple mass and Red's jaw dropped in shock as he took several steps back out of fear.

The Shadow Bugs had transformed into a large and monstrous turtle-like monster. It resembled Bowser in every way to be precise, but there were some aesthetic differences such as darker skin and longer horns. "Using some of Bowser's DNA he donated to me some time back, I have merged it with the Shadow Bug to create this monstrosity, Giga Bowser!" Dr. Mario explained.

"You're a mad scientist!" Red said. "But if you think I'm going to surrender just because of this, you're wrong!" He dug out all six of his Pokeball and threw them onto the floor, and all six of his Pokemon were released. "Everyone, let's do it!"

**BGM: Giga Bowser's Theme**

Dr. Mario was going to give out commands to Giga Bowser, but the gigantic beast let out a roar before he said anything and then breathed out a large stream of fire from his mouth. This startled Red and his Pokemon, but Vee got in front of everyone and the red spot in his forehead glowed brightly as a barrier was formed in front of him, blocking the incoming fire and also deflecting it back into GB's direction. The beast took his own fire attack to his body and took a step back from the burned pain.

Charizard then took off into the air, chagrining straight for GB's head while Turtley lowered his head and launched him in the monster's direction to perform a devastating Skull Bash and Venusaur went for the legs to pull of a Tackle. Charizard flew past the monster's head and smacked it with his wings rammed into his chest and Saur rammed into his legs. The powerful impacts almost knocked the monster backwards, and then Lax and Pika helped with the assault by unleashing a frontal Body Slam and an electrified Slam attack.

SMAAAAAAAAASH!!!!

The giant monster finally fell backwards and rocked like a rocking chair on his shell and spikes while groaning loudly. Dr. Mario was shocked by this obviously. "What?! Giga Bowser is knocked down by you just like this?!"

"Heheh! Do not underestimate my team, even if two of them aren't mines!" Red told him.

But then GB tossed himself back onto his feet and growled angrily at his attackers. "But you cannot take out Giga Bowser with attacks like those!" Dr. Mario said.

The monster angrily roared and then pulled back its left fist and it started to glow with dark energy before slamming it onto the floor trying to hit all the Pokemon. They all leaped back in time and Saur even used his vines to catch and bring his master to safety. "Whoa! Watch out, guys!" Red yelled.

Pika ran up the arm of the monster before it was pulled back and leaped in front of his face and released electricity that not only blinded his eyes, but also shocked him. Turtley pointed his water cannons at GB while Pika was still releasing electricity and fired a powerful blast of water that accompanied with the attack. GB angrily roared and then rushed forward despite the attack having yet to end and did a body slam that nearly hit the both of them. While the monster was down on the floor, Lax approached it and performed a Mega Punch in which its fist glowed with bright white light before slamming into the face of the monster.

SMAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!

The powerful attack made GB stand back up and cry in pain. He angrily lifted his foot and tried to slam it down on Lax, but the Snorlax used his massive to strength to catch the foot. Even so, he looked like he was unable to hold it up for too long and began sweating nervously.

Seeing his comrade in trouble, Saur launched several strands of vine and wrapped around the leg and pulled it aside, allowing Lax to take a break. GB angrily roared and then grabbed the vine and yanked it, pulling forth the Venusaur along too, and then he delivered a fist slam into the Pokemon and sent him flying backwards, tearing off the vine in the process too. "SAUR!!" Red gasped in shock.

Charizard flew towards the giant monster and breathed fire into his face, but GB breathed out his own fire which was way larger than Charizard and the dragon Pokemon was blown back by the fire, but he wasn't harmed badly due to being fire type himself. GB turned to the other Pokemon below and breathed out another stream of fire. Right when the fire was about to hit them, Vee's eyes glowed brightly and the fire was possessed and controlled by psychic powers. The fire turned around to its own master and charged at it in the form of a large opened jaw that 'chomped' down on GB.

The giant monster was even angrier than before, and out of rage, he leaped forward in an attempt to smash down underneath with his weight. His height also made him break through the ceiling above. "Hey! Don't break down this place!" Dr. Mario shouted. The good guys ran out of the way to avoid getting flattened underneath, but the shockwave created from the impact sent them flying. The Pokemon and Red all ran up to a wall and GB got up and went after them and lowered his head to unleash a charging heabdutt.

-

"Eat this!" G&W shouted while launching bazooka shots at Pit and Olimar, who were running around the floor to avoid getting shot.

"That thing is no playing matter!" Olimar cried while jumping and running around to avoid the various explosions.

Pit pulled back his bowstring and aimed at G&W to ready to take a shot when suddenly the wall behind G&W burst open and Giga Bowser came ramming in, much to his surprise. "What's that?!"

"EEKS!!!" G&W was pushed off the platform he was on and fell onto the floor. He turned around and crawled backwards and said, "What is that?!"

Red and his Pokemon ran into the room through the busted wall and met up with the other two Smashers. "Hey guys!" he said.

"Red!" Pit said. "What is that thing?!"

GB roared and went in the direction of the Smashers while G&W quickly scurried out of the way and met up with Dr. Mario who also came into the room. "Are you all right?" the doc asked him.

"That has something to do with you, right?!" he asked.

"Yeah, remember when Bowser donated some DNA to me? I fused it with Shadow Bugs and that's the result…"

"Can that thing even distinguish between friend and foe?!"

GB took another deep breath to breathe out a stream of fire at the Smashers. Turtley released a powerful blast of water from his cannons that was strong enough to fight against the fire. Charizard flew to the side of the monster and then pulled back a short distance before charging straight into the face of the monster with a powerful force, causing his fire breath to go in the direction of Dr. Mario and G&W, who ran away with great panic to avoid being burned.

GB turned his attention to Charizard angrily and swung his arms to get him. The dragon Pokemon flew higher into the air to avoid getting caught, but to his surprise, GB jumped after him afterwards and was caught in his fist and dragged down. Saur unleashed vines at that arm and pulled against it, but GB tossed Charizard right into him afterwards.

"Pika! Paralyze him with Zap Cannon!" Red shouted to the Pikachu. Pika charged up with electricity and then launched a large electric ball at GB, not only blasting him with a powerful attack but also paralyzing his nerves and preventing smooth movement. While the monster was paralyzed, Vee shot out beams from his eyes while Lax shoulder bashed the monster in his legs.

GB fell backwards from the attack, but he rolled to the side and climbed back up again, this time with his paralysis gone. This time he pulled all his limbs and his head into his shell and somehow launched himself across the floor to try and hit them, but they all got away. When GB came to stop, his shell began spinning in place and icy wind whipped all around him. "Whoa! He can do something like that?!" Red gasped while shielding himself using his arms.

The powerful blizzard flew everyone a couple of distance away and GB stopped the attack and got back out from the shell. Olimar was very terrified and his legs wobbled like crazy as he said, "This thing is scary! It's a bane of biology! I'm going to have nightmares tonight!"

"We need to defeat it! Imagine the destruction it can cause if it runs loose to the real world!" Red said.

GB let out a roar and then stomped forward to crush them with his massive foot. Pit flew into the air and then shot down a couple of arrows onto his head, making the monster turn to his direction and breathe fire which he flew aside.

Olimar got out a pot of soil and started planting seeds that grew into Pikmin in a spilt second, and he made himself a decent army in a matter of seconds. Grabbing each of them by their antennas, he tossed them as hard as he could and each of the small creatures latched onto the leg of the monster and started biting and pummeling it. GB shook his legs violently and tried to shake them off.

While GB's leg was in air shaking, Saur launched a glob of purple slime out from the flower on his back onto the floor underneath the leg. When GB lowered his leg, he stepped on the slime and slipped, but he tried to remain standing on one leg. Stars came out around Espeon and they shot at the remaining leg on the floor at a blinding speed. This caused GB to lose his balance and he crashed forward onto the floor.

"Are you sure that thing is strong?!" G&W asked Dr. Mario.

"Don't worry! Giga Bowser will not be taken down by the likes of them!" Dr. Mario assured him. "He is much stronger than you think!"

"And yet those punks are tossing him around like a rag doll!"

GB got back up and swept his arm across the place around him in an attempt to shake off some of the Pokemon that were standing near him. He pulled back his hand and then slammed it down to try to hit them and ended up digging his claw into the floor, which he dug up a large piece from and threw. The piece of metal flew straight for Red, but Lax got in front of his master and protected him with his large belly.

Pika hopped onto the piece of metal after it fell onto the floor and gripped onto its edge tightly as Lax picked up the metal from one end and began spinning in circles with it in his grip. After enough spins, he let go of the metal and it spun towards GB while Pika, who was still on the metal, discharged electricity into the metal, turning it into an electric buzzsaw. The saw sliced across the right side of his face and not only created a deep wound that leaked out Shadow Bugs, but also cut off his right horn. The monster cried in pain from the powerful blow.

Both Charizard and Blastoise pulled back their fists and they were covered in fire and ice respectively. Both the Pokemon charged at the monster and gave a powerful fire and ice punch into his body. However, the punch wasn't strong enough to knock the monster onto his back. He angrily stepped forward and delivered a powerful claw swing that released a stream of fire and smacked both the Pokemon away. Then Pit, who had been charging up an arrow this whole time, fired a spiraling charged arrow onto the forehead of the monster and pierced a deep wound on it.

"I have formed the longest Pikmin chain in existence!" Olimar said. He was seen holding a really long chain made of Pikmins holding each other. "But I don't know if I can swing it successfully though."

He attempted to swing the Pikmin chain and Red decided to give him a hand. He gave commands to his Espeon and so Vee used his psychic powers to lift up the chain, making it look like Olimar swung the chain successfully into the air. The chain came down on GB and the purple Pikmin at the end bonked onto the head painfully. Continuing to use his psychic powers, Vee helped Olimar smacked GB over and over in the face with the Pikmin chain. "Take that! Take that!" Olimar said.

Annoyed at constantly getting hit, GB opened his mouth and snapped down on the chain when it came back and crushed some Pikmins in between his teeth. Olimar was shocked at this. "NOOOOO!!! MY LITTLE FRIENDS!!! But I can still make more."

"Lax! Use Giga Impact!" Red said to his Snorlax. The Snorlax took a step back and stomped onto the floor in a sumo position as an orange aura appeared all around his body. He took a running start and the aura helped him run faster with each step. Eventually, he ran so fast that he soared into the air and rammed GB in the chest extremely hard with a shoulder bash.

SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!

The powerful impact sent the monster crashing backwards, tearing down the wall in the process. Dr. Mario and G&W were both shocked at how such a large monster can be tossed around like this.

"Charizard! Use Blast Burn! Turtley, use Hydro Cannon!" Red shouted to those two. "And Saur, use Frenzy Plant!"

Charizard took a deep breath and then released a wide blast of fire while Turtley released a spiraling stream of water from his cannons. While GB was struck by both the elemental attacks, Saur stomped the floor really hard and sharp twigs and branches started growing out from the floor and towards the direction of GB. The branches grew out in the form of a large leafless tree underneath GB and carried him into the air, piercing him in the skin with sharp twigs in the process. The tree stopped growing and GB was caught on top of it, flailing his arms to get down.

"Pika! Thunder!" Red shouted. Pika charged up electricity and fired a powerful lightning bolt into the air. Vee then used his psychic powers to control the lightning and made it shift its form into the shape of a large deity-like being wielding a sword. The lightning being then brought down the lightning sword into Giga Bowser's mouth.

ZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!!!!!

Powerful and burning electricity surged throughout the inside of Giga Bowser, and his body eventually couldn't handle the power and exploded into a mess of Shadow Bugs.

KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!

"YES!!!!" the Smashers exclaimed. The Pokemon were all very happy that they finally defeated their opponent. Dr. Mario and G&W, however, were shocked and dumbfounded at what they saw.

"My creation… It's gone…" Dr. Mario cried with tears.

"Dammit! I knew that thing won't do anything useful!" G&W said angrily.

"It's your turn now!" Red shouted to them.

"Dang! I'm out of here!" G&W said as he turned to run, but Olimar flung a shorter Pikmin chain at him and the Pikmin at the end caught his shoulder with its teeny arms to prevent him from running. "Hey! Let go!"

"You're not going anywhere!" Olimar said, and then he swung the chain into the air and pulled up the stickman too.

"AAAAYEEEEEE!!!"

"I'm getting out of here first!" Dr. Mario cried, and he quickly took off. Before he could run far though, Olimar slammed down G&W onto him.

CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!

"YEOW!!!!" And just like that, the both of them were knocked out with stars circling their heads.

"Looks like you got what you deserved!" Olimar said happily.

"I hope they learn their lessons from now on," Pit commented.

Red patted each of his Pokemon and said, "Good job, guys!"

-

The hieroglyphic of a stickman lit up…

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

I don't know if this chapter turned out enjoyable or not. The ending could've been done in a cooler fashion, but I can't think of anything at the moment. I hope this will do for the meantime though.

**Trivia:  
**1. The bomb throwing part is the homage to a G&W game "Safe Buster" where you have to catch falling bombs using a bucket and then dump them into a chute.


	28. The Door Opens

**Random Pointless Rambling**: One Piece anime in Taiwan is on hiatus currently in order to let the Japanese version progress with more episodes. I wonder when it will return though.

**Chapter 28  
The Door Opens! The Battle Between the Strongest Ones!**

**

* * *

  
**

SLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!

With a powerful swipe of the sword, Whispy Woods tumbled over onto the ground with a thud. Meta-Knight sheathed his sword and began walking away, saying, "Put up a better fight next time."

"And we didn't need to do anything..." Nana commented.

"I don't even think we had a single role in this story to begin," Popo added.

TThen the scenery around them changed. No longer were they standing in green grassland, but they found themselves standing in nothing but darkness. "Hm? Where am I?" MK asked.

Then they heard some familiar voices calling him. "Hey! It's Meta-Knight and the Ice Climbers!"

-

Mario, Link, ROB, and Kirby kept their eyes glued to the large golden door and saw hieroglyphics lighting up one by one. One of the latest to light up was a tree. "Looks like our friends are handling things themselves easily," Kirby said.

"Sooner or later, this door will have to open!" Link said. "I can't wait to end this!"

ROB looked at the row of shining hieroglyphics around the door and noted that there was only one more left that isn't lighted. "It appears that there is one more member of the Subspace Army left to be defeated."

"Who can it be?" Kirby asked.

ROB went up close to the door and examined the remaining hieroglyphic at the top of the door frame closely. "It appears to be the strongest member of them all, Mewtwo."

-

Ganondorf rubbed his head as he got up from the ground. "Argh… I can't believe things went like this! I'm going to get my hands on that blue guy if that's the last thing I do!"

"You sure talk big for someone who got knocked down by Master Tabuu once already!" said a voice familiar to him. Ganondorf recognized the voice and turned to the source to see Mewtwo floating towards the same level as him.

"Mewtwo!" he said angrily. "If you get in my way, I'll kill you!"

"We are no longer in the same side," Mewtwo said to him. "Come and try me if you dare! The orders are to destroy anyone who isn't on our side, and I no feelings for any one of you here. I will no hesitate to kill you all!"

Ganondorf stood upright and got into fighting stance and said, "Then that's the way I want it to be! I will show you who the stronger member of the army is!"

"Very well; this will surely be the perfect opportunity. The wind had been blowing around saying that either one of us is the strongest. We will decide who that one is then!"

Bowser, who was lying not too far away from the two, got up and shook his head and then said, "What happened…? I seem to recall someone saying Master Hand isn't the leader of this whole army and that some guy called Taboo is…" He turned his head to the side and saw those two locking gazes with each other. "Hey, what's happening there?"

Bowser got up and approached Ganondorf and asked, "Hey you! Don't think I've already forgotten about what you did to me earlier! I'm going to get my revenge on you if it's…"

Ganondorf turned his head to him and gave him a really threatening glare and shouted, "Get in my way and you're dead!"

Bowser freaked out and jumped back a bit, saying, "Whoa! You don't have to be so angry! Fine! I'll settle this with you later then!"

Ganondorf turned back to Mewtwo and lifted one arm and started charging a ball of dark energy in his palm. "If you're not starting, I'll get you first!"

"Be my guest!" Mewtwo said to him, spreading his arms to both sides. "Come and take a shot on me if you can!"

"You're asking for it!" Ganondorf shouted. "Raaaah!!" He threw the energy ball forward and Mewtwo drifted to the side and easily avoided it. Ganondorf immediately whipped out his sword and charged straight at Mewtwo and readied to plunge it into him. At the same time, Mewtwo formed a pinkish energy in his hand that took the form of a crescent blade and swung it at the incoming Gerudo.

-

"What are you all doing here?" MK asked as he approached the rest of the Smashers.

"That's what I'm trying to find out too," Captain Falcon told him. "According to the others, they were sent here suddenly when they defeated a tough opponent."

"Yeah, I defeated Petey Piranha and then both Dedede and I showed up show," Luigi said.

"The same has happened to our group," Lucario added.

"This happened to us too…" Pikachu said also.

"Hmmm… What is the meaning of this then?" Snake said, rubbing his chin. "Is there a reason that all of us are brought here?" And then he turned to Sonic and said to him, "By the way… When did you get here?"

"Yeah, I don't recall you being among us," Falco said to Sonic.

"Let's say I'm late, okay?" Sonic replied. "At least I didn't miss out the show."

"So anyway, we all have been here ever since we defeated our opponents," Marth said, trying to sum up everything. "And there has been no other path that can lead us out of here. It's as if we are trapped here with no way to go."

"That sounds scary if you ask me…" Pichu said.

"I'm scared…" Lucas whimpered.

"There has to be a way out of here!" Olimar said. "Maybe we have to create a way out ourselves?"

"I tried to shooting all over the place," Samus told him. "But it was equivalent to shooting empty air. I couldn't get any results from scanning either."

"I'm starting to be afraid now…" Luigi cried.

"Mario isn't here…" Peach stated.

"Link too," Zelda said. "Come to think of it, the only ones in our group that are not here with us currently are Mario, Link, ROB, and Kirby."

"Where can they be?" Nana asked.

"Who's knows…?" Popo replied.

-

Tabuu sat on his throne and watched the fight between Ganondorf and Mewtwo through a holographic monitor. "The battle between the two of the strongest members," he thought. "This will prove to be entertaining! Who will be the winner then? Only Mewtwo is left to be defeated before the gate open for the chosen ones, and then it the time when I show them my true power!"

The monitor before him faded away and another one showed up. This one showed the predicament of the Smashers that were trapped in the darkness. "As for you lot," he said to no one in particular. "Congratulations on overcoming your enemies, but you will not prevail for long! It is only a matter of time before you all become lost for eternity in the darkness of the Subspace!"

-

The fight between Ganondorf and Mewtwo was a violent and rough one as can be proved from Bowser's jaw-dropping expression.

Both sides assaulted each other furiously with energy projectiles, kicks, punches, and several more. Ganondorf fell onto his feet with a wounded body and so did Mewtwo. "I will not lose to the likes of you!" Ganondorf growled.

"I have no intention to lose to the likes of you too!" Mewtwo said. "I will not miss my opportunity to become the most powerful being in the world! Once I destroy you, I will proceed to pull Tabuu down from his throne and prove myself as the leader!"

Ganondorf was surprised to hear this. "Oh? I see… So you have your own agenda too. I guess this world is all about black eating black, eh? But if there is anyone who is to rule the world, that is me!"

"Keep on dreaming! I am the ultimate life form and I am destined to rule over everything in this world!" Mewtwo said furiously. "Die!"

Both sides charged at each other again to attack. Ganondorf swung his sword while Mewtwo attacked with an energy blade, and both the attacks clashed with each other with great strength and canceled out each other. The both hopped back to their starting positions and Mewtwo shot a dark energy ball at Ganondorf who swatted it away with his sword before running at him again. He brought down the sword on Mewtwo, but he flew back into the air and avoided it. From the air, Mewtwo pointed his hand at Ganondorf and fired a rapid stream of stars.

Ganondorf tried to jump away, but the speed of the stars were much too fast and he was shot in the legs before tumbling onto the floor. Mewtwo charged at him and released a sword-like beam out of his hand to impale him, but Ganondorf held up his hand and created a vortex-like energy in his palm that seemed to absorb the beam. He jumped back up and, out of rage, hurled his sword at Mewtwo, who easily dodged it and then used telekinesis to bring the sword under his control and flung it back to Ganondorf. Ganondorf pulled back his fist and delivered a powerful punch at the sword and smashed it into two pieces, but he didn't care about it.

Mewtwo floated to the floor again and Ganondorf immediately charged at him with one hand outstretched as if he was going to choke him. Mewtwo opened his arms to 'welcome' him and when Ganondorf was in range, a stream of fire suddenly came pouring in from between them and nearly burned them. They looked at the source of the flame and saw the culprit as Bowser. "Haha! You guys sure are enjoying this!" he said. "I'm not going to left out of this! As you said, this is a black eat black world!" He took a deep breath and released another stream of fire.

Mewtwo held out his hand and nullified the incoming fire using a barrier, and while he was holding this up, Ganondorf saw this as an opportunity for an ambush, and he charged towards Mewtwo and tried to grab his neck. Mewtwo saw this coming however and moved back with the barrier deactivated, and the fire went right into Ganondorf, burning him head to toe. "UUUUUUUUUUUWAAAAAA!!!"

"Haha! Serves you right!" Bowser laughed. "Now I'm going to give you back what you did to me!" He ran up to Ganondorf who had just shaken off the fire from his body and caught him by the collar and then performed a spinning jump into the air before falling back down with the Gerudo thief underneath him, thus flattening him against the floor with his weight.

SMAAAAAAAAAASH!!!

After dealing with Ganondorf, Bowser got up and looked at Mewtwo, saying, "You're next!" When he walked forward however, Ganondorf shot back up and caught Bowser by the back of his shell and then slammed him violently to the side.

CRASH!

"YEOW!!"

"You're asking for a death wish, aren't you?!" Ganondorf said with rage. He picked up Bowser by the neck and began zapping him with dark magic, and that's when Mewtwo dashed forward with a blade formed out of psychic energy in his hand, ready to impale the both of them. Ganondorf quickly tossed Bowser upwards and then swinging a fist of dark energy at Mewtwo, who took a step back to avoid it. Ganondorf then leaped up and caught the airborne Bowser to hurl him down onto Mewtwo, who dodged it.

"OW!! That hurts!!" Bowser shouted. "Now I'm angry! I'm going to tear you into shreds!" He opened his mouth to ready to breathe fire again, but before he could do anything, Ganondorf slammed his fist into his stomach at the same time Mewtwo delivered a psychic-powered punch into his back.

"You stay out of this!!!" they both shouted.

SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!

"OOOOOOOOF!!!!!"

After taking the powerful blow from both sides, Bowser fell onto the floor, curled up and squealing in pain. With the Koopa King out of the way, Ganondorf and Mewtwo glared at each other and panted heavily because of all the strength they wasted in battle. "Now let us finish this…" Ganondorf said.

"As you wish…" Mewtwo said.

Ganondorf lifted up both hands and a large ball of dark energy started to form while Mewtwo hovered back into the air and cupped his hand in front of him to begin charging up energy.

"DARK RAIN!!!"

"FOCUS BLAST!!!"

And both the attacks were unleashed…

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!!!!!

-

"Eet lit-a up! Da last-a one!" Mario said, pointing to the last hieroglyphic that resembled a cat.

"That means Mewtwo is defeated!" Link said. "Who can be so powerful to bring him down?"

Then the golden door let off a bright glow and slowly opened outwards. Behind the door, they could see white light pouring out and it nearly blinded them. "So Tabuu is in there?" Kirby asked.

"I am affirmative of this," ROB said. "Let us proceed on."

"Great! Time to take down that man in blue!" Link said.

"Let's-a go!" Mario said, and he led the way.

They stepped into the door which then closed up behind them again. After stepping into the light, they were greeted with once again darkness and a path made of crystal-like substance leading to a tall staircase that went all the way to a large platform at the top. They all ran up the staircase and expected to meet Tabuu, which they did. There was Tabuu, sitting on a throne made of unknown substance.

"I congratulate you four for making it here!" Tabuu said. "Or rather, you are the chosen ones who will fight me!"

"Da game eez up!" Mario said to Tabuu while getting into fighting position. "You surrenda now and return da world back-a to normal!"

"Or else I'll crush you with the power of the Master Sword!"

"We won't let you take over the world!" Kirby said.

"You have gone too far!" ROB said to Tabuu. "Your reign of evil ends here now!"

Tabuu got up from his throne which disappeared without a trace and walked up to them while saying, "I see that you are filled with the determination to defeat me. Very well; I will grant you the privilege to see the true power of the Subspace Leader which is I!"

Then butterfly wings spread out from behind him and he took off into the air. As he flapped his wings, they began to glow brightly and he said, "Despite saying that, I will give you a quick and painless death! With a single Off Wave from my wings, you all will be reduced to ashes! It is better to end things quick than to let you suffer!"

"The Off Wave! The strongest attack Tabuu has!" ROB gasped in shock. "None of us can survive that! That attack is powerful enough to devastate a whole city and take lives!"

"What do we do then?!" Kirby asked in panic.

"We must get to a farther distance in order to avoid it! We must act fast!"

"You people are not running anywhere!" Tabuu said. "Die!" Right when the Off Wave was about to be released, Master Hand came charging into him from behind and gave him a powerful sock to the wings. "WAA!"

POW!!!

Tabuu crashed onto the ground violently and his wings were battered up badly. The Smashers were surprised and looked at Master Hand. "Masta Hand!" Mario exclaimed.

"I'm sorry for everything that I've done…" MH said weakly. "I can never forgive myself for this… This is the best I can do for you in this state… Smashers! Give it all you got! I have damaged his wings so that he can no longer perform the Out Wave!"

Link nodded and said, "You can count on us!" He turned to Tabuu and said, "Get up and fight us fairly now!"

Tabuu crawled up and glared at them angrily, saying, "It does not matter! You have no seen what I am capable of yet! You will all tremble before the true power of the Subspace!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

The final battle is approaching, which also means the end of this story is coming too. I hope you look forward to it!


	29. Smashers vs Tabuu

**Chapter 29  
The Battle to End it all! Smashers vs. Tabuu!**

**

* * *

  
**

Tabuu got back on his feet and glared angrily at the four Smashers that were about to confront him. Meanwhile, Mater Hand floated high up in the air with wounds all over himself and he was panting heavily. "If only I am in perfect condition, I would surely lend them a hand…" MH thought. "Now I can only rely on them and the least I could do was to weaken Tabuu's powers. Another thing I can do is…" He flew to a random direction and stuck his fingers forward and, strangely enough, pierced them into the air.

With a powerful yank, he pulled back a 'piece of the air' to reveal an opening to another space hidden there all along. Behind the opening were the Smashers that were trapped in the darkness. They were very surprised to see this happen before their eyes. "Whoa! An exit just popped up before our eyes!" Popo stated.

"What happened?" Snake said.

The Smashers ran to the edge of the opening and looked down to see Tabuu getting ready to face off with the four Smashers. "It's Mario!" Peach said.

"They're fighting the leader of the Subspace Army," Marth said. "Looks like we should lend them a hand."

"While I would agree with it, sometimes doing the opposite is the best thing we can do to help them," MH told him. "Too many people in a fight at once will result in chaos and trouble."

"He has a point," Ike said. "For now, we will stay on the side and watch and if things turn for the worse, we will step out."

"I agree," Captain Falcon said with a nod.

Luigi turned to Mario and shouted as loud as he could, "Mario! You can do it! We're cheering for you!"

"Show the blue guy whose boss!" Pichu shouted.

-

**BGM: Tabuu Battle**

Tabuu heard the callings and turned to the source and said, "Looks like the Hand has found out where they are and freed them…"

"What-a have you done to our friends?" Mario asked.

Tabuu turned his attention back to him and said, "That is something you don't have to worry about right now because you will soon die!"

"Oh yeah? The only person who is dying here is you!" Link shouted. Gripping his sword and shield tightly, he made a running start for Tabuu. "Here I come!"

Tabuu smirked and pointed his finger at him and shot out a barrage of fast-moving needles. Link stopped and held up his shield to block the shots, but the force of the needle was so great that he almost got pushed back. Tabuu stopped the attack and produced a whip in his hand and swung it at Link, tying him at the waist. "What the?!" he gasped.

Tabuu swung the whip backwards and Link was carried unwillingly into the air. The length of the whip also increased as Tabuu swung it around in circles while Link screamed his head off.

"Hey you! Stop-a that-a!" Mario shouted as both he and Kirby ran to the blue villain. Tabuu then slammed down Link on them, but they hopped back and Link smacked face first onto the ground painfully. Mario bent down to check on his condition but Kirby leaped over Link as if it was a pointless dead body and ran for Tabuu.

"Eat this!" Kirby whipped out a wooden hammer and took a powerful swing at Tabuu, but the man in blue disappeared without a trace before he got hit. "Eh?"

Tabuu reappeared behind Kirby and formed an energy blade out of his hand and took a swing. Kirby turned around in time to block the attack, but his hammer was knocked away into the air. As Tabuu attempted to slash him again, Kirby quickly changed into a metal weight and protected himself from the slash, but Tabuu attacked it nonstop. "I can't keep up this form forever…" Kirby thought. "And even in this form, it still stings a bit to get hit by something sharp like this…"

"Tabuu!!" Mario shouted. He jumped at Tabuu from behind and swung his fist at him, but Tabuu warped away again at the same time Kirby changed back to normal, and he ended up being Mario's target.

POW!

"Doh!"

"Oops… Sorry…" Mario apologized to him. He turned to Tabuu who reappeared in the air and ran and jumped at him again. He stretched out his and shot out fireballs that flew at him like missiles. Tabuu, however, eliminated them by simply poking the fireballs with his finger. Mario kept on flying towards him and pulled back his fist and charged it up with fire to ready to hit him. Tabuu also swung his fist forward and when they met together, there was a burst of fire and energy and Mario shot back and tumbled roughly onto the ground.

"I'm not done yet!" Link shouted. He got out his bow and started shooting arrows at Tabuu, but he easily dodged them all. Link reached for his sword again and was going to run for him when ROB flew over his head and went for the villain.

"I will end your reign here once and for all!" ROB said. "I will avenge my fallen kind!"

"Try your worst!" Tabuu mocked him.

ROB's eyes glowed with bright red light and a piercing beam shot out from it that Tabuu easily evaded by flying aside. He formed the energy blade again to slash ROB in the body, but the robot's body split into half; the lower part fell to the ground while the upper part hovered in air. They moved back a few distance and then merged together again. Missile launchers came out from ROB's body and he launched a volley of missiles at him.

Tabuu pulled back his hand and when the missiles approached, he began swinging his arms against the air wildly and produced several energy blades as a result, slicing down all the missiles.

Meanwhile, Mario grabbed Kirby by the legs and spun him in circle various times before hurling him at Tabuu, and as Kirby shot towards him, his body began to catch fire and he turned into a fireball. At the same time, Link attached a bomb to the end of an arrow and shot it at Tabuu.

Tabuu saw the attacks coming from both sides and was going to teleport away, but he was shot in the back by a bullet. "Ah!"

"You're not going to play cheap with that again!" MH said. He was the one who shot it in case you didn't know.

After being flinched by the bullet, he had no time to move and was taken in both sides by the incoming attacks.

BAAAAAAAAANG!!

"Yes!" Link exclaimed.

But Tabuu was far from defeated. "You think I will fall to something simple like that so easily? Think twice!" He pointed his finger at them and a stream of sparkling explosions came out and traveled to the Smashers, who all leaped away to avoid it.

Mario, immediately after landing, took a running start for Tabuu again and jumped at him to deliver his fist. Tabuu quickly spread out his fingers towards him and five beams shot out from each of the fingertips and went around Mario, and then an energy box was instantly formed around Mario, trapping him inside. "Hey! Let-a me outta!" Mario shouted, banging against the surface of the box.

Using, a strand of beam, Tabuu moved the box around and slammed it violently against the ground and knocked Mario around silly inside.

"OW! OOH!! EEK!! AH!!!"

Link and Kirby ran to Tabuu in hope of halting his torture against Mario, but Tabuu swung the box at them and smacked them away. Next, he swung the box towards ROB to hit him. The robot spread out his arms and managed to catch the box in between his hands and powered up the burners underneath his base to the max to fight against the velocity of the box. ROB then gripped the box as hard as he could and cracks started to appear all over it and then it burst into million bits of light, freeing Mario from the box. "Phew… Outta at last…" he said.

"Are you all right?" ROB asked him.

"Such is to be said about the Master Robot," Tabuu said to ROB. "No wonder Master Hand trusted the care of the Isle of Ancients too you!"

"And it was a mistake that I submitted myself to you. I will now amend for my mistakes, even if it means costing my life!" ROB said in a tone that seems to imply anger, though being a robot, you cannot really tell that he has emotions.

"You're not-a alone here, ROB," Mario told him. "We made a promise that-a we will end theez together! So long-a as we can still stand-a, we will fight-a!"

"Mario is right," Link said, getting back up after getting smacked away. "We fight as one!"

"No matter what, we will always stick together to get through hardships like this!" Kirby added.

The four of them walked up to each other and nodded, and then they all turned to Tabuu. "Hahaha! You have great teamwork spirit, but all those will come to naught before the great power of mine!" Tabuu mocked them.

"Do not-a underestimate us!" Mario said to him angrily. "That-a will be your biggest downfall!"

"If you have the time to talk big, prove it to me already!" Tabuu said. He pointed his finger at them and a stream of sparkling explosion shot out at them again. When the Smashers jumped away, the trail of explosion turned and went after Link. He held up his shield to block the beam, but the beam was like a giant flying serpent that it crashed into the shield like a solid matter and pushed him backwards. Link fought to stand in place by planting his feet firmly against the ground.

As Link struggled, ROB's torso began spinning in circles and he zoomed towards the sides of the 'serpent' and strangely enough, the 'serpent' was pulled drawn into his spinning body and spun around him, giving ROB the appearance of a sparkling ring encircling him. He jumped in the direction of Tabuu and stopped the spinning motion, making the stream of energy fly in his direction. Tabuu moved out of the way in time to avoid it though. "Now that's interesting," he commented. "Your powers are indeed something to be talked about. If only you would use it for the purpose of the Subspace Army."

"I will not use my powers for your evil intentions!" ROB said.

"It's such a pity! You will die with that belief of yours!" Tabuu said. He spread out both arms and formed two energy blades in hands before charging at Tabuu with his arms crossed. When Tabuu was in range of slashing ROB, Link jumped in between them and blocked the attack with his shield.

"If it's a swordfight you want, I am willing to accompany you!" Link said. Tabuu pulled back and then Link thrust his sword forward to hit him, but Tabuu blocked it with both his blades and then moved aside to avoid a vertical swipe. Tabuu swung his blades to hit Link who quickly rolled underneath it and then got back up to slash him, but Tabuu was just as skilled and easily avoided it.

Tabuu moved back a few distance and flung both the blades at Link which he easily deflected, but then Tabuu formed two more blades in his hands almost instantly and threw them again. Link once again knocked them away, but Tabuu began throwing a seemingly endless amount of blades at Link and he was starting to have a hard time countering them all.

Link held up his shield and tried to hide as much of his body as he can behind it, and it was only his legs that were getting scratched by the blades. "Ugh! This is more than I can bear!" he thought.

Tabuu then stopped throwing blades and formed another two in his hand but didn't throw them. He charged forward and thrust it really hard into the shield and actually pierced through it! Link was caught off guard but he dropped the shield and moved back in time to avoid getting hit in the face and quickly used his sword to block the second blow. Tabuu kept on swinging both the swords and Link fought back with skilled swordsmanship and both sides were doing equally well, or so it seems.

During the middle of the strikes, Tabuu strafed to the side at a fast speed the moment Link trust his sword forward and was about to hit him from the side. Link ducked down at the last instant and avoided it, and when he stood back up, he quickly pulled off a spinning attack that managed to catch Tabuu off guard and slashed him in the body.

SLASH!

"GAAA!!!" Tabuu cried as he flew back.

"Ha! Got you!" Link said. He ran to him to attack again, but suddenly, Tabuu formed several clones of himself that encircled Link, much to his surprise. "What the?!"

"Can you guess which is the real me?" the clones asked. They all raised their blades and then threw it at him from all sides.

Link tried to test his luck by putting up his shield and hoping that it would block the real thing. However, his luck brought him down when he was pierced by the real blade from behind. "AH!!"

"LINK!!!" gasped Mario and Kirby, who were watching from the side all along.

Link fell to his knees and coughed painfully and then the blade disappeared from his back, but there was still a flesh wound left behind. Tabuu appeared in front of him and was going to slash down another blade to cut off his head, but a hammer was thrown at his hand and the blade disappeared. "Uh?"

"You're not killing Link before our eyes!" Kirby yelled. He ran for Tabuu with rage and did a flying jump kick at him that Tabuu easily avoided by warping away. Kirby turned to the side to see Tabuu reappearing and then firing a beam out of his hand at him. Kirby leaped aside and ran at him again and leaped up and engulfed his body with fire and charge at him. Tabuu stretched out his hand and an energy shield formed from his palm to block the attack and push Kirby back.

Mario quickly caught Kirby to stop him from flying, but he fell down as a result due to the momentum. The both of them stood side to side and faced Tabuu together before running at him. "Kirby!" Mario shouted to him before throwing a fireball. Kirby responded by swallowing the fireball and then a helmet made of fire appeared over his head.

"Now that I am Fire Kirby, my fire powers are deadlier than before!" Kirby proclaimed. He jumped and a fiery aura that resembled a phoenix appeared around him as he dashed forth at a fast speed.

Tabuu tried to stop the incoming attack with the same thing again, but the power of Kirby was much stronger this time and he refused to be repelled. Tabuu mustered all his strength to try and overcome the 'phoenix'. Mario used this opportunity to wind up his arm as fast as possible and then delivered an uppercut that released a stream of fire upwards. It struck Tabuu in the **bottom** and brought him pain, and the pain added even more when Kirby rammed into his body with tremendous force. "GAAAAAAAAAH!!!"

CRAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!

Tabuu went tumbling across the air and flew off the arena, but being able to fly, he got back onto the arena with no problem. "You fools are angering me!" Tabuu said angrily. "I will destroy you all!"

"Try us!" Kirby said.

Tabuu spread out his arms and then something started to materialize in front of him. It looked like the head of a dragon made from unknown material. Grabbing the thing by its 'horns', Tabuu pulled them down as if they were levers and the mouth of the dragon opened and began charging up laser. "Eetz gonna fire! Run!" Mario gasped.

"I can stop it!" Kirby said. He held up his stubby hands before him and the fire on his head spread out in circles around him and formed a barrier of fire.

"Fire!" Tabuu shouted, and a powerful beam was released from the mouth of the dragon. The beam went straight into Kirby's fire barrier and eliminated it with an effort. The poor puffball was blown and charred badly by the beam and crashed down on the side, no longer in his fire form.

"Ouch…" he groaned.

"Kirby!!" gasped Mario. He looked at Link who was still down in pain and now there was the charred Kirby. He angrily turned to Tabuu and said, "You will pay for theez!" Mario pulled back his hands as fire swirled around them and when he thrust them forward, a stream of spiraling fire was released. Before you ask, this is not exactly Mario Finale, but a miniature version of it.

Tabuu simply smirked and pulled the horns of the dragon head again. The mouth once again opened and charged up for only a few seconds before firing another beam, this time smaller than the previous one. The beam easily pierced through the beam much to Mario's surprise. He quickly jumped aside to avoid it, but he was unable to fully avoid the beam and was still burned somewhat in the legs. "OW!!!"

Tabuu floated up from the dragon head and got out his whip and swung it at Mario, tying him up by the body. He picked him up and swung him in the air multiple times before slamming him down onto the ground.

SMAAAAAAAASH!!!!!

"WAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!" And like that, Mario was knocked out cold, or least unable to move.

"MARIO!!!" gasped Peach and Luigi together.

"Dang! Tabuu has knocked them all down!" CF said. "Except the robot..."

"We must help them!" Young Link said.

"That does it!" MH growled. He charged straight at Tabuu from behind and managed to give him a sock to the body before the villain was able to fully turn around.

Tabuu crashed onto the ground but stood up immediately and then swung his whip at him. MH took the blow from the whip but endured it and then fired bullets at him. Tabuu floated into the air to avoid the bullets but MH kept on firing at him, so he used his whip to deflect them all.

MH folded into a fist and then charged forward and Tabuu tried to block the attack with his arms and was pushed across the place before making a run for a safe distance. "Tsk! Having my wings destroyed really toned down my power to a point where you can hurt me!" he grumbled.

"This is for the best! You will die for your crimes!" MH shouted.

Tabuu quickly summoned for the dragon head and used it to charge up a laser again and then MH once again folded into a fist and this time charged forward in a spinning motion. The fire was fired into MH and it was really devastating as the beam was as big as the Hand. However, MH fought hard against it and pushed against the beam. "Ngh!! Graaaaaaah!!!" MH managed to graze through the beam after putting enough effort into his attack and crashed into the mouth of the dragon and shattered it into pieces. Tabuu quickly backed off into the air before he got hit.

"What the?!" he said in shock. He looked in horror as MH turned to him, but then the Hand suddenly fell down onto the ground out of exhaustion.

"I… I can't… It's over…" he said weakly.

Tabuu smiled and then laughed out loud. "Hahahaha! Even the great ruler of the world is no match for my infinite power! Now you know the greatness that I possess! The power of Subspace will consume all!"

"Enough is enough!" said a loud voice. Tabuu turned and saw ROB moving over to him.

ROB looked quite different from before. There were four lightning rod-like devices coming out from all four corners of his base and they were generating with red electricity. ROB's eye was also flashing with red light. "You have gone too far!" ROB said as angry as he could. "The others have may have fallen, but they have brought me the time to charge up my strongest attack. I would never think of the need to use this, but you leave me no choice!"

"What more tricks do you have up your sleeves, Master Robot?" Tabuu asked him. "Even the great ruler is no match for me! What makes you think you can?"

ROB stopped in front of him and then the lightning rods began spinning around his base, building up speed as they move. "This is the power that destroys all that I see as my enemy," ROB explained. "Not one people have lived to tell the tale after witnessing this. The power is so devastating that I forbid myself to use it, but for a villain like you, there is no other choice!"

As the lightning rod spun, the electricity generated started to become stronger and also spread out farther. Tabuu backed off and said, "What is this? What are you doing?"

"My ultimate attack," ROB said in a voice that seemed to echo throughout the place. "Magnetic Storm!"

Then red lightning burst through all over the place as the lightning rods spun at a furious speed. The other Smashers had to cover their eyes because the light was pretty blinding. From the distance, it looked like a hurricane cloud made of electricity with ROB in the center as the hurricane eye.

Tabuu felt a powerful stinging feel throughout his body at first that started to become painful and irritating. The force of the attack also started to lift him up into the air where he was carried along with the flow of the electrical vortex. "What is this?!" he screamed. "What the?!! AUGH!!!!"

The vortex reached its max speed and Tabuu was tossed and trashed around while being zapped with electricity of billion bolts and he was screaming with agony. Mario, Link, and Kirby, however, were not being harmed by the attack despite the fact they were within the vortex.

This spectacular attack kept up for a while, and then suddenly, there was a blast of light.

KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

Well… Just review away. I did my best for this chapter.


	30. Fall of Subspace

**Chapter 30  
The Fall of Subspace and the Fall of Tabuu!**

**

* * *

  
**

ZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!!!!!!!!!

Power lightning spread all across the place in an amazing display that that could be seen from even way in the distance. ROB stood in the center of the electrical storm, serving as the source of this devastating attack while all those he deemed as an enemy suffered the burning temperature of the lightning.

"Whoa! This is so powerful!" Fox said, shielding himself form the force of the attack.

"You don't even need to guess the power level!" Ness added.

"Are Mario and the others all right?!" cried Peach.

The powerful swirling lightning kept up for a while before starting to die down. The lightning rods retracted back into ROB's base and Mario, Link, and Kirby were still lying down on the ground next to him. Mario slowly got back up and looked around, saying, "What-a happene?"

ROB looked around the place and saw no signs of Tabuu whatsoever. It was as if the Subspace mastermind had been incinerated into thin air. "Tabuu has fallen…" he said.

"What?!" Link said with surprise as he shot back onto his feet. "And I wasn't even the one to give him the final blow!"

"What happened while I was out cold?" Kirby asked. "I felt some warm air flowing above me the whole time just now…"

"It seems that they are all safe and sound," Samus said, looking at where those four are.

"Thanks goodness Mario is safe!" Peach said with relief.

"I'm glad Link is safe too!" Zelda added.

"What's more important is that Tabuu is gone!" Captain Falcon said. "The robot did it! He defeated Tabuu!"

"I've never thought he could do something powerful like that!" Olimar said in surprise.

"Magnetic Storm, a powerful attack that destroys all those he sees as an enemy," Master Hand said. "It is so powerful that one could say that this attack is of legendary status... If Tabuu hadn't fallen to this attack, I would be surprised."

Suddenly, the whole place started to shake and cracks started to appear in the air, strangely. "What's happening?!" Lucas gasped.

"Looks like this is falling apart!" MH said. "Tabuu's defeat had led to this! We must get out of here or else we may get trapped inside forever!"

"What!? I don't want to!" Luigi cried.

"Don't worry; I'll get you all out of here in a jiffy!" CF said. He got out his cell phone and dialed a number, and almost immediately, the Falcon Flyer was seen flying in from the distance and it stopped in front of them. "C'mon! Squeeze in as much as you can!"

"We'll call our respective ships too!" Falco said. He summoned for his Arwing to arrive and both he and Fox hopped into it. Remember that Fox lost his Arwing to the fight with Wolf, so that's why he didn't call his. Samus called her starship and many people tried to fit into there.

Mario, Link, Kirby, and ROB waited at their standing place for the ships to arrive and when they did, they all quickly took any available seat they could find. Once everyone had board a flying ship, they all flew off into the darkness. "Which way do we go anyway?" CF asked.

"There must be an opening to the real world somewhere here!" MH explained as he flew alongside the Falcon Flyer. "Look for any cracks so that we can squeeze through!"

The ships flew close to each other all over the place. At first they couldn't find anything, but then Falco spotted light coming from a certain direction and told everyone about it, and so they all flew in that direction. When they started to get closer, it became clear that it a crack that led to the real world. "That's the exit all right!" Falco said. "Let's get out from there quick!"

All the ships zoomed as fast as they could for the crack that had light pouring in from the outside, but all of a sudden, a massive blue hand shot up in front of them and then swung down. "NOBODY IS GETTING OUT OF HERE!!!"

"Watch out!" MH gasped, and they all got out of the way just in time to avoid getting swatted by the massive blue hand.

"What is that?!" Roy gasped.

"Nobody, I repeat! Nobody is getting out of here alive!" shouted a loud and terrifying voice that echoed throughout the whole place. "You have ruined everything! The Subspace and everything that you know of is falling apart all thanks to you! I will not go down alone! You all will die within the Subspace and disappear with it forever!"

"That is the voice of Tabuu!" MH gasped.

"He's still alive?!" Red gasped.

Fox looked out from the side of the Arwing cockpit and saw a large hand looming out from the darkness to get them. "Watch out, Falco!"

Falco quickly steered the Arwing away as the hand reached forward to try and squeeze it. Falco flew to the side and began firing at the arm which faded out of existence. "Dang! Where is that guy?!" Falco said.

Samus looked through the scanner of her ship's computer with panic and said, "I'm not picking up anything on the radar!"

MH looked around the place and suddenly saw a ghostly blue face showing up behind them. "Watch out! Behind us!"

Laser beams burst out from the eye and aimed at them. It struck the back of the Falcon Flyer and caused fire to burst out from the engines. This also caused the ship to boost forward and right out of the crack. "Whoa! Hang on! We're in for a rough ride!" CF said, trying to retain control of the ship.

"Do not let the king die, driver!" Dedede shouted. Yes, he's riding the FF.

Samus looked at the Falcon Flyer flying out and said, "Captain Falcon and the others made it out first. Now's our chance! We must get out of here now!"

"I'll hold him back! You guys go!" MH said.

Falco stepped on the boost and made it out of the crack next, and Olimar's ship followed closely behind it. Samus's starship went for the opening next but a large blue hand reached down from above to try and grab it. "I told you nobody is getting out of here alive!" a loud voice said.

However, MH went underneath the hand and caught it. As he struggled with the hand, he shouted to the starship, "Get out of here while you can!"

"Do as he says!" Luigi screamed.

"Got it!" Samus said. She stepped on the boost and the starship made it out of the crack.

After escaping, Mario ran to the back of the ship and looked through the window and saw that they have just escaped from a hole on the side of the massive circle that is the Subspace black hole. The entire black hole had become unstable in the way it was trembling and purple electricity was running all around it. Sonic came up next to him and said, "That thing really is going crazy…"

Samus tried to contact Starfox, and she was relieved that both Fox and Falco were all right and were visible just outside the window, as well as Olimar's ship. She also contacted CF.

"We'll all right here," CF told her. "We have landed successfully onto the cliff."

"You banged my head! How is that all right?!" shouted Dedede's voice.

"Be happy that you claimed back your life, your majesty," MK's voice said to him.

The black hole continued to tremble and release energy as if it was going to explode. MH flew out from the opening right afterwards, and suddenly, the torso of a large blue figure came bursting out from the black hole and cried out loud while swinging his arms around with fury. "That's Tabuu!!!!" Snake gasped.

Screaming and crying like a beast in pain, Tabuu reached his arms as far as he could in an attempt to swat them down into the sea. MH flew around with skill and avoided getting hit by every single swipe and fired back bullets at the blue giant, but the bullets were like stones thrown at him. Samus steered her starship at Tabuu and fired missiles and the Arwing also fired lasers as well as bombs. The blue giant took all these projectiles to himself, and though it was showing signs of pain by crying loudly, it didn't seem like he would fall over anytime soon.

"YOU WILL ALL DIE!!! YOU WILL ALL DIE!!!! RAAAAAAAAAAARGH!!!!!" Tabuu screamed at the top of his voice like a madman.

"He's totally lost himself…" MH said with disbelief. "He no longer has a sane mind…"

"How can we destroy that thing?!" Luigi cried.

"I'm afraid I cannot use another Magnetic Storm in a short amount of time…" ROB said. "It would take a whole day rest before I can pull it off again…"

"You can rest-a for now, ROB!" Mario told him. "You have helped us already, so eet eez now that-a we help-a you back!"

"Right! Let's bring that guy down!" Sonic said.

"But how are you going to do it?" Luigi asked.

"Hey, I think there is something approaching us," Samus said as she looked out the front window. Everyone ran up to her and looked out and saw a blue biplane flying towards them, and Sonic recognized it as his buddy.

"Tails!" he said. He immediately went for the hatch and popped out onto the top of the starship and called out to him.

"Sonic!" Tails shouted, waving his hand at him. "Catch this!" He took out something and threw it at Sonic which he easily caught in his hand. He looked at the thing he caught and it was a Chaos Emerald.

"The Chaos Emerald!" he said in surprise.

"I have all of them with me!" Tails shouted to him. "Quick! I'm sure you need it right now!"

Sonic smirked and said, "You sure can read my mind at times, buddy! Thanks for this!" He turned to Tabuu and, holding up the emerald into the air, said loudly, "Now I'll show you for real!"

The emerald in his grasp then glowed with a bright color. This caused the rest of the emeralds that was stored at the Tornado to hover into the air and gathered to the one in Sonic's hand. He let go of the emerald and allowed it to join the others circling him. Then with a bright flash, Sonic's fur had become bright gold and his spines seemed to point upwards the air. He smiled as he looked at Tabuu and flew at him at a fast speed. The other Smashers poked their heads out of the hatch to watch him go. "Whoa! That's cool!" Diddy exclaimed.

"You're in for it now, Mr. Blue!" Sonic shouted as he charged straight at Tabuu. "Pack your bag and get out of our world already!"

The blue giant, who had already lost his sanity, was too slow to react to the super hedgehog flying at him, and Sonic charged straight into his forehead like a massive fireball. In fact, Sonic charged at such a fast speed that he actually tore right through the forehead and emerged from the other side. He flew up into the air and looked at Tabuu who cried in pain due to having a hole torn on his head.

"Now's my chance!" MH said. He folded himself into a gun and fired bullets at the wound created on the forehead. Even so, this only made Tabuu scream in pain.

"This thing sure is persistent, isn't he?" Sonic thought.

Mario climbed up onto the surface of the starship and started up fire in his hand. "Tabuu, theez eez as far as you go!" he said. "Theez is our world, and you have no right-a to take eet from uz!"

He charged the power of the fire to the max and pulled his hand back and readied to unleash the fire, but then Sonic flew towards him and said, "Hey Mario! Hold it right there!" Sonic went behind Mario and then told him to fire the attack again.

Mario wondered what he was up too, but nevertheless, nodded and then unleashed his attack. "Mario Finale!" he shouted. He pulled forward his hand in cupped formation and a powerful blast of fire was shot forward in a spiraling path. This one was somewhat larger compared to the one he used in the previous chapter.

"Now!" Sonic shouted, and then he charged straight into the fire that Mario released. Fusing himself with the spiraling fireball, Sonic was covered in a bright red aura that glittered with gold dust as he charged straight at Tabuu. The size of the attack also grew larger and larger as it got closer to Tabuu and it eventually became larger than his head.

The mindless blue giant did nothing at all to stop the incoming attack, and the whole thing crashed into him, covering him up in fire and chaos energy.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!"

As Tabuu screamed from the impact of the attack, he started to pull himself back into the black hole until he disappeared into it once again. The attack ended and Sonic was sent propelling backwards quite a distance before coming to a stop. He looked at the black hole as it started to tremble violently. Cracks started to appear all around it as if it was an egg and light started shining out from any possible openings too.

"It's going to explode! Run!" MH shouted, and thus everyone ran as far as they could.

The black hole, strangely enough, started to shrink in size while continuing to tremble. It kept on shrinking until it grew to size that was barely visible for the naked eye, and then in a bright flash, it released a shockwave throughout the whole place and the sea was shaken violently by this.

KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

Perhaps the inclusion of Super Sonic at the end is somewhat sudden, but I really can't think of any other method to put an end to this for good. Hope you like what you saw!


	31. A World at Peace

Well, this is it, the final chapter. The final battle earlier may or may not be too epic, but not everything has to be really epic. The defeat the enemy is all that matters, no matter what method it is.

**Final Chapter  
A World at Peach Finally! The Day to be Marked Down in History!**

**

* * *

  
**

The sun shone down onto Ganondorf's face as he opened his eyes and sat back up. "What happened…?" He looked around and the first person he saw was Mewtwo, who had scars all over his body, standing a rock facing the sea. "You!"

Without turning around, Mewtwo said to Ganondorf, "It's all over. The Subspace Army has been defeated by the heroes. The other members are probably all thrown out of Subspace and landed out there somewhere in the real world."

"Figures…" Ganondorf grumbled as he stood back up. "Everything came to naught after all."

"There is no point in staying around now," Mewtwo said as he moved down from the rock. "For now, let us withdraw."

"So what are you going to do from now? Continue trying to come up with a new plan to take over the world which is what I plan to do after recovering from all these?"

"That question is better left to the future to answer. For now, I'm going to rest. May fate bring us together again, whether it be foe or enemy." After saying this, Mewtwo teleported away and left behind no trace of himself.

"Hmph! Your attitude is what makes me dislike you!" Ganondorf said. He turned to the path behind and then walked away with rage.

Bowser, who happened to be lying nearby, got up and said, "What happened? Where am I?"

-

"We bring to you the latest news report!" the news reporter announced. "For no reason, the black hole that had engulfed famous landmarks such as the Floating Stadium had started to disappear! It all happened without a word and the whole thing just shrank and revealed the stadium rightful place again! All the places that had been engulfed by the black hole are returning normal even as we speak!"

The TV was being watched by the Smashers' friends at the _Paradise of Loveliness_. "They did it!" Parry exclaimed. "They did it at last!"

"I knew they could do it!" Reed said. "The Smashers amaze me all the time!"

Susanna took a blow out of his cigarette and said, "Well, what say we prepare a special feast to celebrate when the Smashers come over? I'm sure they all will be surprised by it!"

"Good idea!"

"Let's began the party then!" Parry said.

-

The Smashers that participated in the final battle within Subspace were all standing at the cliff facing the beautiful scene of the sun. They all had a warm and great feeling within their hearts knowing that they had just accomplished something that concerned the entire world and perhaps the whole universe.

Roy was the first to speak up. "We sure did something big today."

"I couldn't agree any better," Ike said. "This is the greatest battle I've ever fought."

"Indeed," Marth agreed.

"It's all thanks to my greatness that we won!" Falco boasted.

"We all helped each other overcome this," Fox said. "Therefore we were successful in our greatest mission."

"The sun is nice!" Jigglypuff said.

"I feel stronger after going through all that!" Pichu said happily.

"I'm glad that all this is over," Pikachu said.

"Me too," Red said. "My Pokemon can finally get the rest they deserve!"

"The evil aura is gone," Lucario said.

"I can't wait to celebrate over this with some food!" Kirby said happily.

"I agree!" Yoshi said happily while drooling at the thought of food.

"Heheh! As the king of this place, I hereby declare this day to be a special holiday!" Dedede proclaimed. "It shall be called The Day the King Saved the Day!"

"I suggest a less selfish sounding name, your majesty," Meta-Knight told him.

"I'm glad that this is finally over," Zelda said happily. "There shouldn't be any catastrophe from now on."

"Even if more comes, we will always stop it!" Link said.

"Count me in!" Toon Link said.

"You always think about fighting, don't you?" Young Link asked him.

"I'm glad we made it through this unscratched, sis," Popo said to Nana.

"Yeah!" Nana replied. "We really make a great team!"

"Goddess Palutena… The world is safe. I have completed my mission," Pit said, tilting his head to look at the sky.

"Well, mission is done here," Snake said.

"That was great enjoyment! I'm glad I didn't miss out anything!" Sonic said happily.

"This truly is a day to be remembered!" Captain Falcon said.

"Indeed," Samus agreed.

"I managed to be brave… I did all my best…" Lucas said.

Ness patted him on the shoulder and said, "You did help quite a bit. You can always do it so long as you believe in yourself as well as your friends!"

"Finally, no more crazy things and monsters!" Olimar said.

"Yay! We did it!" Diddy said happily while jumping up and down. "I have proved myself to be a hero!"

"Yes!" DK said, flexing his arms.

"Phew… I'm glad all the bad guys are gone," Luigi said with a sigh of relief. "No more had things will happen again."

"The setting sun really is beautiful!" Peach commented.

"Eet sure eez after all that-a we have done!" Mario told her.

Master Hand flew in front of everyone and said, "Well, congratulations! Through teamwork and hardship, we have finally defeated the Subspace Army. If only I had been more aware of Tabuu's existence in the beginning, none of these would happen. I apologize for all this…"

"You do not have to apologize any further," Fox said to him. "It's all over now, so don't blame yourself."

"Yeah, it's not your fault that all these happened anyway," Roy said. "The enemy is simply too powerful, but with our combined efforts, we have brought him down!"

"Peace eez back-a!" Mario said. "We should-a all celebrate!"

"I'm willing to bet the others are waiting for us to go to _Paradise of Loveliness_ for a feast," CF said.

"All right! Let's get going then and not make them wait!" Kirby said with excitement.

"I can't wait to eat something!" Yoshi said happily.

"Everything should return to normal now that the Subspace Army is gone!" Zelda said. She turned to look at where the Isle of Ancient originally was and said. "But…"

MH turned to the same direction and said, "Apparently, too much Subspace Bombs going off at once had utterly demolished the island. Looks like there is no method of restoring that place…" Everyone turned to look at ROB who seemed to be looking at the same direction with a sad face, though you couldn't really tell anything from his robotic face.

Peach approached him and said, "Don't be sad. We understand how you feel that your homeland is gone forever."

ROB lowered his head and said, "I am the last of my kind… I do not know how to describe my feelings now. It seems that this is a punishment for what I have done. Truly I deserve this fate…"

"Don't blame yourself for everything!" Mario said to him. "Look-a on da bright side! You atoned for everything you've done and we are all proud-a of you! Even if you are da last-a of your kind, you still have friends like uz!"

"Yeah, Mario is right!" Ness said to ROB. "Therefore you are not alone. You still have reliable friends like us!"

"Listen to them, ROB," MH said to him. "You still have a bright future ahead of you. Do not let the thought of this drag you down. Now that you are the last of your kind, you will have to live to the fullest and I'm sure your fellow robots are all proud of you in their afterlife!"

ROB looked up again and said, "I thank you for everything that you've said. I feel more encouraged now."

"C'mon! Let's get going then!" Yoshi said. "I can't wait to start a party already!"

"Okay, everyone!" MH said. "If you have nothing else to do, let's go have some fun together!"

"YAY!!!"

Everyone left the place while talking to each other happily. ROB went with them, but then he turned to look at the setting sun one last time. "Rest in peace, my kind. You all did well. I will never forget about you all…" He turned to the rest and followed after them again. He quietly muttered something to himself. "The sunset truly is beautiful…"

* * *

THE END

There's not much to say after this story is finished asides from telling you that respective characters belong to their rightful owners and that my OCs mentioned in some of the chapters all belong to me.

I hope you enjoyed this very different adaption of the Subspace Emissary. As for what my next story is… Just look up the title The Robot King that may show up someday. Good luck!


End file.
